Mortal Kombat: MUGEN II
by Logeot
Summary: The sequel to Mortal Kombat: M.U.G.E.N based on the MUGEN video game. This series deals with an upcoming interdimensional war that fighters from the future are trying to prevent Feel free to leave questions andor comments
1. Prologue

            Cars stream down a busy highway.  Huge buildings of steel and glass line the horizon.  Cars, trucks, vans, and semis honk in a traffic jam and a pair of airplanes fly over head.

NARRATOR (Thirty-year-old male):  "The world was a place of war and peace.  Even with the gang-fights and international wars, everyone can live a day without worrying or even knowing about it."

            Children step off a bus as they get to their school.  They laugh with each other with smiles of joy.

            A pair of Pokémon trainers battle each other with a Clefairy and a Diglet.  Each trainer focuses on their Pokémon's battle tactics.

            A martial artist in a gym kicks a punching bag while trying to do a combo attack.  The gym has several boxers and weightlifters practicing for their big bouts.

            Three cars and a semi speed down an interstate highway with several vans with cameras mounted on top moving along beside them.  A helicopter flies overhead trying to get the perfect shot.

            Inside a Federation StarShip, Star Fleet officer move around the bridge as the captain consults with his second-in-command.

            A group of girls laugh with each other at a table in a diner.  A casually dressed waiter walks by with plates of food.

NARRATOR:  "But that was then, this is now."

            Rumble and destroyed cars lay on top of an earthquaked interstate bridge.  The sky is dark and red.  A rusty, old tank travels down one side of interstate with its cannon changing direction.

            It suddenly stops and fires at the sky.  It shoots at an accelerating rate, and then a laser hits the tank making it explode.  Some sort of air machine, mixed between a spaceship and a jet, swoops over it and moves on.  An F-18 fires its machineguns as it follow close behind.

            An X-Wing joins the pursuit and manages to hit the side of the aircraft.  It spins repeatedly in the air and smashed into the ground.

            "Nice shot," says the F-18 pilot.  Suddenly, another aircrafts fires on them from behind.

            "Split up," says the X-Wing pilot.  They divide up into different directions, the new aircraft turns out to be a tie-fighter.  They head into a city.

            They dodge around decaying skyscrapers.  As they continue on, the streets glow red as a riot burns the streets.  Creatures screech as they run down the streets with torches ablaze and guns in their hands.

NARRATOR:  "This is the future, an intergalactic and inter-dimensional war.  There is longer such a thing as peace.  This war has been going on for almost twenty years."

            A humanoid creature in a black trench coat spray paints on the side of a building.  'SHiNNok iS ouR TRuE GoD'.  Suddenly, the creature is shot in the arm, it gives an eardrum-bursting shriek and it holds its arm.  The creature floats back from the wall and searches down with red eyes and glaring its vampire fangs.  He begins to moan in pain and its skin turns blue.  Its skin suddenly turns to dust and its bones fall to the ground.

            "Ready, aim, fire," says someone in a quick breathe.  Lasers and bullets fly at the vampires and hit most of them.  They all die just like the first but some keep their whole body and some completely turn to dust.

            Soldiers come out of invisible bubble which made them also invisible.  They kick the remaining vampires to set if they're really dead.  They shoot at the suspicious one, only a few scream as they are executed.

            Suddenly, large metal feet slam on the ground, "Halt, rebels."  Five hundred-foot sentinels stretch their arms out, weapons ready.  The soldiers fire at them and the sentinels counterattack.

            From behind the soldiers come another three tanks.  One blows up from an attack from a sentinel while the other two shoot and manage to hit two sentinels.  The soldiers manage to trip and destroy the third.  But there is no victory yet, they continue on.

NARRATOR:  "We learned about the MUGEN war by the lone survivor of Raiden's forces, but he died a short time after as well.  Now, we are in a never-ending battle hoping for victory where Raiden failed."

            Soldiers stand in a dark, circular room with tables a few feet from the walls.  Higher military and Star Fleet officials sit at a few of those tables, facing the standing soldiers.  Two men stand in the middle of the room.

NARRATOR:  "The Invasion date was August 23rd 2000 A.D. of the unified calendar.  We may be winning the war on Earth, but not universally.  A new, larger, invincible threat is coming and our future looks even more bleak.  By combining our technologies, we have created a possible way to win.  Two men, these two, will send back in time to August 13th 2000, ten days before Invasion."

            The two men enter two separate transparent, cylinder-like rooms.  Dim blue light shines on them revealing that they both have silverish-grey hair.  The shorter of two wears a jean coat with a sword on his back, the taller one has carries a futuristic gun and wears skin-tight cloths.

            Blue lightning begins to bolt through the rooms.

NARRATOR:  "We can't know what will happen from this.  But with them and all the knowledge we now know, we can hope that this future will never be."

            The blue lightning continues to build until each tube almost completely consumed with it.  Within a few seconds, the electricity disappears leaving behind the empty cylinders…


	2. Fight for the Future

GAME OVER?

CONTINUE:  YES   NO

            "No."

GAME OVER!

            A metal door opens outward from a room glowing with small spots of multicolour light.  A female figure comes out, wearing goggles on her forehead, a chest-length, short-sleeve, multi-texture and colour shirt, gloves, and boots.

            "What did you do to it?!  The training room's all screwed up, that Reptile could have taken my head off if he didn't confront me first!"

            There's no response, just her echo.  The room is lit by ceiling lights and computer monitors.

            "Oh great, I was just talking to myself."  She walks off to another door in the room.

            A few minutes later, she comes out of the door with wet hair and different cloths.  She has long, pinkish hair and is wearing a blue shirt, brown jeans, and black-and-white sneakers.  She carries a box with her other cloths inside, her goggles hang out.

            She places the box on a messy desk, and then searches the desk's contents.  She grabs a sheet of paper and a pen.  She writes, 'There's something wrong with the new version, maybe a bug or something.  I'll come around to tell you about it later this week.  Mugena'.

            She exits the room into an apartment-like room.  She picks up her back-pack off the floor and goes through the main door.  She closes hit making sure that it locks, and then cuts across the lawn.

            "You must decide now, Raiden," orders Shinnok.  "What will their fate be?"  Raiden continues to debate to himself while on hands and knees.

            "Sorry, still no luck," says a long-haired, blonde girl.  "Rini hasn't turned up at anywhere on the other side of the city."

            Another blonde girl with extremely long pigtails cries harder than was previously.  She grabs onto a blue-haired girl for comfort.  Five teenage girls and two cats stand at a crossroads.

            "Sorry, Serena," says a brunette with a ponytail beside the first blonde.  "We're running out of places to look."

            "And there is no real trail to follow," says the girl with long black hair.  "Amy can't determine the last place she was."

            "It's almost as if she just disappeared," says Amy, the blue-haired girl.  Serena continues to cry and hug her.

            "No clues from the sacred fire, Raye?" asks the blonde.

            "No, Mina.  I've tried several times and there has been nothing."

            "And Molly and Melvin are checking the hospitals as we speak," adds Amy.

            The female, dark-blue cat sighs, "I wish that there was an easier way."

            "It's not like her to leave like that," says the male, white cat.  Each cat has crescent moon on their forehead.

            "I guess we will have to keep looking," says Mina.  "Lita, Artemis, Luna, and I will go back to the North part of Tokyo."

            "And maybe you guys can tire consulting the fire spirit again," suggest Lita.

            "I could try," replies Raye.

            "Okay," says Amy, "We'll meet back at Raye's this evening.  This is a serious part of the search, Rini has already been missing almost two weeks."

            Serena sniffles, "Maybe, you guys can how Darien's coming long," she says to Mina and Lita.

            "Okay," Artemis and Luna reply.  Lita, Mina, Artemis, and Luna run down one of the roads.

            Raye, Amy, and Serena walk down the opposite way.  Amy leads Serena as she continues to sob.

            "We checked everywhere, Master Splinter."

            The giant, mutant rat give sigh of disappointment.  Three large, mutant turtles stand around worried.  Each one has a different colour of bandana and pads; Leonardo, blue; Donatello, purple; Raphael, red.

            "Where can he be?" asks Donatello to himself.

            "I know that this is a hard time for you, my sons," says Splinter, "But I am sure that Michelangelo is among friends."

            "Yeah," says Raphael, "this isn't like the first time he has gotten lost."

            "Raph!" yells Leonardo.

            Suddenly, there a beep coming from Donatello.  Donny quickly takes out his turtle communicate and turns it on.  "MIKEY?!" asks all three.

            _"Sorry, guys.  It's just me."_

            Leonardo and Raphael sigh with disappointment.  "Hey, April," says Donatello.  "No news?"

            _"No,"_ she replies, _"There has been nothing, not even a good news story."_

            "Uh-huh."

            _"I'll let you guys keep searching.  Bye."_  The communicator clicks off.  Donatello closes it and puts it back.

            "If only there was anywhere else to look," says Raphael."

            "RAPH!" yells Leonardo.

            "WHAT!?"

            A tall, teenage boy wearing red, baggy clothes waves at a hovercraft flying overhead, "Bye, Videl."  He stops waving as it goes out of sight.  He wipes the sweat from his forehead, "Boy, teaching her how to fly is much harder for me than her."

            "Hey, Gohan!"

            A quick blur moves at him.  Gohan stretches his arm to the side and quickly grabs something.  "Gotcha, Goten," he says as he holds onto the leg of small boy.

            Goten chuckles, "Mom wants to see you."

            "Okay.  Race ya!"  They suddenly fly off into the hills and trees.

            Moments later, Gohan touches down in front of a dome-shaped house, Goten lands a second later.  "No fair," says Goten, "You're better than I am."

            Gohan laughs, "Keep practicing."  Before he can open the door, their mother, Chi-Chi, opens it holding a basket.

            "Gohan, I want you that this to Bulma and her family."  She hands the basket to him, "It's a special dinner for them."

            "Okay, mom."  Gohan looks up into the sky, "FLYING NIMBUS!!!"  A small cloud comes down from the sky and stop in front of Gohan.  He quickly jumps.

            "Can I come, too?" asks Goten.

            "No, Goten," says Chi-Chi, "I have something planned for you."

            Goten gulps.  "See ya later," says Gohan as Nimbus flies into the sky.

            "Time's up, Raiden," says Shinnok.  "Decide now."

            Raiden shakes, "… I… can't decide."

            "Then we will sacrifice one until you do."  Shinnok looks down at the crowded courtyard.  "Hmm, Psycho Shredder."  Shredder looks up at him.  "You may choose first."

            _Oh-oh!_ Thinks Michelangelo.

            "Who else," Shredder points at the mutant turtle.  Michelangelo sticks to the ground until a couple Barakas grab him from behind and force him out of the group.

            "No!" yells a few others including Liu Kang, but they are quickly blocked by Barakas who suddenly appear to block their path.

            The Barakas force Michelangelo to his knees.  "This is too perfect," says Shredder.  He quickly swings his spiked fist at him, but stops mere inches away.  "I'll let you suffer first."

            "I can stop him," says Shinnok to Raiden, "But you have to decide… now!"

            _"Raiden is weakening,"_ says the voice of the God of Water, no one hears her.  _"We must do something."_

            _"We have decided,"_ says the God of Earth.  _"We shall also pick._

            _"If Shinnok can do this, then so can we,"_ says the God of Wind.

            _"Raiden is in a weakened state,"_ says the God of Water.  _"He even thinks we're dead."_

            _"I bet that Quan Chi has something to do with this,"_ says the God of Fire.

            _"That may explain how come we can't come to Raiden and why Raiden has seen the Earths with false eyes,"_ says the God of Wind.

            _"We must act now,"_ says the God of Earth, _"We have all selected our chosen."_

            _"Correct,"_ reply the Gods of Wind and Water.

            _"Then let's go,"_ says the God of Fire.

            Mugena yawns as she walks down the sidewalk, the traffic isn't heavy at all.  "What a strange day.  I wanted to fight, but all I got was a soap opera where the training models were teaming up and fighting with each other instead of me."

            She enters a memorial park, some statues and gargoyles stand in certain spots.  She looks at a gargoyle and remembers back, "I wouldn't have thought that there could be other versions of Reptile.  It has to be a bug."

            There's a sound of a rock sliding against another rock, Mugena ignores it.

            The sidewalk comes towards a soldier statue, three others meet it as well.  Bushes, trees, and lights stand between the sidewalks around the statue.  Mugena looks up at the statue, its eyes, as it naturally would, look down at her.  Mugena walks around it clockwise to get to the opposing path.  Her eyes meet the statue's which seems to stare back at her.  She suddenly remembers the monstrous Reptile, and looks away.  She quickens her pace and leaves the statue's sight.  The head slowly turns towards her as if living.

            "I would like to see how that fight turned out though," she says to herself.  "It would be like an interactive movie.  But they're not real, they're characters from video games, movies, television,… nothing but creative ideas and fictions."

            _"Fiction?"_ echoes a deep voice.

            Mugena is startled and stops.  She carefully looks around, "H-hello?"

            A couple seconds pass.  _"What is fiction?"_

            "Uh?  Fiction?"  She searches around her for the source of the voice.  "What do mean 'What is fiction'?"

            _"Fiction is unknown."_

            "This is getting too weird.  Where are you?"

            "Your definition of fiction is incorrect," says the voice closer and without the echo.

            "What about my definition?  Where are you?"

            "You will fear me if I show myself."

            "I won't."

            A gargoyle up ahead begins to shake littler pebbles off itself.  The head turns towards her, "Please listen to my words."

            Mugena becomes frightened believing that it maybe another Reptile.  She turns and sprints back down the path.  She runs up to the soldier statue and plans her back against it.  She waits for some creature to come at her.

            "You continue to fear me," says the soldier with the same voice.

            Mugena jumps away from the statue and looks up at it.  She slowly backs away with her eyes staring at the statue's.

            "I must speak with you."

            "First… tell me what you are."

            "I am the Elder God of Earth."

            "Oh-kay.  And why do you want me?"

            "You have witness the inter-dimensional war.  You know what has happened."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You are the one who hides in secret, waiting to ambush others so you may fight them."

            Mugena's fear fades away, "Hey, that was in the program?  There is no way you can know about this… Unless this is like in one of those movies where the computer virus goes into the person's brain."  She quickly grips her head, "Oh, no!  The virus is messing with my head!"

            "Calm down, there is no computer virus in your head."

            "Why should I trust you?  You could be the virus."

            The soldier sighs.  "You said that the fighters you have met today were fictitious, that's incorrect."

            "Huh?"  Mugena looks back up to its face, "But they are part of a computer program, they're not alive."

            "The people you have seen are as real as you have seen them.  For all matter of fiction are true.  Therefore there is no such thing as fiction."

            "You're starting to lose me.  What are talking about?"

            "A while ago, Onslaught and Shinnok have joined forces to conquer Raiden to win their prize.  Each side has selected fighters to aid them as you have already witness.  But the odds are against us and we require help.  I have selected you."

            "Hmph!  Yeah, right."

            "This is serious, Raiden requires our assistance now.  Time does not wait."

            Mugena thinks to herself for a second then looks back at the statue.  "I can go there using the program, so I guess I can come and help you guys."

            Raye prays in front of a large fire in her grandfather's temple.  Serena and Amy sit beside her hoping for something to come out of this.  Raye concentrates loudly.  After a few seconds, she relaxes with an unset expression.  Serena hopes for anything.  "I'm sorry," says Raye, "there's still nothing."

            Serena begins to cry loudly again, Amy comforts her.  Raye looks down at the floor, disappointed.

            Serena calms down for a second, "Raye, can you do it one more time?"

            Raye looks at Serena.  She pauses for a second, "I can.  That won't bother me."  She goes back to praying and says some silent chants.

            Several seconds pass with nothing, the fire burns silently.  There is a sudden loud crack from the firewood.  Raye snaps out of her trance.

            Serena gets excited, "See anything?!"

            "I… I don't.  I saw something."

            The fire begins to shrink, Raye becomes shocked.  Everyone gasps.

            "This has never happened before," says Raye as she watches it unblinkingly.

            The fire shortens to an inch or two, and then a hill in the centre begins to grow.  The hill becomes more like a bubble or a ball, the three girls stand up ready to back away.  The bubble modes and unfolds itself, creating a figure of fire.  The fire has distinct arms, figures, chest, head, and a face with bright white eyes.

            The fire being turns its head towards each one of them, "Three of five famous original Sailor Scouts, with a future of fourteen.  I have not come in response to your prayers, but ask for your help.  But I will still give you the information you seek."

            "But what you?" asks Amy.

            "And what help?" adds Raye.

            "And what do you know about Rini?" adds Serena.

            "I am the Elder God of Fire, this is my spiritual form.  I will show you what happened to Rini and the other question maybe answered on its own."

            The three girls move in closer to the flame and the God morphs back into the large fire.  In the flames come coloured images, the first is Sailor Mini Moon.  Raiden's voice is heard in background, "Sailor Mini Moon from the Sailor Moon dimension."  "Hi!" she says.

            The three show signs of happiness, Serena inches closer.  A new view comes up showing Rini, Roll, and Pikachu playing together.  Kirby comes near the end and plays along.  The three girls are relieved to see that she's with friends.

            The next screens were Rini in her normal clothes talking to the others.  Then screens from her battles are shown including her battle with Baraka and when she called Pegasus to give the power-up to MegaMan.  Then she's facing straight at them as a Sailor Scout, "Raiden is a good leader.  If he was here, he would show you the same thing.  We all have our own strength and weaknesses… I admit I was scared when I first came here…  But now, it's not about being strong or smart, it's hope, teamwork, and individuality.  I'm still glad I chose to come, because I too will be one of Raiden's followers who will defeat you all."

            "Oh, Rini," says Serena.

            "KILL HER!" yells the image of Shredder.

            The three girls suddenly gasp.  Rain appears as he throws his electric-ball.  Then a zoomed-up image of Sailor Mini Moon's frightened expression.  There's a flash, then the image of Roll exploding appears.  The head is in her arms, "Roll, no!"  The girls look on in confusion.

            "The war is ending," says the Fire God as images of Raiden's men getting beaten by Onslaught's, "Raiden is being misled by Shinnok.  He must make a decision that has no good outcome.  At this point, it seems hopeless for them.  But if we don't act soon, then they're all dead… including her," an image of Sailor Mini Moon's sad face appears then fades away.

            In the flames, Shinnok stands with his superior smirk as he looks down at Raiden, "What is your decision, Thunder God?"  The fires melt down to the inch high flames and the fiery figure returns.

            "I must ask you the same question.  Will you help us save them?"

            Donatello works on his computer through the keyboard.  Leonardo watches television while Raphael just twirls his sais.  Splinter meditates in his private room.

            Splinters concentration is broken when he hears something.  Donatello then hears it.  Splinter enters the living room first followed by Donatello.  "Do you guys hear that?"

            "Hear what?" asks Raphael.

            Leonardo turns the volume down on the TV.  There is a quiet swooshing sound.  They look around for it.  Small, narrow, inactive pipes begin to leak water into the room.  The turtles scramble to get buckets to capture the water.  They manage to get to most of them.

            Then suddenly, through the entrance to the open sewer comes a large amount of water.  The turtle curse softly and quickly go to get something to stop it.

            "Turtles," says Splinter to stop them.  They look at what Splinters looking at, the water is emptying from the previous room and is unnaturally going uphill to a corner of the room.

            The buckets tip over by an unknown force and collects with the rest.  It builds upon itself and grows taller.  It changes into a female figure from the waist up, the waist down remains as water, her eyes glow bright white.  "Don't fear me," she says in a heavenly voice, "I am the Elder God of Water."

            Splinter steps forward, "Why did you come to us?"

            "I have come for your aid.  I also have information on the one you call Michelangelo."

            "What?!  Mikey?!" says almost all three turtles simultaneously.

            "Yes."

            "Well, where is he?" asks Raphael.

            "He has been selected by Raiden, the Elder God of Thunder and Lightning and protector of the Realm of Earth in the realities we overrule.  He came willingly, we required his immediate services, as I do you."

            "What do you mean?" asks Leonardo.

            "Michelangelo was one of many who were selected to go defend all realities as we know it.  We have been evenly matched for the past several days, but the opposing forces, lead by two named Onslaught and Shinnok, have been given the greater advantage."

            "Wait a minute," says Donatello.  "Realities?  Realms?  We already know what dimensions are, but you make it sound so complex and different."

            "You will learn about them later.  We have more important matters at hand, your brother's life hangs in the balance."

            "WHAT!?" all three yell at once.  "What's happening to Mikey?" asks Leonardo.

            "The cause of their greatened advantage is the introduction of three, one of which is the one you call Shredder."

            "He's fighting Shredder by himself!" says Raphael.

            "Not exactly by himself.  But your foe has been given extraordinary power, making him into Psycho Shredder.  Moments ago started the possible downfall of Raiden's forces and worse yet, your brother is the first execution."

            "WHAT!?" questions all three turtles and Splinter.

            "At the hands of Shredder.  So you must understand that we have to go now, will you come back with me?"

            "Of course," says Donatello.

            "Let's go, turtles!" says Leonardo as he draws his sword.

            Gohan flies back home from delivering the basket to Bulma.  He sits cross-legged on Nimbus and stares at the darkening horizon as he goes home.  The wind blows against Gohan but he pushes forward.

            The wind suddenly changes direction.  Gohan pays little attention to it.

            The wind whispers, _"Saiyaman."_

            Gohan breaks from his trance of staring forward, but he doesn't know why or how.

            _"Gohan…"_

            Nimbus slides to the side a little.  Gohan thinks he heard something but it was so quiet that it could have been nothing.

            _"Gohan, listen to my words…"_

            Gohan definitely heard it this time.  He searches around the Earth below for a possible source.

            _"I am here, Gohan."_

            Gohan looks around more but the voice could have come from anywhere around it, "Where are you?  I cannot see you."

            _"You cannot see me, for I am the Elder God of Wind."_

            "What?!"  Gohan searches mostly in front of him.  Nimbus swerves around against the wind.

            _"I must speak with you…"_

            Gohan looks down at Nimbus under him, "Stop, Nimbus."  Nimbus slows down and comes to a stop, the wind stops flowing past them.  "It would help if you told me where you are."

            A pair of glowing white eyes appear in the empty space in front of Gohan and Nimbus, a ripple of visible air outlines the body and head.  "We require your help, Great Saiyaman."

            "Why would you need my help?  It looks like you can do a lot more than I can do."

            "There lies a dimension which is accessible by all others.  In that dimension for the past several days, a war has been fought.  But on this day, our side has taken a turn for the worse.  To aid the fallen forces, the remaining Elder Gods including myself are recruiting new warriors.  I have selected you, Gohan."

            "Me?" he says with a little shock.  "Sure, I guess."

            "You cannot guess.  Your services maybe required for days or weeks if not even months or years."

            "Are you sure you know me?  I have trained with my dad when I was younger for weeks on end.  Not to mention stuff like the trip to Namek and the Cell Games."

            "That brings up another point.  If you do go, you must go as the Great Saiyaman, not Gohan, your identity must remain hidden until a time."

            "Okay.  But may I ask why?  If they are from different dimensions and this war has been a secret so far, why do I have to keep my secret from them?"

            "Most are from different realties, as they may have different laws of time and space.  Some even come from the same dimensions and timelines.  You will the first to meet some from your same reality but from a different dimension."

            "What do you mean?  That I will meet someone I know, but they are not who I do know?"

            "Correct," replies the Elder God with a nod.  "But I must ask you to refrain from telling them anything about yourself for now.  It may make complications."

            "Okay."  Gohan stands up on Nimbus and floats off it.  "Go home, Nimbus."  The cloud shoots in the horizon out of sight.  Gohan looks and presses a button on his wristwatch.  In a flash, Gohan transforms into the Great Saiyaman, complete with his metal helmet.  "But I would like to be back in a few days.  The World Tournament is coming up and my dad is coming to fight.  He's been granted a day pass from the AfterWorld."

            "We will see," replies the Wind God.  "I see that Goku means a lot to you."

            "Are you hinting that my dad is going to be there?"

            "That… and so many more."  The God looks directly into Saiyaman's eyes, "This may feel weird."

            Saiyaman feels something under him.  He looks down and sees a dragon-symbol floating in midair just below his feet.  He quickly looks at Fujin again who looks back with the same stare.

            Meanwhile, Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars stand in front of the Fire God.  They too have the dragon-symbols below their feet.  Sailor Moon has a small tear in her eye.

            And, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael have their weapons drawn.  The dragon-symbols line under their two-toed feet.

            Saiyaman hovers as many grains of dust fly upward from the symbol.  The Wind God evaporates as the dust creates a miniature whirlwind.  In a second, the whirlwind stops, Gohan and, soon after, the dust are gone.

            "Seconds away from death," says Shredder to Michelangelo.

            "Choose now, Raiden," commands Shinnok.

            Raiden doesn't respond.  Everyone looks back at Shinnok.

            Shinnok growls.  "His response is 'no'.  Kill them all now!"  Raiden's head suddenly looks at Shinnok.

            Everyone charges at the opposing team, except for Sailor Mini Moon who's still stun and Michelangelo and Shredder who stare at each other.  The warriors yell as they attack, all Barakas have their blades extended.

            CRASH!  The clouds overhead, that have given rise to an early darkness, created a lightning bolt.  Then another, almost everyone looks at the sight of blue lightning striking back each cloud from another.  The frequency of bolts increases rapidly to dozens a second.

            "What is this?" asks Xavier.

            "I have never witness an event such as this," says Quan Chi.

            Shinnok gets an angry expression.  He draws a sword from the air and goes to strike Raiden.  He stops when he see that Raiden appears to be as confused as they are.  Shinnok turns around, "Quan Chi, what is this sorcery?"

            "This is not sorcery, my lord."

            All of a sudden, the lightning pours from the sky and hits the ground about a mile away from the castle.  The strikes concentrate to one point, until it suddenly stops after several seconds.

            Everyone waits for something to happen.  A yell is heard as something flies down from the sky and hits the castle wall, almost directly under where Shinnok is standing.  The entire courtyard shakes as the wall crumbles.

            A few seconds pass, from the pile of debris rises an arm.  Then a head, Frieza is badly bruised and beaten.

            "WHAT?!" yells Shinnok.  He quickly turns to Raiden, and standing in front of him is Piccolo, protecting Raiden.  Shinnok growls.

            "Go, Raiden.  Run," says Piccolo.  "I didn't fight all this time so you can say 'I quit'.  Go!"

            "Fool!  You both shall die!"  Shinnok brings down his sword to slice both of them.  The sword hits the bricked roof, Piccolo is gone from sight, and Raiden is back on his feet.  Shinnok growls louder as he pulls his sword out.

            "He's right," says Raiden.  "I have chosen them because they're the best of those I have seen.  They would die for their worlds before giving it up.  And I should do the same."

            "Fine."  Shinnok lowers his sword.  Then he uses it to point into the courtyard, "Then he will the first.  Finish him!"

            Shredder raises his arm into the air, people howler, "NO!"  Michelangelo gives a scared look as the spiked armour comes down at his face.

            A sai suddenly flies out and hits Shredder it the shoulder blade.  Shredder stops the attack and grabs his wound as he yells in pain.  Michelangelo has his eyes closed, still waiting for the end.

            "Hey, Mikey!"

            Michelangelo opens his eyes to look were the voices had come from.  On a corner along the castle wall stands his brothers Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael.  Michelangelo knocks the Barakas off and stands up.  He waves at them, "Yo, dudes.  Most excellent timing."

            Almost everyone turns at the three new arrivals.  "Three more turtles?" asks Cyclops.

            "Yeah, dude," replies Michelangelo, "they're my bros."  All three jump and flip to the ground near him, the Barakas back away confused.  "What are you guys doing here?"

            "Come to save your sorry butt," replies Donatello as he places a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

            "And kick his," adds Raphael.  "Hey, Shredder.  Can I that back when you're done with it?"  Shredder quickly yanks the sai out and throws it at him.  Raphael, with a quick hand, grabs it inches from his face.  "Thanks."

            "Great, an even sweeter deal," says Shredder.  "I can finish you all off now."

            "You have through us first, pal," says Leonardo clinging his swords together.

            "Psst!" says Michelangelo.  "Uh, you haven't this Shredder yet, guys.  He's stronger, meaner, and faster than before."

            "He's right," says Shredder.  "Have a taste of my new powers."  He begins to gather electrical energy from around him, creating bolts of electricity.

            "Uh, did I forget to mention the electricity part?" says Michelangelo.

            Raphael quickly turns at him with an angered and confused expression, "Yeah, you did!"

            Shredder gathers energy to the point where it starts to flow all over him.  He then backs up to sprint at them.

            "Stop right there!" orders a female voice.

            Everyone looks up to the other side of the courtyard.  On the other corner are the three Sailor Scouts.

            "How dare you threaten the lives of many and attempt to kill our little partner down there.  And for that, you will be punished…"

            "It's them!" says Sailor Mini Moon.

            "…  We stand for love and justice."

            "And in the name of Mars…" says Sailor Mars.

            "… and the name of Mercury…" adds Sailor Mercury.

            "… and the name of the Moon…" adds Sailor Moon.

            "We shall punish you!" yells all three in a small dance of their hands.

            "It about time you guys got here!" yells Sailor Mini Moon.

            "We will talk to you later," says Sailor Moon, "but first…"

            "Mercury Bubble…"  Sailor Mercury creates a small bubble in front of her.  "… Blast!"  She forces it forward, which creates a cold fog around the courtyard.

            "Evil spirits disperse!"  Sailor Mars throws numerous paper slips written Japanese.  Each villain is slapped in the forehead with one, but nothing happens to most of them.  The sorcerer Reptile and the ninja Reptile yell in pain as their souls are ripped away from the bodies they used which turn back to rumble.  Shinnok, Quan Chi, Shin Bison, and Shin Magneto quickly grab their slips from midair and crumble them.  Xavier though ignores it until he realises what it truly is and it slaps him on the head.

            Xavier yells in pain as he splits into two; Xavier in his first cloths and the red-blue Onslaught with the metallic head.  The two shriek and move identically, the cape previously on Xavier's back flies away.

            "It's Professor Xavier!" yells Cyclops.

            "But he's not home free yet," says Liu Kang.  "Attack the metal-face one!"

            "Right!" replies Sailor Moon, "You know what to do, Mini Moon."

            "Okay," she replies.  Sailor Mini Moon gently lays Roll's head on the ground.  She then goes into her kneeling stance, "Please, Pegasus.  Protect people's dreams."  She raises her bell, "Crystal Twinkle Yell!"

            Pegasus appears overhead in a flash of light.  Onslaught and Xavier moan as they move identically, each one raises their hands to their head.  Pegasus shines a light from his horn to Sailor Moon.

            When the light fades away within a second, Sailor Moon is holding her wand-like sword.  Xavier and Onslaught each touch their temples.  "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" she yells as her sword glows and releases a strong beam of light and energy.

            At the last second to impact, the slip disintegrates and Xavier and Onslaught merge back into Xavier's form.  He swings an arm forward and touches the blast.  The energy flows into a grow sphere in the palm of his hand.  All the Earth fighters are shocked to see him unhurt.

            "You were careless, Onslaught," says Shinnok.

            Xavier's expression grows angrier, he absorbs the energy sphere into his hand.  His body becomes engulfed in black light.  His body warps and grows, then morphs into Onslaught with a red helmet and red-blue armour.

            "What the—?!" says Sailor Moon.

            "The dream is dead!"  Onslaught's eyes gather the energy from within his body and let's loose an identical beam of energy at the corner tower on which the Scouts stand.  The tower breaks on impact and Sailor Scouts can't help but fall and scream.

            "Hang on!" yells Spiderman.  He, IronMan, and WarMachine come flying in.  IronMan catches Sailor Mars and WarMachine catches Sailor Mercury.  Spiderman dives in from a strong leap, catches Sailor Moon, and lands on a wall.

            "Raiden's gone!" yells Quan Chi.  Onslaught and Shinnok turn to where he was and, sure enough, he is gone.

            Shinnok growls in anger.  "Finish them all now!"

            Goro steps forward from all the other villains.  "Finally, a real fight.  Who will be the first to challenge me."

            "Okay," says Donatello as he rubs his staff like a pool cue.  "This guy is mine."  He jogs up to Goro.

            "What are you doing?!" yells Liu Kang.

            Donatello holds his staff like a baseball bat, "All right, you four-armed… uh, freak."  He swings the staff and hits Goro in the arm.  The staff ricochets off and vibrates uncontrollably, as does Donatello.

            Everyone moans.  The three turtle brothers say, "Oh-oh," simultaneously.

            The vibrating fades away, Goro looks down at Donatello with a smile.  Donatello moves up beside Goro, with his left arm around Goro and his staff in the other.  "Hey, buddy."  He sweeps the arm where he hit, "I hope you won't worry about that bruise.  It should be gone in a day or two."

            Goro gives a quick chuckle, then he knocks Donatello's staff out of his hand.  Donatello turns around to run away, but Goro grabs him but the top of the shell.  Donatello hollers as he is thrown into the air, and then crashes through a roof on the other side of the one Shinnok stands on.

            A few seconds pass.  "I'm alright," says Donatello's voice.

            Goro looks around for another fighter.  He glances at all the Earth warriors' faces, and pauses on the Mortal Kombat fighters.  Frieza, Cell, and Reptile rejoin with the rest of their group.

            There is a sudden yell.  Then two balls of light fly across the sky along with a dark green one, hitting each other.  The Saiyans and the Namek battle over the castle then move away from where they came, just missing Pegasus by a few feet.

            Goro chuckles at a thought, the others become uneasy.  He points at Pegasus, "Doctors."  Dr. Doom hops into the air and his rockets on the soul of his metallic boots ignite.  He ascends towards Pegasus.

            "Watch out, Pegasus," yells Sailor Mini Moon.

            Just then, Dr. Octopus launches his metal-octopus arms at Sailor Moon and grabs all four limbs.

            "Rini!" yells Sailor Moon as Mini Moon is pulled back.  Sailor Mini Moon becomes wrapped in the metal arms and is held up into the air by only one.

            "No, Rini," says Pegasus.  Dr. Doom approaches him with his arms ready to grab and his cape fluttering.

            "Don't even think about touching that winged horse!" orders a man's voice.

            Everyone searches the air for the source.  A figure hovers behind Pegasus.  "Another one!?" says Onslaught.

            "And who are you?" asks Dr. Doom.

            "You should fear me, villain," the figure replies.  He begins to perform an awkward dance, "For I am the protector for the innocent, champion for the weak, and warrior for all forms of life, even inter-dimensionally.  I am… the Great… Saiyaman."

            "Who?" asks Sakura.

            Saiyaman loses his concentration for a second and tilts slightly.  He quickly recovers himself.  He floats up, over, and in front of Pegasus.  He turns around to Pegasus, "You must flee."

            "Go!" Sailor Mini Moon struggles to yell.

            Pegasus nods in reply.  He is covered in a bright light, then flashes as he disappears from the sky.

            "What the Hell?!" asks Dr. Doom as he unshields his eyes.

            "Evil doer, leave now and I may show mercy," orders Saiyaman.

            "Yeah, right."  Dr. Doom's gauntlets glow with electricity.  "Have a taste of my Proton Blast."  He whips his hands forward, large jolts of electricity fly through the air at Saiyaman.

            Saiyaman quickly moves out of way by moving to the other side of Dr. Doom.  "I warned you."  Saiyaman rushes in at him, but it suddenly blocked by Cell when he materializes right in front of him.

            "Why don't you fight me when you know that you can easily beat him," says Cell inches from his face.

            Saiyaman suddenly has a surprised expression.  _Cell!_, he thinks to himself.  _But h-how…_

            "No, you're mine," yells Gohan.  Gohan charges up into his Super Saiyan form, then into the next phase of Saiyan.  He then bolts up and delivers a super strong blow to Cell causing him to fly back higher into the air.  Gohan stops in front of Saiyaman, "I'll handle Cell.  You go help them."

            Saiyaman has an even more shocked expression.  "B-b-but you're—."

            "I know I'm just a kid, but don't underestimate me."  Gohan shoots up into the air, following Cell's path.

            _Who's underestimating who?_ Saiyaman thinks to himself.  _That's me!  But not me!_

            He is grabbed from behind.  "Did you forget about me?" asks Dr. Doom.  He grabs Saiyaman's side and throws him downward, "He's yours, Frieza."

            "FRIEZA!"

            "That's right!" says Frieza as he turns Saiyaman around to punch him in the gut.  As Saiyaman gasps for air, Frieza grabs his neck, choking him.

            _He's here too,_ thinks Saiyaman.  _He's stronger than before.  But how could have he gotten more powerful, he feels as strong as Cell did._

            "Is that fear that I smell?" asks Frieza.

            Saiyaman forces Frieza's hand to loosen its grip, "Unhand me."

            "Or what?"

            Saiyaman brings his hand back and creates a fireball.  He stretches his open palm at Frieza's face and unleashes it.  A continuous flow of energy hits Frieza in the head and upper chest, making fly back a fair distance.  The attack ends in a couple of seconds.

            Dr. Doom comes in for another attack, but Saiyaman hits him also with a fireball.  Dr. Doom slams into the ground and hits Dr. Octopus, knocking him back but not letting go of Sailor Mini Moon.

            "Who's up next?" asks Onslaught.

            "I am," says Kintaro as he steps forward.

            Goro raises his right hands out to stop him, "No, I still haven't have my fight yet."

            Kintaro bows, "As you wish, sire."

            Goro clenches all of his fists, cracking each knuckle.  "It's time for you see what I can do.  I can take you all on."

            _Goro,_ warns Shinnok telepathically.      The Shokan prince looks up at him with an evil smile, then turns back.

            "I don't like this," says Ken.

            "What's to be liked?" says Chun Li.

            Goro clenches up and begins to moan in concentration.  He lets out a quiet roar at some points.  And slowly, he begins to grow taller and bigger.  Everyone backs up, even the Dark warriors do so, as Goro begins to take up more space.

            "This going to turn into the Apocalypse battle again," says Captain America.

            "Can we stand a better chance against him?" asks B.B.Hood to Liu Kang.

            "I don't know," he replies, "but not with all his henchmen around."

            Goro relaxes his body and stand upright.  He stand about thirty feet tall, a single hand can hold a whole fighter.

            "Did you go this before?" asks Leonardo to Michelangelo as he holds his swords defensively.

            "Gee, thanks for reminding me," he replies.

            "This should put him on ice," says Sub-Zero.  He creates an ice-ball in his hands and throws it at Goro.  It hits his bottom left fist which becomes covered in ice.  Goro clenches it tighter causing the layer of ice to shatter.

            They become worried and take another few steps back.  Goro lifts his arms up and roars, and then brings down his fists.  His fists missed the fighters, but the tremor make all of them lose their balance but not fall.

            As the giant starts to stand up again, something lands on his head.  "Hey there, Shokan prince," says someone in a sing-song tone of voice.

            Everyone looks up to the top of Goro's head, and all are shocked to see Chun Li on top of Goro's bald head, except this one has pink hair instead of brown, but the same outfit.  The Earth fighters turn to the other Chun Li who shows the most shocked face of them all.

            "I'm up here, come and get me," taunts the pinked-haired Chun Li, her voice is different from the real Chun Li's as well.  Goro swings and tries to snatch her with his two upper arms.  He is unsuccessful due to her high jumps and dodges.  She moves to the back of Goro's head and grabs his ponytail.  She runs forward and leaps off.  While continuing to hold onto the ponytail, she ends up right in Goro's face.  "Hello," she says with a wave, Goro grows frustrated and angry with her carefree way.  The Chun Li gives a combo of mighty kicks around Goro's nose.  She swings to Goro's left eye and fires Kikoken.  She lets go off the ponytail as Goro reaches up to confront his eye.  She lands on the ground without any strain.  She makes a peace-sign with her right hand and shows it to the Earth fighters, "Do I make a good Chun Li or what?"  With a flash, the pink-haired Chun Li changes into Mugena, still in the same stance.

            Everybody is still shocked.  There is a pause.  "… And who are you?" asks Chun Li.

            "I am—."  She stops when she notices Goro's foot lifting from the ground.  She turns around as the foot comes down on her.

            Sonic zooms up to her.  "Hang on," he says as he grabs her hand and pulls her to safety.  When they stop, she is lying on the ground due to Sonic's height.  Everyone looks at her.

            Ken suddenly goes wide-eyed, "Hey, I know you!"

            "That's right.  We met earlier today… in the woods."

            "What are you doing here?" asks Ryu as he helps her up.

            She dusts herself off, "Well (cough),  I came here to help you guys."

            "Who said we needed help?" asks Ken with a small tone of anger.

            "I was sent here by an Elder God, the Elder God of Earth."

            "What!?" says Sailor Mars.  "But we sent here by the God of Fire."

            "And the God of Water," adds Leonardo.

            "And the God of Wind," adds Saiyaman as he comes down lower towards them.

            "WHAT!?" yells Shinnok.  "The other Gods are contributing to this war as well."

            _"Correct,"_ echoes Raiden's voice in the air.  Lightning suddenly strikes the ground to an adjacent castle wall, and Raiden stands in where it struck.  He raises his staff to the heavens, and dozens of lightning bolts move through the sky.  Then in quick succession, each Baraka is struck and disappears.

            Raiden and Shinnok stare at each other, each with an anger gaze.  In the sky above, two balls of water and fire fall like meteors.  They crash on each side of Raiden and mode into human-like figures.  The water morphs into a brown-haired woman wearing a robe of glimmering blue.  The fire morphs into an elderly old man wearing a robe of bright red and orange.

            Then, small pebbles and chunks of clay begin to move and mount each other.  A figure of clay forms which then changes into another elderly man with a robe of earthly brown.  Then a gust of wind forms and creates a whirlwind.  A figure grows from its centre.  As the wind fades, Fujin stands in its place.  Each god wears the Mortal Kombat medallion around their waste like a buckle and has glowing white eyes.  From left to right, they stand as the Elder Gods of Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Fire.

            The Elder Gods stare at Shinnok, Quan Chi, and Onslaught who do the same.  Each side prepares for a war from each side.  But who will make the first move?

            "Are they all there?"

            "Yes.  But the DragonBall fighters are still in the air.  Frieza is the only one with Onslaught and Shinnok."

            "We will join them soon.  Is everything ready?"

            "Just a little dizzy from trip.  What about you?"

            "I'll be fine.  But we can't stay here too long, the battle is about to continue."

            "Well," the figure in shadow withdraws a sword from his back, "I'm ready."

            The other cocks his gun, his bionic eye shines.  "Okay.  Let's go."


	3. Future comes to Fight

            Shinnok, Onslaught, and Quan Chi stare down at the five Elder Gods who do the same at them.  The Earth fighters stand, ready to fight against Onslaught's men.

            "Why did you four have to interfere?!" questions Shinnok.

            "We are only following the same path that you have done," replies the Water God.

            "We have our own stakes in this war," adds the Fire God, "if you can interfere then so can we."

            "But you shouldn't have interfered!" replies Shinnok.  "Quan Chi's spell should have kept you four from coming here!"

            "That spell was linked to the one that caused Raiden to see the dimensions as you wanted him to see," says the Earth God.

            "As soon as I left MUGEN, I was able to see through your treachery," says Raiden.  "But by then, the combined strength of the Elder Gods was able to break the remaining spell."

            "This shouldn't have been," says Quan Chi.

            "That does not matter anymore," says Onslaught.  "Our forces were beating theirs.  Even with their newcomers, we are still winning.  Three of their strongest are fighting just two of ours."

            "But we have five Gods and you only have one," says Mugena.

            "Foolish girl," says Onslaught.  "Yes, a God's strength is extremely high.  But once they start fighting for the war, they will become as mortal and weak as the rest of you, just like in any Mortal Kombat tournament."

            "Mortal Kombat tournament?" asks Sailor Mercury.

            "That's right," replies Shinnok.  "Ever since the first tournament which created your so-called ice age, this tournament was done to settle who shall rule over each realm.  The point is that in order to create fairness between all creatures, they will become equal in strength and life."

            "But you guys fought a few days ago," says Ken.

            "True.  But I set the challenge not to fight as part of the tournament, but because of our feud that has existed for the last several million years."

            "Enough talk," says the giant Goro.  He stomps his foot to start the fight again.

            There is a cough from the collapse wall where the Scouts first came in.  Donatello walks around the corner, dusting himself off.  "Uh.  Has anyone seen my bo?" he says as he runs towards them.  Leonardo picks it up off the ground and throws it to him.  "Thank you."

            "Dr. Octopus," says Onslaught, the eight-limbed villain turns towards him.  "Pass the brat up here."  The doctor lifts Sailor Mini Moon to the walkway, she tries to struggle free.  She is released on the roof with Shinnok in front of her and Onslaught and Quan Chi behind her.  Sailor Mini Moon is frightened while Shinnok gives an evil smile.

            "Don't you dare hurt her," orders Sailor Moon.

            Sailor Mini Moon looks up at Shinnok, afraid what will happen next.  A few seconds later, bits of wires, metal, and plastic rain down onto her.  There are loud clunks as the limbs, chest, and head of Roll bounce on the ground.  Sailor Mini Moon's face turns to it instead.

            "You would like her back, wouldn't you," says Shinnok.  The bits and pieces move away from her to Shinnok.  They climb onto each other, forming a cracked robotic body of Roll.  "I can make her good as new."

            "NO, YOU CAN'T!" yells MegaMan.

            Roll waves with a cracked smile, "Hi, Rini."  A tear comes to Sailor Mini Moon's eye.

            MegaMan flies into the air.  "Don't trust him!  We need to get her back to Dr. Light."

            Goro suddenly grabs MegaMan with his hand.  Sailor Mini Moon breaks from her trance, "MegaMan!"

            "I'll get him down."  Sailor Mars commands an attack, "Mars Fire Surround!"  Several rings of fire shoot out of her hands and hits Goro in the air, releasing MegaMan as he moans in pain.

            "MegaMan!" yells Fujin.  "We have something for you."  He stretches his hand to the heavens, a portal opens in the dark blue sky.  Through it come two creatures, a robotic dog and a robotic bird.

            "Rush and Beat!" says MegaMan cheerfully.

            "Combine with them to achieve a higher form."

            "Got it."  MegaMan flies up towards them.  Then, in a bright flash of light, they combine into the gigantic form of Hyper MegaMan.  He lands on the ground in front of Goro, but he is only two-third his height.  Goro tries to grab his fists but ends up going into a test-of-strength competition.  Because Hyper MegaMan bends forward to push back, Goro cannot use his lower arms to grab his sides.

            A few awe at the fight while others silently cheer them on.  Everyone is distracted by the two giants.

            A bright yellow light comes down towards the walkway.  "Hang on," says Super Saiyan Gohan as he grabs Sailor Mini Moon and removes her from her current situation.  By the time Shinnok and Onslaught realized what was happening, they were already gone.

            Gohan brings her to the other Sailor Scouts.  Sailor Moon bends down to hug her, Shinnok and Onslaught grow angrier at the sight.

            Goro swings for MegaMan's stomach but in the middle of one swing, MegaMan counters with a strong sidekick.  Goro spins around once by the attack, but manages to plant himself back on the ground.  Goro spreads his arms out to roar, and then charges at MegaMan.

            "What are you doing, Goro!?" yells Shinnok.

            "HYPER… MEGA… BLAST!!!"  Every available space on Hyper MegaMan's body opens up, revealing numerous guns, lasers, canons, and rockets.  He then unleashes a war assault of artillery on the four-arm giant, who is thrown back and thrown another wall of the courtyard.  Almost all the walls are gone, what remains are large chunks and the castle itself.

            The Earth warriors cheer.  Roll collapses again to the way she was before, Shinnok stares down with an angry gaze.  Hyper MegaMan looks down at the Earth fighters and gives them a thumbs-up.

            MegaMan's smile quickly fades, as something hits him.  Bright flashes appear around him.  MegaMan bends over in pain, then a bright flash occurs.  MegaMan, Rush, and Beat separate and descend to the ground.  But MegaMan is grabs by something quick-moving.  Against the castle wall under Shinnok, Majin Vegeta holds MegaMan by the throat.  Super Saiyan Goku and Piccolo materialize above the Earth fighters, Cell descends to the walkway beside Quan Chi.

            "You just took out the Shokan prince," says Vegeta, "wanna try the Saiyan prince?"

            "Put him down, Vegeta," orders Goku.  "You want me, come fight me instead."

            Vegeta turns his head towards him, "Do you think my feelings come first."  The Z-fighters gasp.  "Any who attacks Shinnok's men are my target.  His rulings are my rulings.  Therefore MegaMan at this time has outranked you."

            _Woah,_ thinks Saiyaman, _this Vegeta is extremely different.  Why would he obey someone else like that?  He's like a hypnotized soldier.  Maybe I can help._  Saiyaman flies towards Vegeta, "Hey, Vegeta.  Why don't you fight the Great Saiyaman for once."

            Vegeta creates a miniature fireball and fires it a Saiyaman.  "Look out," warns Gohan.

            Right before impact, Saiyaman swings his arm at it, batting it away, shocking almost everyone.  "Have I captured your attention yet?"

            Vegeta smirks, "Yes you have, but it doesn't change a thing."

            "Why?"

            "I just said why; Shinnok's word is law!"

            Shinnok looks down at the two, "Vegeta…"  Vegeta looks up, "Do you feel outmatched by any of them?"

            "No, my lord."

            Shinnok flashes an evil grin to Onslaught, and then turns back to Vegeta.  "And even though we are almosted out numbered two-to-one, does that pose much of a threat."

            "Absolutely not, my lord."

            "I see where this is going," says Onslaught.  A bright flash engulfs him, when it fades he is back to Xavier's form.  "Throw them back their MegaMan."  Vegeta throws him by the throat at his group, MegaMan bumps along the ground until he stops just in front of them.  "Isn't this going to fun," he says as he cracks his neck.  "Let's decide this now, Raiden.  We will have all of our fighters against all of yours, in a Brawl-for-All."

            "It doesn't look like we have a choice," says Liu Kang.

            "Ready!" yells Shinnok.  His and Onslaught's warriors go into their fighting stances, the Earth fighters do the same but with a fearful moan.  "Fight!"

            The DragonBall fighters and Saiyaman take to the sky to battle it out above.  Onslaught's fighters run at Raiden's before they do.  Everyone points their sights on someone they know.

            "All right, Turtles," says Leonardo.  "Let's do it!"

            "Go, green machine!" yells Raphael.

            A flash flies the four turtles as they try to hit it with their weapons.  "Was that your best," teases Psycho Shredder.

            Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kung Fu Man go up to Kintaro, but the giant foot of Goro step in better them.  Goro laughs down at them.

            Goro is suddenly hit in the chin and thrown back out of the courtyard.  "Okay, buddy.  Let's take this outside," says the giant Super Mario.  He follows to where he landed.

            "Again, we meet," says Demitri to the three female DarkStalkers.

            "Enough with this," says B.B.Hood as she takes out a large bazooka.

            "Let's do it, sister," says Lilith to Morrigan.  As all three attack, Demitri transforms into his demon form and battles them almost hand-to-hand.

            Spiderman jumps on top of Dr. Octopus, "Hey, Dr. Ock.  How's life?"

            "About to get better," he replies as he swings his metal octopus arms, missing him each time.

            Dr. Doom hovers over Captain America, WarMachine, and IronMan, firing his laser pistol.  They all dodge the attacks and counterattack with their shield, lasers, and missiles.

            Shin Bison and Shin Magneto hover side-by-side as Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Chun Li, Cyclops, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, and Wolverine charge at them.  The Street Fighters charge up balls of energy for a team attack.  When they fire, Cyclops creates a Mega Optic Blast, Storm summons lightning strikes, and Gambit throws a charged deck of cards at the pair.  Their attacks hit an invisible shield and disintegrate.  Bison and Magneto bring their hands back for a projectile of their own.  They fire but miss them and create impacts in the ground.

            "Can you freeze?" asks Sub-Zero to Sailor Mercury.

            "Yes."

            "Okay, I got a plan."  The ninjas Scorpion, Sub-Zero (original), Rain, Noob Saibot, Ermac, and Smoke advance towards them.  Sub-Zero turns to Sailors Mars, Moon, and Mini Moon, "You three try to get them in closer together."

            "Okay," nods all three.  Sailor Mars goes left while Sailors Moon and Mini Moon go right.

            "Watch them!" orders Scorpion.

            The scouts stop when they form a perfect triangle.  Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon double team Rain and Smoke by doing a 'double Sailor kick', knocking both of them more inward.

            "Mars Fire Ignite!"  A ball of fire shoots from Sailor Mars's fingers and pushes Noob Saibot and Ermac more inward as well.

            "Now!" yells Sub-Zero.  He generates an ice-ball from the air around him.

            Sailor Mercury nods.  "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  Both unleash a long stream of ice from their hands which contacts all the ninjas and freezes them in place.

            "We did it!" yells Sailor Moon excitedly.

            "Oh, crap!  No we didn't!" says Sub-Zero as he see the other Sub-Zero's hands twitch.  The ice suddenly shatters around his arms, "It looks like my brother still has some tricks."

            Scorpion's eyes light up, the ice cracks, melts, then shatters allowing both of them out.  Scorpion lifts up his hood slightly, revealing his skull.  He turns around and fires a flame at the other ninjas.  A few seconds later, the ice shatters as well.

            "Come on, you little punks" taunts Juggernaut to Sonic, Knuckles, Kirby, Pikachu, and MegaMan.  Sonic and Knuckles run at him like saw blades, trying to pierce his armour with no luck.  Kirby mimics Pikachu as they both create a major bolt of electricity, but Juggernaut only feels a tickle.  MegaMan then fires a Mega Buster Blast at him, but barely hurts him.

            "And no one left for me," says Mugena.  She looks around, "but there's one missing."  She hears loud breathing from behind her, "Oh no, I wonder where he is," she says sarcastically.  She swings her arm back and hits something hard.

            "Ouch!" moans the invisible Reptile.

            Mugena turns around, "I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

            Reptile makes himself visible, "Very well.  But you will wish-sh it was-sss-n't."  He leaps at her but she easily evades the attack.

            In the sky above, Super Saiyan Goku battles Majin Vegeta while Piccolo, Super Saiyan Gohan, and the Great Saiyaman fight Cell and Frieza.  Goku and Vegeta's match is pretty much levelled out now, but Cell and Frieza seem to keep the upper hand against the other three.

            After Saiyaman gives a miraculous punch to Frieza which causes Frieza to be buried deep into the ground below, Gohan comes up to him.  "You are good.  But don't think that will do them in, it'll take more than punches to defeat them."  Gohan flies off.

            _WHAT!?_ Thinks Saiyaman, _Who does he think he's talking to?!_

            "We better hurry…"

            The Gods, Xavier, and Quan Chi watch the fighters battle, but also giving a few glances at each other.  Fujin is the only God that is showing signs of emotion, as he looks from one battle to the next with tight jaws.

            Xavier looks at Shinnok.  _"I say we are pretty much even,"_ he says telepathically, _"but Fujin is showing anxiety, therefore Raiden could be hiding his."_

            _"True,"_ Shinnok replies also telepathically, _"but Raiden is full of surprises.  Remember also that all five Elder Gods are present, together they are a force to be reckoned with."_

            There is a pause as they watch the others fight.  "S-sire," says Quan Chi.

            "What is it, Quan Chi?" asks Shinnok.

            Quan Chi looks onward with his mouth gaping, "I… can't move."  Xavier and Onslaught's eyes go down to his feet, a small ball of metal and technology counts down.  The ball explodes forcing Quan Chi into the air and back, into the castle behind them.  He hollers as he comes down through the roof.

            "What the—!?" says Fujin as he looks at the explosion.

            From the sky above, two figures fall down to the walkway, one with a knight-like sword and the other with a futuristic gun.

            "Viper Beam."  The gun morphs into a larger laser gun which looks like an advanced rifle.  This man has silver-white hair, a bionic left eye, and skin-tight, blue and yellow clothing.  He fires two blasts from his rifle, one hits Onslaught and the other hits Shinnok.  Both moan because of the hit.  "Now!"

            The other has silver hair, a scar over his right eye, a grey jacket, black undershirt, and grey jeans.  He charges at Onslaught with his sword ready to attack.  He swings at him but Onslaught backs away.  He continues on attacking.

            The other man charges at Shinnok with his rifle back into its handgun form.  He fires but the shots are absorbed into Shinnok's body with no sign of injury.  The swordsman is knocked away from an invisible force from Onslaught, but doesn't fall down.  Both strangers stand side-by-side to attack again.

            Suddenly, two quick beings grab each one and plow them into a stairwell tower at each end of the walkway.  By now, each little battle has stopped to view what was going on.  Psycho Shredder holds the blue-yellow man while Majin Vegeta holds the other.

            "Hey, I know him!" yells Sakura as she points up to the one in Psycho Shredder's hand.

            "I do too," says Morrigan.

            "It's Cable!" yells Cyclops.

            "Cable is it?" asks Shredder.

            "Y-yes," he replies as he tries to loosen Shredder's grasp.  "And I'm full of surprises myself."  His gun suddenly hops above his shoulder and fires at Shredder.  Shredder flies away and down into the courtyard.  Cable stands on the walkway facing the others on it, "Release my partner!"

            "But now it's my turn for a surprise," jokes Vegeta as he removes the sword from the debris and throws it back on the walkway.  The other DragonBall fighters float down from above.  Suddenly, a hand pops out and grabs Vegeta's throat, but Vegeta just smiles at this opponent's weakness.  He pulls the warrior from the rubble, and he is shocked at who it is.

            "It's Trunks!" yells Goku.

            The other Z-fighters gasp, even Saiyaman who is getting more surprised each turn in the battle.

            Vegeta gasps, "My son… Trunks!"  He loosens his grip.

            Trunks jumps from Vegeta's hand and grabs his sword.  He folds it at his side, "I don't want to raise my sword against you," he raises it to a defensive position, "but I will if I have to."

            "Let's get them out of here now!" yells Cable.  He leaps over the Dark warriors and lands in front of the Elder Gods and the Earth fighters.

            Trunks floats up into the air, not taking his eyes off Vegeta as he does the same.  He moves to the Z-fighters, "Get down there."  All five float down together and land inside the group.

            "What are doing here?" asks Spiderman to Cable.

            "Not now, I'll tell you later," he says as he takes out another sphere.  He flies a few buttons and places it on the ground.

            "This isn't over yet!" yells Xavier.

            "I'm sure it ain't," replies Cable.  The sphere creates a quick bubble flash around the Elder Gods and their fighters.  When everyone can focus, the Earth fighters were gone.

            Shinnok growls in anger.  "I want to see you later, Vegeta."  He looks at Xavier who is smiling, "What do you think is so funny?!"

            "Tell you in a minute."

            "Where are we?" asks Liu Kang.

            "Thirty-dash-seven-dash-twenty three," replies Cable.  "That's about twenty miles south by southeast from their castle."  He picks up the sphere.

            "Still functional?" asks Trunks.

            "We have two more charges left."  Cable puts it back on his belt, "We have to use them wisely."

            Trunks looks around, "Is everybody here?"

            Everybody looks around, they all seem to be there.  "Roll's still there," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            "Don't worry," says Sailor Mercury, "we will try to get her back and try to put her together for you."

            MegaMan walks up to the Sailor Scouts with Rush and Beat by his side, "No, we can't.  We have to get her back to Dr. Light.  He designed me and her so he can repair her.  We will only need her head and upper chest to repair her."

            She remains unhappy still.  "Well, at least you're okay," says Sailor Moon.  "Maybe next time you can tell us when you leave."

            Trunks's suddenly looks up as he tries to remember something.

            "It's my fault," says Raiden.  "We—."

            "DON'T LET HIM TAKE HER!!!" yells Trunks.

            "Take who?" asks Rogue.

            A hand suddenly slips over Sailor Moon's mouth.  "Suckers!" yells Scorpion as he drags her back

            "STOP!" orders Cable as he points his gun at him.  But Scorpion teleports both of them away.

            Cable puts his gun.  "Shit!" says Trunks as he places his sword into its holder on his back.  "We forgot."

            Everyone turns to them.  "It's too late now," replies Cable.

            "We have to go get her back."

            "Not yet.  Everyone is exhausted."

            "We have to do it today, before something happens to her."

            "True.  But we have to be ready."

            Trunks looks around, everybody is staring at them.  "Thirty minutes."

            "An hour, at least.  Then we move out."

            Trunks is about to turn away, but he sees Piccolo walking towards him.  "So, we now know who you are.  But why are you suddenly taking control of us?"

            "Because we know more," replies Cable.

            "But you guys seem to have known that she was going to be kidnapped," says Sailor Mars.

            "We did," replies Trunks.

            "And you simply forgot!?" asks Chun Li.

            "It wasn't easy remembering.  We've been training to lead you to victory," replies Cable.

            "What makes you think that we won't win?" asks Ken.

            Trunks looks at Cable who nods back.  "I don't understand why we have to keep our oath.  Since we're here, it proves that we don't have to follow it."

            "But we should until we can guarantee it," adds Cable.

            "What are you two talking about?" asks Mugena.

            "Look, we know all of you and still some to come.  All your strengths, weaknesses, and life stories."

            "Most of you," corrects Cable.

            "You may know us from battle in your lives.  But in reality, Cable is the only one of us two who has fought with you."  He looks at Goku, "I never fought in your so-called Cell Games."

            "I have fought with some of you against Abyss which is, to you, a few years ago.  But to me, it was about twenty years ago.  I have aged since then and I have replaced my bionic eye during my battles on alien worlds."

            "We won't tell when or how, but you can make it out by now that you didn't win in our timeline.  We can't say who remained after this part of the war.  But it has continued for nearly twenty years."

            Fujin steps forward, "But in order to know that, you have to come to understanding the MUGEN dimension.  But MUGEN is one of its kind, could you have simply come from another reality of its own."

            "Not necessarily," says Raiden.  "Some parts are still a mystery to us as well.  Perhaps they have discovered something."

            "If our oaths are useless, then our theories are true," says Cable.  "Its concept is hard to grasp but we call it 'Ultimate Time'.  Similar to 'What ifs', the MUGEN dimension and its multiple universes can duplicate itself.  But unlike "What ifs', both times occur through a timeline."

            Mugena looks at them confused, "Okay, you have lost me but you never had me to begin with."

            "We'll explain it later," replies Cable.

            "And what if your theories are not true?" asks Wolverine.

            Cable clears his throat.  "There are may other theories, if MUGEN couldn't have paradoxes then either we would have been stuck in oblivion, but that's proven wrong… or our deaths have occurred and weren't accounted for.  But it doesn't seem to be sound right now."

            Gohan steps forward, "Maybe I ask you something Trunks?  If you aren't the one that came to help us then why do you act and dress like he did?"

            "I have dressed the way your Trunks did since I have learned about him.  But I know you and your friends have met me."

            Goku hops over to Gohan's side, "Hey, you're still a baby in our time, right?"  Trunks slowly nods.  "So, do still live with your mother and what about Vegeta."

            Trunks pauses to think up a reasonable answer.  "My parents were killed on the same day.  My mother's killer gave me this scar on my right eye and one of you rescued me from him."

            "That's enough for now, we're going too deep," says Cable.  "They must rest so we can get Sailor Moon back."

            "I agree," says Raiden.  "But I cannot stay here."

            "That's right," says the Water God.  "Raiden must return to Holy ground to recover his strength."

            "I will stay in his place," says Fujin.  "Liu Kang and I will lead them."

            "Unfortunately, in Raiden's weakened state your hunger will return," says the Fire God.  "I will give you an eternal flame for your heating needs."

            "And I will grow fruits and vegetables from the ground that will give full energy and completely used by your bodies," says the Earth God.

            "Then it is settle," says Raiden.  "I will go and Fujin will take my place.  While I'm gone, I'll pray for you all."  The three Elder Gods change into spiritual states and disappear, Raiden teleports away with his lightning technique.

            It takes a while before anyone settles down, but they do eventually.  Some talk to the newcomers about what their lives and what happened.

            "So, uh, Mikey," says Raphael, "When were you planning to tell us where you were?"

            "… Soon."

            "Soon?"

            "Cool it, Raph," says Leo.

            "WHAT!?"

            Donatello places his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder, "At least you're okay."

            "Yeah," says Leonardo.

            "Thanks, guys," replies Michelangelo.  "So, does this call for a 'Cowabunga'?"

            The other three are silent.  "Maybe later," says Raphael.

            Across from the Turtles, the Sailor Scouts get into a group of their own with MegaMan, Pikachu, Kirby, and Sakura.

            "Are you going to be alright, Rini?" asks MegaMan.

            "Pika chu?" says Pikachu.

            "I'll be fine," she replies.

            Sailor Mars kneels down to her, "They know your name?"

            Sailor Mini Moon turns to her, "It's okay, I trust them."  She touches her locket and, in a flash, she changes back into her normal clothes.  "You can change back too."

            Sailor Mars turns to Sailor Mercury for an objection, but she doesn't seem to have one.  "I think it will be okay."

            "There is no one here that will benefit from our true identities," adds Rini.

            "Okay," replies Sailor Mars.  Both Scouts close their eyes and a bright flash covers their cloths as they change back to their white-blue, school uniform.

            "This is Amy and this is Raye," introduces Rini.

            "Hey," says Sakura, "you're about my age!"

            "Yeah, that's about right," replies Amy.  "What's your name?"

            "I'm Sakura.  I'm a Street Fighter."

            "Street Fighter?" asks Raye.

            "Yeah, I'm with them," she points at Ryu.  They look at the group around Mugena which was mostly made up of the Street Fighters, DarkStalkers, X-Men, and other Marvel Superheroes.  But their attention turns to Ken who, right in Mugena's laughing face, yells 'There is no way you could have beaten me!'.

            There is also a fourth group, which is mostly made up of the Z-fighters, Mortal Kombatants, and the other Marvel Superheroes.  Gohan stands beside Saiyaman which makes Saiyaman excited about his situation.

            "Saiyaman, is it?" asks Goku.  "You were pretty good against Frieza and Cell."

            Saiyaman blushes under his helmet.

            "Saiyaman sounds a lot like Saiyan.  Are a Saiyan as well?"

            "No," he lies.  Gohan looks at him which upsets him for a second.

            Mugena gasps, "Hey, you know what I just realized.  There is one of each of you here…"  Saiyaman jaw drops when he realizes what is coming next.  "But there are—."

            Saiyaman quickly comes up from behind and places a hand over mouth, "Would you excuse us for a second."  He zooms out of there through the air with her still with her mouth covered.

            On a hill in the distance, Saiyaman and Mugena materialize.  Saiyaman lets go of her mouth, "What was the big idea!?"

            "Shh!" He looks around them see if anyone was around.  "You can't tell anyone who I am."

            "You could have said that back there!"

            "Sorry, but I didn't know how much you knew."

            "I know a lot about you.  Because of the helmet you're wearing, I would say that the World Tournament hasn't happened yet."

            Saiyaman nods, "That's right."

            "Has Videl caught you yet?"

            "Yes, but how would you know?"

            Fujin suddenly appears beside them, "Because in her reality, you are on a television show."  Both jump from the surprise.

            "Man, you are full of surprises," says Saiyaman.

            Trunks lands beside Fujin, "Is everything okay?"

            "I'm fine, but I think my heart stopped a few seconds ago," says Mugena.

            "I would like Saiyaman's identity to be secret for now," says Fujin.

            "How many know?" asks Saiyaman.

            "The four of us, the other Elder Gods, and Cable," replies Trunks.  "We can keep it secret."

            Everyone turns to Mugena.  "Yeah, yeah.  I can keep it too."

            "Need a lift back?" asks Saiyaman.

            "No, no."  She morphs into a pink-haired Rogue, "I can fly too."  She jumps into the air flies back to the others, Saiyaman follows behind.

            Trunks floats away from the hill next, but Fujin doesn't lift off yet.  "Why don't you look at me?"

            Trunks stops in the air.  "I can't tell."

            There is a pause.  "You knew me, didn't you?"

            Trunks doesn't reply, instead he continues on.  "We have to get back.  We'll go rescue Sailor Moon in one hour."

            Fujin morphs into a wind and flies back to the others but remains behind Trunks.


	4. Rescuing Sailor Moon

            "How far are we?" asks Trunks.

            Cable takes out a miniature computer.  "Two miles."

            "Everyone still here?"

            "Yes, but some are growing tired.  We've been going eighteen miles straight for the past four hours."

            Trunks sighs, "We better stop then.  We will come up with a plan, and then continue on."  Trunks turns around to the others that follow him, "We'll stop here for now.  You may rest."

            Half the group fall to their knees on the ground.  "I feel like I haven't eaten for days," says Gohan.

            "I know the feeling," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            A pair of feet stop in front of them, Fujin drops food on the ground in front of children and others away from them.

            Lilith picks up a big, red fruit that was dropped in front of her.  "What are these?"

            Fujin turns around, "This fruit was grown by the Elder God of Earth.  It will give you energy and calm your tiredness and hunger."

            Sakura takes a bite out of hers.  "Wow, this is good."

            Fujin chuckles and continues on.  He walks pass MegaMan, who kneels with his eyes closed to recharge his power cells.  Being an android, MegaMan would not get any benefit from the fruit.  Fujin offers one to Piccolo.  Piccolo replies with an angry stare, "I don't eat."  Fujin simply continues on.

            He walks over to Trunks and Cable.  "Here's some fruit," he offers them each one.

            They both accept the offer and eat their fruit.  Cable turns around to view their groups status, Trunks searches the horizon for anything.  Cable drops the core on the ground and turns back to Trunks, "We should get Mugena back here."

            "She suppose to meet us there.  But we are little behind," he drops his core on the ground as well.

            "She can hide easily.  We don't need to worry about her yet."

            Cable turns his head to Fujin, "Maybe Fujin can go ahead and make sure the way is clear.  At the same time, he can keep Mugena out of trouble."

            "I can," replies Fujin.  "But if something comes to you, I may not be able to help you."

            "We'll be fine," says Trunks.  "You can go on ahead."

            Fujin pauses for a few seconds.  "Okay, we'll see you guys in a few hours."  He sprints into the trees, and morphs into a wind, leaving behind bent grass and broken branches.

            Cable turns to Trunks, "What's wrong with you?"

            "Nothing," he replies and turns to go to the rest of the group.  Cable follows behind him.

            Michelangelo looks at his fruit, "You know what would be even cooler?  If it was pizza flavoured."  His three brothers turn to him with confused faces.  "I mean like if this fruit tasted like a pepperoni pizza or something like that."

            Michelangelo looks at Raphael.  "Only in your world, Mikey," says Raphael.

            Trunks walks to the centre of the group, all eyes begin to point to him.  Ryu, Liu Kang, and Goku are the first ones to notice that he wants to say something.

            "Listen up," yells Trunks.  "We're only two miles from their compound.  Fujin has gone ahead to help Mugena.  Onslaught most likely doesn't know that we are coming so we have the advantage.  Only a few of you will go in the castle as the rest of you are our backup."

            Cable stands beside Trunks, "We suspect that Sailor Moon is being kept in the lower regions of the castle, possibly a dungeon.  We will try to search there first, but we are expecting trouble from guards.

            "Who's all going in?" asks Piccolo.

            "We'll decide later," replies Trunks.  "But afterwards we are heading in a different direction than this path.  Cable and I will lead you away from there.  Any questions?"

            "Yeah," says Kung Lao.  "What if we don't find her or… you know…"

            "We will find her, one way or another.  But I think she is still alive, so don't think otherwise until you know for sure.  Anything else?"  No one replies.  "Okay, we'll continue in five minutes."

            They all back to their business.  "Pika?" Pikachu looks at a small tree in the middle of the group.

            Sailor Mars looks down at Pikachu at her feet, the small tree is only a foot away.  "Hey, that's where I dropped my fruit!"

            Sailor Mercury bends down for a closer inspection, "Wow!  This little tree is growing a quick rate, about two centimetres a minute!  I haven't seen anything like this in nature."

            "There are more of them over here too," says Goku.

            "And here," adds Sonic.

            "You keep forgetting that this MUGEN," says Kung Fu Man.  "Here paradoxes are known and can occur.  And also, this is a God's fruit, it would make sense that it would grow in a cycle and at a fast one at that."

            A dozen or so begin studying the trees that seem to growing in numbers.  Gohan looks over at Sailor Mini Moon who has a sad expression, "What's wrong?"

            "I'm just worried about Serena…"

            Sailor Moon's body is slammed against large-stone bricked wall.  A hand grabs her right glove and locks it in chains attached to the wall.  Another pair of hands do the same with her left.  Her feet just touch the ground.

            Sub-Zero and Ermac finish the clamps and walk away.  Sailor Moon's unconscious body hangs from the chains and her head hangs to the side as she slowly breathes.  The two ninjas walk pass Scorpion and exit the dungeon.  Scorpion looks at her for a few more seconds, then exits as well.

            Noob Saibot walks by in a hallway which is fully lit with candles.  He stares straight ahead but his senses are high as he patrols the outer hallways.  He enters another hallway to his right and continues down it.

            An invisible figure grips the wall of the previous hallway, it watches Noob Saibot leave with unmoving eyes.  It slowly walks off the wall and creeps down to see if Noob Saibot was continuing on.

            _"So this is where you were hiding."_

            The invisible figure jumps a little.  "Fujin!"  She turns back to see if Noob Saibot didn't hear her, but he is continuing to the next turn.  "Fujin, what are doing here?" she asks quietly.

            _"I came here to keep you out of trouble."_

            "Where are you?"

            A pair of white glowing eyes appear in mid-air.  _"I'm right here, Mugena."_

            "Why do you Gods have to be so creepy?"

            _"Why?"_

            "Never mind."  Mugena suddenly becomes visible, she is currently morphed as a tall, pinked-hair woman with a blue, skin-tight suit with the number '4' on the chest, the Invisible Woman from the Fantastic Four.  "Where is everyone else?"

            Fujin makes himself visible as well, "They'll be here soon.  Why are you so far inside?"

            "I actually started on the roof.  I have to get the coordinating system working right."

            "We should get outside so we can regroup with the others."

            "Do you know the way out?"

            "It's long and twisted, but yes I know a way."

            "Well, lead the way."  She becomes invisible again.  Fujin morphs back into a wind but keeps his glowing eyes for Mugena to see.  Fujin heads down the way Noob Saibot went then goes through a doorway on the right wall, Mugena follows.

            Xavier sits on his throne, gripping his forehead.  The room is slightly empty with the exception of a few others.  Goro stuffs his face at a buffet table that Shinnok materialized for the soldiers.  Kintaro stands back behind Goro as he watches his prince eat.  Cell stands to Xavier's right with his eyes closed as he rests.  To Xavier's left, Majin Vegeta kneels on the ground also with his eyes closed.

            Scorpion walks up to Xavier's throne and bows, indicating that his deed is done.  As he stands back up, he turns around at a noise and sees Bison walking towards the throne as well.

            Bison stops in front of throne where Scorpion was and kneels before Xavier.  "My liege, I wish to speak with you."

            Xavier pushes the thing on his mind aside, and looks down at Bison.

            "I wish to venture out of this reality and search beings to become part of our force of Psycho Soldiers."

            Xavier moans slightly and his hand goes back to his forehead.

            "Sir?"

            "Shut up," Xavier mutters to himself.  "Shut up!"  His hand moves all over his forehead.  "Fine!"  He throws his hand forward.

            Baraka suddenly appears out of nowhere yelling as he falls and hits the ground. He moans for a second.  "Thanks you… my lord."  Baraka is suddenly yanked from the ground, he yells until his neck is caught in Xavier's hands.

            "If you ever do that again, I will make your head swivel up and make it explode from where you stood.  Understand?!"

            "Yes, sire!"

            "Good," he throws Baraka to the side.  He lands on the ground again and quickly clutches his back.  "You were saying, Bison."

            "Yes, I would to search for more Psycho Soldier candidates."

            Xavier pauses for a second.  "Go on."

            "By gathering more warriors that we can control completely, we can increase our forces.  Almost like your clones, my Psycho Soldiers are the real fighters with an emptied mind and Psycho power to booster their strengths and skills."

            "And who are you selecting for your experiments?"

            "There are a few whom I have chosen."

            "I see."  He rubs his chin, "You may do so, but I would like for you to do something else as well."  He stands up from his throne, and waves an arm.  The ground begins to shake, both Cell and Vegeta wake from their sleep.  A sentinel flies down from the hole in the ceiling, "Take this thing to your Shadowlaw, I understand that you have many loyal servants.  Get them to create an army of these.  I'll also get the Doctors to get some created with their servants as well.  Anyway…"  Xavier waves his arm to the side and a large portal opens.

            The sentinel enters first, Bison watches it go through and then turns back to Xavier.  "Yes, my lord."  Bison walks into the portal with a hidden mad expression.  The portal closes soon behind him.

            _Hmm, maybe leaving with free will was not a good idea,_ thinks Xavier to himself.  _He has gotten an addictive taste for the powers of the Elder Gods and is seeking more of it.  He thinks I don't realize it but he's like an open page of a book to me.  Huh?_  Xavier's eyes look up at the upper balcony in front of his throne.  He can sense something there but can't see it with his eyes.  There, kneeling on the railing staring down at him, is a bluish black demon with Devilish wings, tail, and horns.

            They stare at each other for a few seconds, until the demon gives an evil smile and chuckles.

            _Fine, you may go,_ thinks Xavier.  The demon flexes out his wings and then disappears from Xavier's non-visual senses.  He sits back down his throne, Cell and Vegeta watch him sit then go back into their resting states.  _Why does he have to become part of this war?_

            Smoke walks by the outer wall of the castle.  After he passes by the middle, a pair of glowing white eyes open and watch the ninja.  Smoke turns the corner a few seconds later, Fujin's eyes turn back the other way and he nods his invisible head.  Fujin moves outward from the wall, then so does the 'Invisible Woman'-Mugena.

            They reach the tree line and turn around to see if they were any other guards that may have spotted him.

            "Here's you guys are."

            The two invisible figures turn around and look into a nearby bush.  Trunks and Cable kneel close to the ground.

            "Hey," says Mugena in a loud whisper, "How can you see us?"  Cable looks directly at her, his bionic eye shines slightly, "Never mind."

            "But how did you see me?" asks Fujin.

            Cable turns to Trunks.  "Look," says Trunks, "we have something more important on our hands right now."

            "Right," says Cable.  "What did you guys see in there?"

            "Mortal Kombat ninjas everywhere," replies Mugena.  "Every corner you turn, there's one."

            "And Sailor Moon?" asks Trunks.

            "I didn't see her or hear anything about her."

            "Me neither," adds Fujin.

            "Okay," replies Cable, "come back here."  Trunks and Cable back away in the trees, Fujin and Mugena follow.

            The four come to a very small clearing, all the other fighters stay close to the ground in the small area.  Only Fujin and Mugena continue to stand since they are invisible still.

            "Okay, are we all here?" asks Cable.  No one objects.

            "Good," says Trunks.  "Now, we're going to divide up into groups, one out here for backup and more inside searching."

            "Two groups inside searching for Sailor Moon, one retrieving what's left of Roll, and another on the roof for surveillance.  Wolverine could probably sniff her out, are you really to go in?"

            Wolverine replies with a nod and a grunt.

            "And Fujin and Mugena will be divided between the two Searching groups," says Trunks.  "Sailor Mars and Mercury should go in too, to help calm Sailor Moon if she becomes hysterical."

            "What about me?" asks Sailor Mini Moon.

            "Hmph, no offence but we think it's best if you stay outside with the others."

            "We should have a few more go in.  How about Liu Kang and Ryu?" asks Cable.

            "I'm up for it," replies Ryu.

            "I too can go," adds Liu Kang.

            "Okay," says Cable.  "How about the Sailor Scouts, Mugena, and—."

            "And me," quickly adds Trunks.  There's a small pause.

            "And Wolverine, Liu Kang, Ryu, Fujin, and I in the other.  The turtles, Rogue, Gambit, Spiderman, and Saiyaman will go on the roof.  MegaMan, Morrigan, Lilith, and Storm will go get Roll.  The rest of you will stay out here and listen to see if we need your help."

            "The most of you will be concentrated around the courtyard since it's the most likely place for a possible bout to begin from the inside, but Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo should go other sides for if we're wrong."

            "Are you all ready?" asks Cable.

            There's a pause.  "Let's go," says Liu Kang.

            Xavier eye's suddenly open, his hands gripping to the throne's edges.  He looks towards Goro who continues to stuff his face.  "They're close by."  Cell and Vegeta awaken, Vegeta stands upright.  Xavier stands up and begins to walk away, "You two, come with me," Cell and Vegeta follow him.

            Goro, Kintaro, and Baraka watch them leave the room.  Goro continues to eat while Kintaro and Baraka watch him.  "Come on you fools, eat!" orders Goro.

            Kintaro and Baraka continue to do nothing.  Goro just gives a grunt and goes back eating.

            "If you want to be a warrior," says Goro, "you will have live like a warrior, fight like a warrior, and eat like a warrior!" he throws a turkey leg at Kintaro, which bounces off.  Goro turns to Baraka, who quickly turns away and stands as if he was still a royal guard.  Goro ignores him as well.

            Above them, the huge gaping hole in the ceiling shows the stars of late night.  A figure slowly pokes his head into the hole to see what was below.  "I can smell it!  I can smell it!  I can smell it!" mumble Michelangelo to himself.  "I see it!"

            "Shhh!" says Donatello as he covers his brother's mouth, "You're going to blow our cover."  Leonardo, Raphael, Spiderman, and Gambit run up to them while Rogue and Saiyaman make a soft landing.

            "Who's all down there?" asks Rogue.  They all move around the hole.

            "It looks like only Goro, Kintaro, and Baraka," says Spiderman.

            "At least they don't know we're here," says Saiyaman.

            "… five different cheeses…" continues Michelangelo, Donatello nudges him again to be quiet.

            "So… what do we do now?" asks Gambit.

            "Uh… I think we just keep an eye on them," replies Leonardo.

            Trunks leads the way down a dark hallway, followed by Invisible-Woman Mugena, and the Sailor Scouts.  On the opposite side of the castle, the other group encounters the same situation.  Wolverine and Cable lead Fujin, Ryu, and Liu Kang down a dark hallway.  Only a few dim candles light the way.

            On the walkway on top of the castle near the courtyard, MegaMan, Morrigan, Lilith, and Storm land near the pile of metal.  Unable to use any source of light, MegaMan has the advantage over the other three.  Lilith was the first to find Roll's decapitated head.  Now, all they need is the chest part which seems to have been scattered all over the place.

            The others are hiding in the bushes waiting for a signal of anything.  Piccolo is the least cautious.  The group has spread out around the castle but remain a fair distance away.

            "What is taking so long?" asks Raphael mostly to himself.

            Leonardo hushes him.

            Michelangelo continues his mumbling, "… mushrooms, pineapple, a—!"

            Donatello covers his mouth, "Be quiet!"  Michelangelo flings his hand away, "Didn't you eat the fruit?"

            "Fruit schmuit!  I haven't had pizza since I left New York."

            "Oh my god," says Raphael, "is he still breathing?!"

            "Raph!" quietly orders Leonardo.

            "Do you guys always fight like this?" asks Saiyaman.

            Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello turn around and give him the same expression on their faces.  Michelangelo quietly moves aside.  Everyone takes a peek back into the hole, the three down below seem to not have noticed the verbal fight.

            "So are you four brothers?" asks Gambit.

            "Gee, what g—!" says Raphael until his mouth is clamped shut.

            "Yes, we are," says Leonardo.  Raphael pinches Leonardo's shoulder forcing him to let go of his mouth.

            Storm lands behind them, "We've found the parts and are ready to rejoin the others."

            "Okay, I guess we can move we can watch everything from here," says Spiderman.

            Storm looks at each fighter and counts them, "You're missing one."

            They all look at each other, but Donatello was the first to realize that Michelangelo was gone.  "Uh-oh!"  Everyone turns to where was looking as see that he was nowhere in sight.

            "Damn that Mikey!" curses Raphael.

            "Where could he have gone?" asks Rogue.

            The three turtles look at each other.  "He wouldn't!" says Leonardo.

            "He would!" says Donatello.

            "You mean that he's…" says Spiderman but stops when the turtles look down into the hole.

            The others gather around the hole and search for him.  The turtles are the first to spot him as Michelangelo comes down through a window behind Goro's chair and quickly sneaks under the table without anyone noticing.  Everyone on the roof holds their breath.

            Cable walks behind Wolverine and in front of Fujin, Ryu and Liu Kang.  He searches around as they continue.  He slowly brings out a small circular device and, with his thumb, presses several small buttons that light up for a second and disappear.

            On the other side of the castle, Trunks and his group slide along a wall.  He feels a vibration in his pocket and takes out the same device from it.  It shows a sequence of coloured lights, Trunks motions his team to stop as he examines the message.  "Trespasser.  Above.  Stealth," he quietly says to himself and loud enough for his group to hear.  "Damn, we're busted."

            "Why," asks Mugena.

            "The other group is being watched by someone, someone above them."

            The Sailor Scouts move over to the other wall and walk slowly to Trunks.  "Look ahead," says Sailor Mars.

            Trunks turns his eyes towards the remainder of the hallway.  Nothing seemed to be out of place, except for two fully lit candles that seem to be not giving off much light.  Trunks nods at Sailor Mars.

            "What is it?" asks Sailor Mercury.

            "Trouble."  Trunks enters a code into the device and sends it.

            Cable watches the lights change different colours and repeat itself.  He reaches forward for Wolverine to stop.  He read the message quietly, "Confirmed.  Trespasser.  Ahead.  Stealth."  He waves for the other three to come closer.  "We're being watched and so are they, our cover's blown."  Another message comes in, "Attack. Confirm."  He lowers the device and takes a deep breathe, "He wants to know if we should attack."

            "That's a little risky," says Fujin

            "But they already know we're here," says Wolverine.

            The group on the roof watches Goro, Kintaro, and Baraka talk to each other while Michelangelo continues to stay under the table.  "If you don't eat, you will not have your strength to fight," says Goro.  "General Baraka, why won't eat.  Don't you have hunger."

            "Why eat when we're already dead?"

            "We are no longer dead.  The powers of Shinnok have revived us and now we live again."  Goro turns to Kintaro, "At least one of you is feasting."

            Kintaro gives a confused expression, he looks down and sees a pizza tray with eaten pizza crusts.  Kintaro searches around the table and finds another crust on the floor.  He bends down to look under the table, nothing else under there.  He then looks above the table, there is only Baraka and Goro, no one else.

            "Where is he?" asks Saiyaman.

            "I betting beside Goro's chair," says Donatello.

            "Is he crazy?" asks Rogue.

            "If he makes it out alive, I'll kill him," says Raphael.

            "Anything yet?" asks Mugena.

            The device in Trunks's hand suddenly changes its display.  "Confirmed.  Signal.  Gunshot."  He places the device in his pocket, "Get ready."

            Cable holds his gun and takes a glance at everyone there.  He then quickly raises it to the ceiling behind him and fires.  It hits a figure on the ceiling who falls to the ground in a shower of rumble.

            Trunks charges forward quickly and shoulder-checks the wall between the candles, the shadow slams against the wall and quickly moves into the opening.

            "What was that?" asks Goro.

            "Gunfire," says Kintaro, "they must be inside the castle now."

            "Should we go help?" asks Baraka.

            "No need, they can handle it on their own," says Goro.  But before he takes another bite, he notices a green hand reaching from under the table for a slice of pizza.  Goro grabs the hand with his free lower arm.  He pulls Michelangelo out from under the table and stares at his face.

            "That's our cue," says Leonardo.  The group on the roof jumps through the hole and land in front of the table, except Storm who goes away to get help.  "Let go of our little brother!"

            Spiderman shoots a web-ball at Goro's face, covering his eyes.  Michelangelo breaks free of Goro's grip and rejoins the others.  Goro tears the webbing off his face and slides the table out of his way.

            "Everybody ready?" says Leonardo.  "Let's did it"  The group charges at the three.

            Cable chases Reptile down the hallway as the other follow him.  He fires his gun several times while in pursuit.  Meanwhile, Trunks battles Noob Saibot down their hallway forcing the dark ninja back.  The three girls try to keep up.  Eventually,  Noob Saibot retreats down the hallway as Trunks follows.

            The hallways connect and intersect another, Cable and Trunks almost collide into each other but stop in time.  They both search for their opponents in the new hallway which is a staircase going downward.

            "We'll go up, you guys go down and find Sailor Moon," says Cable.

            "Right."  Trunks waves for his group to follow and then go down.  Each group passes each other as they change directions.  Fujin, being the last of his group, changes his mind and follows Trunks.

            Cable's group eventually comes out from a doorway which enters the throne room where the others are.  "Hey, fancy meeting you guys here," says Raphael.

            The two groups combine as they prepare to fight.

            Suddenly, Scorpion, Frieza, Demitri, Shin Magneto, and the ninjas appear in-between them, each one with an evil grin.  But those smiles fade as Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and a dozen other fighters come in through the ceiling.

            "I wonder what's going on in there?" asks B.B.Hood as she stands over the bushes and looks towards the castle.  Sailor Mini Moon, Lilith, Pikachu, Kirby, and several others stay outside in case of anything.

            There's a loud stomp on the ground, many turn around and are shocked to see Juggernaut breaking the trees around him.  "Juggernaut Assault!" Juggernaut charges forward at the Earth forces but they manage to get out of the way.

            "Come on!" yells Trunks as he runs down the staircase, missing a couple steps each time.  They enter a dark and damn, concrete-block room.  Trunks waits (now normal) Mugena and Sailor Scouts before continuing.

            "Over there," points Sailor Mercury.  About thirty feet, Sailor Moon hangs chained to the wall.  As they advance towards her, Vegeta and Cell come out of the shadows around her.

            "Dad?" says Trunks.  Suddenly Vegeta and Cell fly across the room.  Vegeta checks Trunks into a wall and Cell grabs Mugena by the throat.

            "Get Sailor Moon out of here!" orders Trunks.  Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury run up to her but stop when another figure steps in the way.

            Xavier laughs with an evil grin.  His body begins to change colour and become disfigured until he becomes his main form of Onslaught.  "Time to die," he says as he brings his head forward to do an optic blast.

            "No, it's not."  Fujin stands in front of the staircase.

            Onslaught cancels his attack.  "You think you can defeat me.  Where is Raiden?  He would have a better chance than you."

            "I have taken Raiden's place while he's gone.  And I can't allow you to hurt anyone."

            Vegeta and Trunks struggle but Trunks seems to be more focused on Fujin and Onslaught.  This allows Vegeta to get a gut-blow and then uppercuts Trunks through the ceiling.

            Trunks flies through floor by floor, until he finally through the last one which is the throne room.  He rolls over and grasps his back, but the fight there is so intense that no one seems to notice him.

            "Trunks!" yells Cable as he runs to him.  But suddenly, Vegeta flies up from below him and forces pressure on his back.  Trunks yells as he is lifted upward.

            The floor begins to shake, and Onslaught comes up through the floor with Fujin close behind.  Fujin and Onslaught continue up through the hole in the roof and out into the sky.

            Above the castle, Fujin fights and Onslaught while Trunks fights his father, Vegeta.  On the ground outside the castle, the remaining small group tries to stop the invincible Juggernaut.

            Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury carry out Sailor Moon on their shoulders.  Sailor Mini sees them coming out the main entrance and rushes over to them.  "Is she alright?"

            "We don't know," replies Sailor Mercury.  "She hasn't woken up yet."

            A tear comes to Sailor Mini Moon's eyes.  "Oh, Serena, please be okay."

            Kung Fu Man tries to do a combo attack on Juggernaut while he's distracted by Knuckles, Sonic, Mario, Kirby, and Pikachu.  Morrigan and Lilith come in for a head attack, then B.B.Hood fires a spray of bullets, but they reflect over his armour.

            Cell and Mugena remain in the dungeon as they have an energy fight with each other.  Mugena makes quick morphs between fighters like Chun Li, Sakura, Rose, Rogue, Morrigan, Psylock, Jean Grey, and Storm but Cell seems to overcome each attack with a stronger one.

            While the inside looks like a free-for-all, in the sky Vegeta continues to deliver the attack while Trunks tries get through to him.  Nearby, Fujin and Onslaught battle for control.

            Vegeta throws a strong punch to Trunks's head, which Trunks grabs in his hand.  "Dad, listen to me.  You can fight this."

            Vegeta's eye twitches, "Ha!  I will never side with you.  Onslaught gave me ultimate power and for that I will serve him."

            "It's not too late.  You can—."  Vegeta's other hand grabs Trunks's neck and chokes him.  Vegeta smiles evilly at his gagging son.

            Cable runs over to Goku, "Goku, can you still teleport?"

            "Uh, well, yeah."

            "Can you teleport us all to where we were?"

            "All of you!  Well, I could try."

            "Good, get everyone outside and meet all together.  We'll end this soon," says Cable.  He then runs off to help and tell others to get outside.

            "Well, Fujin," says Onslaught, "Do you still think you stand a chance?"

            Fujin hovers a few feet away from them.  "This fight won't end today but I know you will not win this war."

            "Wrong," Onslaught snaps his giant, metallic fingers.  Four balls of energy suddenly appear around Fujin.  Each ball suddenly bolts for a wrist or ankle, holding Fujin in place.  "I can end this right now," says Onslaught.  The energy balls move away, stretching Fujin's limbs and making him unable to move.

            Trunks looks at the other fight and is shocked as what he sees.  _No… this can't be happening… not again._  Vegeta tightens his grip on Trunks's neck but then loosens a few seconds later.

            Vegeta begins to drift towards Onslaught, "Master, I have another rebel for you to torture."

            "Good, Vegeta," Onslaught replies.  He snaps his fingers again and another four balls of energy grab his limbs, and pull on him.  Vegeta releases him from his hold.

            Fighters begin to gather outside the castle.  Goku comes outside soon after, "Everybody, create a chain.  As long as you're part of a line to me, you can get out of here."  More people come to them.

            Mugena suddenly teleports on the ground beside Goku.  "Boy,… I am… exhausted," she says out of breath.

            "Is everybody here?" asks Goku to Cable who comes out of the castle,

            "Almost," he replies.  "Where's Trunks?"

            "WHAT?  LEAVING SO SOON?" yells Onslaught to them below.  "When I have two of your men."  Fujin and Trunks hover side-by-side with their limbs stretched out.

            "Oh, no!" says Cable.

            "Vegeta!" commands Onslaught for Vegeta to turn to him.  "To show your loyalty to me, I want to destroy the one called Trunks."

            "WHAT!?" gasps Goku.  "Don't do it, Vegeta!"

            Vegeta ignores the pleas and places himself a fair distance away from his son.  Trunks watches him with a frightened expression.  Vegeta's face suddenly turns serious as he brings his hands back to create a fireball.

            Everyone can only watch.  Trunks watches the electricity begin to flow into Vegeta's hands and form a ball of energy.

            The energy ball suddenly burst, Vegeta tries again.  It burst as well.  Vegeta tries again but he can no longer keep the shape.  Onslaught moans with impatience.

            Cell comes up from behind, "Come on, Vegeta.  It is not that hard to do.  It's as easy as one," he raise his arm with his pointer finger extended, "two," he creates a miniature ball of light on his fingertip, "three," he fires a long narrow beam.

            The beam hits Trunks in the shoulder and pierces it, Trunks yells out in pain.

            Vegeta is shocked at what he has seen, Trunks scream echoes through his head.  Images flow through his head.

            {During the Cell Games, a cloud of thick dust fills the area in front of the Z-fighters.  Cell's arm, with index finger extended as well, rises from the fog and fires a similar narrow beam of light.  The beam quickly passes by each one of the Z-fighters to the last one, Trunks.  The beam hits Trunks dead on in the chest.  He collapses to the ground, dying.  Vegeta stares at his fallen son in disbelief and anger.}

            Trunks quiets down and holds back his pain with a look of anger on his face.  Vegeta grips his head as he debates a decision.  Everyone, good and evil, is now looking at him.  Vegeta moans grow louder and louder until he is yelling, he goes into his power-up stance and begins to build up energy.  A few seconds pass, and Vegeta suddenly gives and bends over gasping for air.

            "Vegeta, calm yourself!" orders Onslaught.  Vegeta slowly rises into an upright position.  "Do you still remember my order?"

            "Yes… I must destroy…"

            Cell smiles evilly and gives a chuckle.

            Vegeta suddenly turns to Cell, "I MUST DESTROY CELL!"  He lounges at him.

            "What!?"  Cell is hit in the chin by Vegeta and is then plummeted with punches.  The Earth fighters gasp at him.

            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yells Onslaught.

            Vegeta clutches his hands together and uppercuts Cell in the chin again, then brings his hand down on him to force Cell to the ground.  Vegeta swings his arm, unleashing several fireballs which fly down and hit the castle.

            "Are you crazy?!" says Frieza from behind Vegeta.  He quickly turns around, doing a roundhouse kick on Frieza.  As Frieza spins in the air, Vegeta grabs his tail and spins him around repeatedly.  He lets go, causing him to fly into the castle as well.

            "No one betrays me!" yells Onslaught.  He fires a large, dense, optic blast at Vegeta who easily dodges and fires several small fireballs at Onslaught which hit and makes him stop his attack.

            Vegeta throws fireballs at Trunks and Fujin.  Each one hits an energy ball and cancels its effect.  Fujin continues to stay in the air but Trunks begins to sink downward.  Fujin quickly goes over to him and puts Trunks good arm over him to carry.

            Fujin looks up at Vegeta, "Come with us and join us!"

            Vegeta turns around to retreat by Magneto appears right in front of him.  Vegeta throws a punch but he dodges and counters with his own punch.  Magneto launches him upward, where Onslaught charges at him.  Vegeta gets hit several times and flies backwards uncontrollably, hitting the ground near Goku.

            Goku quickly runs to him, breaking the chain, picks up Vegeta, and runs back.  With Vegeta in one arm, he places his two fingers back on his forehead.

            Fujin lands on the ground and places a hand on Captain America's shoulder, "Now, Goku!"

            "Not so fast," says Onslaught.  He waves his arms and a circle of energy forms around the Earth fighters.  The circle creates a cylinder of intense energy, but Goku manages to use his teleportation technique and saves them before getting hurt.  Trees uproot around the blast and disintegrate.  When the blast fades, Onslaught is angered not to see any bodies.  He lifts his head back and roars into the sky.

            The entire team teleports to where they were before, twenty miles away.  They all break up and are a little dizzy by the experience.  Cable rushes over to Vegeta and takes out a puffer-like device from his med-pack.  He places in on Vegeta's neck and pushes a button, a split-second later Vegeta awakes.  Cable rushes over to Trunks.

            "I'm fine," says Trunks.  "Save it, I don't need it now"

            "You should take it," says Fujin.  Trunks forces Fujin away from him and walks to an unoccupied area.

            "What's your problem?" asks Piccolo.

            "Leave me alone."

            Cable runs up to him.  "You got to calm down."

            "Why?!" exclaims Trunks, "We're all dead anyway."

            "Quiet down!"

            "Yeah," says Ken, "What's wrong with you?"

            "'What's wrong with me?'  I'll tell you what wrong!"

            "Don't, Trunks," says Cable.

            "YOU'RE DEAD!  YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!  This war will kill you all!" yells Trunks, nearly crying.  "I was a fool to accept this mission.  I ALMOST DIED TODAY!"  He falls to his knees.

            Cable kneels down to him and takes out the same medical device, "Calm down, Trunks!"

            Trunks looks up at Fujin, "And you…"  Cable places the device on Trunks's neck.  "You were my…"  Trunks collapses but Cable catches his head before it hits the ground.  Trunks lies on the ground sleeping.

            Cable stands up and moves away from Trunks, mumbling to himself.  He stops when he realizes that everyone is looking at him.  He clears his throat, "I know you all have questions but those will have to wait.  Don't worry, he's only resting.  I will go get some firewood to keep us all warm.  Get some rest now, tomorrow we will build shelters for us.  Keep care of Trunks and Sailor Moon until I return."  Cable continues on his path to the forest.

            The fighters are a little spooked but Trunks's ramblings but start to calm down and go back to what they were doing.

            "There are many dangers ahead," says Cable quietly to himself, "we need to be focused on our mission."

**Sailor Moon dimension**

            Meanwhile in a quiet, darken house.  A white-haired, but young man sleeps in his bed.  He snores quietly, not knowing that someone, or something, was walking in the hallway outside.

            It slowly peeks through his door and searches the room.  But closes the door and continues its search.

            The creature walks with its heels raised and its tail dragging along the ground.  It breathes heavily yet doesn't make a sound.  It peeks into another room on the opposite of the hallway but it's the bathroom.  It turns to other side and opens another door.  It found what it was looking for.

            A small child's bed lies in the middle of the room.  The creature enters the room with its eyes glowing red and comes closer to the bed.  A little girl with black hair sleeps under the covers with a small grin on her face.  The creature bends over and sniffs her face, her smile fades away but she doesn't wake up.

            The creature sweeps his hand across the bed, speaking in tongues.  "Sheenoko ni quoku somka," and repeats over again several times.

            The bed begins to stretch and become bigger in size.  The girl ages into a young teenager, her body in the same position matched with bigger blankets, pillows, and pajamas.

            The creature backs away into a corner with a large grin.  It chuckles and stretches out its wings.  A blue and red light surrounds him, revealing his Devil-like form.  It fades away as it teleports.

            A few seconds pass.  Suddenly, another being materializes in the same room.  This one is more human like and wears a hat and cape.  He hovers in the air for a second and lands on the carpet in front of the bed.

            He slowly passes his palm over her forehead.  After it passes, the symbol of Saturn appears right in the middle of her forehead.

            The man stands upright.  "The Sailor Scout of Destruction," says Bison, "Sailor Saturn…"  He quietly laughs.


	5. CyberNinjas Attack!

            {A young child stares down at a pile of rubble, two bodies lie there, bloody and still.  Pre-teen Trunks looks down with tears flowing from his eyes.  He mumbles quietly to himself.

            There is a sudden bang from behind him.  Trunks turns around and looks up in the air where a ball of fire explodes outward.  A body falls down from the fire, it's Fujin.

            Trunks gasps in horror, and then sprints towards where Fujin will land.  Strangely, Fujin's body falls apart like sand.  Right before he hits the ground, the body is completely gone and not one particle of dust touches the ground.  Trunks stops where Fujin was to land and falls to his knees.  He begins to sob loudly, with his face in his hands.

            An evil laugh echoes over Trunks's crying.  Trunks stops his crying when he realizes who it was.  He raises his head from his hands, a fair distance away is Fujin, unconscious with his down, with the four orbs of light holding his limbs in place.  Footsteps echo in the darkness as a tall figure walks behind Fujin.  It's Onslaught in his red-blue outfit and helmet form.

            Onslaught chuckles as to turn towards Trunks.  "I'm back, Trunks."  He walks in front of Fujin, "And so is Fujin."  He continues to the other side of Fujin, with his back turned to Trunks, "I can do it again."  Onslaught suddenly turns around revealing a sword in his hand.  He places it on the back of Fujin's neck, "Are you going to stop me this time?"

            Trunks can only stare on with his mouth gaping wide open with tears going down his face.  He suddenly stands up and sprints towards them, "FUJIN!!"

            There is an echoing image of Onslaught raising sword into the air.  Right before Trunks is able to take a few more steps to reach Fujin, Onslaught brings down the sword.}

            Trunks jumps out of his sleep.  He looks around to see where he is, he's on the grassy ground and the time is about late afternoon.  MegaMan, Rini, Pikachu, and Kirby are either kneeling or sitting beside him.

            "Pika," says Pikachu.

            "Are you okay?" asks Rini.

            Trunks gives them an anger glance, lies back on the ground, and turns away from them.  He then sees a pair of red, cloth-like boots.  He looks up and sees that it is Piccolo, who stares down at him with his always angered expression.

            Trunks looks straight forward pass Piccolo's boots, "What do you want?"

            "Nothing," he replies, "I'm just here to keep an eye on you."

            Rini crawls forward, "Were you having a nightmare?"

            Trunks doesn't respond while he tries to remember the dream.

            "You cried out 'Fujin' in your sleep."

            Still no reply.  "How do you know Fujin?" asks MegaMan.

            Trunks turns on his back and rolls up to a standing position, "I'm tried of your questions?"  He grabs his sore arm, "I'll see what Cable's doing?"  He begins to walk away.

            "Nice to see that you're in a good mood," says Sakura's voice.  Trunks turns to the voice and sees Sakura, Amy, and Raye sitting next to Sailor Moon who is still on the ground unconscious.

            Trunks walks towards them, "How is she?"  The others walk over to them as well.

            "She seems to be in a deep sleep," replies Amy.  "I can't see what's wrong with her.  She won't wake up."

            Trunks thinks about the situation for a moment.  "At least she's with us now."  Trunks looks around the small clearing, "Where are the others?"

            Piccolo comes up from behind him, "They're not far.  They're building something in the next clearing over there," he points.

            "To house Serena and you, Trunks, until you guys were awake," adds Raye.

            Trunks pauses his response, "I better go see how they are doing."  He walks into the trees where Piccolo pointed.

            "I'll keep an eye on him," says MegaMan.  He follows a fair distance behind him.  Trunks gives a quick glance to show that he knows he's following him and he doesn't really want it.

            Shinnok teleports into the partially-destroyed throne room in a mist of black smoke.  He looks around the room, Xavier is sitting back on the throne and others are scattered around, all looking at him.  Shinnok gives a small chuckle.

            "What now?" questions Xavier.

            "I see that you had problems so I decided to come."

            "We may have lost our prisoner, but we would have changed the balance of this war if YOUR Majin Vegeta decided to remain loyal!"

            Shinnok starts to walk forward and steps over the gigantic hole.  To almost everyone's surprise, Shinnok continues to walk as if the floor remained, even his boots show signs of a surface which wasn't there.  "I have a plan."

            "I'm not interested if you have any new fighters."

            "But this plan requires both our skills."

            Xavier pauses for a second.  "Are you saying that the Great God of the Dead requires the powers of Onslaught?"

            "Hmph.  All I need from you are three clones to replace those souls I required."

            "Why don't you search for your missing souls?  You'll find them eventually."

            "Loyalty is the main issue if I do find them."

            Xavier grows tired of Shinnok's ramble.  "What is it exactly do you want?"

            "I want for you to create three clones to mimic the souls for… these three."  Suddenly, three limp androids appear beside Shinnok, each facing outward in a triangle formation.  They are the same type of android and each has a unique colour (red, yellow, and grey) along with the grey and black.

            "Those three!"

            Shinnok lips curl into an evil half-grin.

            Trunks walks around the clearing where everyone else is.  Many are gathering wood and building materials that they can find.  Wolverine uses his claws to turn tree trunks into planks, it doesn't take him long to slice a tree.  Several others including Cable, construct a small and temporary shack.  MegaMan comes into the clearing from behind Trunks.

            Cable notices Trunks walking.  "You guys continue on," he says to IronMan who was driving the planks into the ground.  Cable walks over to Trunks, "How long have you been up?"

            "A few minutes."  Trunks looks around, "How long have I been out?"

            "About ten hours."

            "TEN HOURS!  How much of that stuff did you pump into me?!"

            "You were excited.  It would have taken a while before the medicine was removed from your system.  You probably exhausted too."

            Trunks sighs heavily.  "What did I miss?"

            "MegaMan sent Rush and Beat back to Dr. Light with Roll's parts.  Mugena has left to… 'fix' some things, and Fujin is talking to the other Elder Gods for guidance."

            "And the shack?"

            Cable gives a small chuckle.  "It was Rini's idea actually, and I saw nothing wrong with it.  It is only temporary and is made for—."

            "For me and Sailor Moon to sleep until we wake," concludes Trunks.  Trunks hears something behind him, he turns around to find MegaMan.  MegaMan stops when Trunks looks at him, "I don't need to be supervised."

            Cable turns to MegaMan as well, "What's her condition?"

            "No change.  We can't find anything wrong," says MegaMan, "and everything we tried is not working."

            "But she hasn't gotten worse, has she?"

            "No."

            "Good."  Cable turns back to Trunks who is looking around.

            "Where's m—… Vegeta?" asks Trunks.

            Cable motions with a nod to a part of the clearing, there stands Vegeta, now normal, leaning against an old tree watching everyone else work around him.

            "He's like another Piccolo," says MegaMan who is now beside Trunks.  "You can tell he wants most things his way and only his way.  But the main difference is that he isn't seeking control but he would take it if offered it."

            "He probably feels guilty for what he did," adds Cable.

            "Shut up, you two," quietly yells Trunks.  "That's enough about my dad."  Trunks walks off towards the shack.  Vegeta watches him walk away from Cable and MegaMan.

            The sky seems to darken in the afternoon sun.  Ken mumbles to himself as he brings several halves of tree trunks to the construction site.  Liu Kang and Kung Fu Man stop their building duties and watch him come and leave to gather more.  "What's his problem?" asks Liu Kang.

            Kung Fu Man shrugs his shoulders as a reply.

            As Ken walks back into the trees, Sub-Zero quickly walks pass him, almost accidentally knocking him down.  Ken turns to insult him, but stops before he speaks, sighs, and continues on.

            Sub-Zero's strange actions are noticed by others who are resting.  Morrigan, Lilith, Gambit, Captain America, Storm, and Rogue are the first group to notice and watch him continue towards Cable.  Liu Kang, Kung Fu Man, and now Cyclops and Ryu watch him as well.

            Sub-Zero stops right in front of Cable.  "Is something wrong?" asks Cable.

            Sub-Zero thinks of what to say.  "I… don't really… know."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I can feel it."  He pauses to think of a description.  "Something seems out of place."

            "I still don't understand."

            Liu Kang, Kung Fu Man, Cyclops, and Ryu walk up to the conversion.  "Is something going on?" asks Cyclops.

            "I can't believe I am the only one who is sensing this right now.  You can't fell it?"

            Kung Fu Man swings his head around slowly from side-to-side.  "It's probably nothing," suggests Liu Kang.

            "This is definitely NOT nothing!"

            "Is it something you felt be—," says Ryu, but Kung Fu Man shushes them to be quiet for a second.

            Kung Fu Man looks around the area carefully, searching for a single detail which he seeks.  "Anything?" asks Cable.

            "It's getting stronger," says Sub-Zero.

            Kung Fu Man checks around one more time.  "The air is still…  There is nothing out there."

            "Nothing to worry about then," says Cable.

            "No," corrects Kung Fu Man.  "There is nothing out there; no birds nor forest creatures."

            "What do you mean?" asks Liu Kang.  "Ever since we came, we have barely seen another animal here."

            "We are strangers to them, they will not come near us.  Feel that… the air is not comfortable, not natural."

            They look around at the others, everyone appears to becoming less comfortable with their surroundings.  "What is it then?" asks Cable.

            Meanwhile, Raye, Amy, Rini, Sakura, Pikachu, Kirby, and Piccolo remain by Sailor Moon's side.

            Pikachu suddenly wakes from his sleepy daze, "Pika?"

            Raye suddenly stands up with a worried look on her face.  "Something's wrong."

            "What?" asks Sakura.

            Pikachu hops twice away from the group and stares into the trees.  Kirby stands up and follows behind him.

            "I… I think there's something over there," says Raye.

            "Well, I can't hear anything," says Piccolo.  "I don't know what has gotten you so spooked."

            Raye walks forward, pass Sailor Moon and then Pikachu.  Sakura stands up and follows Raye.  The two walk over to the edge of trees around the small clearing.

            "Do you still sense it?" asks Sakura.

            "I can still sense it… but I don't know where it is."

            The air around the clearing becomes foggy.  Not too thick but thickens as it collects along the ground.  And then, with no wind, it moves towards the two girls.

            Piccolo watches the unnatural fog closely.  Pikachu and Kirby cough slightly.

            "What the-?" says Sakura as she notices the fog moving pass her feet.  She examines it while Raye watches it.  Sakura watches it become thicker and stands up to see where it is going.

            Just as she looks over Raye's shoulder, the fog has collected into a tall stack.  The fog suddenly moulds into a humanoid figure, Smoke.

            Sakura grabs Raye's arm and pulls her away.  Smoke lunges forward and kicks Sakura in the gut, knocking her away.  She lands on her from and out of breathe.

            Piccolo lunges in at Smoke and throws numerous punches but the ninja blocks or dodges every one.

            Raye stands up and turns towards the other clearing.  "Hey, you guys!" she hollers.  "We're going to need your help over here!"

            Piccolo throws an unblockable punch at Smoke's head.  Just as his fist is about to make contact, Smoke teleports away by transforming back into a cloud of smoke.  Smoke then reappears behind Piccolo, grabbing him.

            Suddenly, Captain America's shield hits Smoke on the side of his forehead, forcing him to get go of Piccolo.  The shield flies back in the direction it came to Captain America's hand.  Then many other Earth fighters run up to beside him.

            Piccolo turns around to throw another punch.  But strangely, his fist stops just inches in front of Smoke's face.  Piccolo tries to overcome the unknown force holding him back.  Smoke does a roundhouse kick to Piccolo's chin, making him fly back.

            Smoke stretches his arm forward and a rope-like spear comes out of his hand.  The spear digs into Piccolo's chest, he moans slightly in pain.  "Get over 'ere!" yells Smoke as he pulls him back.

            Kung Lao's saw-blade hat flies through the air and cuts the spear, releasing Piccolo.  Piccolo recovers his balance and rips the spear end from his chest which heals almost instantly.

            "I can do that too," says Spiderman as he shoots a web-line to Smoke.  The grey-and-black ninja gets caught and Spiderman pulls him towards the main group.

            Suddenly, a red-and-black ninja appears and grabs the webbing.  With a spark of fire, the web-line snaps, releasing Smoke.

            "Finally, some fun!" says Ken as he gathers energy into his hand which are drawn back to his side.  Ken then fires a hadou-ken at the two ninjas.

            Another ninja falls from the sky and lands on his feet on the fireball's path.  The yellow-and-black ninja places a hand forward, the fireball slows down and disintegrates.  While everyone is shocked by what's happening, Piccolo comes up from behind them to attack.  But the yellow ninja suddenly turns around and stretches out his other arm.  Piccolo is suddenly swooped up into the air and over the three, landing with the rest of the pack.

            "Who are those three?" asks Amy, who is now Sailor Mercury.

            "The grey one is definitely Smoke," says Liu Kang.  "But I don't know who the other two are?"

            "I do," says Sub-Zero.

            All three ninjas step forward in their offence stances and stare at Sub-Zero.  "Sub-Zero, a skilled warrior of the Earth Realm," says the yellow ninja.

            "And traitor to clan of the Lin Kuei," adds the red ninja.

            "The Lin Kuei betrayed me!" yells Sub-Zero.

            "No matter," says Smoke.  "Your soul will burn in hell, just like your brother's."

            "Who are those two?" asks IronMan.

            Sub-Zero begins to talk without removing his eyes from the three.  "Years ago, when the Lin Kuei was still loyal, the clan chose four masters of different fighting arts.  I was one of them, and when I found out that we were being turn into cyborgs to aid our enemy, Shao Kahn, I escaped before I was… changed into an android.  The other three however I could not save, only Smoke was able to keep his soul.  I don't know why they're here, but those two are better known as Sektor and Cyrax."

            "What?!  Those guys are the same robots were fought when OutWorld and the Earth realms combined!" exclaims Kung Lao.

            "Yes," replies Sub-Zero.

            "But why—?" asks Cyclops.

            "Enough talk!" says Smoke.  "We have come for the female warrior."

            Sailor Mini Moon steps forward, "No!  You cannot take here!"

            "The word of Onslaught is law…" says Sektor.

            "… We will take her back.  Even with your deaths," adds Cyrax.

            Sailor Mars and Mercury stand in front of the unconscious body of Sailor Moon, ready to defend.  Cyrax raises his hand high into the air, Sailor Moon's body begins to rise as she is levitated.  The Scouts gasps as she is taken away.

            Rogue jumps up to get her.  As she grabs Sailor Moon and holds her in her arms, Sektor suddenly teleports in front of them.  He grabs her feet to bring them smashing to the ground.  WarMachine flies in and kicks the ninja away before they hit the ground.  Rogue manages to quickly recover and stay in the air.  She slowly lowers to the ground.

            Smoke morphs back into a cloud of smoke while Cyrax charges in at the group.  Cyrax is confronted by Cyclops but the yellow ninja uses his telekinetic powers to increase the strength of this attacks.  Cyclops flies back into Ken and Gambit.  Wolverine dives in for the fight.

            Piccolo watches the cloud of smoke move around.  Suddenly, Sektor raises straight up from the fog and delivers an uppercut to Piccolo's jaw.  Cable turns around and raises his firearm at Sektor.  But before he could shoot, Smoke materializes behind him and locks Cable's arms with his.  Before Cable can struggle, Smoke digs his kneecap into Cable's back and pulls back.  Cable moans in pain.

            B.B.Hood raises her guns at Smoke, but both Morrigan and Lilith quickly pulls her arms down.  "Don't do it," yells Morrigan, "You might hit Cable instead!"

            "We can't fire anything at them," yells Cyclops just when Cyrax attempt to hit his optic lens.

            "We're here!" yells Saiyaman.  He, Gohan, Goku, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comes up to the fight.

            IronMan and Cyrax struggle for control.  Just as Cyrax seems to get the upper hand, Super Saiyan Goku comes flying in and punches the ninja in the cheek.  Cyrax flies back and lands on the ground, surprisingly he's not knocked out.

            Kung Fu Man tries to tackle Smoke but Smoke wisely morphs back into smog, letting go of Cable.

            "You know what to do?" asks Knuckles to Sonic.

            "Don't I always," he replies.  The two speed off around the area in a circular pattern.

            Meanwhile, Chun Li lies on the ground while trying to fight off the hot-hand Sektor.  "Now, it's time for some fun," says Ken.  He bends down and then does a shoryuken right into Sektor's chin, launching Sektor into the air.  He lands on the ground away from the group.

            Slowly, the smog begins to build as Sonic and Knuckles create a miniature whirlwind.  Ryu runs in and, just when Smoke materializes, Ryu kicks him with a strong flying kick.  The blow causes Smoke to wobble backwards but not fall over.

            The other two ninjas stand up off the ground and walk forward.  They stop on each side of Smoke, who is now standing upright himself, and all three go into an identical defence stance.

            "We got them beat!" says Ken.

            A small jolt of electricity flows across Sektor's body, then Cyrax's, and Smoke.  Everyone gasps as the electricity comes at an increasing rate.  The ninjas then stand with their legs and back straight, arms at their sides, and heads lowered.  The electricity intensifies and brightens around their bodies.  There are a few extremely bright flashes, most of the fighters shield their eyes.

            A few seconds pass, slowly everyone adjusts their eyes to the now non-existent light.  They look forward, in a cloud of steam and smoke stand three cybernetic androids.

            "Who are they now?" asks Chun Li.

            "They're in the forms that we know best," says Kung Lao.

            The cyber-ninjas remain limp.

            "Do they still have their powers?" asks B.B.Hood.

            "Not exactly," replies Liu Kang.  "They don't have their powers but they are easily replaced with mechanical, identical ones."

            "What does that mean?" asks Spiderman.

            Suddenly, the cyber-ninjas robotic eyes light up and their head look straight forward.  The Earth fighters quickly get ready to fight again.

            Cyrax's chest opens up, revealing a small hole surrounded by mechanical parts.  Two golden spheres pop out and float in the air.  Spikes come out of the spheres and speed off to opposite sides of the group and dig into the ground.

            "Look out!" yells Kung Lao and he gets down on the ground just when the spheres explode into two large fireballs.  Some are thrown by the blasts.

            Sektor's chest now opens up, revealing four identical holes.  From each hole comes a missile which fly directly at them.  Liu Kang and Kung Lao push others out of the missiles paths and duck themselves.  The missiles explode as they hit a tree but the explosions are much bigger, causing few to be thrown forward.  The only one who has seem to be not have dodges or have been pushed by an attack is Sub-Zero who stares a Smoke.

            "This doesn't look good," says Kung Fu Man.  Cyrax and Sektor runs pass Smoke and at the fighters.  They jump into battle against their dazed opponents.  Sub-Zero walks pass them, keeping his eye on Smoke.

            Sektor and Cyrax fight over a dozen foes separately, sometimes giving two completely different attacks at once.  With greater strength and instant thoughts and calculations, these cyber-ninjas are now quite a challenge even when outnumbered.  For about a minute they concentrate on quick near-attacks.

            Suddenly, Cyrax and Sektor both face each other, quickly cross their arms, and bring them down to their sides.  Their chests reopen, from Cyrax come four sphere and four missiles from Sektor, the explosive artillery automatically turn upward and fly high into the air.

            Fighters try to watch and listen for the falling bombs.  The missiles and sphere hit the ground all at once around the android but never at.  The cyber-ninjas dodge out of the blasting area away from the fighters.  Smoke and Sub-Zero are along the opposite edge of the clearing in their fighting stances.

            Super Saiyans Goku and Gohan stand up and get ready to knock the heads off the androids.  But they hesitate to attack when they see Cyrax's chest reopening again.  To their surprise, two glowing-green blobs come out and quickly head towards them.  They punch the blobs, making the blobs create a net-like object and grip around the two.

            They both cry out in pain.  "It really stings!" yells Gohan.

            Cable raises his futuristic gun at Cyrax, but he suddenly blown back when another one of Sektor's missiles hits him causing him to fly back into Piccolo and onto the ground.  Sektor then rearms himself for any other interference.

            While the Saiyans moan in pain, Cyrax prepares to do his 'crusher fatality'.  Two bars quickly extend from his chest area, move in opposite directions while extending in width.

            Suddenly, a strong wind moves by them.  Goku and Gohan's nets become shredder but bruises remain.  Two giant slash marks appear on the androids' chests.  The cyber-ninjas bodies begin to crackle with electricity and Sektor's missiles explode causing him to fall to the ground, but still being electrocuted.

            "Are you guys okay?"  Everyone turns to the voice and sees Super Saiyan Trunks.  "Sorry, I was so late."

            Cyrax get back some control of his body and stands ready to fight.  Kung Lao steps forward, "Let me finish him off."  He takes off his hat and throws it.  It first goes through Cyrax's legs, circles to the right and goes through his gut, circles right and comes through Cyrax's neck from behind.  The hat curves upward into the air and comes back down right through Cyrax's head and down through him until it hits the ground.  Cyrax doesn't move for a short moment, then with electricity and squirting oil, Cyrax falls apart into several very large chunks.  Kung Lao walks over to the mess, takes his hat out of the ground which is amazingly clear, and places it back on his head.  He looks at everyone with a smile.

            Sektor stands up right behind Kung Lao and advance towards him.  Kung Lao turns around, but it is Liu Kang who gets the first hit with a flying kick.  Sektor backs up to fire another missile but, due to the damage done, the rocket explodes inside him when Liu Kang does a roundhouse kick to its chest.  "He's all yours," says Kung Lao to Liu Kang and backs away.

            "Stand back."  Liu Kang then places his hands together and lowers his head as if praying.  A small wind surrounds him and then, in a second-long cloud of smoke, Liu Kang transforms into his Dragon form.  Many gasp at the surprising serpent-like dragon which now stands before them.

            The Dragon looks down at the dizzy cyborg.  Just when Sektor regains his consciousness, the Dragon brings its head down onto the android and lifts him into the air, leaving behind Sektor's legs and bits of other parts that were instantly bitten off.  The Dragon swings his head around, spraying oil everywhere.  It then brings its head back, then smashes its head down on the ground which a big metallic crunch.  The Dragon lifts its head, dropping the remains of Sektor.  There are large teeth holes in Sektor's head.

            The Dragon gives off a flash and, in a second, Liu Kang stands in its place with his head lowered and hands together.  Liu Kang places his hands to his sides and gives a quick bow and turns around to face the others.

            Everyone, but Kung Lao, is shocked at what they had seen.  "Whoa," says Michelangelo, "for a couple of peaceful guys, you are pretty gruesome!"

            Both Kung Lao and Liu Kang chuckle.  But then they all realised that they have forgotten about one, Smoke.

            They all look at Smoke and Sub-Zero.  "They haven't moved," says Sailor Mercury.

            Sub-Zero slowly moves around Smoke, towards the rest of the group.  "Now, it's just all of us against one," says Raphael.  "Boy, are you in trouble!"

            Smoke's head slowly turns towards the group as if showing an invisible grin.  His chest opens up revealing only one tube.  Four spheres pop out and float in midair for a second.  They then repel each other and go in opposite direction and dig into the ground.  Before anyone can guess what they were, several beams of light rise up from them and connect with each other.  In a few seconds, the spheres have generated a cubic-shaped box with Smoke and Sub-Zero inside.

            Everyone now understands their purpose.  But slowly, two spheres from the inner side of the clear begin to move outward.  The box doesn't break apart but the spheres leave  trails by their movement.

            The Earth fighters are so busy watching the force field come at them that they don't realize that the unconscious Sailor Moon was in its path.  "Oh no!" yells Sailor Mini Moon when she realizes what will happen.  But by the time she gets to her, Sailor Moon's legs are already inside the barrier.

            Sub-Zero runs over to the corner where the two are, "Get her away from there."  Leonardo is the first to grab Sailor Mini Moon and pull her away, yelling in protest.

            Sub-Zero quickly pulls Sailor Moon inside the force field.  When she's completely inside, the spheres stop and branches that cross the barrier snap and fall to the ground.

            Sailor Mini Moon breaks free from Leonardo and runs over to the wall almost crying.  Sub-Zero places Sailor Moon along the barrier and stands up.  He uses his knuckle to tap on the invisible wall which creates no sound but is obviously there.  Sailor Mini Moon places both hands on the barrier and cries softly.  The others reach the side.

            "SUB-ZERO!"

            Sub-Zero turns around and looks at Cyber Smoke.

            "You know that I am not the Smoke you know," Smoke says in a mechanical voice, "but you will see that I am like him in everyway."  He changes his fighting stance, "And now, I will carry out your assassin's last order and honour the Lin Kuei with your death."

            "I've beaten those like you long ago."  Sub-Zero goes into his fighting stance, "I will beat you eventually."

            Smoke changes back to his standing stance and his chest reopens.  Then numerous spheres come out and bounce along the ground and reflect off the barriers.  Smoke closes his chest when there are about fifty small spheres lying on the ground.

            Suddenly, all the spheres display eighty-eight in block-numbers, Sub-Zero picks one up.  "Eventually, we'll all be dead.  You will have only ninety-nine seconds to completely destroy me," the spheres show '99', "or the barriers will drop and we'll all be blown to oblivion."

            Everyone gasps.

            "I thought MUGEN cannot be destroyed in any way," says Piccolo.

            "The land itself, yes.  But I don't think we're included," says Kung Fu Man.

            "No matter how far you get, you cannot escape my 'Armageddon Fatality'," says Smoke.  Smoke then goes into his fighting stance, Sub-Zero does so quickly after.

            All the spheres, the perimeter spheres, and Smoke all say at once, "Final Round… Ready… FIGHT!!"  The clocks start to count down, Smoke charges at Sub-Zero and Sub-Zero at him.

            Smoke throws a punch but Sub-Zero blocks then counterattacks.  Smoke then blocks it too and the battle continues back and forth for a few more seconds.  Smoke catches both arms and kicks Sub-Zero away, he slides a short distance.

            Smoke runs in to trample him.  Sub-Zero freezes the ground underneath him with his fists and rolls out of the way.  Smoke is caught off-guard, slips, and falls onto the ice, cracking it slightly.

            Sub-Zero rolls up and goes for a heel strike to Smoke.  But Smoke catches the foot and throws Sub-Zero at an adjacent barrier.  A rippling-sound and effect occurs when he makes contact, he then falls to the ground on his front.  He looks at a near-by sphere as he catches some strength.

            '… 81… 80… 79…'  Sub-Zero grabs it.  He freezes it in his hand and crushes it, shattering the sphere with no explosion.  He quickly gets to his feet.

            Smoke has already risen but stares at Sub-Zero.  Smoke's chest suddenly bursts open and a harpoon-like spear comes flying outward and at Sub-Zero.  Sub-Zero dodges the spear, grabs its cord, freezes it, and then shatters it by banging it on the ground.  The remainder of the unfrozen cord retracts into Smoke.

            Sub-Zero sprints in at Smoke, but before he gets there, Smoke teleports down into the ground and coming out behind him.  Sub-Zero turns around but is hit away by a metal back-hand slap to the cheek.  Sub-Zero catches his balance shortly after.  He creates an ice-ball and throws it at Smoke.  The cyber-ninja easily avoids and teleports again through the ground.  Smoke rises from the ground with a raised fist, hitting Sub-Zero and knocking him back into the centre of the boxed area.

            A few people are startled when the ice-ball actually goes through a barrier, freezes a tree, and shatters it due to its velocity.

            Sub-Zero stands up and faces Smoke with a bit of a nosebleed.  Everyone gasps when Smoke instantly disappears and his smoke trail vanishes.  Sub-Zero is now dangerously uncomfortable.  He is suddenly roundhouse kicked away and turns the barrier where everyone is with Sailor Moon to his left.  He searches the area, trying to ignore the murmurs from the others.

            SLICE!  Sub-Zero then hollers in pain and blood flies off from his left side above his waist.  Everyone looks at the wound and there sticks out a partially-invisible harpoon head of Smoke's spear.  Some people gasp in horror.

            He moans again when he is pulled towards the middle of the clearing.  His feet drag along the ground, hitting a few spheres.  Sub-Zero is roundhouse kicked again, ripping the spear from his side and throwing back near the barrier.  His eyes look at a couple of sphere standing side-by-side while he tries to silence his pain.

            '… 49… 48… 47…'

            Sub-Zero looks away and at the people on the other side of the wall, they look back with helpless expression.  Sub-Zero looks at different faces, looking for one with not so much disappointment, but he stops when he sees Storm.  He gets an idea…

            "Storm!" he yells in a burst.  Storm walks through the crowd and kneels in front of the wall.  Sub-Zero takes a deep breathe, "Make it cold, make it snow!  The barrier can't hold back energies and particles.  I need—!"

            Sub-Zero is grabbed by the foot and dragged along the ground.  Sub-Zero frantically uses his other foot to attack the invisible Smoke to let him go.

            "You better as he says," says Cyclops.

            Storm nods then walks out of the group.  Her eyes glow white and she rises into the sky.  "Arctic winds.  Bring forth snow to aid us."

            Meanwhile, Sub-Zero is still battling.  He gives one mighty stomp and Smoke's image appears for a split-second and he flies backwards.  They can hear where he lands.  Sub-Zero quickly flips up, he then hears Smoke gets to his feet but still can't see him.

            A semi-strong and cold wind flies pass everyone.  Michelangelo shivers as if joking, but who knows.

            Sub-Zero fires a blast where he thinks Smoke is, but the ice-ball simply leaves through the barrier.  Smoke begins to take a few more steps forward.  Sub-Zero fires somewhere else but it doesn't him still.

            WarMachine and IronMan kneel in the corner near Sailor Moon using their heating units to keep her warm.  There bodies also act as shields for the other three Scouts.  Snow begins to fly in the wind.

            Sub-Zero takes a deep breathe letting out a small mist from his mouth.  He concentrates on the surroundings, his eyes suddenly catch something.  A few feet away, the moving snow doesn't want to enter an invisible space and seems to hover in mid-air.  "There you are," says Sub-Zero to himself.  Another spear flies out of the space, but Sub-Zero slides underneath it and uppercuts the invisible Cyber-Smoke.  Smoke flies upward and lands hard.  When he stands back on his feet, the snowy wind is more like a blizzard and messes up his sensors.  Sub-Zero gives one mighty kick to the head, Smoke's body begins to show signs of electrical and mechanical problems which makes his body almost completely visible.

            "30 seconds left!" yells Lilith.

            "I have a clear shot," says Cyclops as he places a hand on his visor.

            Kung Lao puts a hand in front of Cyclops's chest, "No need!"

            Smoke tries to take a step forward but the snow messes up his functions.  Sub-Zero punches Smoke in the gut forcing him back.  Smoke slides on his feet but doesn't fall, they are now around the middle of the box.

            Sub-Zero walks up and stands a few feet away.  With the blizzard at its safety limits, he raises his arms into the air.  The winds change and flow into Sub-Zero's hands creating air of subzero temperatures.  The snow disappears from the air.  Then with a loud moan, Sub-Zero throws the air at Smoke, freezing him solid.  A crystal ice statue stands in Smoke's place, staring back at Sub-Zero.  Sub-Zero gives it a push on the chest, Smoke tips over and shatters on the ground.

            The barriers collapse and the cold winds return to finish their command.  Sailor Mini Moon quickly grabs on Sailor Moon while IronMan goes to carry her to a warmer place.  "She's freezing," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            Sub-Zero gives a deep sigh then looks around, he notices something…

            "Uh, guys?" says Donatello, "We're not done yet."

            Everyone looks at Smoke who is obviously defeated but everyone then sees that the balls haven't stopped their countdown.  '… 21… 20… 19…'

            "What are we going to do now?" asks Gohan.

            "Everybody, stand back!" yells Sub-Zero as he centres himself in the field of spheres.  Everyone does as he says and carefully backs away from the area.

            Sub-Zero bends his knees, lowering his body.  He closes his eyes and stretches his arms to the side.  Slowly, he brings his hands closer together and an ice-ball forms in between.  Sub-Zero concentrates harder, causing the sphere to grow in bursts.  Eventually, the sphere consumes Sub-Zero and creates a layer of ice on the ground.

            The ice-sphere continues to grow and everyone cautiously backs away more.  The sphere continues pass the counting balls.  A few seconds after being in the ice field, the balls shatter under pressure.  One-by-one, each one shatters, but Sub-Zero continues on not taking any chances of missing one.  Trees around the area begin to freeze on contact, Sub-Zero tries to keep the sphere growing but the deed is too great.  Sub-Zero reaches his limit and the sphere stops growing but the balls keep on exploding.

            The ice-dome is over the boundaries of the original barriers.  Layers continue to form on top of layers, the remaining balls become buried in ice.  Suddenly, the ice-sphere shrinks rapidly after nearly thirty seconds of existence.  The sphere disappears in Sub-Zero's palms and he collapses to the ice.

            Captain America and several others quickly run towards him, the ice shatters where a frozen ball was.  Captain America and Leonardo help Sub-Zero to his feet.  They lead him off the ice.  Captain America's boot slips slightly, "Watch out," says Sub-Zero  in an exhausted voice, "It's slippery."

            IronMan carries Sailor Moon over to the other clearing.  Everyone talks to one another about the fight as they walk out of there.

            Cable and Trunks are the last to leave.  Cable stretches his arm out in front of Trunks to stop him.  "Something has been bugging me for a while."

            "I know."

            "Where is he?  Where is Vegeta?"

            "I let him go."

            "YOU WHAT!?  What did you tell him?"

            Trunks turns to Cable, "I didn't tell him everything but I told him about himself."  Cable gives a sigh.  "I know he won't rejoin Onslaught but he need time to think about joining us."

            "Did you tell him about…?"

            Trunks touches the scar on his right eye, "Yes, I did."

            "He didn't take it well, did he?"

            "No."  Trunks continue to the other clearing.

            Cable follows behind.  _I don't know, kid_, thinks Cable._  You're starting to jeopardize our mission._

**Sailor Moon dimension**

            "Now not only is Rini missing," say Lita, "but now those three are missing."

            "They should have at least left a message or something," says Mina.  The two girls, Luna, and Artemis are walking their round in one of Tokyo's parks.  The girls are in their normal school uniforms and the cats are walking on the ground

            "This isn't like any of them," say Luna.

            "Maybe they found out where Rini is," suggests Artemis.

            "Well, they could have contacted us by now," says Lita.

            Mina sighs, "It's getting late.  We should be heading back soon."

            A little girl laughs…

            Lita gives a quiet growl, "Where the hell are those guys?"

            "Maybe Raye finally say something in the fire," says Mina.

            The girl laugh again, same laugh but louder…

            "I know one thing.  I won't be able to take the upset looks of Serena's family much longer," says Luna.

            "It's no longer a local incident.  The police are involved now," says Mina, "and now the world is looking for them.

            Another laugh, same laugh but in a deep man's voice.  The girls hear it this time.  They look around but keep walking.  "Hey, over there," says Mina.

            They all turn to their right to a bench along their path.  There sits a small girl in black clothing.

            "It's Hotaru!" exclaims Lita.

            Hotaru laughs again.

            "What are you doing here?" asks Mina.

            "Wasn't she turned back into an infant a short while ago?" asks Artemis in a whisper to Luna.

            "I'm not an 'infant' anymore," says Hotaru with a blank stare.

            Artemis is surprised that she heard him and the reply he got.  "Why are you here?" asks Mina again.

            She slowly turns her head to Mina's eyes, "The war is going to end soon.  You're all going to die."

            "What is that suppose to mean?" asks Lita with a hint of anger.

            "Your friends are going to be the first to die."

            The girls and cats gasp at her.  "You know where they are!?" asks Lita.

            Hotaru doesn't respond right away.  "She looks like she in a trance," warns Luna.

            "They're fighting… fighting the ultimate war.  They're going to lose.  They're—."

            "Enough of that!" orders Lita.

            Hotaru laugh her childish laugh.  "My master wants to meet you."

            "What!?" asks Mina.

            "Who!?" questions Lita.

            Hotaru turns her head down the path, they all turn down the path.  There stands a tall and bulk military man.

            "General M. Bison," introduces Hotaru.

            "Good evening, girls," says Bison.  He gives a bow, "You want to meet your friends again?  I suggest coming with me."

            "No way, creepazoid!" yells Lita.

            "I suggest doing as he says," warns Hotaru.

            "Are you ready, Lita?" asks Mina holding her power stick.

            "Right with ya!" yells Lita as she takes out hers.

            "BRING IT ON!" yells Bison.


	6. Spawn

**Spawn dimension**

            An elderly old man stares into the darkness of the night from a small hill.  A wind blows pass him, causing his black coat fly behind him.  He has a large, white beard and an angered expression on his face.  A weak, leafless tree bows away from the wind.

            "It is time."  He turns around and walks away towards a large city that was behind him.

            Moments later, the man walks into poor, rundown, old church which is miraculously still standing.  He walks in a few yards and the large wooden doors close behind him with a bang.  It is silent for a few seconds after.

            "What do you want, old man," says a deep voice in the darkness.

            The man continues forward, pass the missing benches.  "A new evil has risen."

            The voice sighs, "Why should it be my concern?"

            "You should care.  This evil is much stronger than your master."

            "I have no master.  Neither Heaven or Hell is my domain."

            "Someone has called for you.  They want you to go fight in the war to end all wars."

            "For all I know, this can be another trap.  God and Malebogia both want my head."

            "I doubt that God even knows about this war," says the old man as he stops near the front of the church where a broken stain-glass window of Christ shines darkened light.

            A pair of green eyes open up, casting an eerie glow from an adjacent corner of the church.  "Then why should I be a part of it."

            "There are questions which I too don't know the answers to, you know."

            "Then go resurrect your Knights of the Roundtable and go fight them yourself."  The figure moves away from the corner and the old man, Cogliostro who was once known as the legendary Merlin.

            "Hold it, Hell-Spawn!" yells Cogliostro as he turns around.  Spawn stops, "There is a war going on here for you and I will not rest until I cure you from your curse."

            Spawn turns towards Cogliostro and advances towards him, "Again, why should I?"

            Cogliostro sighs again, "It has been a thought for sometime but never proven.  There is a possibility that Malebogia had a secret alliance with something not of this realm."

            Spawn stops a few feet in front of him, both with their eyes aimed at each other's.  "And?"

            "And by fighting against them you can get attention, showing that you are no longer a Hell servant."

            "Or give them the wrong idea.  Making them send more bounty hunters."

            "ENOUGH OF YOUR ARGUMENTS!"

            Spawn is silent for a second.  "And how am I supposed to get there, by a way that God doesn't know about."

            "He may also be aware of everywhere, but that's not the case now.  You must go to this 'parallel plane of existence' and stop all with the scent of evil on them.  You'll be your own army and remain that way until you know who can be trusted."

            Spawn bends forward and places his face only a few inches for Cogliostro's.  "And how am I supposed to get to this… 'parallel plane'?"

            "I will lead you to an entry point, another will guide you through."

            Spawn moves his head back and stands upright.  "Sounds like a trap."

            "You must trust me if you want to succeed in removing your shroud."

            "I'll trust the alley-trash before I'll trust you."  Spawn walks towards the wooden doors.  The doors open before him and he exits the church.  When Spawn leaves does Cogliostro start to walk out the same way.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            "So, Sally, how's life been on your end?" asks Sonic.

            Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario are standing in front of the MK medallion viewing-window.  Rotor, Bunnie, Princess Toadstool, and Luigi stand on the other side in their world with Sally Acorn as the main speaker in front of all of them.  "Not as exciting as you had it," she replies.  "Everyone has allied nicely.  But there were a few difficulties."

            "Like what?" asks Knuckles.

            "Well, Robotnik hasn't been cooperating…"

            "Not to mention Bowser," adds Princess Toadstool.

            "What has he done now?" asks Mario.

            "He has been recruiting people," replies the Princess, "we don't exactly why.  Probably to secure himself from any threat."

            "What's happening in Robotropolis now?  Ro-butt-nik reconstructing?" asks Sonic.

            "That's another thing we have to show you."  Sally lifts up her hand-held computer, "Nicole, show them the video."

            The view-screen blinks for a second.  Then there's a security camera's view of a control room in one of Robotropolis's buildings.

            _"It'll come from the top-right and move across the screen,"_ says Sally's voice.

            A few seconds pass, then a tall humanoid-shaped creature enters their view.  The figure walks up to a computer and types a string of letters which show up in censored code on the camera.  More code comes up as a reply, the figure then moves over to a different computer terminal, flashing his metallic armour and dark cape.

            "I already know who it is," says a voice.  The three turn around and see Cable and Fujin watching the screen as well.

            The figure reaches into a computer terminal and pulls out several small objects as electricity swarms around him.  Suddenly the screen begins flashing red and 'ALARM:  Unauthorized Entry' appears on the screen.

            "Psycho Shredder?" asks Fujin.

            "It makes sense," replies Cable.  "That's why he wasn't around when we were rescuing Sailor Moon.  He's probably with Bison and Doctors Doom and Octopus."

            Shredder gathers everything he tore out of the machines and then… the screen goes to static but the words remained flashing.  The screen slowly returns to normal as Swat-Bots enter the room but Shredder is gone.

            "Static from a dimensional teleport or portal.  He left when the static was at its worse."

            The screen returns to Sally, "Who is this 'Psycho Shredder'?"

            "One mean, ugly dude," replies Sonic.  Cable nods to Fujin to talk privately away from their conversation.

            "Is this the first incident?" asks Knuckles.

            "Sadly, no," she replies, "There are a couple of unexplained break-ins.  This is the only footage but can be linked to the others."

            "I just wish we were there to help you guys," says Sonic.

            "We can allow that," says Cable who is now back behind them with Fujin.

            "Is that what you wish?" asks Fujin.

            "No!  Well, yeah," replies Mario.

            "We understand why we're here," says Knuckles, "but we feel as if we are still not protective enough to protect our own realities."

            "We can send you back, you can be an outside defence like Mugena," says Fujin.

            "As we all can see, Robotropolis is now a target for their materials," says Cable.  "You can stop them before they succeed in their business and give us the advantage."

            "But Robotnik will still not cooperate with anything we have planned," says Sonic.

            Cable smiles, "And has that ever stopped you before?"

            Sonic smiles back, "No one can beat this hedgehog.  So open a portal, we're going back!"

            "No portal this time," replies Fujin.  There is a pause then, one-by-one, Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario notice a MK symbol underneath each of their feet.  "Teleportation," says Fujin as a wind begins to swirl around the small fighters.

            They watch the suddenly appearing sand swarm around them.  The winds of sand block them from sight.  The funnels suddenly disperse and all three are gone.

            Cable and Fujin are the only ones on their end.  "They will outside now," says Fujin.

            A few people leave the room to go get them.  "Princess Sally," says Cable, "use your palm-computer to download our frequency and trajectory."

            "It will not look right," interrupts Fujin as Sally uses Nicole to download information, "it may even look like a paradox to mathematics, but I assure you that it is correct."

            Nicole beeps upon completion, "Okay, got it."

            "You can reach us in emergencies and we will contact you with updates," says Cable.

            "Okay, see you later then," she replies.  Princess Toadstool gives a queen's wave and then the view-screen shrinks back into the MK medallion.  Fujin grabs the floating medallion and places back on his mid-waist where it could have been a belt buckle.

            "Who's next?" asks Fujin.

            "I think Cyclops and the other X-Men are next.  But Spiderman needs to—."

            Cable stops when he sees Mugena standing a few feet away.  Mugena has a confused expression on her face, "…Palm-computer?"

            On the grassless clearing where Chun Li, Spiderman, Cyclops, and others came into the MUGEN reality, the air is silent with the exception of an eerie wind.  The sky is scattered with clouds in the afternoon daylight.

            Slowly and inch-by-inch, a long string of black material materializes along the clay ground.  It then connects along the edges and accelerates in creation to a large crooked edge.

            It moulds into a large hump.  The top layer begins to flutter in the wind.  It unfolds upward, revealing it to be Spawn with his shroud surrounding all of his limbs.

            Spawn quickly shields his eyes from the sunlight.  He moans in the pain from eyes.  "Why is it afternoon here but late evening back at the church.?"

            _"You have cross the thresholds of the defined time and space that you knew,"_ says a woman's voice in his head, _"time is constant in length to yours but it could be faster or slower than your own."_

            "That doesn't make any sense," says Spawn as he head for the tree-line, his chains shake noisily along the way.

            _"It will soon enough."_

            "All you do is speak in riddles.  How do you expect me trust you?"

            _"You wouldn't trust me even if I were truly honest."_

            Spawn gets to the shade of a tree and lowers his arm that was protecting his eyes, but continues inward.  "And now what do I do?"

            _"You must seek out the dark lord's minions and stops them from doing anything to win the war."_

            "That's all your going to tell me?"

            _"That's all I can tell you.  You must figure out the rest on your own."_

            Spawn continues along the shade in an angry mood.

            _"However…"_

            Spawn stops as well as the chains.  "What?"

            _"There is one called Scorpion, a spectre warrior who could easily take your place, Hell-Spawn."_

            "So I should seek him out."

            _"No.  Scorpion may be one of Hell's top picks but he has feud with Quan Chi, a servant to Shinnok, God of the NetherRealm."_

            "Is that Malebogia's ally?"  There's no reply.  He continues on into the forest.

            _"There will for sure be a dark energy present in them."_

            "And that will be your last useless hint," says Spawn as he continues on, "I will search for the ones that I was sent here to kill.  I will determine who it is without any more of your help."

            There is no reply, Spawn is satisfied.  He continues on with only one thought:  the possible beings and demons that the thing can be.

            Rose chuckles…

            It's a cloudy afternoon when Fujin, Cable, and Mugena walk back from where they were to the clearing where the others were constructing the temporary shack.  The shack has the outer sides completed with a one-way sloped roof but the interior and parts of the roof are still incomplete.  However, the unconscious Sailor Moon lies on the ground inside while the constructors take a break.

            Trunks talks to himself, while concentrating, as he puts together a puffer-like medical device.  Sub-Zero's touch to his bloody wound, from Cyber-Smoke's spear, stings him as he sits on the ground and applies new dressings and bandages.

            Trunks places the device on Sub-Zero's neck, "This should be the last one."  There is a small hiss as the medicine is injected.  Sub-Zero then rubs his neck which is a normal reflex for the first several experiences.  Trunks dismantles the device and places it in the med-kit.  Both of them look up together at the approaching group.  "You're missing a few," says Trunks.

            Cable stops near Trunks and Sub-Zero, and then does Fujin and Mugena.  "Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario went back to their reality as outside defence," replies Fujin.

            "Apparently, Onslaught and his men have been stealing items from Robotropolis for their own needs," adds Cable.

            Trunks and Sub-Zero stand up, "Would that be enough?" asks Trunks.

            "It's been mostly 'grab and runs'," replies Cable.  "They'll be fine."

            Others sit around in circles as they talk to each other.  Michelangelo uses the fire nearby for an experiment.  He rushes over to his brothers with the results.

            "Dudes!  Dudes!"  He stops behind them with a hand behind his back, "Yeah, I know that you thought that I was even crazy for thinking it up.  And that I shouldn't even try.  And—!"

            "And what!?" says Raphael.

            "… And here's what I have made."  He reveals the delicious-looking, cheese-less pizza and lowers it into the group.  "Everyone, have a slice.  You'll be thanking me later."

            Kung Fu Man raises his hand to stop them, "It may taste delicious at first, but the poison in some of the fruit that you added will not delicious for too long after."

            "What!?  Oh, man!"  Michelangelo throws the pizza into the trees, hitting the ground with a splat and just missing Piccolo.

            At that moment, Gohan, Rini, Pikachu, and Kirby come around with the Gods' fruit.  Gohan offers him a tomato-like fruit by handing it to him.

            Michelangelo takes it and says, "Well, I'm not going to be eating just fruit.  I'll make a pizza to show you all that I can."  He takes the fruit and goes back to the fire to experiment.

            "I just won't ask how he made the dough," jokes Raphael.

            Meanwhile, the two Sailor Scouts, Amy and Raye, stay by the temporary shack where Sailor Moon rests.  Sakura hasn't left her new friends at their difficult time.  All three been together since the CyberNinjas' attempt of getting Sailor Moon back.

            Rini walks up to them with fruit while Gohan, Pikachu and Kirby go serve everyone else.  "Here you go," she says as she hands them each a fruit.  She pauses at each one for a second to see if her question has gotten a different answer, they each give a reply of 'thanks' also giving her the sign that nothing has changed.  She sighs after giving the last fruit to Amy and goes to join Gohan, Pikachu, and Kirby.

            "Well, it's nice at least to see that she has made a lot of new friends," says Raye.

            Amy replies with a disappointed sigh.

            "She has had many friends ever since I first saw her," says Sakura.  "She's really nice around people."  She tosses the fruit upward from her hand, catches with the same hand but closer to mouth, and begins to eat it.

            While everyone chats amongst themselves, Spawn cautiously spies on the group.  _These men… these men seem to be lost, disorientated.  They hide their fears in talk.  They must know something is coming for them,_ thinks Spawn, _They seem peaceful, but ready for a violent war.  Even with a sense of Holiness in the air, I still smell an evil nearby.  Malebogia's goons must be close, maybe hiding within the group._

            Sakura takes the last bite out of the fruit.  She suddenly gives a quick cough, but keeps most of the food in her mouth.

            "Ate it too fast?" asks Raye.

            Sakura quickly spits out the fruit in her mouth and shakes her head but collapses to her knees and palms.

            "Something wrong?" asks Amy with concern.  Other fighters' attention is drawn towards them.

            Ken nudges Ryu to look over, "Hey, Ryu."

            Ryu looks pass Ken and at Sakura who is now is showing the first sighs of the Dark Hadou transformation.  "Oh, no," he says as he gets up and runs over to her, Ken follows close behind.

            Amy and Raye cautiously back away because this is the first time they heard or even thought of Sakura having a transformation ability.

            "Sakura!" says Ryu as he kneels down to her.  A wind surrounds her and accelerates in velocity.  "Sakura, you got to snap out of it!"

            As Sakura's skin darkens and her eyes redden, she lifts herself up and stands upright.  The wind causes her bandana and clothing to flutter in the wind.  She then lifts he head upward and gives an angry roar, creating a large wind knocking both Ryu and Ken away.

            Dark Sakura looks forward and advances towards the group with an angered expression.

            Ryu and Ken get to their feet.  Suddenly, Ken jumps outward towards her.  Dark Sakura watches him come down, knowing that he is going to attack.  She readies to block a falling kick, but Ken fakes the attack and instead lands on the ground right in front of her and punches her in gut, knocking the wind out of her.  She collapses but Ken catches her and gently lowers her to the ground.

            "That was a close one," says Ryu as he runs up to them.

            Spawn thinks about what he just witnessed, _A child!  She is the one?  She does have the dark energy.  An ingenious way to disguise a demon, but inside an innocent-looking girl._

             Amy, Raye, and Chun Li run over to her.  "Will she alright?" asks Amy.

            "She'll be just fine," replies Chun Li after searching for any sighs of injury.

            "What happened to her?" asks Raye.

            "Oh, that's right," says Ken, "You weren't here when it happened before."

            "Well…" starts Ryu.

            While some, like the Ninja Turtles and the Sailor Scouts, pay close attention to the story, others just keep to themselves.  B.B.Hood examines her artillery which she has had very little usage of.  She suddenly has a strange sense of something behind her.  She quickly turns around and sees a large, dark object blocking her view.  She slowly looks upward and sees Spawn's skull belt buckle, his black outfit, and his black-and-white face with green eyes.

            Spawn stares down at her, she slowly backs up and to the side.  Spawn walks forward towards the rest of the group.

            One-by-one, everyone hears the sound of dangling chains from behind them.  They each get up at the surprise, cutting Ryu's story short.

            "Oh, my God," mutters a few.

            "Stop!  Who are you!?" questions Cyclops.  Everyone is now waiting for an ambush.

            Spawn stops a few feet away from them but doesn't reply.  B.B.Hood still stands behind with her guns drawn.

            "What do you want here, Spawn?" asks Cable.

            Spawn turns his head towards him, "I've come for girl."

            "Well, you're not taking Sailor Moon either!" yells Rini.

            "Sailor Moon?  I've come for the dark one.  The one who called 'Sakura'."

            "Sakura?" says Ryu.  "Why do you want her?"

            "The Dark ones are what will cause Malebogia to gain the advance in my reality."

            "Hey!" yells B.B.Hood.  "If you want to fight, why not fight me first!"

            Spawn turns his head around towards her, "Only a fool wishes for death."

            B.B.Hood readies to fire her two handguns.  Just as she's about to fire, Spawn's shroud or cape reaches out along the ground and grabs her ankles.  She fires when she is pulled down but misses.  B.B.Hood is then dragged on the ground, lifted up, and thrown with the others.  "Hand the girl over to me!" orders Spawn.

            "You like to fight some dark ones?" asks Lilith.

            "Why don't you fight us?" adds Morrigan.  They stand side-by-side in an identical stance, both with their arms stretches upward.  Their bodies begin to flash as their spirits merge into Morrigan's body.  "Are you ready now?"

            Morrigan goes into to attack Spawn, Spawn prepares to end it quickly.  "WAIT!" yells Fujin as he steps in between them with his hands in the air.  "Look, there must be some mistake," he says to Spawn.  "We are only here—!"  Spawn backhands Fujin, knocking him away.

            Goku is the first to jump in at Spawn.  He catches Spawn's fists and battle for control of situation.  "Man, you are strong," says Goku.  "But let's see how strong you are."  With a quick flash, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Goku.

            With a great increase in strength, Goku is starting to get the upper hand.  But then Spawn's chains come out of his shroud and wrap around Goku's body, tightening.  Goku moans in pain and starts to lose the test-of-strength battle.

            Super Saiyan Gohan comes flying and kicks Spawn in the face, releasing Goku for his chains and hands.

            As Goku recovers, Piccolo jumps in to attack.  But before he can laid on hand on him, Spawn grabs Piccolo's arm and squeezes, breaking the bones.  He moans quietly but not enough to satisfy Spawn.  "Stop toying with me," says Spawn.  He then throws Piccolo by the broken arm and smashes him on the ground.

            Morrigan jumps in a Spawn with a combination of kicks.  She then splits into two mirror images then repeats the same combo plus a Soul Fist attack.  Each attack hits Spawn but there is very little damage.

            "Regroup," yells Captain America so they can do a group attack.  Most join him, but others like Piccolo are still unable to help.  The Sailor Scouts have yet to transform while they protect their sleeping leader.

            The Earth warriors prepare for a group attack.  They fire from Hadou-kens to missiles but, before the projectiles reach Spawn, he uses his shroud to wrap tightly around him.  The attacks connect but when it's all over, Spawn stands in a dark casing of his cape.  The shroud returns to a more material-like state, revealing that the team attack was ineffective.

            Spawn's chains dangle from under his shroud.  He throws them at them to knock them down.  WarMachine, IronMan, Cyclops, Leonardo, and others are knocked down by a direct blow to the chest.  Wolverine however uses his adamantium claws to tangle up the chains.  Sub-Zero jumps in near Spawn and freezes the chain.  The frozen chain links shatter from Wolverine pulling and then chain flies back towards Wolverine's feet.

            Rogue flies in at Spawn, "I think it's time to put you to sleep, Sugar."  She removes a glove and flies around to behind Spawn.  She places the hand on the top of his head, and the energy begins to drain into Rogue.  But evil energy is too much and she flies back hollering in pain.  Gambit quickly catches her before she hits ground.

            "Hey, you!"  Spawn turns around to the voice, and there standing a few feet away is a pink-haired Sakura.  "You still want to fight Sakura?"

            "You are not her."

            Sakura-Mugena chuckles, "You will that I am every bit like her!"  She rushes in for to do a Shou-ou-Ken (rushing uppercut), hitting Spawn in the chin.  As Spawn flies back and Mugena lands on the grounds, Spawn's chains suddenly pop out and grabs her.  The chains retract and Spawn grabs hold of her face then slams her into the ground.  When Spawn releases her, she changes back into her normal, yet dizzy, 'Mugena' form.  "A… one… hit… wonder."

            Pikachu gets an idea and taps Kirby's side.  Pikachu points at the chain that was severed from Spawn.  Kirby understands and quickly runs up to it.  No one notices when he stops and inhales it.  With a flash, Kirby transforms into a darken-pink skinned, black caped, mini-Spawn Kirby with a matching face paint of Spawn's mask.

            "What sorcery is this?" asks Spawn.

            B.B.Hood suddenly steps in front of Spawn-Kirby, "Eat lead!"  She fires her two uzis at Spawn, spraying bullets into him.  The bullets dig into Spawn, spilling out green ooze.  His cape flutters out making him look even larger.  B.B.Hood empties both rounds but continues holding the trigger.  To everyone's surprise, the slimy green bullet holes begin to retract and disappear, healing Spawn from the attack.

            Spawn-Kirby's cape begins to flutter out as well as he gets his chains ready to strike.

            "Hold it!" yells Fujin as he steps in-between Spawn and the others.

            Trunks runs and stands beside Fujin and facing Spawn with his sword drawn.  "That's enough!" he yells at Spawn.

            "Out of my way," says Spawn.

            "You're not going to hurt anyone," says Fujin.

            A few people gasp, attracting others' attention, at Sakura who is now starting to stand up again under the control of the Dark Hadou.  She stands up and stares at Spawn, ready to fight.

            Without warning, Cable suddenly appears from behind her and places the puffer-like device on her neck, giving her a drug to calm her.  She collapses onto her knees soon after the injection.  Ryu, Ken, and Chun Li run over to her.  Surprisingly, she's still conscious and the Dark Hadou still had a hold on her.  Cable prepares for another injection but before he does another dose, Sakura's grunts turn into gasps and she shakes her head in saying 'no'.  Cable stops the injection knowing that Sakura is regaining control.

            "It's another trick," says Spawn.  "Malebogia is deceiving you all!"  He suddenly jumps high into the air, over Fujin, Trunks, and most of the group, and lands near Sakura's position.

            Ryu and Ken go in to attack but Spawn punches them both away.  Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan and Piccolo fly in but Spawn quickly grabs Piccolo and throws him at the Saiyans.  He then grabs a few others and throws them into the group, knocking them down and disorienting them.  He then uses a chain to knock Cable's gun out of his hand, then swings the chain back to knock away Cable and Chun Li.  He then swings the chain up to slam it down on Sakura's head, killing her one blow.

            BANG!  A bolt of lightning hits the chain and deflects it away from Sakura and back at Spawn, pushing him back.

            BANG!  Another bolt hits the ground in front of Spawn and there stands the Elder of Lightning himself, Raiden.  "That's enough, Hell-Spawn!" orders Raiden.  "You have caused enough pain here."

            Spawn is speechless for a second, "Who or what are you?"

            "I am Lord Raiden, the Elder God of Thunder and Lightning.  I am the leader of this group which are here to battle the Dark forces lead by Onslaught and Shinnok."

            "There's that name again.  What the Hell is going on here?  Are you with God or Malebogia?"

            "I know it will be tough to understand…"

            "No more riddles!"

            "We are not allied with Malebogia but our enemy is.  Malebogia is better known to us as Satan or Lucifer.  He is being controlled by Shinnok, God of the NetherRealm."

            "And her?!"  He looks at Sakura, "She is not a servant of his?!"

            "We could have told you that!" yells Ken.

            Ryu stands up beside Ken, "Sakura is experiencing a side-effect of learning a fighting style of Hadou, called 'Dark Hadou'.  She must learn to control it before it destroys her."

            "Then… I was mistaken," says Spawn.

            "It appears that we shared a common enemy," says Raiden.

            Spawn interrupts him again, "No, I will not join you.  We may have a common enemy but Heaven's bounty hunters have showed me that I am not your ally either."  Spawn turns towards nearest side of trees as the darkened, cloudy sky begins to brighten.  "I am only here to try and relieve myself of my curse, my shroud.  I am alone.  If we meet again, you better pray that I am not against you."  He begins to walk into the trees and disappears in the shadows.

            Kirby spits out the chain, changing back into normal, pink Kirby.  Pikachu stands beside him and pats Kirby's back as Kirby displays a sick expression.

            "It's nice to see that you back, Raiden," says Fujin.

            "Only temporary," he says as he watches move away and then turns to Fujin.  "I thought you would need my help."

            "Well, it was a good thing you came," says Kung Fu Man.

            Raiden looks down at Sakura who is back to normal but still kneeling, "Are you alright?"

            Sakura breathes deeply, "I'll be fine."

            "Good.  I'll stay here for a little while."

            Amy and Raye suddenly rush inside the shack.  A few seconds later, Raye exits with a disappointed face.  Everyone is looking at her, "Is something wrong?" asks Gohan who is back to normal.

            "We thought we heard something."

            Suddenly Amy cries out, "Guys, get in here quick!"

            Raye and Rini are the first to go in.  "We all can't go in," says Cable.  "Trunks," we waves for him to follow him inside.

            Inside, Amy, Raye, and Rini kneel down beside Super Sailor Moon who is still lying on the ground.  Cable comes and waves them away from her body which is moaning as if holding back pain.

            Trunks comes in and kneels down beside Cable.  Cable takes out a scanning device and scans her body while Trunks prepares for another injection.

            Suddenly, Sailor Moon stops moaning.  Cable is confused with the readings and tries again.  Trunks waits for something as well as the three Sailor Scouts.

            Cable shuts off the scanner, "She was almost out, but she's now back in it.  She could be dreaming something."

            "Can you wake her up?" asks Rini.

            "Not yet, it's too dangerous."

            Trunks falls back and slides down the wall and gives a deep sigh.  He looks up at the girls, "She should wake soon."  He then turns Cable, "Seven days."

            Cable is silent for a second.  "Well, right now, I like our chances."  He packs up the medical supplies, "Let it come."

**Capcom dimension, Street Fighter realm**

            Several computer screens show static images and bright colours.  The screens flash different images, from street, buildings, and rooms to familiar faces, pets, and recent memories.

            Bedroom.  School.  Amy.  Serena.  Sailor Scouts.  Park.  Luna and Artemis.  Raye.  Park.  Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.  Boys.  Sailor Scouts.  Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto.  Sailor Saturn.  Park.  Rini.  Amy, Raye, and Serena.  Sailor Saturn.  Hotaru.  Sailor Scouts.  Hotaru.  M.Bison.  Then the images begin to alternate in recent memory of Hotaru, the park, and Bison.

            Bison stares a blank stare at the computer screens over two chairs with two girls locked tightly, Sailors Venus and Jupiter.  They moan in concentration as the brain control takes affect.

            "Are they ready yet, master," says a voice from behind Bison.

            "Not yet."

            The figure walks out of the shadows and stands beside him, revealing her Sailor Scout outfit to the light.

            Bison and the Scout stare at the other two Scouts whose moans grow louder in pain.  "I would like to thank you for releasing me," says the Scout.

            "I'm sure that you be one of my greatest servants, Mistress 9."

            She bends down to his head level, "Oh, please. Call me Saturn."


	7. Sailor Scout Feud

**MARVEL dimension**

            A giant sentinel slumps over while sitting on the floor in a large computerized room.  Small, hovering machines hover over parts of the sentinel while using their attached tools to modify and weld parts.  Computer screens record the machines' and the sentinel's progress.

            Someone's index finger presses a single key on the keyboard.  The machines hover away, in the same direction.  A different key is press, the sentinel activates.

            The computer screens flash several times as the sentinel powers up.  Then the screens begin to generate thousands of strings of computer programming code per second.  Several seconds pass as the code is analysed.

            The sentinel's eyes turn on and its motorized components begin to whirl.  "All systems functioning.  Operating at 97.8% efficiency."

            "Excellent," says Dr. Octopus.  Dr. Doom and Psycho Shredder each stand at different control panels.  "With smaller components, a faster brain, triple the weaponry, and our geniuses, this prototype will be the first step in a new army of super sentinels."

            "We will require a larger facility than your lab to so," says Dr. Doom.

            "No matter.  We can easily get a factory up and running."

            "And we need workers," says Shredder.  "I have thousands of Foot Soldiers at my disposal."

            "Good.  Now all we need to do is set the plan in motion."

            There is suddenly a beeping sound from somewhere in the room.  Shredder reaches for something on his belt and lifts it to his face.  "Krang?" says Shredder as he talks into the video-communicator.

            Krang's face appears on the tiny video screen, _"Shredder, you nincompoop.  Where have you been, Shredder!?"_ he says his semi-gurgling voice.

            "Well, Krang.  I, uh…"

            _"Shredder… what is that on you?"_ says Krang when notices Shredder's shinier armour and sharper spikes from his transformation into Psycho Shredder.

            "What is that thing?" asks Dr. Doom as he looks over his shoulder.

            _"Shut up, tin face!"_

            "How did you find me?" asks Shredder.

            _"I have a new… 'business-partner'.  To show me his honesty, he told me how to reach you."_

            "Listen, Krang.  We need Foot Soldiers, how many can you send?"

            _"Probably about five-hundred.  But why do—?"_

            "I'll tell you later, Krang.  We need those Soldiers now!"

            _"I'll send them in a while.  What about Bebop and Rocksteady?"_

            "No, Krang!"

            "Are we interrupting something important?" says a voice.  The three turn towards it and see Shin Bison and Sailor Saturn with a hood and cape covering her outfit.

            "Why are you here with… your daughter?" asks Dr. Doom.

            "Bite your tongue," quickly snaps Saturn.

            "We are only here to check up on your work, being a superior to you three," says Bison.  "Is this the new sentinel prototype?"

            "… Yes," says Dr. Octopus.

            Bison stares at the giant android which continues to sit and wait for orders.  He then walks over to a nearby computer terminal and looks at the sentinel's schematics.  Sailor Saturn watches the three closely instead of watching her master's actions.

            "Impressive," says Bison.  He sticks in a 3½-inch diskette into a disk drive.

            "What are you doing!?" questions Dr. Doom.  He begins to approach Bison, but suddenly, Sailor Saturn jumps in front of him with her glaive drawn only inches from his metal mask.  Having her arms raised opens the cape, revealing her uniform.

            "Just a little copying.  I believe that two productions facilities for this model with more beneficiary to our cause."  He takes the disk out and sticks it inside a pocket.  He walks up to Saturn and places a hand on her shoulder, "That's enough."  She lowers the glaive and follows him.

            "She's one of those Sailor Scouts?" says Shredder.

            She stops and says, "Yes."  He turns her head, "I'm Sailor Saturn, Bison's new second-in-command."  She turns back forwards and follows Bison out a doorway.

            "What's he up to?" says Dr. Octopus quietly but only loud enough for Shredder and Dr. Doom to hear.

            "Being a superior does not give him the right to steal our work," says Dr. Doom.

            There is an odd noise coming from Shredder's communicator.  "Want something else, Krang?"

            Krang laughs.  _"Shredder's taking orders from girls!"_ he laughs in a sing-song chant.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            Fujin and Cable lead Amy, Raye, and Rini to a private area in the woods for their 'video call'.  It is the next day, Day 4 to Trunks and Cable.  The sky shows early evening with a sunset after a couple hours or so.  The calls have been numerous today, including Spiderman talking as Peter Park to calm his worried Aunt May.

            "What you think Lita and Mina are going to say?" asks Rini with a smile.

            "Well," starts Amy, "I'm sure that they will be happy to see us."

            "Yeah.  After all the yelling and the screaming about where we were."

            "How are we going to tell them about Serena?" asks Rini.

            "I recommend quick and to the point, then ask questions," says Cable.  "They can join us if they want.  I'm pretty sure they will."

            Fujin stops, "Okay, this is good enough."  Everyone stops behind him.  Fujin takes the MK medallion off his belt and holds it with his arm stretched out.

            "I can't wait to see them," says Rini.  "It feels like I haven't seen them in a year."

            They wait for Fujin to do something.  A few seconds pass, and Fujin is still in the same stance.

            "Something a matter?" asks Cable.

            "I can't find them," he replies under concentration.  There's another pause for a few more seconds.  "It's before noon.  Would they be school?"

            "Maybe," replies Amy.  "Lita goes to the same school as Serena and I, Crossroads Junior High."

            "And Mina?"

            "Grass Valley Junior High."

            "No…  They're not at school."

            "What are you seeing?" asks Raye.

            "People… many people.  Some of your schoolmates are sad in spirit.  They would be _in_ Tokyo, right?"

            "Should be," replies Amy.

            [In Fujin's vision, the view is extremely fast.  Souls of animals and people light up the normal human view and the sky is darkened.]  "I still can't find them.

            "I'm rechecking the public areas.  Wait!"  Fujin has not moved at all, only his mouth to talk.

            "What?" asks Cable.

            [An extremely-faint glowing ring appears in a short grass area with a few trees scattered around.]  "There was a portal here.  It's too late to find out where it lead to."  [The view slowly rotates around the ring and gives sudden shifts at periods to a different angle.]  "Didn't you three come through using teleportation?"

            "I did," replies Rini.

            "So did we," says Amy.

            Fujin lowers the medallion and snaps out of his trance.  "I better check this myself.  Then I'll continue to search for them and contact you from there.  I can make the teleportation with them."

            "Okay.  We'll do that," says Cable.  Fujin then morphs in a wind with his image disappearing like smoke in a breeze.  "Don't worry, he'll find them."

            Back at the camp, everyone is mostly bored.  With little to discuss now, everyone knows about as much as they will get, except for things like Spiderman's and Saiyaman's real identities.  Raiden stayed only until shortly after dark and returned to Holy grounds.

            Trunks is probably one of few who aren't bored.  Trunks seems to be expecting too many things to occur and is a bit edgy.

            Another who isn't bored at all is Michelangelo who is still experimenting with pizza.  He finishes up his next masterpiece and takes it over to his brothers.

            "Uh oh," says Raphael when he sees Michelangelo coming over.

            "Here you go, bros," says Michelangelo, "Tell me what you think."

            Donatello grabs the pizza and examines for his brothers, "Wow, a wooden plate.  Crust's nice and brown.  Tomato sauce is done nicely.  Did you double check with Kung Fu Man on the ingredients?"

            "Yes."

            "Okay, it's good for consumption."  Raphael and Leonardo grab for a piece, but Raphael remembers something and stops Leonardo.

            "Uh, I was going to ask you this yesterday.  But what's the crust made out of?" asks Raphael.

            "Well, it's… uh."

            "Mikey," says Leonardo.

            "… Fruit, grass, and bark."

            "YUCK!" yells all three.  Donatello throws the pizza over his shoulder.  The pizza slips off the wooden plate and flies back farther.  The pizza lands upside down with a splat right in front of Piccolo's feet, splattering some chunks on his shoes.

            "Oh man, you guys," wines Michelangelo, "You could have just given it back."  He sulks back to the fire to try again.  Piccolo gives a small growl at him because of the mess.

            "I think his hunger for pizza is affecting his brain," says Donatello.

**Sailor Moon dimension**

            Fujin, in his spiritual wind form, floats around the park, looking around for clues.  The traces of the portal are almost gone and there is nothing to determine who it may have been.  Public traffic has ruined the possibility of any chance of finding a decent boot or barefoot print.

            _Nothing good could have possibly come through this,_ thinks the invisible Fujin.  _I can't just stay here and stare a dimensional crack.  I'll better go search for the two Scouts._

            Fujin breezes away, towards a different part of the city.  He'll go search their homes again before going around to the public areas.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            Pikachu and Kirby begin the daily 'hand out the fruit' routine.  Spiderman, IronMan, and WarMachine only eat with masks half open, revealing their mouths nothing else.

            Morrigan and Lilith are still fused into Morrigan's body.  Both feel more secure when they are together and refuse to separate.  Everyone has easily accepted the strange idea, not to mention the merged personality of the two.

            Cable and the three Sailor Scouts walk back from the meeting area.  The girls are greatly disappointed.

            Trunks quickly walks up to them.  "Where's Fujin?" he asks Cable.

            "He went to search for Sailors Jupiter and Venus."

            "He couldn't find them from here?"

            "No," replies Rini with a hint of sadness.

            "That's strange."  Trunks looks over this shoulder at the others, just to actually turn away from a second.

            Pikachu and Kirby walk up with the last four pieces of fruit and hands each of them one.  They each reply with a 'thank you', except Cable who gives a speechless grunt as to saying thanks.

            Piccolo suddenly snaps out of his standing meditation trance, and then looks around into the trees.  Pikachu is the next one to notice something, he twitches his ears in different directions to locate it.

            Rini kneels down to Pikachu, "What is it?"

            "Someone's coming," replies Piccolo from across the small clearing.  Everyone, being bored at first, catches on the situation quickly and searches around for the person without any clue where.  "Over there!" says Piccolo as he stares in one direction, pass Trunks and into the trees.

            "It might be Fujin," says Trunks.

            A figure in a brown cloak appears in the trees.  "Well, that's not Fujin," says Cable.

            The figure walks out of the trees and into the clearing, only showing her lower mouth and jaw and that she's short.

            Cable lifts his gun at the figure, "Hold it right them."

            The person walks forward a few more steps then complies, but with a smile on her lips.  Then slowly, two more taller cloaked individuals walk out and stand behind the shorter one, their faces completely covered.

            "Who are you?" questions Trunks.

            The shortest one gives a chuckle.  She then lifts her head up with her eyes in shadow.  She then reaches to pull back her hood, revealing her full face.

            The Sailor Scouts, Trunks, and Cable gasp at who it is.  "Hotaru?" asks Rini.

            "Saturn," says Trunks is a quiet growl.

**Sailor Moon dimension**

            The two cats, Luna and Artemis, lie on a soft bed, badly bruised and trying to rest.  A tall, black-haired man, Darien or also known as Tuxedo Mask, sits on the bed and pets both cats.

            They open their eyes and look up at him.  "Think you can eat yet," asks Darien.  They give a slow nod in reply.  Darien then goes into the kitchen to gather some soft foods.  The cats close their eyes again and rest.

            The nearby balcony glass-door begins to creak loudly as a strong wind repeatedly hits.  There is a click on the door, and with one strong gust, it slowly over, spooking the cats a little.

            The gust comes into the room and then suddenly, Fujin materializes as if he was just walking in off the balcony.  The cats try to get up in panic, but their injuries hold them down.

            "You don't have to fear me," says Fujin to calm them down.

            Darien suddenly comes around the corner and sees the stranger right away.  "What are you doing in here?!"

            "I'm here to talk to those two."  Fujin walks towards the bed.

            "You're not going near them until you tell who you are."

            "I am Fujin.  I must speak to Luna and Artemis."  He turns his glowing-eye stare towards Darien, "May I?"

            Darien doesn't reply, but instead gets ready to kick him out.

            "I see," says Fujin.  "I'll give information for information.  I know where your friends are."

            Luna and Artemis suddenly go wide-eyed.  Darien lowers his defence, "Well, where are they?"

            "We have summoned them.  It was originally Sailor Mini Moon who was chosen to fight with us."

            "Fight?  Why would a little be used as a soldier?  And just who are you?"

            "I am Fujin, the Elder God of Wind.  We fight the ultimate secret war.  Little Rini was wisely chosen, her spirit was a great asset."

            "And… what about the others?" asks Artemis who struggles to speak.

            "Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Mars were required for immediate assistance.  Now, I have come to ask for Jupiter and Venus to join us and help us end this war."

            "They're not with you?" asks Luna who also struggles.

            "No," says Fujin confusingly.  "Why?  What happened?"

            "They disappeared two days ago.  And baby Hotaru three days ago."

            "I'm sorry.  But I don't recognize these events."

            Artemis stands up on all four feet but wobbles uncontrollably.  "A man has them."

            "Who?" asks Fujin.

            "A military guy, very strong."

            Luna stands up beside Artemis.  "A general… buffalo."

            "Bison!" exclaims Fujin.

            Luna nods, "He had Hotaru with him."

            The cats stop wobbling.  "But she was a little girl again," says Artemis.  "She also appeared to be in a trance."

            "What about Lita and Mina?"

            "He took them," replies Luna.

            Fujin pauses to think.  Then it all fits together, "Hotaru is a Psycho Soldier."

            "A what!?" asks Darien.

            "If he's recruiting, then that's why he took Lita and Mina!"  He suddenly flings his arm at the opened door with his palm outward.  A portal opens just pass the balcony, Fujin gets ready to run at it.

            "Stop!" yells Darien, "What can we do?"

            Fujin thinks for a second.  "Right now, you should contact Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto.  I'll go back and help the others search for them.  We will contact you later."  Fujin sprints towards the portal, jumps over the railing, and into it.  He disappears into the air and portal quickly snaps close, disappearing as well.

            Darien, Luna, and Artemis stare out into the empty, windless sky, gathering information about what just happened.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            Sailor Saturn chuckles evilly, while her two followers continue to stand and do nothing.

            "Girls," says Cable aiming his gun at her, "I think it's time for you transform."

            "Right," reply the three girls as Amy and Raye take out their power sticks and Rini grabs the locket on her chest.

            "MERCURY STAR POWER!" yells Amy.

            "MARS STAR POWER!" yells Raye.

            "MOON CRISIS DREAM ACTION!" yells Rini.  All three girls' bodies flash bright as they transform into Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Mini Moon.  Saturn's grin doesn't fade away.

            Sailor Mini Moon steps towards, "Hotaru, please let us help you."

            Saturn swings her arm forward.  In a dim flash, her glaive appears pointed less than an inch from her face.  "I don't need anybody's help."

            Trunks quickly pulls Mini Moon away from the danger.  While he pulls her away, Saturn removes the cloak and throws it aside.

            "It's over thirty against only you three," warns Cable.  "Don't be foolish, I will shoot if I need to."

            "I doubt that," she replies.  "Rini still cares for Hotaru.  Killing her will only cause pain."

            Sailors Mercury and Mars step in front of Cable.  "You're not really Hotaru, are you?" asks Mars.

            She gives a small chuckle, "Bison has allowed me to resurface, pass Hotaru's infant mind.  I, Mistress 9, am now Bison's second-in-command and have come for Sailor Moon."

            "Then Hotaru is still a part of you," says Mercury.

            "Hmph.  Sure, I guess you can say that."

            Mercury, Mars, and Cable take a step forward.  "Uh-uh," says Saturn, "You don't wanna do that."

            "Are you sure?" says Cable.

            The other two figures step forward to beside Saturn.  They lifts their heads up quickly, flipping the hood off and revealing their faces.  Everyone gasps when they see that the other strangers were Sailors Jupiter and Venus.

            A few seconds pass.  "Why are you guys here?" asks Mercury.

            Neither Scout gives a reply, they just watch with angry, blank stares.  Mars steps up to Jupiter and grabs the collar of the cloak, "Come on, you guys.  You have to snap out of it."  Jupiter throws her away, and then both Jupiter and Venus both remove their cloaks, throwing them aside, and advance pass Saturn.

            "We don't want to hurt you," warns Mercury.

            "They're Bison's Psycho Soldiers!" yells Ryu.  "All they want is for us to be dead!"

            Venus swings her arm back.  When she swings it back, a whip chain of hearts flies back with it.  Everyone flattens out on the ground to duck, some are barely missed as it sweeps over.  The whip hits a few trees but misses the shack completely.

            "This ought to snap them out of it," says Ken as he goes in.  He dashes at Jupiter and delivers a strong blow to the gut.  Jupiter bends over slightly with the wind knocked out her, but she quickly recovers and clobbers Ken with two clenched fists.

            Goku appears behind her and locks her arms back.  Jupiter moans slightly as struggles to get free.  She then tries a self-shocking attack which hurts Goku much more.  He yells in pain, unable to let go.  Ryu quickly jumps and painful pulls Goku away.

            Venus runs up to about a dozen fighters, one-by-one, performing one quick attack and moving on.  The Ninja Turtles jump her and try to hold her down.  "Okay, take it easy now," says Leonardo trying to calm her down.  She manages to knock Raphael and Donatello off.  Jupiter rushes over to save her partner and delivers a shock to Leonardo and Michelangelo to get them off.

            Saturn gives laughs at her helpless foes.  Cable, Trunks, Liu Kang, Kung Fu Man, and Ryu regroup to discuss what they should do.

            "They're too close to her," says Cable.

            "Can we move them away?" asks Liu Kang.

            "There's a larger clearing over there," says Ryu as he nods in the direction near Saturn.

            "Okay, we need to lure them over there, but we don't want to seriously hurt them," concludes Trunks.  "Go!"  They all break up to spread the plan.

            Spiderman shoots a web-ball at Venus, encasing her in a web-cocoon.  But she punches her way out and continues on her spree of attacks.

            IronMan flies up behind Jupiter and lifts her into the air, and head towards the clearing.  Chun Li and Sakura tease Venus by not allowing her to land a punch.  They lead into the trees away from the shack.

            "Now, it's your turn," says Trunk as he and Cable ready to fight Saturn.

            "Well, come on then," replies Saturn.

            Trunks charges in at her first.  But when he goes to throw a punch, she uses his momentum and throws him through the trees.  As she watches him fly, Cable does a surprise attack and checks Saturn in the back, and pushes her through the newly made path.

            Mini Moon becomes very worried and goes off to follow them.  Pikachu and Kirby follow close behind, but Kirby suddenly notices the piece of Spawn's chain from the day before.

            Meanwhile, IronMan tries to hold Jupiter as she struggles to break free, mostly by electrocution which proves to be useless.  Suddenly, she gets one arm loose and grabs IronMan's neck.  She pulls down hard, making IronMan lose control, and then breaks free of his grip.  She follows close behind him and stomps on his back right before hitting the ground and flips over onto her feet safely.

            Sakura accidentally messes up and slips on her feet.  When Venus is about to stomp on her head, Ryu appears and checks her away.

            Venus recovers and stands on her feet.  Jupiter goes and stands by her side.

            Saturn struggles to get Cable and Trunks off who are pinning her to the ground.  "Help me," she yells out.  Strangely though, neither Venus nor Jupiter pay any attention to her pleas.  "Help me, now!"

            Jupiter begins to swarm with electricity.  Then, with one constant stream, unleashes the electricity, connecting everyone that is on the clearing.

            The strikes hit Cable and Trunks, allowing Saturn to break free.  "What the Hell is wrong with you two."

            All of sudden, over a dozen of landed blows are heard as Venus and Jupiter twitch wildly.  They both collapse on the ground out of breathe, behind them stands Fujin in a stance as if he preformed a quick strike attack.

            Venus and Jupiter struggle to get up from the attack.  As they stand up on their own two feet, Spawn-Kirby uses his shroud-like cape to shoot two wide strands of dark material at them and wrapping them around the chest, pinning their arms.

            The door of the shack swings open…

            "Must I do everything?" yells Saturn.  She slices each strand with her glaive, freeing her servants. She stands in between the two and stares at the others, "I'll end this all now.  Attack them!"

            They don't respond to her command.  "I order you to attack!"

            They finally obey and dash out towards the nearest group, but they suddenly stop.  Everyone is confused, until they turn around at what the two Sailor Soldiers were staring at.

            Super Sailor Moon comes walking out of the trees.  "It's Sailor Moon!" exclaims Sailor Mini Moon.

            Saturn is speechless at the moment, and Venus and Jupiter refuse to attack.  Sailor Moon stops a few yards away from them.  She removes her heart-shaped locket from her uniform, and raises high into the air.

            Venus and Jupiter then reactivate their attack plan and dash at Sailor Moon.  "Moon… Crisis… Power!!" yells Sailor Moon as her locket fires a stream of energy at the two Scouts.  When they are hit, they scream in pain for a second and then collapse to the ground.

            Sailors Mars and Mercury rush over to their fallen comrades who are now unconscious.

            Mini Moon rushes over to Sailor Moon, "Serena!  You're okay!"

            "H-How long was I out?" she asks.

            Saturn moans in agony.  "Our mission has ended in failure!  But I will not surrender!"

            Sailor Moon prepares for another attack, "Moon… Crisis—!"

            Giant metal feet land right in front of Sailor Saturn, blocking her from harm.  Everyone stares up at the giant, new model of a sentinel.

            "Why did they sent you?!" yells Saturn.  "I could handle this on my own!"

            "Initiating Operative 3-H," says the sentinel.  He lifts one foot forward, Mars and Mercury barely manage to pull Jupiter and Venus out of the way.  The sentinel advances towards Sailor Moon…

            "Move her away from here," orders Cable.  He morphs his gun into the hyper-rifle and fires at the sentinel.  The sentinel's body absorbs most of the damage and shows barely any.  The sentinel counterattacks but retracting its fingers, forming an energy cannon, and firing at him, but Cable manages to evade before being hit.

            WarMachine and IronMan fly down towards the four Scouts.  WarMachine grabs Mars and Jupiter and IronMan grabs Mercury and Venus and takes them out of the area to safety in the other clearing.

            Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyclops, Gambit, Ryu, Ken, B.B.Hood, and Mugena (as ShadowLady) perform their projectiles on the ground while Goku, Gohan, Saiyaman, Piccolo, MegaMan, and Morrigan attack from the air.  The others remain on the defensive.  Projectiles seem to be pointless unless in great densities.  The Saiyans powerful punches only create small dents, clearly nothing to the sentinel himself.

            The sentinel seems to keep its sights on Sailor Moon, ignoring everyone else.  It stops suddenly, and creates an electrical charge around itself.  With shields still up, over a dozen missile ports open up and miniature missiles stretch out.  They all launch at once, flying erratically around the clearing.  With a great deal of strategy involved, two missiles attack each airborne fighter from opposing sides and one at the ground fighter's feet or ground under them.  Once most of the fighters were disabled, the sentinel closes the ports, drops its shield, and continues its pursuit.

            IronMan and WarMachine don't make it to the other clearing before being shot down, and fall into the trees with the Scouts.  The trees and bushes barely cushion the landing.

            Trunks flies up to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.  "Hold on," he says as he grabs both of them and lifts them into the air to escape.

            The sentinel points its arm out at them, open palm out, and launches a grenade-like device.  Trunks doesn't notice until it's close behind him.  When it touches his back, the grenade sends out a charge and stuns the three.  They try to yell out in pain but can't, and they crash to the ground, still with feeling but otherwise paralysed.

            The sentinel walks up to them.  It stretches out its arms and creates a spherical energy-field around them.  "Mission completed!"  Its legs bend and transform into rockets.  It then launches into the air, with Trunks, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mini Moon.  Sailors Mars, Mercury, and the slowly reawakening Jupiter and Venus can only watch as they accelerate away.

            There is a bright flash in the sky.  Two balls of light come flying down from the heavens, and each one smashes into sentinel's arms.  The captors fall into the trees underneath them.

            The sentinel goes to recapture them.  But something suddenly attacks its head with one strong blow to the side, then another from the other side, and then an uppercut on the chin.  The sentinel falls back and lies on the ground of the clearing.

            Cable, Fujin, and Donatello go to help them.  "… Dad?" moans Trunks as the stun effects begin to wear off.  They are given help to stand up.

            They all regroup in the clearing where the sentinel lies.  The four Sailor Scouts, IronMan, and WarMachine walk out of the trees hurt and aching.  Sailor Saturn is on her knees by herself.

            "I've… been abandoned…  Bison lied.  I'm just another soldier…"  She begins to cry softly.  "BIIIISOOOONN!!!"

            Ryu steps forward.  "Bison only thinks about himself.  I'm sorry this all happened to you.  If you want… we, as a team, can stop him once and for all!"

            Saturn is shocked, she stops her tears and slowly stands to her feet.  It looks like its over.  She has her head lowered and her glaive in hand.  A couple of seconds pass, then she raises her glaive into the air.  She then shows her angered expression, "I will show him!  I will become more powerful than he is!!"  She grabs the glaive with both hands and brings it down with great force.  The blade digs into the ground and the ground begins to shake wildly.  A gigantic crack grows from the cut and separates the ground.

            Everyone struggles to keep their balance, Saturn seems to have the least trouble as she easily steps to one side of the crack.  It grows to about fifteen yards wide and the far side is about one yard higher.  Everyone is able to keep to the one side of it.

            Saturn breathes heavily and stares angrily at the others.  Mini Moon breaks out of Donatello's arm and sprints to Saturn, wobbly but straight towards her.  "Hotaru, stop this!  We can work this out!"

            Saturn backhands her off the face, Mini Moon falls to the ground on her side.  "Hotaru is dead!  There is only the Sovereign of Silence, Mistress 9, the new Sailor Saturn!"

            The sentinel begins to twitch.  It lifts its upper body up, creating pressure on the ground.  The ground under cracks and sinks as it slowly gets up

            Sailor Saturn wobbles as the ground below her gives way.  She falls into the canyon, until someone catches her.  "Hold on, Hotaru!" yells Sailor Moon as she tries to pull her up.

            The sentinel is on its feet and reassuming its main program.  It walks towards Sailor Moon and the cliff.

            "Rini!" yells Saturn after dropping her glaive.

            Cable rushes in and pulls Sailor Mini Moon away.  "Hotaru!"

            The sentinel takes one step after another, weakening the ground.  The ground suddenly collapses with Sailor Moon on it.  Trunks dodges in and grabs Sailor Moon, carrying her to safety.

            There is a horrific scream as Sailor Saturn falls down into the darkness.  The sentinel falls into the canyon as well, knocking off its head on the other side.  It falls down with pieces breaking off on the way down, following Saturn.

            Sailor Mini Moon turns around and begins to cry into Cable's chest.

            The other four Sailor Scouts run up to Sailor Moon and Trunks who are holding each other and hurt from the dive to safety.  Most fighters look over the edge of the cliff for any sign.

            "Is everybody okay?" asks Fujin.  There is no reply because of the knowing that one that wasn't.  Fujin runs up to the Sailor Scouts, "Are you two okay?" he asks Jupiter and Venus.  They reply with a nod.

            Cable picks up Sailor Mini Moon and walks over to the Scouts and Trunks.  Trunks, who is sitting up, takes a deep sigh and lays back on the ground to rest a little.  Cable lowers Sailor Mini Moon and she runs over to Sailor Moon and hugs her instead.

            "It's nice to have you back," says Cable to Sailor Moon.

            Trunks takes another very deep breathe and exhales sharply.

            Down below, a bloody, gloved hand reaches out from under the mangled heap of robotic parts, lifeless.  Human blood mixes with robotic oil on the solid ground.

            "Hoo-hoo!  Aren't you having a really bad day," says a glowing-red eyed creature in the darkness.  The eyes turn to the side, "Alright, baby.  Do you stuff."

            Another creature steps towards the heap.  The bluish demon has come back for her.

(A pre-thanks to Ken Arromdee, creator of the FAQ at www.SailorMoon.org)


	8. ManSpider

            "Report!" orders Xavier.

            Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, and Shredder bow to their knees and then look up at their leader.  "Our new model is almost fully operational," replies Dr. Doom.

            "Where is it now?"

            "Simulated field testing," replies Shredder.

            "The unit will be fully operation soon," adds Dr. Octopus, "and once we have secured a new facility, we can have a productive rate of over a hundred units per hour."

            "Good."

            There is a pause as they rise to their feet.  Cell, Frieza, Juggernaut, and Magneto stand in areas around the room, Demitri is not present.  Kintaro and Baraka continue to guard Prince Goro in a separate room.

            "I heard about your first model," adds Xavier.

            "By who!?" asks Dr. Doom.

            "Take a guess," says Shredder to him.

            "Yes.  Bison has briefed me on your first prototype's performance," says Xavier.  "Not to mention some other important information on his behalf."

            "About what!?  His Psycho Soldiers?" says Dr. Doom.

            "Two are of those Soldiers have now become our enemies.  The other one, Saturn, is dead."

            "So why aren't you yell at him instead?" asks Shredder.

            "It was in fact _his_ prototype that interfered in the battle.  Through it, we've learned its strength and weaknesses… and also theirs."  He pauses for a short moment, "When the three Scouts came to them, the others were defending themselves and rarely attacked them."

            "So how are we suppose to turn them against themselves?" asks Dr. Octopus.

            Xavier lifts up a vile from his side,  "With this.  It's an airborne chemical virus that targets mutated genes and progresses it further.  A type of mutagen as you would call it, Shredder."

            "But there won't be enough for all the mutants," points out shredder.

            "Think about it.  If we gave it to most of them, like the X-Men and the Turtles, we would be giving them more strength and become a bigger threat for us only," replies Xavier.  "But there is one who is not accustomed to his mutation and _this_ is made especially for him."

            "And who is be releasing the virus?" asks Frieza from elsewhere, hoping for some action.

            Xavier chuckles, "I've found the perfect one for the job."  Everyone hears footsteps and turn towards them.  "Now, you know what to do?"

            A human hand reaches for the vile that.  "Yes, we know exactly what do."

            Cable and Fujin lead the party along a path through the forest, Trunks watches the end.  They travel in groups with gaps in-between.

            Liu Kang slows down to group with the Sailor Scouts, in their casual clothing, and then evens his pace with them.  "Are you guys feeling okay now?"

            They all turn to him.  "I still get dizzy at times," replies Mina.

            "Same with me," adds Lita, "but it's getting better."

            "And you?" he asks Serena.

            "Oh, I'm fine," she replies with a laugh.

            "Can you remember anything else yet?" asks Amy.

            "No I can't.  I must have blacked out after I was grabbed."

            "Just like you, Serena," teases Raye.

            "Hey!"

            Meanwhile ahead of them, the Turtles walk a fair distance behind Piccolo and Goku.  Leonardo sniffs the air and smells something, "What is that smell?"

            "It's about time you smelt it," replies Michelangelo.  A white bag hangs on his shoulder.

            "You made another one!?" says Donatello.

            "Correct-a-mondo!" he replies.  "Wanna try a slice?"

            "What's the dough made out of this time, Mikey?" asks Leonardo.

            "Flour."

            "Yeah, right," says Raphael, "from where?"

            "Mugena gave me a small bag full," Michelangelo replies.  Donatello looks around to see if he can find her but cannot.

            "I doubt that," Leonardo replies.

            "No, really.  It's true.  Come on, can't smell the delicious aroma in the air?"

            "No I can't," replies Raphael.  "It doesn't smell delicious, it smells burnt."

            Michelangelo stops, "… What?"

            The others stop as well.  "I agree," says Donatello.

            Michelangelo quick lifts the bag off his shoulder, looks inside, and pulls out something wrapped in a large white cloth with a few black spots.  He quickly unwraps it, revealing the pizza with a wooden plate on top and underneath.  He removes the top plate, the pizza is dark brown and burnt black.  He's speechless with disappointment.

            "Hate to say it, Mikey," says Donatello, "but you had to close to the fire."

            "No, I didn't!"

            "Yes, you did!  You were in such a hurry to get it done that when you covered and put it you bag, it was still cooking.  A flame could have continued to burn it while we were moving."

            "Oh man," moans Michelangelo.  He allows the plates to slide off and into the bag.  In his hands is the burnt pizza but is pretty solid still.

            "Well, I'm sure you will try again," says Leonardo.  "Don't look so disappointed."  The Turtles except Michelangelo continue on.

            Michelangelo examines the pizza, even give a small attempt to nimble it but the crust is too burnt.  He then fools around with by juggling from one hand to the other.  "Hey, Donny!" he says as he throws it vertically towards him.

            Donatello turns around just in time to see it and catch with both hands.  "Humph, a new toy."  He then throws it back but as a Frisbee.

            The Scouts stop behind Michelangelo when he catches the toy.  "Hey, Raph!"  He throws vertically again, but a little too hard and it goes higher than he intended.  "Whoops."

            Raphael watches it go over him, "Heads up."

            Goku quickly ducks and covers his head.  But when it falls, it hits Piccolo smack in the back of the head and shatters, knocking his turban off.  Piccolo gives a small moan from the hit, and then begins to growl louder and louder.  He knows already who had done it and turns around quickly to the Turtles.  He gives an angry stare at Michelangelo but he's nowhere to be seen.  Only the hint of some of girls' turned heads show where he went.

            "Calm down, Piccolo," says Goku, "It wasn't like he did it on purpose."  Piccolo slowly bends down to pick up his turban which is surround by burnt pizza chips.  He shakes the bits off and puts it back on his head.  Goku laughs and begins to continue to follow the others, Piccolo stays behind him.

            The Turtles, the Scouts, and Liu Kang look at one another, a few with a smile on their face.  Leonardo turns to the trees, "Okay, Mikey.  It's safe to come out!"

            _"Really?"_ says his voice.

            The Turtles laugh about the incident and continue on.  The Scouts and Liu Kang keep up with an even pace.

            "Is Rini still further ahead?" asks Serena.

            "Gohan, Pikachu, Kirby, and her are actually ahead of everyone.  Don't worry, Gohan can keep an eye on her," replies Liu Kang.

            Rini sits on her knees near a berry bush and weakly picks the berries.  Images of her friend, Hotaru, flash through her mind.  Meanwhile, Kirby and Pikachu play a game of their own while Gohan watches them from a high tree branch.

            The two run close by Rini which draws Gohan's attention to her.  He jumps down to her, "Upset about something?"

            Rini slowly turns to him, and then looks down at the ground.  She sighs and then says, "I was thinking about Hotaru."

            "Oh," replies Gohan.  "Well, I'll tell you what Raiden told me.  When we win this tournament, and we will, our friends and us will go back to the way things were before we came here," he says with a smile.

            Rini looks up at him again and actually manages to give a smile.  "Thanks for your friendship."

            He straightens his back and stands upright.  He looks around the area, "I think I should go find the others, see that they are still coming this way.  Will you be okay if you stay here?"

            "Sure."

            He turns to the two little ones, "And you two don't go to far, okay?"

            Pikachu replies with a "Pika" and Kirby replies with a cheerful squeal.

            "Okay then.  Be back in a bit."  Gohan hops into the air and flies forward into the forest.  Rini goes back to picking the berries.

            A humanoid-looking creature walks out of shade of the trees behind her…

            Spiderman walks with the X-Men and the other Marvel Superheroes but closer to the back of the group.  While the others talk to each other, Spiderman suddenly has a weird feeling and stops in his tracks, not noticed by the others.

            _My spider sense is going crazy,_ he thinks.  _But what is it?_

            Pikachu and Kirby unknowing move farther from Rini as they continue playing their game.

            The black-skinned creature comes up from behind her and stops a few feet behind her.  Then in a deep, human male voice says, "Hello there, Rini."

            Rini jumps at the sound of the voice and quickly turns around.  She sees a tall, muscular, white man with military-like blond hair and casual cloths.  She slowly backs away.  "Wh… who are you?"

            "Don't worry, Rini.  Eddie Brock is only here to help out," he replies as he kneels down to her.

            "…  Did Raiden send you?"

            "What do you think?" he responds with a calm tone of voice but with an unfriendly smile.  "You have to careful out here, you don't know who or what you're going to meet."

            His words make her extremely nervous and uneasy.  "How would you know my name?"

            "I know a lot about you, Sailor Mini Moon."  She cautiously backs up.  "Don't you trust me?" he says and he holds out his hand, palm up for hers.

            Rini thinks about it for a second.  She then places her hand forward, stops to rethink, and pulls her away.  She shakes her head in disagreement.

            He lowers his hand, "You are a wise little girl.  But there is someone will recognize the true Eddie Brock.  The one you know as Spiderman… or we know him best as Peter Parker."

            She turns around to run, "I gotta go!"

            Eddie grabs her hand, "Oh no, sweetheart…"

            Piccolo stops suddenly.  Goku turns to him, "Sense something?"

            "Someone's talking to the girl."

            Gohan suddenly pops out of the trees beside Goku, "Hi, guys!"

            Pikachu and Kirby both peer around a bush and quietly watch the two.

            Rini turns around and Eddie manages to grab the other hand.  "Perhaps, we have given you the wrong impression.  You see, Eddie Brock is not the man you may think he is.  Why don't we introduce you to our better half?  We call ourselves...," a black, oil-like substance appears out of nowhere and covers Eddie from his feet to his shoulders, leaving his head till last.  As it covers his head, white marks appear his chest and head covered parts.  "VENOM!" he says in a completely different voice and a mouth with many sharp teeth and a large tongue.

            Rini's scream is heard by the group.  Everyone recognizes her and immediately run in the direction it came from.  "THIS WAY!" yells Gohan.

            Rini struggles to free herself from Venom's grip.  Pikachu and Kirby run out from behind the bush and ready to jump Venom from behind.  Venom releases one arm and turns it to the small animals.  He fires a web-ball at them which hits Pikachu and wraps around him, holding him in place.  Kirby stops to see what happened to Pikachu and is hit from behind by another web-ball, he webbed to the ground while lying on his front.  Both struggle to free themselves.

            Rini grips her captured arm's wrist and tries to yank it away.  Venom turns back to her, "Where's our hero now?" he says and then dangles his tongue to scare her more.

            "Right here, Venom!"  Spiderman suddenly appears and hits Venom in the head with a two-foot, swing-in kick, Venom releases her and flies back several yards.  Spiderman summersaults in mid-air and lands in front of Rini, "Are you okay?"

            Rini responds with a heavy head nod, still frightened and out-of-breathe.

            "Too bad we can't say the same for you, Parker!" says Venom when he gets to his feet and then does his trademark growl.

            "Stay here," Spiderman tells Rini.  He then shots a web-line and swings at Venom.  Venom runs at him on all fours and jumps at him.  Spiderman quickly attacks with another swing kick to his chest, knocking him back to the ground.

            Spiderman lets go of the webbing and jumps down at him.  Secretly, Venom's costume brings out the vile of vapour mutagen and it removes the blocking cap.  Spiderman lands on top of Venom and they wrestle each other for control.  The vile is knocked out Venom's costume and lands and sticks on Kirby's web cocoon.

            _What?_ Thinks Spiderman, _My spider sense is off the charts!_  Venom's costume and his arms manage to push Spiderman off him.  Venom gets to his feet.

            "That's far enough, Venom!" yells Captain America with the others around him.

            Serena and the other Sailor girls kneel down to Rini.  "Are you okay?" asks Serena.  Rini nods again and is less frighten than before.

            Spiderman falls to his knees and grips his head in pain.  Rini is the first to gasp.

            "What's wrong, hero?" teases Venom, "not feeling well.  Be careful, it might be contagious.  We'll be seeing you again real soon, Spiderman."  He growls again and then starts to swing again into the trees.

            Spiderman suddenly collapses onto his front.  "Wait here," commands Fujin and then he quickly walks over to Spiderman.  Trunks runs over to the two webbed up animals and rips it off them.

            "He's only unconscious," says Fujin.  "There's a… strange form of bacteria or virus on the ground… it's dead.  It's safe to come near him.  Cable, come help me take him into an open area."  Cable runs over to them and aids Fujin at lifting him up and carry him pass the others, back to the path.

            Trunks finally rips the web off Kirby, and notices the vile.  He cleans it off and, being open, lifts it to his face to smell it.  He inhales several times but can't smell anything.  He puts it in a pocket of his jacket and hurries after the others.

            Amy, now in her Sailor Scout uniform and only one to morph, uses her visor to view the seemingly empty vile which now have a thin crust along the bottom.  Her visor analyses it with numerous details.  "It's definitely a virus, but I can't find out what it is.  I would guess it's biochemical, but there's no record of anything close to it."

            Donatello pushes his cheek against her face, making her jump at the feel of a new skin texture, and tries to see what she sees on the visor.  Due to little success, he pushes it out a little bit, enough to see the entire visor.  "Hmm…" he says as he tries to gather as much information as he can.  He releases the visor with some embarrassment, "Sorry."  He then looks down at the miniature computer than Sailor Mercury holds in her free hand, "Can you see what it is made up of, atomic-wise."

            She types a string of characters into the computer.  It beeps and a new screen appears with regional analysis.  "Yep, it's biochemical all right.  But I don't recognize it either."

            Cable rubs his silver, right arm while sitting on the ground and moans at the occasional burst of a migraine headache.  Fujin walks by and slowly stares at him, something is not right.

            Trunks comes over and kneels down to him.  "You look like you have a headache."

            "I do, thank you," he snaps back.  "My arm is acting up."

            "How long has it been like that?"

            "A few minutes now.  I haven't had an attack for over fifteen years, why would it come back now?"

            "Maybe it found a way to counteract the vaccine they gave you back then."  He then gives a big cough.  "Or maybe it's a cold like what I have.  I think this is the first time ever had a cold."

            "Too many medicines probably weakened your body's defence against germs," says Cable.

            "Hey, you guys!" yells Donatello to them.  "Can one of you come here?"  Trunks gets back to his feet and walks over to Sailor Mercury and Donatello, give one loud cough along the way.

            "We thought you might know something," says Sailor Mercury.

            Trunks clears his throat and looks down at her computer.  He can't concentrate and tries to squint at the data shown.

            "You don't look so hot," says Donatello.

            "I'll be fine.  Maybe you can find something with our medical supplies," replies Trunks.  He walks away from them and towards their med-kit which was lying on the ground away from everyone.

            Meanwhile, a small group gathers near Spiderman's body.  MegaMan walks up to beside Rini who is with the other four Scout girls, Sakura, and some other Marvel Superheroes.  "Did Venom hurt you back there?"

            Rini turns to him and gives a small pause.  "No, he didn't hurt me.  But he sure did scare me.  He wouldn't let me go until that stuff went on top of him."

            "Yeah, Venom is like that.  You should have seen Roll when she first seen him do that."

            "Do you know how she is right now?"

            "No, I don't.  Sorry."

            "Rini," says Mina, "who's Roll."

            "A friend," Rini slows down for a moment.  "She was hurt before you guys came here.  She saved my life."

            "You mean the broken robot was your friend Roll?" asks Raye.

            "Android," corrects MegaMan.

            "… Yeah," replies Rini.

            Spiderman moans.  "Hey, guys," yells Sakura to the others, "he's waking up!"

            He gives another moan but louder and more painful.  "Spiderman?" says Rini.

            Spiderman suddenly clenches his body and rolls over on the ground.  He moans again, "No, not now!"  Sakura reaches out to touch him, he suddenly rises to his feet, "You must stay away from me!" he warns.  He begins to run to the trees but the pain becomes too much and he falls to his knees.

            Cyclops runs up and kneels down to him, "What is it?  What's wrong?"

            "It's… my mutation disease," he moans out.  "Keep away."  His sides begin to budge out from under his costume and hands, they take the warning and back away.  Then, with one loud muffled scream, his costume rips and coming out of his side are two new pairs of human arms, many people jump at the surprise.  Spiderman pants for a moment and then turns his head to the others and says in a changing voice, "Stay away!"

            Cable gets to his feet, still holding his arm in pain.  "Trunks, help Sailor Mercury and Donatello find a cure for this, quickly."  There is no reply.  "Trunks!?"  He and a few others turn to where Trunks was.  Now, he is lying on the ground, unconscious, and his veins and arteries turning dark colours.

            "What's going on!?" questions Fujin.  He quickly runs over to Trunks and turns him over to look at his front and face.  "There's nothing coming off him.  What wrong with them?"

            Cable moves his right hand to his face.  Two fingers suddenly mutates into skeleton-like fingers and quickly turn back.

            Spiderman gets up to his feet again and moans wildly.  He bends forward and wraps his six arms around himself.  His face and chest begin to expand and warp out of shape.  He gives one final scream which turns into an inhuman roar.  His costume rips all over and he begins to get bigger in height and muscle mass.  His four new arms grow hairy and his fingers morph.  His mask suddenly rips apart, revealing the hideous, six-eyed, hairy, large cranial, spider-like face.  Almost all parts of the costume are torn open.  His toes have merged to two per foot and his hands have moulded into three fingers per hand.  He growls and then, with a full extension of his body and staring upward, with a loud, body-shaking roar.

            The huge creature looks down at the others who all stare back at him.  He gives a growl and shows what has become of his teeth.

            "Stay back from him," warns Cable.  "He has become a ManSpider.  He doesn't know us anymore!"  He quickly runs over to the med-kit, Trunks, and Fujin.  He waves over Mercury and Donatello, he can barely stand because of his torture.

            Cable looks up at them as he kneels on the ground again.  "Take the entire kit, everything.  Find a cure for Spiderman."

            "What's wrong with Trunks?"

            "I don't know," he replies in a moan.  "It must be something in us from the future that came back after being exposed, because only Spiderman is infected by this virus.  We've agreed to this, your lives come first, not ours."  He moans again, most of his hand mutates this time and has a harder time changing back.

            "The T-O virus," concludes Fujin.

            "I don't have enough energy to withstand this.  My powers were muted from the cure.  I'm getting… very tired."

            "Hey guys," yells Raphael, "So are we suppose to stand here and watch him drool?"

            "We can't harm him," says IronMan.

            "But if we have to…" says Wolverine and he extends both sets of claws.

            Serena and the other Scouts slowly back away.  ManSpider watches them closely.  Serena gives a quiet squeal of fear.  Suddenly, ManSpider jumps high into the air, over the group, and on the other side of the girls.  Before Serena can scream, ManSpider shoots out six strings off webbing from his hands and encase her quickly in a cocoon.

            Raye and Sakura, because they were closest to Serena and jumped away from the webbing, were the next ones to be cocooned.  Rini scrambles away and makes it to safety near the others.

            Cyclops blasts ManSpider, harming him barely.  "Spiderman, please calm yourself.  We can help you."

            ManSpider responds with a roar.  Lita, Mina, and Chun Li quickly pull the three to safety and then tear away a part for them to breathe.  All three cough from the semi-weak odour that the web gave off.

            ManSpider takes a big step forward to test the group, they don't move from their spot.  He then sniffs the air for something.

            There is a flash just about a dozen yards beside ManSpider.  "Sorry, I'm late," says Mugena as the flash fades away.  "I was working on—Ahhh!"  ManSpider launches himself into the air and comes down on her.  After a couple seconds, and he's back on his feet and there is no Mugena in sight.

            "Whoa!"  They turn around to see a wide-eyed, pink-haired Psylocke, "That was almost the scariest thing I've ever seen."  ManSpider gives an angry growl.  "Sorry, but I'm not your meal!" she yells back.

            "We can't find anything that is compatible with the virus," says Donatello.

            Fujin looks inside the med-kit that remains on the ground while Donatello reaches for a new drug one after another.  Fujin grabs a container which seems different in his eyes, on it is the letters HW.  While Cable mutters to himself in an attempt to stay awake, Fujin asks him, "What's in this container?"

            "HW.  Holy water.  Blessed by Holy-men.  In case of vampires.  In early stages it can reverse a crossing over.  Also called 'Tears of Gods'…"  And Cable mutters on, giving a moan now and then.

            "Holy water?"

            "Could that help?" asks Mercury as she continues to type code into the computer.

            "I can't see how at the moment," replies Fujin.  "I've never hear of any such method."

            "… Alliance.  Established 2017…  Plague.  Masaki virus outbreak.  Millions dead.  Only killing pure humans, others were sickened…" mutters Cable.

            "What plague?" asks Donatello.

            "Masaki virus.  Outbreak…"

            "No help there."  He kneels down to him and clearly says to him, "Was there a cure?"

            "Cure discovered early February 2018.  Reversed some cases.  Neutralizes new cases…"

            "Do you have it in a container of it?"

            "The one marked 'Masaki'.  Cause unknown…"  He gives on loud moan and his entire arm mutates into a long demon-skeleton-like arm.

            Donatello searches the kit and takes out a glass cylinder, "Thank you."

            ManSpider leans forward and stands on all eight limbs.  He charges at the group and plows into them.  He grabs WarMachine in the middle of the group and lifts him up in the arm.  He suddenly brings his head down and bites WarMachine's shoulder.  Luckily, ManSpider cannot penetrate his armour.  The giant mutant grows frustrated and throws WarMachine to the ground.

            "Let's do it, Mina," says Lita and she takes out her power stick.  So does Mina.  But ManSpider knows that it is a threat to him and webs both of them around the chest, pinning their arms in place.  Jupiter accidentally drops her stick.

            Pikachu and Pikachu-Kirby jump on ManSpider and give him a big jolt of electricity.  ManSpider moans slightly but he manages to swing his arms at them to knock them off.

            ManSpider suddenly shoots out a web-line at MegaMan.  With him stuck to the end, ManSpider swings him around and bangs him repeatedly against the ground and uses him like a mace to hit others away.  He then releases MegaMan near his feet.  Then he grabs Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Morrigan, Rogue, and Storm with all six hands, jumps high into the air, and smashes them against the ground under his weight.

            MegaMan looks to the side, he's still fully functional with a few dents and scrapes.  About two feet away is Jupiter's power stick, glowing with strange energy.  He instinctively reaches for it and grabs it.  A strange energy flows through his body.

            Lita stares on in amazement.  "What the—?"

            MegaMan's armour changes to a light blue colour and drops the power stick.  "I present to you…"  He cocks his buster like a gun.  "With the power of electricity, the Lightning Buster!"

            ManSpider is attracted to the light show.  He charges at MegaMan, "Better calm you down."  He fires a blast of lightning at ManSpider.  ManSpider moans in pain and backs up a bit.  He goes back to charge again but MegaMan fires another blast, ManSpider falls to his hands and knees.

            "I hope I didn't hurt him too badly," says MegaMan as a taunt but with a small hint of concern.  ManSpider slowly raises his head and pauses before charging again.  MegaMan fires another blast but it seems to not affect him.  ManSpider rises up only inches from him, grabs MegaMan with his middle and bottom pair of hands.  He stands upright and stretches MegaMan's limbs.  Then, with his top pair of fists, repeatedly hits MegaMan on the head and shoulders.  After a few dozen hits, ManSpider slams him on the ground.

            "We found a connection," says Donatello.

            "Yeah, but the cure for the Masaki virus is only making it worse," adds Sailor Mercury.  "This virus dies when exposed to air for too long.  This virus acts as a catalyst to reawaken the Masaki virus within them, almost destroying the anti-virus completely."

            Gohan rushes in at ManSpider.  "No, Gohan!" yells Goku.  But Gohan is overpowered by ManSpider and is lifted up to his mouth.  Piccolo comes in to rescue him before ManSpider can inject Gohan with venom.

            "We don't want to hurt him," says Saiyaman, "but he has all intention to hurt us.  How can we calm him down without killing ourselves?"

            Fujin can't take it anymore.  He morphs into a wind and appears in front of ManSpider.  "Hear me, Spiderman!" yells Fujin.  "We all care for you, you must hear me!"  ManSpider grabs him by all four limbs with his top and bottom pair of hands.  He then raises a foot to Fujin's gut and pushes hard.  To cause more pain, ManSpider uses his free arms to hit him in the sides.

            Rini walks up and stands just to the left of ManSpider's front.  "Come on, Spiderman, I know that you're in there."

            ManSpider focus his attention to her, he releases Fujin by throwing him to the side.  He advances towards her.

            "Rini, get away from him," hollers Serena.

            "No!  I know he's still in there!"

            ManSpider brings his head about a foot away from her face and drools slightly.  Rini stares at the front set of eyes.  He twitches to see what she will do.  He then raises one fist into the air.  She knows what she must do…

            She struggle for a decision, and finally makes one.  "Parker, please listen to me!"

            ManSpider gives a confusing grunt in surprise.  He lowers his arms to the ground.

            "Do you remember me, Peter?" asks Rini.  "Do you remember Wolverine… Sakura… Ryu… anyone of us?"

            ManSpider backs up slightly.  "We finally calm him down," says Chun Li.

            "Parker?  Peter Parker?" says Storm.  "The reporter?"

            "How did you find out his name?" asks Fujin with a moan.

            "It was us, fools!"  Eddie Brock appears on a tree branch which somehow supports him.  "Poor old Parker, looks like that virus caught up with you, hasn't it?  Again, another thing that the symbiote could have protected you from.  Instead it has given a new purpose to Eddie Brock."

            ManSpider turns towards him and takes a step every few seconds.

            "What do you say, Peter?  We can join forces, two reporters will be making news themselves by killing this rotten pile of gutter trash.  The Amazing ManSpider and the Dangerous Venom."  He changes into his Venom form and continues to stare down at him.

            ManSpider stops about ten yards away from Venom and growls at him.  He springs his arms forward and shoots out his webbing.

            Venom easily avoids the streams and lands on the ground.  "You have made it clear to us," he chuckles.  "It will be an honour to destroy all traces of the Peter Parker.  Like your Aunt May, Felicia Hardy… Mary Jane Watson."

            ManSpider grows furious and charges at him.  Venom launches at him and both collide.  They hold onto each other and roll on the ground for control.

            "Well, that'll keep him occupied for a while," says Gambit.

            "Not quite," taunts Venom while still fighting.  "We're still much stronger than even this mutant."  Venom pins him on the ground, but ManSpider counters by using his four armed advantage and strikes Venom repeatedly to little affect.

            "Okay, now we can destroy the virus and then we can give Cable and Trunks shots of the vaccine they had before," says Donatello as he gathers some items from the med-kit.

            "But what about Spiderman?" asks Fujin.

            "Maybe we can use the Holy Water to change Spiderman like how Cable was talking about vampires."

            "…  Trunks can sleep through this, because of his alien blood.  I should be trying to stay awake," mutters Cable, his arm is getting worse and barely retreats back to a normal state.  He hears what they were saying, "Your idea may only work on one condition.  Like the vampires, Holy Water must be drunk and drunk willingly.  If he doesn't want it, it can kill him."  And for the first time in a while, Cable stops muttering and looks up at everyone.

            "I sure that he's still part of ManSpider's mind," says Sakura.

            "He does want to change back!" adds Rini.

            "We will have to feed it to him," says Sailor Mercury.

            Cable wheezes, "But you can't force it down his throat."  He slowly falls onto his back and shows heavy signs of fatigue.

            Donatello searches the med-kit.  "This is only one syringe.  We better do Cable first then."

            Mercury swirls a vile of the new chemical.  "Meanwhile, we should also be thinking of a way to give Spiderman the formula."

            Starting with Piccolo, a few people slowly turn to the only one with food supplies with him.  "What?" asks Michelangelo.

            Donatello fills up the needle with the chemical and quickly sticks it into Cable's infected arm.  "This will only kill this virus.  Pass me the Masaki anti-virus."  His brother Leonardo passes it to him, and he fills the needle again.  He injects it into Cable, seconds later Cable passes out into a sleep.

            ManSpider and Venom continue to battle but now on their feet.  ManSpider relies on his speed and strength, while Venom uses the symbiote for most of his attacks.

            "Be careful," says Michelangelo.  "That is valuable pizza ingredients to me."

            Morrigan lifts up the dough ball and gives a disgusted expression.  "I hope he likes it."

            "Wow," says Donatello as he lifts up a bottle of cleaning alcohol.  He looks down at the unconscious Cable, "You guys thought of almost everything."  Donatello fills the syringe with alcohol and empties it onto the ground.  He then repeats the two injections to Trunks.

            Sailor Mercury takes the remaining amount of chemical and asks for the dough ball.

            "Now, how do we get rid of the Black Widow Maker?" asks Lita.

            No one responds for a moment.  Mugena sighs, "I guess I'm the only one that knows."  Everyone turns to her, wanting to know as well.  "In the Animated Series, the symbiote that both came into contact with Spiderman and Eddie Brock was weakened by loud, high pitched noises."

            "Animated Series?" asks B.B.Hood.

            "In my reality, you're all movies, cartoons, comics, and video games, remember?"  She walks to the outside the group, facing the two fighters.  "I think I just know the right person.  But I have never been her before.  Hope this works…"  She strands upright for a few seconds with no sign of anything different.  Then she just quickly and simply morphs within a split-second to a pink--lighter-pink--white haired woman with leather out fit.

            "Sindel," says Liu Kang.

            "I'll try to get rid of him," says Sindel-Mugena.  She floats over to the two.

            Venom overpowers ManSpider and throws him to the side.  "What the Hell do you want?"

            "Just this."  She opens her mouth very wide and starts to scream.  Venom instantly covers his ears, as does Piccolo and a few others.  The symbiote squirms all over Eddie's body.  Then, in self-defence, Venom shoots a web-ball at her.  Sindel-Mugena becomes covered with webbing, covering her entire head and stopping her scream.

            "That'll shut you up!"  Suddenly, ManSpider pounces on Venom and tries to dig his venomous fangs into him, but the symbiote pushes the fangs away.  Venom battles him with his arms while ManSpider stayed on his back.  "Don't think that you'll get the upper hand."

            The webbing begins to tear as Sindel-Mugena's muffled scream grows louder.  With one loud snap, her mouth is freed from the web and she screams at Venom.

            "No, what's happening!?" yells Venom.  The symbiote loses its momentum in the battle, and ManSpider manages to touch Eddie's true skin.  Venom, without the aid of the symbiote which is weakening, grabs ManSpider's head and flings him over onto the ground.  The screaming continues and Eddie backs away.

            Mugena morphs back into her normal form and stops screaming but is out-of-breathe.

            The symbiote begins to cover Brock again but leaves his head and a patch of his shoulder where ManSpider was able to scrape his fangs.  "This isn't over, Parker.  No matter what form you are," the symbiote covers the rest of the body, "Venom will always know your weaknesses and exploit them."  He gives a growl, ManSpider replies with one as well.  Then Venom swings off into the trees.

            ManSpider slowly turns to the group.  Morrigan slowly walks forward, palms together and open with the dough ball.  She stops a few feet away from him and stretches out the dough ball to him.  Morrigan (Lilith's consciousness) is scared and there is no reaction of either ManSpider or the others.  Rini runs up to beside her, "It's okay, Peter.  This will make you better."

            ManSpider reaches out for it and picks it up with two fingernails, Morrigan squeals quietly in fear.  Rini nods in approval.  He sniffs the ball and recoils in disgust as well.

            "I knew it didn't smell good," whispers Morrigan with an unmoving mouth.

            "Go on, eat it," encourages Rini.  "It'll make you better."

            ManSpider studies it some more for a moment and then pops it into his mouth.  He chews it slowly with some disgust.  He swallows after a dozen chews.  A few seconds pass and everyone waits for something, anything.  ManSpider suddenly gives one loud belch, a few, like the Turtles, laugh at the incident.  He seems to be growing tired and goes to his knees.

            People gather near him as he goes unconscious and falls onto his front.

            Trunks slowly opens his eyes up to the sky above.  He still has the discoloured views and arteries but they are beginning to subside.  "Where am I?"

            "Trunks is waking up," says Sailor Mercury.  A few others come to them while the others stay near ManSpider.  The other teenage Scout girls, still in civilian cloths, the Turtles, and a few Marvel SuperHeroes stay with Trunks and Cable while the others help keep ManSpider calm if he wakes up.  Fujin kneels a few feet away from Trunks while Donatello and Mercury observe for unexpected side-effects.

            Trunks looks at everyone around him.  "Why are you here?"

            "What's wrong with him," asks Leonardo.

            Donatello replies, "He's probably still suffering from the fatigue, temporary amnesia."

            "This is a dream," says Trunks, "the ghosts speak."

            "So, he wasn't kidding before," says Raye.

            "What was I not kidding about?"  Trunks looks around and sees someone he recognizes, "Fujin!?"

            "Yeah?" he replies.

            "I thought I would never see you again."

            "… Why?"

            "You died.  I was there."

            Raphael bends down to him to get more information.  "How?"

            "Onslaught came back…  You protected me."

            "What happened to the rest of us?"

            "Raph!" yells Leonardo.

            "What!?"

            Trunks replies, "Everyone knows… you lost.  You're dead."

            There is silence for a moment.  "I think that enough for now," says Fujin.  "They'll tell us the rest when we're ready."

            "But we have every right to know!" says Mina.

            "We should be focusing on what has happened.  Then they will decide if we are fit to know."

            "We just need to ask one more question to see if he's alright," says Sailor Mercury.  "What is the last thing you remember?"  Fujin goes to the med-kit and searches through it.

            "… A bluish light.  People.  Friends.  Machines.  Walking machines."  Fujin places the hyper-spray on Trunks's neck and he almost instantly goes back to sleep.  By watching them use it before, Fujin knew how to use the device

            "I'm sorry.  But we cannot sacrifice was they had promise to keep secret from us."

            Meanwhile, Peter Parker is almost back to normal.  His four extra arms retract into his body.  But what was surprising to everyone is the fact that they are seeing his face for the first time, his identity exposed.

            Everyone clams down and begin to stand up.  Peter moans and looks around and remembers where he is.  "Something happened to me?"  He also notices the missing pieces of his costume and then realized that he wasn't wear his mask.  He tries to hide his face.

            "It's okay, Peter.  It's kind of late for that now," says IronMan.  He helps Peter up off the ground.

            "I don't what to say," says Peter.

            "Well, I'll start it off."  IronMan stretches out his hand to be shaken.  "Since I know you, you should know me.  I'm Tony Stark."

            "Okay, Krang," says Xavier on the view-screen in the Technodrome.  "I'm glad we've met.  You're news sounds promising."

            "Fine, fine," replies Krang.  "How many should I send you the first time?"

            "Hmm…  Send two dozen so we can test them out.  I'm sure they're more promising than Reptilians or Baraki.  You maybe one of my best servants that have allied with me."  The screen shuts off.

            "Servant!" says Krang to himself and continues on his mumbling.  The view-screen begins to show data as he types computer code.  A message comes up at one point saying 'ERROR'.  "Override!"

            The screen goes into a bluish tunnel-like display which bends and twists wildly.  Static suddenly fills the screen.  A second later, the screen shows the inside of a mechanical factory-like complex.  Green light flickers around the structures and a mechanical voice comes on.

            "We are the Borg.  Servants of Onslaught.  State name and designation."

            "It's me, you idiots.  I want to talk to the one I was talking to before."

            The screen quickly switches to a man in shadow who sits in a chair.  In a normal, deep voice, he says, "Oh, Krang."

            "Don't 'Oh, Krang' me!  I've talked to the one you said was called Onslaught."

            "…  And how many units does he request?"

            "It's best if you send fifty."

            "Good."  He types some code into a computer on his end.  "Open your portal, Krang.  We will be sending them through it."

            Krang opens a portal a few feet to the side of the main view-screen.  Then, one-by-one, tall, silver-skeleton androids come out and line up about a foot apart in uniform formation of ten by five.

            "Not only are they extremely strong and nearly indestructible, they are the sum knowledge of robotic creations from thousands of realities and twenty years of evolution by the Borg."

            The last one completes the formation and Krang examines the killing machines.  "Excellent."

            "Nice doing business with you, Krang."  The screen goes back to static.


	9. Future Enemies

            A cattle beast runs down ocean beach at top speed.  It looks exhausted but the obvious fear that it has pushes it on.  It only thinks about going straight along the beach instead of heading inland.  A large shadow creeps up behind it.

            Its leg buckles for a second but continues on.  Then a huge head with quick jaws bites down from above and lifts it back into the air.  The enormous creature lands on the ground on its four feet.  It flexes its wings and folds them in.  Its tail slides along the sand as it slows down its velocity.  A red dragon has caught its meal.  The cattle beast screams as the dragon swallows it whole.

            "There goes another one," says a medieval farmer on horseback.  Beside him is a teenage man, his son, also on a horse.

            The dragon takes his last swallow, the cattle beast becomes dead silent.  It sniffs the ground for scraps, but it sniffs something else.  It raises its head high in the air and continues to sniff for the source.

            The farmer and his son each grab a gun from their packs, not old fashion pistols but large high-powered rifles.  "Get ready," says the farmer.

            The dragon's head turns towards the ocean and stops.  It sniffs again to make sure that it was want it believed, it growls at the horizon.  It pushes off the ground and flies out over the water.

            "What's this?  A dragon heading out to sea!" says the Farmer to his son.

            "But there's nothing out there for it."

            The dragon flies higher and disappears into the clouds.

            Trunks walks out of the trees, holding his gut and with a sickened look on his face.  He walks up to a few of the fighters who have stopped for a short rest while Trunks gives off the final sighs of the Masaki virus's presence.

            Saiyaman walks up to him and lifts up his helmet, showing his full face.  "Is it getting better?"

            "I wish I could say that it wasn't as bad as the first time.  I'll be fine in about a day or so."

            They both walk to where the others are.  Everyone is close together because of heightened possibility of an attack.  Ken allows Sakura to practice her kicks on his open palms.

            Fujin walks up to the two.  "Don't ask!" says Trunks to him, knowing that he was going to ask how he's feeling.

            "Okay.  But on a different topic, do you remember what you have told us yesterday, after the ManSpider incident?"

            "…  No.  What did I say?"

            "That's a 'no'.  But you actually said quite a bit, like… that Onslaught killed me in your timeline."

            "Oh, crap!"

            "I'm not saying that I want to know more.  But the others will be demanding you and Cable to tell them what did happen.  I believe in your original intentions and that your secrets should be until you desire otherwise."

            "I'm afraid of what else I've said or hinted towards."

            "I have to admit that I'm bit curious myself," says Saiyaman.  "But don't do it because we want to know."

            Trunks becomes angry at himself.  He sighs and says, "I need to talk to Cable about this."  He walks off towards him, walking perfectly as if he was back to normal.

            Michelangelo sets his bag of ingredients down on the ground.  "You all know what time it is."  He gathers branches and twigs from the trees nearby and starts to make a fire pit.  Before he could lay down the third bunch of branches, Piccolos foot stomps on the pile and destroys the fire pit.  Michelangelo slowly looks up at his face, Piccolo slowly shakes his head in disapproval.  Michelangelo grins nervously, packs up his stuff, and leaves to sit with his brothers.  Piccolo makes sure that he doesn't stop somewhere else to start another pizza.

            "You didn't have to scare him like that," says Goku from behind him.

            Mugena tilts her head from side to side and taps her foot while she sits on the ground.  She is obviously distracted by something.

            "What are you doing?" asks Morrigan as she stops in front of her.

            Mugena notices that she said something.  "Pardon?"

            She repeats herself, "What were you doing?"

            "Oh, I was listening a song."  She sees that Morrigan's confused, "I made a file so I can listen to music when I'm bored."  Morrigan still doesn't understand, "You know what, never mind."  Morrigan continues on her way.

            While Mugena watches her walk away, Raphael crawls over to her from a nearby group.  "Hey," he says as he taps her foot.  "Are you going to get a TV mode?"

            She is surprised at the question but then chuckles at it.  "Sure, I guess I can work something in."

            "With cable and movies?"

            She laughs harder, "Okay."

            He raises his palm into the air, "High three!"  She gives him a high five, still laughing.  Raphael moves back to the group where he was.  The first thing he notices is that Leonardo is staring at him and giving him an invisible 'Raph!'.  Raphael responds with an invisible 'What?' and turns away from him.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle dimension**

            Xavier walks into the techodrome's portal room where Shredder and Krang work with the controls.  Shredder has powered down from his superior 'Psycho' form and Krang sits in his android body.

            "Where are they?" asks Xavier.

            "They'll be out in a moment," replies Krang.  "Just adding some final touches."

            "Well, send out the first batch."

            Shredder enters some keystrokes in a computer.  They all can hear some mechanisms turning and the sound of approaching metal footsteps.  Through a doorway come twelve Foot Soldiers walking in pairs and completely upright, which is not how a Soldier tends to walk.  They stop and turn to the main viewing screen.

            Xavier walks up to the closest one to him and studies it.  He grabs its hood and pulls it off, revealing its skull-like metal head.  "Hmm…  It looks like a terminator."  He studies the android's structure.  "Activate this one."

            Krang presses a couple buttons and the android brings its head up in attention.

            Xavier stands right in front of it, "State your name."

            "Unit Two-Five-Seven-One of Station Alpha-Three," it replies in a robotic voice.  It mimics the jaw movement correctly but, because of the absence of a tongue and vocal cords, it is obviously created through a mechanical device.

            "Who is your leader?"

            "Onslaught."

            He pauses for a second, "Who am I?"

            "Onslaught, human form.  Xavier."

            "What is your function?"

            "To serve and protect Onslaught and his men."

            Xavier turns to Krang, "Who sent them here?"

            "I don't know!  He didn't give me a name.  He just told me how to find you."

            He turns back to the android.  "What are your skills?"

            "Artillerial weaponry."

            "Show me."

            The android raises its left arm and a missile rips through its uniform.  It sits there for a second and retracts into the arm.  It raises its right arm and a laser cannon pops out and then retreats back in.  And finally, its upper legs extend out and the android quickly grabs two handguns, one for bullets and grenades and one for laser and plasma.  It aims the guns at the screen, pass Xavier, for a few seconds and places them back in.

            "I suggest that you don't dress the others.  But leave these ones as they are."  He walks up to Shredder and Krang, "We're going to have a busy day."

**MARVEL dimension**

            "…  Scott," moans a sleeping Jean Grey as she twists and turns on her bed.  Several gunshots echo in her head and then a loud cry of pain by Cyclops.  "SCOTT!" she yells as she snaps awake.

            She looks around her room, only moonlight illuminates the room.  She begins to cry softly with fear that something bad was going to happen to her boyfriend.

            In New York city, Peter Parker walks up his Aunt May's house and knocks on the door.  A short moment passes and the door opens.  His aunt gasps softly and hugs him almost immediately, "Peter, you're finally back home."

            "It's nice to see you too, Aunt May.  But I can only stay for a while…"  She lets go of him, "…  I have to catch a plane in about two hours."

            Aunt May is disappointed but greets for him to come for a while.

            Awhile later, Peter comes down stairs from his room with a duffle bag with another costume to replace his torn one and more web cartridges.

            "The taxi is on its way.  When you do plan to be finished?" asks his Aunt.

            "I'm hoping not to long.  Don't worry, I'll be fine."

            "Do you want some snacks for the trip?"

            Peter would naturally say 'no' but he doesn't want to upset her further.  "Sure, Aunt May."  She hurries to the kitchen while Peter opens the bag and moves the costume out of sight.  She rushes back into the room, of course, with her arms full of cookies and other snacks.  He places them inside the bag himself.

            The taxi outside honks its horn.  May looks disappointed again but it fades away quickly, "You keep care of yourself, Peter."

            "You know I always will."  He picks up his bag and hugs her one last time before going outside.

            He jumps into the back of the taxi and says, "Daily Bugle, please."  He looks back out the window and sees his Aunt looking back.  He waves as she does as the taxi moves out of sight.

            Later, Peter is dropped off at the front of the Daily Bugle newspaper building.  When the taxi disappears into the traffic, he jogs down an adjacent street.

            He turns down a seemingly empty alley.  Fujin materializes out of thin air while leaning against a wall.  "Are you ready?" he asks.

            "Yeah," he replies.  The dragon-symbol appears below his and Fujin's feet and they are teleported away.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            "He's doing it again, isn't he?" asks Piccolo to Goku.

            Goku looks pass him at Michelangelo.  "Yes, he is."

            "He just doesn't learn."

            "Hey, Piccolo.  Just let him do it, he's not hurting anyone."  Piccolo gives a look, "Most of the time."

            Chun Li lies on her back, not far from the Scout girls and Sakura.  She wonders about what Interpol is doing without her around.  A few feet away from her, MegaMan kneels as he rests for the moment.

            On a computer screen, words flash and a voice repeats, "Targets Located."

            "Hmph!"  Piccolo turns his head up into the air, he hears something.

            Cable then hears it.  He takes his gun off his belt and waits for anything to come forth.  "Who else hears it?"

            "I do," replies Piccolo.

            "I don't hear anything," says Rogue.  Trunks hushes her to be quiet.  Chun Li sits up and MegaMan wakes up.

            A tree trunk snaps, then another, and then another.  The trees around them begin to bow away from them.  Cable aims his gun high and fires several shots.  They seem to ricochet off an invisible object.

            The object ripples in the sky and becomes visible, it appears to be some sort of a large, futuristic space-cruiser.  A doorway opens on the side and a figure comes into view.

            "Hey, it's the Shred-head!" says Raphael.  "So…  What's happenin'?"

            "Your annihilation!" replies Psycho Shredder.

            "Okay…  We've good too," Raphael jokes.

            "Get them!" yells Shredder.  Then many normal Foot Soldiers jump down at them.

            "THE FOOT!" warns Leonardo.  He turns to the rest of the group, "Don't worry, they're not too tough."

            "Are you guys ready?" asks Mina to the other Scouts.  They each give a nod as a reply.

            "Wait a second!" says MegaMan.  "Would you mind if I try another power-up or two?"

            They think for a short second and Amy and Raye are the first to hand their power sticks to him.  They glow when he touches them.

            "MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!!!" yells Serena and Rini to morph.

            "JUPITER STAR POWER!!!" yells Lita.

            "VENUS STAR POWER!!!" yells Mina.

            MegaMan hands back the sticks but doesn't change his buster.  "MARS STAR POWER!!!" yells Raye.

            "MERCURY STAR POWER!!!" yells Amy.

            While they morph, the Turtles go first as they show where they are at their weakest.  Michelangelo however battles around the fire and his cooking pizza.

            "Oh boy!" says Ken.  "I finally get to a chance to workout!"  He and Ryu go after a couple of soldiers at a time doing similar moves.

            Cyclops easily blows them up with his optic blast and Wolverine just tears them apart.  Chun Li does her thunder kicks and usually ends up by kicking their heads off.  Liu Kang, Kung Fu Man, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero battle them with an individual style of martial arts.  Goku, Gohan, Saiyaman, and Piccolo are probably the only ones who take each one out with one strong blow and without even powering up.

            Sakura tries to fight with Ryu and Ken and seems to be a step behind.  The Scouts do their attacks on multiple targets.  MegaMan, Pikachu, Kirby, and other Marvel Superheroes do their traditional attacks and Mugena does all of acrobatic fighting while changing from fighter to fighter.

            But more soldiers seem to come out when it was thought to be over.  And the fighters seem to be getting further from each other.

            "Go!" says Shredder, now the new Foot Soldier jump down to the ground.  They land with a loud bang, something that is not Foot Soldier-like either.  They then proceed towards different fighters.

            One approaches Wolverine as he slices the other ones.  He takes a swipe at it across the chest, but only the uniform is seriously damaged and the metal chest plates have small scratches like car-keys scratching wood.  The android replies with a forward punch, pushing Wolverine back.

            Ken does a Shoryuken on one and lands on his feet holding his fist, "Man, that smarts!"  The soldier has its chin hit vertically and, with a moaning of gears, the head pops back down.

            Cable and Trunks notice something…

            Almost everyone has stopped fighting so that they can figure out an alternative way to fight them.  Goku charges in at one and hits it directly in the mid-chest.  The chest dents inward and is pushed back slightly but it doesn't recoil at all from the impact.

            "Get away from it!" yells Trunks.

            Goku turns around to him and quickly back.  The soldier's right arm points at him and the laser cannon points directed at his face.  He is suddenly yanked away just before it fires.  The beam travels pass everybody before hitting several consecutive trees and exploding into flames

            "You must be glad that we made it in time," says Fujin with Spiderman holding the web-line that's attached to Goku.

            "MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE…  SURROUND!!!"  Sailor Mars fires several rings of fire at them.  In response, a few take out their laser/plasma guns from their right legs and fire direct hits at most of the rings.  Some rings manage to move around the lasers and singe some of their uniforms.  One's entire arm is gone, revealing the mechanical objects underneath.

            "That's new," says Donatello.  "Mikey, get over here!"

            "Just a sec!"  He begins to repack his stuff and cover the nearly finished pizza.

            Piccolo appears right in front of him.  "This is no time to be thinking about your stomach!"  But Michelangelo doesn't pay attention to him.  Piccolo become furious and kicks the pizza out of his hands.  "Come on!" says Piccolo as he grabs his arm and almost literally drags him to the others.

            But before they get there, Piccolo sees one soldier aiming at them.  He flings Michelangelo to the group a split-second before it fires.  A plasma shot pierces him in the chest where a human heart would be.  He moans heavily and bends over to his knees.  It readies its left arm to fire a missile.

            Gohan fires a Kha-meh-ha-meh-ha at it before it could fire the missile.  It's arm, chest, and head disintegrate from the attack and the rest of the body falls to the ground.

            Piccolo's wound heals quickly and he is able to return to the others, but the burnt flesh still leaves it stinging.

            Cable quickly fires a shot at another one, which had just fired its weapon.  Cable's shot rips the Foot Soldier uniform off of its head and upper chest.  Some gasp at the metal skull.  "Is everyone okay?" yells Trunks.

            "No," says Mugena.  Her computer-device on her forearm has been hit by a blast.  She slowly begins to degrade in appearance and disappears in thin air.  In a few seconds, it was little she wasn't there.

**Mugena's dimension**

            The door opens to the VR room, "What happened?!"

            A man, sitting at a computer in the room, looks up at her.  "I was just updating some files."

            Mugena comes up to his side and faces the computer, still in her VR gear.  "My interface was shot at.  Why was I pulled out?"

            "I don't know."

            "Well, send me back in!"  She gets ready to jump back into the VR chamber.  When a green light comes on she jumps in.

            She materializes in a forest and searches around.  She hears someone towards her.

            "Mugena," yells Ken.  "I want a rematch.  Right here, right now!"

            _Oh no,_ thinks Mugena, _I've lost the connection, I can't get back…_

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            "What the Hell are those things?!" asks Piccolo as he finishes his regeneration.

            "The future," replies Cable.

            "Our future," adds Trunks.  "We fought these things before."

            "Well, how do we stop them?" asks IronMan.

            "It gets complicated," replies Cable, "just cut off their heads."

            "How do we get near them," asks Morrigan.

            "That's the tricky part," replies Trunks.

            A couple of them walk forward with weapons drawn.  When they get half away towards them, a giant beast comes flying across and snatches the androids from the ground and land a fair distance.

            The animal's speed knocks them all to the ground and Shredder's space-cruiser away.  Everyone turns to the creature and sees an enormous, red dragon trying to chew the android bodies.  It eventually splits them out as large chunks of metal.

            The dragon comes back to them for something else to eat.  The androids turn their attention to it and fire their weapons.  The dragon, which was originally going at the Earth fighters, takes the threat and attacks them instead.  The dragon breathes fire at them and the androids respond with bullets, plasma, lasers, and then grenades.

            "Should we retreat?" asks Liu Kang.

            "We can't," replies Kung Fu Man.  "If it came all the way here for us, we wouldn't be able to hide from it too long."

            "So what  are suppose to do?" asks WarMachine.

**MARVEL dimension**

            Jean Grey, dressed in her X-Men outfit, walks the X-manor around doing security rounds.  She walks into the main corridors and she suddenly feels a presence.  "Who's there!?"

            A shadow materializes on the wall.

**Mugena's dimension**

            "You can't restore it to the way it was?" asks Mugena as she argues with the man.

            "I was just fixing some bugs that I found.  I can't see how this is so important to you."

            "I have to get there.  They need my help."

            "It's just a program, a beta, a game.  They are not real."

            "I use to think that but they are not like.  They are as real as us."

            The man pauses for a second.  "I think you've been in there too long."

            Mugena grow madder and tries to hold bad her temper.  She slams her fist on the desk.  A bluish flame appears when she moved it through the air, which surprised both of them.

            "How did you do that?" asks the man.

            Mugena doesn't respond.  She herself is confused by what happened.  _What is that suppose to mean?  Why can I still do this?  Am I still inside?  If the others are real and this reality is real, then shouldn't both version of me be as well.  We're one and the same.  Are their realities as real as this one?  Yes, we all exist!  The people are real!  The worlds are real!  The war is real!  It was never a program glitch!  The Gods have chosen me to fight for them so I see through all eyes!  Both as guide and a weapon!  That's why I was picked..._  Thousands more thoughts go through her head.

            _"You are beginning to understand,"_ says a deep voice.  Mugena looks upward at the ceiling at the source of the voice.  The man looks at her confused, he didn't hear anything.

            Suddenly, lightning strikes her through the ceiling, frightening the man out of his chair.  When the temporary blindness fades, he realizes that Mugena is gone.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            The dragon roars with large streams of blood dripping from its body and face.  Fire hasn't been the dragon's best weapon so instead it try to squash the androids.  It smashes the last android with its foot.  It then sniffs the ground and turns its attention to the fighters, giving a loud roar.

            "It's coming, what now?" asks Sailor Mini Moon.

            "I'm sorry to say this but we have to kill it," says Kung Fu Man.  "It's either it or us."

            Cable's gun morphs into a large, two-hand, laser cannon and he does a Hyper Viper Beam.  The beam barely hits it neck before it brings its head down.  When Cable finishes the attack, the dragon takes in a deep breath and sprays out a large breath of fire.

            "MERCURY ICESTORM BLAST!!!"  Sailor Mercury sprays a stream of cold water and ice as a defence against the flame.  "I'm going to need some help!"  Sub-Zero quickly steps forward to assist.

            "Right," replies MegaMan.  He changes his buster mode and his colours change to a light blue with white.  "And now… the Ice Buster!!"

            All three unleash a wave of ice, water, and freezing air at the dragon but it manages to even the force.

            "Let's do it, Ken," says Ryu.  They both begin to gather energy and, "Hadou Ken!" they each fire a fireball at the dragon but they disintegrate too early.

            There is silence as they figure out something else.

            "It's alright," says a female voice, "I can protect you for a while."

            People turn to the voice.  "Jean!" says Cyclops.

            "I can stop him if they stop their attack."

            Fujin turns to the three, "You can stop now!"  They all stop their ice attacks almost simultaneously.  The flames continue towards them but are blocked by an invisible force field.

            The dragon stops its attack as well soon after.  It then walks up to the force field and swings its tail into it.  Cyclops immediately becomes concerned when Jean Grey wobbles for the hit.  "I'm okay, Scott."

            "HEAVEN'S ARROW!!!"  A golden arrow flies down from about and goes through one of the dragon's wings.  It moans in pain for second.  A brightly coloured angel floats above them.  "Hi, guys!" she says in familiar voice.

            "Mugena?!" says Liu Kang.

            "That's me!" she replies with a giggle.  She forms another arrow out of thin air and places it in a bow of energy, ready to shoot again.

            The dragon studies them for a moment.  Then it raises its head up high and gives a barking-like roar.  "He's calling for help!" yells Kung Fu Man.  The dragon then turns around, stretches out its wings, and jumps into the air.  "We can't let it get away!"

            Jean drops her shield and everyone tries to fire a projectile attack.  Some the attacks hit but the dragon manage to overcome them, even Angel-Mugena's arrow piercing its leg doesn't slow it down.  It looks like it's going to get away.

            BANG!  Everyone is shocked to see its head to suddenly burst into a shower of blood and bone.  Angel-Mugena floats down to the group and changes back to her normal self.  The dragon smashes down into the forest and causes the ground to shake for a second.  Then everyone notices a figure in the sky.

            It slowly comes down towards them, staring at them the whole time.  When he becomes visible, the figure is covered with splats of blood and has a serious expression on his face.  Majin Vegeta has returned.

            "V-Vegeta?" says Goku.

            "Dad!" says Trunks.

            He lands on the ground where the dragon stood with androids littered around him.  He stares at him while they wonder what he has planned, is he back with Onslaught?

            A few long seconds pass.  Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground about a yard behind him.  Raiden appears where it struck and Vegeta doesn't even flinch.

            "I think your scaring them," says Raiden.  Vegeta cracks a smile.

            Trunks runs out to him and hugs him, "Dad!"  A few others give a sigh of relief.

            Fujin walks up to Raiden and gives a quick bow.  "Raiden, why have you returned to us?"

            "I've come back to lead these fighters against Onslaught.  I have recovered enough to lead again."

            "I wish not to leave here."

            "Then you shall not.  You can stay and help us."

            Cyclops turns to Jean Grey, "Why did you come here?"

            "I had to, Scott," she replies.  "I wanted to help and make sure you are safe.  Raiden came to me for my help."

            "I guess the students could look after the mansion for awhile.  Henry can keep an eye on them."

            Jean is surprised.  "Henry isn't here?"

            "No.  Why?  He's not there?"

            "He hasn't been around for over a week.  I thought he went you," says Jean.  Cyclops becomes worried.

            A communicator beeps.  Cable opens the med-kit and touches something inside, in beeps in response.  "Cable, here!"

            _"Where have you guys been?"_ says a frustrated Princess Sally.

            "We were busy here.  Is something wrong?"

            _"Yes.  They have come back.  They're attacking Robotropolis!"_

**Sonic the Hedgehog / Nintendo merged dimension**

            People, evolved animals and humans, run out of the city as lasers and bullets fly everywhere.  Swatbots shoot around corners but are disabled easily.  On the rooftops, androids aim their weapons on any threats.

            Space-fighters fighters zoom through the sky and try to hit the androids.  One suddenly stops in mid-air with Frieza holding the front.  He throws the space-fighter into the horizon as it spins out of control.

            Sonic races down an alleyway, dodging around obstacles.  Something approaches him from behind.  "Still think you're the fastest, Sonic?" taunts Cell.  He throws a punch at Sonic.

            Sonic jumps off the walls off the alley and moves around him.  Cell continues to attack.  Suddenly Sonic disappears down another alley, "Whoa!  Too slow!" Sonic taunts back.

            A bunch of gun-fighters shoot at Juggernaut, which in return doesn't leave a mark.  He responds with a Juggernaut Assault attack, which knocks them all to the ground.

            Link lets out a battle cry as he falls from the sky with his sword ready to strike.  He brings it down hard, but it doesn't make a scratch and lets him shaking uncontrollably.

            "Funny, I felt a tingle," teases Juggernaut.

            In the air, Bunnie Rabbot tries to battle Shin Magneto but he uses her robotic parts to repel her and slam her repeatedly into structures.

            Scorpion, Rain, Baraka, Noob Saibot, and Ermac are scattered through out the city as they battle any challenger.

            Mario, Luigi, Knuckles, Captain Falcon, and Samus stand in a dark room where Goro and Kintaro stand before them, ready for blood.

            "My… beautiful… city," says Dr. Robotnik with sadness.  He watches the confined war with his short servant, Snivly, by his side.

            Sonic comes running out of the city, badly bruised, with Mario and Luigi, both unconscious and hurt.

            "RETREAT!!" yells a commander.  All the fighters come out of the city and gather a fair distance away.

            Several androids stand by computers in the main control room and type code at incredible speeds.  A warning alarm goes off and the lights turn to red.

            Sirens wale through the city.  Sonic and Knuckles gather people and pull them out to safety, still with androids firing at them.

            All the androids and dark fighters retreat to the interior of the city.

            An electrical charge jumps from building to building and increases in intensity.  People gasp at the sight.  The electricity begins to flow in a sphere like structure.

            The dark fighters gather in the same main control room, each with an evil grin on their face.

            Then, with one loud bang, the sphere explodes.  Everyone is blinded by the flash created.  A few seconds later, people regain their sight and are shocked to see that most of Robotropolis is gone, completely gone.

            Robotnik's mouth hangs wide open is shock.  Everyone is also silent.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

            _"It's…  It's gone!"_ says Princess Sally on the communicator.  Cable, and others listening, are also shocked by the news.

            "Everything?" asks Cable.

            _"A few outer buildings are left but… yeah, everything else is gone."_

            "CABLE!"  Trunks runs over to him with a android skull in his hand.  "You better see this!"  He turns the lower jaw upward, revealing a string of letters and numbers, 'A-3  3-1-1-2'.

            "Alpha-three!?" says Cable.  "Are all of them from there."

            "So far they're all from there."

            Cable bends down to the communicator hidden in the med-kit.  "We will contact you, Princess Sally.  Cable, out."

            "What's so special about a metal skull?" asks Gambit.

            "It's not what makes I special, it's where it's from."  Cable turns the skull over in his hand.  He looks at the full face and, suddenly, its eyes light up.

            "IT'S TRANSMITTING!" yells Trunks.  Cable drops it, gets to his feet, pulls out his gun, and fires a single bullet into the mid-cranium.  The eyes fade out again.  There is silence in the group.

            Mugena's voice breaks the silence, "What am I beginning understand?" she asks Raiden.

            Raiden replies with a laugh and, "In due time.  You all will begin to understand more about everything that is happening."

            "But I want to know other things," says Raphael.  He looks at Trunks and Cable, "You two have some explaining to do."

            Trunks and Cable look at the everyone's faces and the damage around them.  They look at each other to know what each other's thoughts were.

            "Fine," says Cable unexpectedly, "you will get your explanation."  Trunks is slightly surprised by the decision from him.  "Let us gather our thoughts and we'll tell you all soon."  Cable's the first to turn and walk away, Trunks follows behind him.


	10. Physics and Metaphysics

            "The crowd is getting anxious," says Trunks.  Cable leans against a tree as he thinks of what to say to the others.  "Is it ready?"

            Cable lifts his arm up from his side, showing a small computer device in his palm.  "Not quite," he replies, "we need a viewing device, a projector or something so they can see it."

            "How did it get damaged?"

            "It could have been anytime since we got here.  Got any ideas of what we can use?"

            Trunks thinks for a few seconds.  "Well, aren't Sonic, Mario, and them going he to watching?"

            "From their reality, yes?"

            "Why can't they come here?  We can use some of their technology."

            "Most of them are afraid of another attack, they don't want to leave their realm."

            "And we can't all go there without Raiden because of the rules.  He wants to talk about a few things before we do."

            They pause for a second.  "Well, not everyone from there has to come, only those who want to know should be," says Trunks.

            "That sound reasonable," replies Cable.  "The others would have to settle for third-hand information later."

            "What about the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  They are as much a part of this as the Sega and Nintendo realities are."

            "I can't find them to talk to them.  The two cats told me that they were busy."

            Trunks smiles, "You didn't they can talk, did you?"

            "No, I wasn't expecting it."

            "Okay, it's settled then.  You can talk to Princess Sally while I'll try to get everyone organized and get Mugena to come back here."  Before Cable can say another word, Trunks runs off towards the others.  Cable sighs and reaches for the communicator.

            A large bat flies around Onslaught's castle walls.  It flies into the dead rooftop garden where Xavier stands, watching it.  It flies down at him and, a few yards from Xavier, changes into a human form.  Demitri stretches his back straight and then looks at Xavier.

            "And your status…" says Xavier.

            "I've managed to form numerous legions who are ready to serve you," says Demitri.  "Thousands of vampires are waiting for the word."

            "Good."  Xavier turns and walks away.  "Their services will be required soon."

            About an hour has passed.  Most of the fighters sit on the ground in a tight group while others stand.

            Michelangelo sits on the ground with his chin resting on his fist, still being disappointed by not making a pizza like he said.

            "Hey, Mikey," says Mugena.  He turns to her stand beside him.  "I have surprise for you."  He pulls out a take-out pizza from behind her back.  Michelangelo is stunned for a second, "This is for your hard work in trying to make one."

            "Whoa!" says Michelangelo as he grabs the pizza, "this is so awesome!  Thanks, dudette!"

            "It's just for you, Mikey."  Mugena then turns and walks away.

            While Michelangelo scarfs down the pizza, a transparent, energy portal opens up behind the group.  A few seconds pass and Fujin steps through first, followed by Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Princess Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor, Antoine, Mario, Princess Peach, Samus, Link, Princess Zelda, and Fox, still showing some injuries from their last battle with the dark forces.

            They all look around at the faces, some new and some barely known to them.  Most of them stay together and remain standing.

            Cable walks up to Rotor who holds a mechanical object.  "Here's something like what you wanted," says Rotor to him.

            Cable takes it and examines it closely.  "It should work," says Cable.  "Thanks for the help getting it."

            Fujin walks over to Raiden, and then Trunks walks to them.  "Do you wish to go first, Raiden?" asks Trunks.  "We think that you can start now."

            "If they are ready," says Raiden.  "I believe that you and Cable will be in for a lesson as well as the others."

            "And you from us.  You have no idea what you're in for either."

            Raiden walks away to the front of the group to talk.  Trunks looks at Fujin, "And what about Saiyaman?  Are we?"

            Fujin turns to Saiyaman who sits in the ground near the other Z-fighters.  "I guess it's time."

            Raiden stops directly in 'mid-stage' and faces everyone.  Piccolo and Vegeta, who were standing a fair distance from them, come and stand around the group.

            While the newcomers pick a spot, Samus removes her helmet revealing the blonde-haired woman underneath the heavy armour.  "Whoa," says Gambit.  "A belle for the eyes of Gambit."

            Rogue elbows him in the side, "Knock it off, Gambit, and leave her alone."

            Raiden removes his MK medallion from his waste.  It leaves his hand and floats into the air.  It then forms the 'dragon-symbol'-cornered, viewing screen, which he and Fujin created many times before.  By the time it is finished forming, the crowd's attention is focused on him.  Fujin stands adjacent to the group and Trunks and Cable watch from the side while constructing the device.

            Raiden begins his speech, "I'm glad that you have all decide to be part of this group.  You have shown you want to aid us, not just for the Gods, not just for your lives, but also for the fate for everyone as you know it.  Some have you have come because you would unintentionally involved and have a right to know what is going on.  I will start a history lesson before I start talking about MUGEN itself."

            The screen begins to match imagines to his speech.  "In Fujin, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and my reality, eons before the appearance of man's earliest cousins, the Gods were in a quiet and peaceful world with life and death.  Man was destined to become the closest to the Gods and dominate the world.  But that fate was challenged…

            "A spiritual demon entered our reality and numerous others along its path of existence.  It had numerous names but we learned later that its original name was Lucifer, a fallen angel.  He challenged us but was quickly defeated with few casualties.  We banished him from the reality and closed his entryway.

            "A few months pass with no sign of his return.  But then the God of Death, Shinnok, began to have a change of attitude.  Then Lucifer returned with his followers and, unfortunately, some of our men."  One the screen, Shinnok, Lucifer, and their followers battle the other Gods, spiritual warriors, and heavenly angels.  The gods clash with the powers of their elements.  "The war was fierce and both sides have lost many, including the Elder God of Wind."  Shinnok holds the body of the dead God over his head and tosses it to the side.

            "Then they came."  A ball of light comes across the sky to them.  "With a foreign God named Jehovah, the odds finally came to our favour.  Shortly after, we were victorious and Shinnok and his followers were banished within our reality and Lucifer within theirs.

            "A new reality became open to us, one where all realities are joined.  We've met many others that were infected by Lucifer.  We've agreed to make sure that nothing like this happened again and keep it secret from other realities until they got involved.  I also took on the responsibility of training the young Fujin to take his father's place.

            "The age of man had come, and Shinnok challenged me to fight his son, Shao Kahn, the Emperor of OutWorld.  I was victorious and he was sent back to the OutWorld.  This was all a distraction, for Shinnok and Lucifer have merged their realities together forming the Hellish NetherRealm as it is today.

            "OutWorld is a realm, another world within the same universe.  There are many others and all were Kahn's targets.  After conquering and merging the realm of Edenia, Kahn came to Earth realm.  This started the tournament known as Mortal Kombat which was the basis of Kahn's realm conquering.  In order to win, OutWorld must win ten consecutive Mortal Kombats, each separated by a generation.  The first twenty were lead by Kahn's lead sorcerer, Shang Tsung, who was defeated by the original Kung Lao at the tenth and Liu Kang at the twentieth.

            "Around the tenth tournament, all of the realities that were known to MUGEN watched our battle.  But there was another story that was never told.  Lucifer, in a human form, left his prison to conquer a Godless, unknown reality."  Human-Lucifer enters the reality in an enormous bush fire to a 'poor-science' world.  "He knew that no one could stop him there."

            "But there is one thing he didn't count on, a man of great martial skills and energy powers."  A man appears on the screen, practising his skills.  "His name was Master Kung Po."

            "My ancestor?" asks Kung Fu Man.

            "Yes, he was.  He knew many martial arts, which were passed from generation to generation.  Lucifer's first mission:  Kill everything."  Buildings and farms burn in large flames with animals and humans screaming in pain.  Lucifer walks by, unaffected by the heat.

            Kung Po looks down at skeleton remains.  "It was taken upon himself to defeat him, even though that it would mean his death.  Lucifer was not use to his human form as a physical weapon.

            "It was, in fact, two Greek Gods who discovered the situation first.  They allowed anyone still alive there to come into MUGEN for safety, and they became the first inhabitants of MUGEN.

            "Kung Po eventually won but it wasn't before the shock of a sight that would normally kill a man."  Kung Po stands on the edge of a cliff facing outward and at a humongous goat/man creature surrounded by fire (To reader:  Think Malebogia from the Spawn movie).  Kung Po gathers energy in a sphere and throws just as Lucifer breathes a large flame at him.  The screen goes white and then returns to an unconscious Kung Po.  "The gods were going to allow his soul into heaven but it was never found.

            "Because of that battle, the MUGEN barriers were weakened, merging of realities can happen quickly and unexpectedly.

            "Now it brings us to recent times.  Mergers have begun to increase in frequency but most were temporary.  The 'Alien' and 'Predator' realities were one of firsts.  But there was one pair of realities that seemed to be merging more frequently together with a different."  Several X-Men and Street Fighters clash on screen.

            "The first two were similar, pulling together only the Street Fighter dimension, from the group known of CAPCOM, and the Marvel dimension.  But the next one was more intense, not only bringing in the Street Fighters but also several other dimensions."  MegaMan, Morrigan, Strider Hiryu, Jin, and Captain Commando appear on screen as they join the battle.

            "As it turned out, it was Dr. Charles Xavier's consciousness that brought the worlds together while he possessed by an alien entity and becoming Onslaught.  They manage to defeat him, without requiring the assistance of the Gods.  But Onslaught wasn't prepared to stop there.  So stop him, the Gods have agreed to lock him away in the NetherRealm.

            "Shinnok, now the dominant one over Lucifer, told him to release a creature into MUGEN, which some of you will know as Abyss.  When it was released, Shinnok launched his attack on my realm once again with the his leading sorcerer, Quan Chi.  The Gods organized a way to slow down Abyss's destruction.  While we were fighting in our own Mortal Kombat tournament, the other Gods decided to summon the Marvel and Capcom realities to battle the evil.  It was good to say that both battles were won."

            An orb of light flies across the screen.  "But unknown to us, Onslaught had escape the NetherRealm and hid elsewhere.  He then contacted Shinnok with a proposal.  By giving him more power and soldiers, he will help release him from his prison.  The deal was reached and the war began.  The war to decide all…"  Scenes of Onslaught merging with Xavier once again and small clips of all that had happen through the war.  It finishes off with battle scenes of Onslaught, Shinnok, and Lucifer.

            Almost everyone is speechless or shock at what they saw.  There is a pause for a few seconds.  "…  Wow," says Ken.

            "I have a question," says Amy.  "What's the difference between 'realms', 'realities', and 'dimensions'?"

            "Loosely, they are mean the same thing," replies Raiden.  "A realm is usually a term for 'a travellable world'.  Multiple dimensions are similar to each other but each one has at least one element different from another, like going left instead of right and its consequences.  A reality can replace the other two but it ultimately means… a dimension were physics or fate is different.  Just like, you can tell that you and Ryu are from different realities because of way you look different from one another.  But that doesn't explain everything about 'reality', it can get more complicated."

            "What about our mergers?" asks Samus.

            "Your merger is still slightly unknown.  There is a chance that Master Hand is the cause and a manifestation from MUGEN.  But once you crossover ended, it disappeared.  We are still unsure what had caused the occurrences.  But you may have noticed that Pikachu's reality has yet to join the cluster."

            "Pika!" says Pikachu.

            "I have a question," says Piccolo in his usual serious voice.  Everyone turns to him, "In our reality, Goku and Gohan are the strongest.  But here, we're all almost equals.  Why is it that we are on the same level?  There is no way that a human, like Ken, can even bruise a being like Frieza."

            "Hey!  Are you calling me weak!?" yells Ken.

            "Since MUGEN was undefined physically when the first humans came, the Gods created a world like their own.  But in order to promote peace, we made the 'Equality for All' property where no one is massively stronger of weaker than another and 'The Unified Language' which explains how that you can all understand each other, even if you are not talking the same language.  This is unchanged to the Gods however, so the closer you are to the spiritual side, the closer you become to your true strengths which may not be the limitation that you know."

            "So we can become stronger?" asks Vegeta in his normal form.

            "When the time comes, yes.  But you all still have a long way to go.  We are not here however for you all to reach that level."

            "Why is it that Master Kung Po knew so many martial arts but I'm down to one?" asks Kung Fu Man.

            "Kung Po had several children before his death who all knew his skills.  But over the generations, the student would master only a few skills and a few parts of the others.  By the time it go to a few generations before you, your family line was concentrating on the Kung Fu martial arts.  You maybe unaware that you still have relatives who know other Gods in MUGEN."

            Donatello clears his throat.  "Is there only one dimension of each of us or are there many different  dimensions?"

            "There are many different versions of each of us, each one slightly different from the next.  Everyone that you have and will meet is a part of a collection of realities, even if they are or are not a part of your own."

            "Except me, right?" asks Mugena.  "I mean, like, my reality is a higher level that yours because I've seen all of your realities in mine through TV shows, video games, and such."

            "Actually, Mugena, you're from the same type of reality as the rest of us."

            "WHAT!?"

            Raiden gives a quick nod, "You're reality is definitely different from all of ours, for you see us in non-physical forms.  But your reality is with MUGEN."

            "But Mortal Kombat is just a video game, Ed Boon and John Tobias created it and William's published it before Midway got it.  Not to mention the movies, TV series, and the cartoons."

            "Your reality can view all the main branches of MUGEN, which brings up another subject.  All the realities that you are from are not the main branches, but, in fact, an alternative way of the timeline.  Each branch is written and cannot be changed."

            "So… we're fakes!?" asks Morrigan.

            "Actually, you're all real, real as MUGEN.  You may be close or you may be far from the main branch.  Even if you were from the main branch, you wouldn't be able to come here unless you were from an exact copy of it.

            "But that also proves why MUGEN is here, if it were for the alternative dimensions, MUGEN would only be parallel lines.  But in turn, MUGEN creates the alternative realities which makes things complicated.  When you ponder the idea for a while, you will realise that the physical part of MUGEN is a collection of extensions from other realities.

            "It maybe hard to believe that you're from an idea so complex but we have proof of the dimension theory."  Raiden turns his head, "Saiyaman, may you please come up here."

            Saiyaman is surprised when he is asked to come up.  He then gets to his feet and proceeds to the side so he can walk around to the front.  He is obviously a bit nervous, so Fujin gives a pant on the shoulder.

            Raiden moves to the side so Saiyaman stand in his place.  "May you please remove your helmet," says Raiden.

            "O-okay," he replies nervously.  He then takes a deep breath and calms down.  He places both hands on each side of the helmet and slowly lifts it off.  He leans his neck forward and twists the helmet forward.  He shows his face by pulls his neck back.

            Piccolo is the first to notice something.  Then it all suddenly clicks together, "What!?"

            "What, Piccolo?" asks Goku.  "Do you know him?"

            "You should know him as well, Goku!" says Piccolo still surprised.  Mugena tries to hold back her laughter.

            Goku looks back at him and thinks for a moment, "Well, he does look kinda familiar."

            Saiyaman looks down at little Gohan in front of Goku.  Gohan is very confused about what his father and Piccolo are talking about.  "Don't you recognise me, Gohan?" he asks.

            Goku gets closer to the answer but moves away from it before solving it, the voice wasn't a big enough hint for him.  Gohan doesn't know what to think so he shakes his head as a reply.  Mugena is trying hard not to laugh out loud.

            "I'm you, Gohan," says Saiyaman.

            "WHAT!?!?" yells both Gohan and Goku.  Everyone is either surprised or shocked, especially Z-fighters, only the two Gods, Trunks, Fujin, and the snickering Mugena are the only ones that are not.

            "Boy, I wonder what I looked when I first saw them," says Teen Gohan.

            "Almost the same," says Fujin.  "Show them your other clothing."

            Teen Gohan raises his wristwatch to chest-level, "Bulma made this costume for me.  She's been a big help lately."  He presses the button on the watch and his super-hero costume flashes and disappears, revealing his red-baggy clothes with a white-black symbol on the back, which is exactly the same as Goku's clothes.

            "…  You're… me!?" says Gohan.

            "Yep!" replies Teen Gohan.

            "We know that you are confused," says Raiden, "so we'll show you the differences between your two realities."  The view screen stretches out wider like a very wide-screen television.  Five videos appear, two larger one are on opposing sides with three smaller ones lining the middle.  A video of the Cell Games appears on the two larger ones, "The one on left is Saiyaman's timeline and the right is from the Z-fighters'.  There has been no God that has seen the basis of the MUGEN reality, but there are many theories.  The other three are for the scientific minds: two theories at work and a collection of date."

            The screens show Super Cell, his second form, inflated like a balloon and laughs madly.  Super Saiyan 2 Gohan is on his knees angry at himself for not finishing him off soon.  The middle screens show a single orb of matter, a limp string which appears to be descending, and a few bits of unchanging data.

            _"You're too late, kid!"_ says Cell.  _"You should have finished me off but now your planet is doomed, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"_  He continues laughing.

            _"No,"_ says Gohan.  _"I had my chance and I failed.  I let Cell win."_

            Electrical charges begin to flow around the string and the orb and the data begins to fluctuate.  Goku suddenly appears right in front of Cell with two fingers on his forehead and the other hand touching Cell.

            _"Dad!"_ yells Gohan, _"What are you doing?!"_

            The orb and string begin to vibrate uncontrollably and mould out of shape.

            Goku turns to his son, _"It's okay, Gohan.  You tried your best and it wasn't good enough.  No one blames you and neither should you"_

            _"Dad!"_ says Gohan.  The string begins to rip apart and the orb begins to pinch deeper to its centre, the data is going off the charts.  _"Don't do it, Dad!"_

            Then the differences become noticeable.  _"Goodbye, my son..."_ / _"Don't worry about me yet, Gohan…"_  Then Goku and Cell teleport away.

            The orb pinches almost completely, forming two orbs.  And the string slices down the centre.  Both continue to swarm with electricity and the data received continues to go erratic.  On one screen Goku teleports both of them onto King Kai's home planet, while on the other Goku teleports them onto a deserted planet and quickly teleports away.  Both Cells explode.

            While one screen shows the Z-fighters waiting for a sign, Goku teleports back to the group and there is some rejoice.  The string has completely split into two as well as the orb but energy continues to swarm them.  The different scenarios continue to play out, but almost simultaneously, a dust cloud appears in front of the Z-fighters.

            Cell's hand stretches out in both cases and fires a narrow energy beam.  Goku quickly avoids it by bending his neck to side.  But then in both situations, the beam hits Trunks and knocks him.

            "And that Trunks is not me," says Trunks from the side.

            Cell appears from the dust clouds.  Both Vegetas turn violent and go into a fury, fighting numerous energy blasts at Cell.  Soon after, Vegeta confronts Cell but loses.  In one, Goku comes forth to help Vegeta and he responds negatively.  Cell gives a final attack on Goku and Vegeta, hurting them severely like to does to the other lone Vegeta.

            Gohan comes in and protects Vegeta (and Goku) from another beating.  The orbs and strings begin to calm down and move apart.  Then both cases become similar as Gohan and Cell battle for power in a single energy blast from each.  The attack is long and the interference by the remaining Z-fighters is the same.

            Then the electricity vanishes and the data becomes stable.  Now in one case, the spirit of the deceased Goku aids Gohan into defeating Cell, and in the other one, an injured Goku aids his son.  Both are in the same positions, Goku behind them with both hands outstretched and Gohan from the left side with one arm that wasn't hurt.  Cell becomes overpowers and disintegrates.  Goku collapses from the attack.  The Z-fighters quickly gather their injured and take them to the Kame's Lookout to use the DragonBalls.  The screens close down and it retracts to its original state.

            "As you can see," starts Raiden, "in Teenage Gohan's dimension, his father's sacrifice himself to save the team.  And so on, he continued to grow up without his father around and eventually took up the role as 'the Great Saiyaman' during his high school years."

            "Well, it's not as bad as you may think," says Gohan.  "My dad is suppose to come back from the Other World to fight in the World Tournament.  And that's in a few days too, I hope I get to see him again."

            Trunks looks at Cable with a thought that they both knew.

            "While in the other hand," continues Raiden, "Goku survived the Cell Games and continues to live on.  But as you can see, you two are from different points in time as well dimensions.  Your fates are now different and cannot be predicted by the other."

            Goku clears his throat as he thinks of something to say in the awkward situation.  "I'm… sorry that your Dad didn't make it, Gohan."

            "Are there any more questions before I hand it over to Cable and Trunks?" asks Raiden.

            "I have one," says Cable as he finishes creating the projecting device.  "What does MUGEN mean?"

            "We have no idea how the word came to be but as in today's Japanese language, mugen means 'infinity', which describes very well what MUGEN is."

            "Oh," says Trunks, "we thought that it stood for something."

            "Like what?" asks Fujin.

            "Multi-Universe Generator," he replies.

            "MUG?" says Sakura.

            "That was as close as we got," says Cable.  "There was no way for us to actually have seen it.  This is our first time first actually."

            "Well then, do you wish to start now," offers Raiden.

            "Okay."  Trunks picks up the device and moves it to the centre, Cable follows behind him.  Raiden's medallion shrinks back he places it back on his belt.  Trunks places the projector on the ground where Raiden stood and Cable bends down to turn it on and give it configuration commands.

            Trunks waits for Cable to finish but decides to start.  "Okay, I'll kick things off.  As many of you know, I'm Trunks…  And that's my dad over there, Vegeta."  Some turn to him and, with a quick stare into his serious eyes, turn away from him.  Trunks tries to stall until Cable is done, "From the same reality as him."  He turns to Cable who is finishing up and he finally stands up.

            "Hope I didn't keep you waiting," whispers Cable to him.  "We'll start with this.  Does anyone know what this thing is?"  He holds up a silverish, 'upside-down V-shaped' object.  "Mugena?"

            "Well, since I'm probably the only one that does know what it."  She takes in a deep breath, "It's a communications device called a 'com-badge' from the Star Trek series, which is probably reality now, and it shows that you have met that reality and you probably have become Star Fleet Officers most likely."

            There is a pause for a short moment.  "Yeah," replies Cable.

            "And you're a Star Fleet Officer?!" she asks.

            "I'm not."  He flips it like a coin and it flies over to Trunks who catches without effort, "He is."

            Everyone, including Fujin and Raiden are surprised that Trunks was officer of something that sounded important to them, the two Gods and Mugena are the only ones that know what a Star Fleet Officer was.  "You're an officer of the United Federation of Planets?!" yells Mugena.

            "It's not called that anymore," replies Trunks, "but I thought you said that you didn't watch 'shows' like that."

            "I know enough to get by," she responds almost through her teeth.

            "What's it called now?" asks Fujin.

            "It originally was the New World Army on Earth," replies Cable, "But it became the Universal Alliance Military."

            "It doesn't sound very peaceful," says Chun Li.

            "I can't remember a moment of peace," says Trunks.  "A war was always being fought."

            Cable pushes a button on the projector with his boot, almost like a kick, and a 3D holographic projection materialises in-between them.  The first images shown is the letters U.A.M. along with the mission number underneath it in a smaller font.  Being 3D though, it appears to be several 2D layers.  The words fade and a tunnel forms as if they are travelling down it.  It stops at a large vault doors.  "State your identification and pass-code," it says.

            "Cable, alpha-zero-nine-one-gamma."  One side of the animated vault shifts as if being unlocked to show a confirmation.

            "Trunks, alpha-pi-three-one-one."  The other side shifts as well.

            The vault's doors shift to the side and the tunnel continues on.  Words appear as the computer reads it, "Identification and Pass-Codes confirmed.  Level 2 access granted.  You may proceed."  The tunnel enters a large circular room surrounded with image-icons.

            "Access ID files," says Cable.

            The screen turns towards an icon and it flashes, the screen fades.  A wall of names appear and the words 'You are only granted partial access to this file'.

            "Display Cable," he says.

            The screen changes again.  Now a rotating model of Cable stands on the left side while a list of data is shown on the right.  Stuff like his name, rank (which is empty), age, reality identification number, skills, and unasked notes.  Cable is in the same yellow-on-blue outfit as he is currently wearing.

            "Why don't you have a rank?" asks Piccolo.

            "I was part of the military division at first.  My rank kept on changing during the wars until we were just identified as a group and leader."  He turns his head to the display, "Close profile and display Trunks."

            The screen fades out again.  This time a rotating model of Trunks stands in Cable's place.  Almost everyone notices Trunks's cloths, which is a StarFleet uniform.  The data displayed includes his name, his rank (Lieutenant, Second Year), his age, identification number, skills and training, unasked notes, and years of service (nine).

            "You must have been very young when you started," says Raiden.

            "Oh, I was an Ensign for most of those years.  We were pressured to start out when we became teenagers.  I had a friend help me along through it."

            "How did you that scar on your right eye?" asks young Gohan.  "The 'Trunkses' we know don't have it."

            Trunks is silent for a moment, "I would like to keep that private for now."  Vegeta turns his head away from the group for a second, no one notices except Trunks.

            "Before we start the history lesson," says Cable, "we must warn you that some of these images can be disturbing to some."

            "So hang on to your heads, cause your in for a brain full," jokes Trunks.  No one notices Antoine duck and cover.

            "Return to main menu," says Cable.  The projection returns the icon room.  "Access History File one-zero."

            The room rotates to a different icon.  The icon flashes and the display fades out.  It then displays a message, "Names have been removed or changed for this presentation.  Level 3 clearance required for uncensored version."

            "Now all we need is the THX logo and it's all set," jokes Mugena.

            Another paragraph of text forms under the last.  "TIME:  the combination of different eras had become extremely complex.  To fix this, the date is set by the position of the Earth compared to the Sun.  The year was chosen as the average of the years in different realities and rounded to the nearest millennium, 2000."  The display fades to black.

            _"This is a sad moment in our history,"_ says a voice.  Images come for a few seconds and then are replace by another.  Still photos of singe bodies, collapsed buildings, and airborne pictures of craters where they can be certain that a city once stood.  _"The Earth is under attack by an unknown force.  It is unknown where they came from or why they are here, but it's easy to say that it wasn't with peaceful intentions._

            _"Today, all of the east coast was attack, stretching from upper Canada to Brazil.  The United Nations are searching for a way to defeat them and organising a global defence program.  We pray for the souls of our lost and injured…  May God help us all…"_

            'M.U.G.E.N:  The Aftermath' replaces the images.  Then a granite wall appears with names engraved on it.  Their names.  Almost all of the fighters are shocked to see their names on a wall.  _"There wasn't many witnesses to what happened during the initial war.  There was only one survivor but he took all the loses heavy and felt the weight of everyone and everything on his shoulders."_  The person's profile and rotating model comes on screen, _"Fujin."_

            Fujin is surprise to see his picture there, even though he knew he would be mentioned, just not in this way.  The term 'Elder God of Wind' is listed in quotes, probably indicating that his story of origin was little hard to believe at the time.  _"The Elder God had come to alliance with the most in-depth information of your enemies."_

            _"Onslaught."_  Xavier's picture and details are displayed.  The model changes into Onslaught's first form, and then his second.

            _"Shinnok."_  Now, Shinnok's picture and data appear.  _"There has been no confirmed sighting of Shinnok since the first day of InVasion."_

            Shinnok's image fades and is replaced by military soldiers marching diagonally from upper-right to lower-left.  Strangely though, not all soldiers are in the same uniform.  _"On August 24th, 2000, the second day of InVasion, a new defence was created which mostly made up of the combined UN Military and StarFleet.  Onslaught's followers were made up of three groups…_

            _"The Alien Hybrids."_  Several pictures are displayed of many alien species, which keep changing to show even more.

            _"The Vampiral Army."_  Now pictures of vampires, mostly human in origin, appear.  Each one has a slightly different appearance, like different facial structures, flight abilities, and DayWalkers.

            _"And the Machines."_  Many androids and robots are displayed.  The Terminator-like androids are the most numerous followed by varying versions of sentinels.  But there are many more like those from the Star Wars realities.

            _"Then there's the other legion.  The Demons of the NetherRealm, Shinnok's and Satan's army."_  Numerous demons litter the screen, mostly demons that were told in stories.  Some fighters think they recognise a few but more easily covers the images.

            _"The phenomena that been dubbed as 'mergers' to most have occurred since InVasion starting with a great frequency and then decreasing in time.  There is no mathematical formula to determine when and if a merger will occur."_  Several photos appear on the screen showing the balls of light, which accompany a merger.  _"Upon each merger, the understanding of physics is almost completely rewritten.  Everything is averaged out like gravity and Ultimate Time, which will be explained later.  The strangest part of the mergers is the planetary factor.  The Earth, the Moon, the Sun, and other planets have grown to support more uncommon elements but have kept the same ratios to one another.  Upon the creation of this presentation, the Earth's diameter is __25,413,000 meters__, that's almost the width of eight original-size Earths side-by-side, surface-to-surface."_

            Several images, some with gore, of battlegrounds flash on and off the screen.  _"The wars were everything but short-lived and without causalities.  No one was safe from it.  It became clear that the enemy had to be crippled heavily in order to win.  Then, one day, both side took a major hit…"_

Various newspapers appear with headings like 'Onslaught Defeated!  War Over?' and 'Armageddon on the Moon.'  _"Little is known about the incident but it was obvious that a war between Fujin and Onslaught had occurred on a Lunar Colony.  Onslaught is believed to have been destroyed by Fujin but Fujin couldn't survive his punishment and died a short while after with friends by his side."_  Trunks can't bear to think about it again and walks away to be alone for a moment.

            _"The war however was not over.  Even without Onslaught or Shinnok around to lead them, they continue to fight us.  Eventually, the Aliens and Vampires began to form rebel groups, separate from either side.  The mechanical forces began to shrink as well.  Then, they came.  From late 2016 to early 2018, 2017 became known as the Year of Hell…"_

            A familiar face appears, _"Cell returned.  With the legions of the Borg, he was able to take control of the air and space in a matter of days.  The moon has been conquered and used as a base of operations against Earth."_

            _"However, the Borg and Cell were not the only threat, a deadly plague known as the Masaki virus spread throughout the Americas, killing Humans and Vampires and disabling others with Human blood.  The Borg abandoned their drones and began creating the machines because of the virus.  When the Earth forces were brought down to their knees, an alliance was made that would change the war.  The Humans and the Rebels forces of Vampires and Alien Hybrids joined to battle the machines._

            _"2018 once was pronounced as the Year of Victory, the Borg had been vanquished, a cure to the Masaki virus had been discovered, and the Alliance remained strong._

            _"But then planets of the Universal Alliance started to disappear.  A surviving team made it back to Earth to warn us of a newer threat.  An extremely-large space-vessel is destroying planets for their energy and on its way to Earth."_  Trunks walks back to his spot.  _"The UAM fought against the vessel."_

            Static of an officer's voice, time-stamps appear on the edge of the screen.  _"It appears to be a Borg Cube… it's extremely large…  OUR WEAPONS CAN'T PENITRATE THEIR SHIELDS…  We have no air forces left…  It's separating…  A pyramid structure… (several seconds of static mixed with human voices)…  Oh dear God…"_  A loud screech occurs and a small pop.

            _"Planets destroyed in seconds.  Legions of ships lost in an instant.  It was time to put our theories to the test.  Ultimate Time, a bizarre concept as it is.  Time is vector of itself, a second per second, an hour per hour, and is experienced by all, it cannot be altered or influenced.  Ultimate Time cannot be experienced but was derived by the difference between times in different dimensions.  An hour in one maybe two in another.  Ultimate Time may also fluctuate and leave gaps.  It is also believed that MUGEN's version of Ultimate Time and Time are the same._

            _"The idea of time-travel is complicated, especially since timelines were merging.  Another theory was produced where the sum of all measurements of time with numerous calculations will result in the answer of one, which is believed to be the key to get to the MUGEN reality.  Know your time measurement and you can create a portal to MUGEN and back.  By observing the merger phenomena, we were able to calculate the time measurement of one of original realities that were merged with ours.  We can now go back to the past and enter MUGEN and other realities._

            _"A plan was formed, to send several warriors back to fight with Raiden and to prevent this future from happening.  It's an one-way trip and the rest will be left to survive.  The chosen was lowered to two individuals:_

            _"Cable, mutant human.  Being around since the beginning and having some of the most extraordinary knowledge, Cable was chosen to become an weapons expert and commander._

            _"Trunks, alien human.  Losing this parents and Fujin has brought this young warrior a reason to fight.  Trunks is one of few with Saiyan blood and is full of surprises.  Trunks was chosen as the powerhouse that he shows.  With skills, speed, and tactical knowledge, he is the best hope of a stronger offence and defence against Onslaught."_

            _"We wish you luck, gentlemen,"_ says a different male voice.  _"Our prayers and hopes are with you.  You have taken upon yourselves to sacrifice your lives to stop the wars from happening, and to me, that is the ultimate bravery.  We will try to contact you in the future with updates if we are successful.  Make changes, gentlemen.  And stop this future from ever occurring…"_  The images fade away and it returns to the main menu.

            Mugena tries to remember whose voice that was but can't put a name on it.

            "And you're telling us this _now_?  Why?" questions Piccolo.

            "We couldn't have known what the consequences were if we told you," replies Trunks.  "Ultimate Time is still vastly unknown.  We were told not to tell any of you about what was set to happen.  But I guess my babbling have said to much already."

            "There was also the possibility that that future was erased so this new one can be written.  But with the arrival of the machines, we now know that it still exists.  We can do what we wanted regardless of the precautions because MUGEN won't be affected."

            "So are there now two MUGENs?" asks Liu Kang.

            "Two or more,  yes.  But we can't go back to the other until we understand more about it."

            "So, we're all dead?" asks Ryu.

            "Not anymore," says Trunks.

            "You must understand that you are not dead here.  The future to come is not the future that was.  Fujin told us your names and said that he could not find any alive.  But you, Samus, Link, Freedom Fighters, we cannot be sure of.  You realities didn't become part of ours."

            "Are any of our friends or family still alive?" asks Lita.

            "We can't say," replies Trunks.

            "Do you know anyone that knew us?" asks Mina.

            "…  A few."

            "What about that android from yesterday?" asks Cyclops.  "You were surprised by its number."

            Cable sighs and starts, "It had the letters A-3 in its unit number.  Alpha-3 was never found and their interference was rare.  But we might have found it."

            Trunks continues, "Robotropolis had parts stolen over the last while for their sentinels.  We now believe that when they stole the entire city, it became Alpha-3 and its now here, in MUGEN."

            "So now, it's the secret machine factory from our future that isn't so secret here.  They will begin to transform it into a new Genosha," concludes Cable.

            "How long until 'InVasion' begins?" asks Leonardo.

            "Do you really want to know?" asks Cable.  There are positive replies among the group.  Trunks turns to Raiden, hoping for a response to not to tell them.  But Raiden doesn't say anything.

            Cable sighs.  "Computer, what's the date and time at the moment?"       

            It beeps.  _"August 20th, 2000.  Seventeen hours, twenty-three minutes."_

            "Now, from that time, how long until the predicted point that InVasion will begin?"

            It beeps again.  _"Two days, Eighteen hours, forty minutes."_

            There is a loud gasp from many in the group.  "Now, how long until the we enter the danger area that InVasion will begin?"

            Again, it beeps.  _"Seven hours, nine minutes."_

            "After we cross that mark, we are at the greatest risk.  Something will happen that will determine the victor in the war," tells Trunks.

            "So, we should attack them now," says Raphael.  Trunks, Cable, and Raiden are surprised by the suggestion.  "We should at least try to get to upper hand."

            "You think that we should try and take them out now?!" asks teenage Gohan.

            "I think we should do it," says Vegeta.  "We should kill them before they have a chance against us."

            "I'm ready," says Piccolo.

            "So am I," says Wolverine as his claws pop out of the back of his hands.

            "You better not be thinking that you're immortal right now," warns Cable.  "The danger area is only statistics, it doesn't mean it can't happen earlier."

            "Or never," says B.B.Hood.

            Serena turns around to the forest nearby and stares into the shadows.  "Something wrong?" asks Amy.

            Serena doesn't respond for a second, but she turns back around.  "I thought I heard something out there."

            "Are you all willing to fight now?" asks Raiden to the group.  Everyone agrees.  "And are the rest of you in as well."

            "Well, this hedgehog is ready," says Sonic.

            "We can get others to help," suggests Princess Zelda.

            "Very well then," replies Raiden.  "We will advance in an hour, I suggest that you get ready."

            Some of them give a shout in support.

            A tree wobbles awkwardly as something crawls down it.  The invisible Reptile lands on the ground and sprints into the forest.  "I must warn Onslaught.  If I don't get there in time, it'll be my soul that he'll be keeping next."


	11. Reptile's Reward

Have you noticed it? asks Cable.

Noticed what? asks Trunks.

How Raiden is like around the others.

Trunks looks around and then turns back to Cable, 

Cable gives a small chuckle, Maybe it's just me then. I thought Raiden would be giving out orders and everyone had to come to him for his approval. But really, he tries to be like a friend, it's nothing like a pictured.

Well, he's everything I pictured, but I guess that I knew Fujin more than you did.

I've only seen him twice, both were within the first year.

Trunks thinks for a moment, what was the war like out there?

It wasn't too different as the wars on Earth. We just didn't have the home field advantage. How are you now about leaving your friends in the future?

Don't worry, I'm handling it. But I wish that I wouldn't have to think about that day again.

Which one? The day when Onslaught was defeated?

That's not what I call that day. But still, I was there when he died.

They both pause for a moment, they can hear the others talking to each other. A few of them are motivated, especially Piccolo and Vegeta, says Cable.

The hour is almost up. Mugena and Fujin should be back soon.

You're forgetting one other.

**Mugena's reality**

Please, Dr. Lopez, you have to keep this thing a secret, pleas Mugena as she follows him around the living room.

You shouldn't even continue going back to that world. What would your parents do if they thought that this could be my fault for your abilities, replies Dr. Lopez.

It has nothing to do with you. But you can't tell anyone.

Dr. Lopez notices something out of the corner of his eye and quick turns and stares into the kitchen. He doesn't see anything and continues walking.

Lopez, please listen to me.

He turns around to her face, What am I suppose to do?! The program wasn't meant to do this. This is could be some sort of mutation and—. He notices something again, and I swear there's someone in my kitchen.

It's not a mutation at all. I've told you the story several times already.

Yeah, but it's a little hard to believe that something that I made created a new reality.

You didn't create it!

The reason I don't believe you is because you haven't shown me a shred of proof. The only thing I've seen is that you have abilities outside of the game, and that's what worries me the most.

You want proof? I'll give you proof. Fujin are you still here?

Who the Hell is Fujin? Suddenly, a hand lands on his shoulder making him jump. Dr. Lopez looks at Fujin up and down, examining almost every detail.

That's Fujin, says Mugena.

That Elder God of Wind' you mentioned, I presume.

Nice to me, Dr. Lopez, says Fujin.

Dr. Lopez smiles, Now it makes sense. You got one of your friends to dress up like what you would describe him as. He was hiding in my kitchen waiting for your word to come out.

Mugena's mouth gapes wide open, Lopez still doesn't believe it. She turns to Fujin, Show him what you can do.

Now's not the time, Mugena. Our time is about up, we need go back to help the others. We will prove it to him later, okay?

Mugena sighs, Okay, I guess. She looks around the room, Well, could you create a portal this time though. Then we can show him.

A portal? asks Dr. Lopez with a sense of sarcasm.

Fujin looks at Lopez and then back at her. Okay, but I can't do it in here, it's too narrow.

She waves her hand to point, Just put it in front of the doorway to the lab, then we can just walk through it.

Fujin studies the place she pointed out and nods his head in approval. He waves his wave and the circular, transparent portal rips open just off the wall and covers the doorway to the lab.

A little too convenient to be in front of a door. But it's impressive, still, says Dr. Lopez.

Fujin turns his body toward Dr. Lopez and morphs into his elemental form, a wind, leaving his white bright eyes in mid-air. Dr. Lopez is surprised by the magic act and then Fujin's eyes disappear. A few papers flutter as he goes through the portal.

Dr. Lopez walks over to the portal to study it but Mugena steps in front of him, stopping him. Again, please don't tell anyone.

He raises a finger to her face, I will for now, but later we'll decide what to do.

she replies. She walks up and into the portal, but when she is half-way through, she turns around, I almost forgot. Come on, Mikey. We're going.

Dr. Lopez turns around to the sound of the footsteps. The large Ninja Turtle comes out of the kitchen with his arms full of boxes of Pizza Pops, Pizza Bites, and pretty much Pizza anything. Lopez is shocked at the sight of the giant reptile.

Hey, dude, says Michelangelo to him, is it okay if I take these Pizza snacks? Lopez stares at him in awe, he then gives a nervous nod. Michelangelo puts a free three-fingered hand on his shoulder, Thanks a lot, dude. You're saving a turtle's life.

He's not a zoologist, Mikey. Let's go!

Oh! Later dude! Michelangelo runs into the portal. As Dr. Lopez stares on at him, Mugena gives a smile and jumps into the portal. It closes a second afterwards.

Dr. Lopez falls to a chair behind him but continues to stare at the doorway. He then feels the spot where the Turtle touched him, and examines his hand.

**M.U.G.E.N dimension**

Fujin stands outside the portal, in his physical form, as Michelangelo and then Mugena jump out. Mugena looks over at Michelangelo who still holds the Pizza foods, Are you going to eat all those?

No, I'll give one to anyone who wants one, he replies. The portal closed while he spoke.

Do you even have enough for everyone?

He examines the boxes. There may be.

And how do you plan to cook them? There isn't a thing close to microwave or a stove here.

Then I'll make them the old fashion way.

And sacrifice everyone's health?

Okay, then I'll be the food tester as well as the chef. Michelangelo then walks away from Fujin and her, to the others that weren't far away.

Fujin then follows Michelangelo with a smile on his face. Mugena is surprised and shocked that she let Michelangelo have the last word and the punch-line.

When Michelangelo comes into the area, Piccolo growls angrily but quietly to himself because Michelangelo is still after pizza.

Donatello sighs, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. Why do you this?

I don't know. Because I'm hungry?

Raphael and Leonardo walk up to them. Well, you can't make them now, it's almost time to go, says Raphael.

You'll just have to wait until we get back, adds Leonardo.

If more of you were more dedicated to fight, says Vegeta who isn't far away, you would be thinking that we will finish this tonight.

Raphael turns around to him to give a negative reply, but Donatello quickly covers his mouth and pulls him back. He gives a nervous chuckle to Vegeta and whispers to Raphael, What do you think you're doing?! Raphael muffles a reply.

Is everyone ready to go? says Trunks to everyone. Who else has joined us for this battle?

Cable walks up to his side, Well, there's Mario, Luigi, Samus, Link, and Captain Falcon all of whom I'm you've met already.

Yes, and from Sonic's world?

Him, Tails wanted to come, Bunnie Rabbot, Knuckles, and the Chaotix; Mighty, Espio, Vector, and Charmy.

Trunks turns to Cable, 

Cable points to small group, Knuckles's friends, the Chaotix. Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Alligator, and Charmy the Bee.

Trunks studies the four new ones. Did Knuckles invite them here?

Actually, once they heard that we were welcoming new fighters for this battle, they just had to come, says Cable. Trunks turns to him to see a chuckling smiling.

Reptile jumps across a narrow river in a large leap. He nearly misses the bank but lands it and sprints onward.

Raiden steps forward and says, Before you leave for your battle, I would like to speak to the Sailor Scouts for moment.

The six Scouts come towards the Elder God as the others watch them. Sailor Moon has a small case of stage fright.

I have two matters to discuss. First, we've noticed that MegaMan can use you power sticks as power ups for his Buster. It is still unknown why this can happen but it still is a good thing for us. Has MegaMan acquired a power from each of you?

I let him use mine awhile ago, says Sailor Venus.

It replenished two of my empty fuel cells. I hope I will get to use them all when I'm fighting tonight.

What power up did Sailor Moon's locket give?

Nothing. I had no reaction to it.

Sailor Moon's stage fright goes through the roof. Well, it's not like it's my fault or anything!

Perhaps her power can't be accessed at this moment, says Raiden. Maybe along the way, we will find a way. Now for the second matter. As you know, this war is not to be, so your original destiny should have occurred by now. It should have come to past that Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter have become Super Sailor Scouts.

A few of the Scouts give a quiet gasp.

I believe that we should make it come to past here as well. Sailor Mini Moon, she looks up at him, could you please summon Pegasus for me.

she says nervously with some stage fright as well. She gets down on one knee and goes into a praying stance, Please, Pegasus. Protector of Dreams. She rises to her feet and lifts up her bell, Crystal, Twinkle Bell!

There is a flash of light in the sky and Pegasus, the Winged Unicorn, appears in the sky above. Sailor Mini Moon waves for him to come down to the ground. Pegasus lands beside her and rubs his head on her shoulder in friendship. Pegasus then looks around at everyone looking at him.

Greeting, Pegasus. I am Lord Raiden, I ask Sailor Mini Moon to call for you because I ask for a favour. 

replies Pegasus with thought-speech, like telepathy but heard by everyone.

I request your services to change the four Sailor Scouts into Super Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Mini Moon hugs his side as a sign to trust Raiden. If that's what you want. He then gives a small jump into the air and gives a big flap of his wings. He rises about fifteen feet into the air. His golden horn brightens and shines. Sailors Moon and Mini Moon back away from the other four as Pegasus throws a beam of light on them. After a few seconds, the light fades and now the Sailor Scouts have slightly different uniforms. Pegasus flies down lower.

Thank you for your help, Pegasus, says Raiden.

Just help keep them safe, that's all I ask in return, says Pegasus. He then turns back into light and vanishes.

Bye, Pegasus,. Sailor Mini Moon waves to him.

The new Super Scouts look at their new uniforms. Well, this feels different, says Sailor Mars.

Is everybody ready now? asks Cable. There is small murmur of agreement in the crowd. Good, let's move out.

says Vegeta, everybody stops. Why don't we use Kakarot to get us there? There is a small pause. He's done it before, he can teleport us all there at once, and we will have the drop on them.

What do you say, Goku? asks Trunks.

Sh-sure, I guess I can do that, he replies.

Reptile breathes heavily as he runs down the old, abandoned village near the castle.

On the castle's roof, one android watches him carefully. Its vision zooms in at Reptile periodically and analyzes him. It beeps a string of code.

Inside the main throne room, still with the gigantic hole in the floor, Xavier sits on the throne with a pair of androids on each side of him. Reptile is approaching, says one.

Xavier wakes from his trance and then rises to his feet. Let him in. With a bright flash from his eyes, he vanishes from the room.

Reptile runs up the broken-stone path, the hidden androids examine him as he runs by. Reptile finally reaches the main doors to the castle (the larger ones open to the courtyard). he tries to yell as bursts through them.

He is running so fast that he doesn't notice Xavier standing a few yards away from him. He manages to stop before run over his leader, but falls backwards onto the floor.

What is it, Reptile? questions Xavier.

Reptile gets to his feet. They're coming, sir, they're going to attack us now. I ran as fast as I could.

Xavier's face turns more serious, How far away are they?

I don't know, sir. Raiden said that they would leave in an hour, they must be on their way now.

Xavier looks off into the horizon, the sun slowly sets away.

Fujin walks over to Raiden while the others line up. Goku, slightly embarrassed by the attention, tries to ready his concentration.

I assume that you're not coming this time either, says Fujin.

No, I'm not, Raiden replies. But are you?

I am, unless you object.

If it's your choice. I'll be watching you all from above. Remember that not everyone is familiar with this battle. Jean Grey has been around when Onslaught was first created, but doesn't know what he can do now.

I just worried that the Chaotix might get too carried away in the battle.

I think we're ready! yells Sakura to them.

Fujin and Raiden turn to them and look up and down the chain. say Fujin. How do you plan to attack?

A surprise attack, replies Wolverine.

Just stick together and work as a team, says Raiden.

I'll meet you there. Just keep an eye on each other. Raiden raises his staff and, almost simultaneously, Raiden is struck by lightning and disappears and Fujin morphs into a wind and flies invisibly through the forest.

Is everybody ready? asks Goku.

Is this going to hurt? asks Espio.

Saiyaman Gohan chuckles, No, not at all. You barely feel anything.

Goku concentrates hard, a few seconds pass. he says and then the entire group teleports away.

Juggernaut sits against a wall in a hallway, resting his eyes while Cell stands on his feet doing the same but in the main entrance room. Demitri and Frieza watch different sides of the castle, the sun has now fully set. Baraka, Goro, Kintaro, and Noob Saibot are in the main dining room, the table is left with food-wastes and Goro taps his fingers in boredom. Scorpion, Reptile, Sub-Zero, Rain, and Ermac stand in a meeting room with mutilated pictures all around, they appear to be waiting for something. And Xavier sits on his throne with his fingertips on his chin, also waiting from something.

Suddenly, the fighters burst through walls and ceilings to attack them. Each minion is struck hard but team attacks. Vegeta and Trunks fly into the throne room and Vegeta, using his Majin power, powers up his fist and strikes Xavier hard in the lower chest.

Vegeta grins, he has the upper-hand over his old leader. Still with his fist inside Xavier's chest, Vegeta and Trunks become worried. Xavier didn't move, moan, or even turn his face to them.

Something's wrong says Trunks.

Wolverine slashes at Juggernaut, who just woke up, with both of his claws. Juggernaut's armour tears like paper and he mysteriously bubbles and melts to the ground

Goku hits Cell's head from the side with a flying kick. Cell's head easily flies off and splatters against the wall. Goku is surprised at what happened and then sees that Cell's body melting away.

On the room, IronMan and WarMachine shoot a spread of missiles at Frieza and the turtles go for Demitri. Frieza is easily dismembered by the missiles and Demitri falls off the edge by the force of Leonardo's katanas and Michelangelo nunchucks. Demitri hits the ground and splatters. All the pieces, Frieza and Demitri's, evaporate and dissolve in the air.

Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Ryu, and Ken go in to fight the five ninjas. Ken is the first to attack, Baraka falls to the ground and evaporates. Kung Lao then hits Rain and Ermac is a single roundhouse kick, both do the same thing as Baraka. Now, the four are confused and gather around the remaining two, Sub-Zero and Scorpion, to study them more closely.

In the main dining hall, MegaMan fires a Mega Buster Blast (Mini Moon's power-up) and Baby Bonnie Hood fires her twin uzis at the two Shokans and two ninjas. All four become rippled and disintegrate on contact with the blast. Now everyone is confused.

The only one who hasn't disappeared is Xavier. Majin Vegeta tries to pulls his arm out, but it is stuck deep inside. Trucks comes in closer to inspect what was wrong.

Slowly, Xavier's head rises and his eyes meet Vegeta's. Xavier says in a robotic voice. He raises his right arm and aims his straightened fingers at Vegeta's skull.

Just as the hand moves forward, Trunks brings his sword down just above the elbow and severs it halfway. The arm dangles, revealing the mechanical components underneath the flesh.

Vegeta raises Xavier off of the throne and creates an energy ball in his captured hand. The ball explodes and releases him. Xavier's skin melts away, the android is now unskinned and shows the damaged circuits inside.

The android's left shin pops out and it grabs the gun inside. Trunks's rushes in and cuts off the androids head. The body falls to the ground but the head rolls into the giant hole in the floor.

Sub-Zero pushes the clone of his brother over with a push of his finger on the forehead, he smashes against the floor and evaporates as well. They're all fakes?! says Ryu.

Kung Lao moves up to Scorpion's face. He stares into Scorpion's ghostly eyes which stare back unblinkingly.

Goku and both Gohans stare at the spots where the pieces of Cell were. I can't sense anything, can either of you? Spiderman and Captain America enter the room.

Both Gohans reply, 

Outside, the others are surprised that nothing is happening, the Chaotix however are more disappointed than anything else. Hey, I thought there was going to be a rumble, says Vector.

A bat screeches on the rooftop

The ceiling above the Saiyans begins to move, but no one notices. White stripes and marks form over the black body and face. Venom stares at them with an evil grin.

The earth near the Chaotix and others begins to rise slowly. The ground cracks, suggesting something big is coming up.

Kung Lao backs up from Scorpion and turns to the others. Suddenly, Scorpion comes to life, and prepares to uses his spear to stab Kung Lao. Look out! yells Ryu.

Just as he turns around, Sub-Zero freezes Scorpion in an ice blast. Scorpion instantly crumbles to the ground. They're still here, says Sub-Zero.

Then unexpectedly, a loud, fast-moving object ripples the ground. The creature creates a little wave as it travels. Everybody that sees it is distracted by it.

Juggernaut jumps out of mound of earth he was hiding in, giving a loud grunt. As many of them turn around, Juggernaut uses his bodyweight to cause a miniature earthquake, tripping everyone.

The traveling wave continues on its path and Frieza flies out of the ground. He flies out and heads towards others on the other side of the castle. He catches Piccolo off guard and headbutts him in the stomach.

What's happening out there?! yells Captain America. As he and Spiderman go to run out the main doors, Venom shoots two web-lines at them, catching them both.

Where do you think you are going? he taunts as he pulls them back and slams them against to opposing wall.

As Goku and both Gohans look up and notice Venom, Cell's arms come through the floor and grab both Gohans. They are then dragged downward at a high speed.

Hang on you guys, we're coming! yells Donatello as the six on the roof scramble to the edges. The bat suddenly flies out of nowhere and tries to land a bite on each of the Turtles, who noticed it just it time. The bat flies higher as they watch. It then morphs into Demitri, and then does a downward, screwdriver torpedo at the Turtles. They barely make it out of the way.

The invisible Reptile leaps of a nearby wall at Ken from behind. Argh! Get off me, you freak! yells Ken. He slams himself against the wall, Reptile releases his grip and slides to the floor.

Scorpion materializes above Sub-Zero and comes down with a diving kick. Sub-Zero manages to turn in time, and grab Scorpion's attacking foot. Scorpion pushes off and lands on the ground.

Noob Saibot comes out of a shadow adjacent to a window and joins the fight. Reptile, still invisible, gets to his feet and charges in as well.

In the main dining hall, several energy portal open up. Through each portal come Kintaro, Goro, Baraka, and Ermac who are all eager to fight. Both shokan try to smash an opponent as then land. Luckily, the fighters manage to dodge the ambush just barely.

yells Goku as he flies down the hole, which his son was dragged down through. He powers up to Super Saiyan as he flies down. When he gets down to the last unbroken level, he finds Super Saiyan Gohan and Saiyaman both fighting Cell simultaneously but Cell seems to have the upper hand at the moment. Goku is about to charge in to help when another Cell checks him from the side into and through a wall.

Juggernaut laughs an evil laugh, No one can beat the Mighty Juggernaut!

Let's take him back to school, taunts Vector.

The school of hard knocks! says Mighty as he charges at Juggernaut. He throws one strong punch at Juggernaut. Juggernaut is struck in the lower chest plate of his armour but still flies back hard. He crashes into several trees and finally stops over a dozen yards into the forest, lying on a pile of broken wood. says Mighty, Who's mighty now? he taunts.

Juggernaut slowly gets up but without pain. The Chaotix gasp, He doesn't even have a scratch on him! says Charmy. 

The indestructible titan shows an evil grin and grabs a broken tree trunk beside him. Try and stop this! he yells as he through the tree at them. While the rest of the Chaotix get out of the way, Mighty catches the log easily. Before he could taunt back, Juggernaut charges back in at him.

Frieza readies to fire a Death Ball at the crowd. But Frieza turns his head to the side, gives a surprised expression, and then invisibly moves away as several fireball fly through where he stood. On the other side of the sky, Piccolo moans at his miss. Frieza comes down from above but before he could hit him, Piccolo quickly moves aside and Frieza misses.

He looks up, seeing Majin Vegeta straight for him. He tackles Frieza and both battle each other to get the upper hand.

Trunks stares down at everyone, each fighter is trying their hardest to help out but nothing seems to be going right.

Suddenly, Fujin materialises beside Trunks in a strong wind. What happened?!

We were tricked, replies Trunks. They knew we were coming. They ambushed us instead.

Trunks looks around and sees something. Take a guess.

Fujin looks for what Trunks saw and finds a partially invisible Reptile with a huge evil grin on his face. _He_ was there!

I don't know what we should do, says Trunks. We may outnumber them but they are equally matched and some of them are missing still.

_STAND DOWN!_ yells a voice out of nowhere. The ground tremors slightly and all the fighters, good and evil, stop their battle and search for the source. Then each evil fighter either walks, flies, or teleports away from their opponents, leaving them alone.

The Earth fighters begin to gather outside. Cable is confused as well as everyone else. He turns to Trunks in the air and shrugs his shoulders.

Trunks then looks around into the horizon with Fujin looking into the other. I have a feeling that this was planned to be more than an ambush, says Fujin.

There is a small pause. At last, we have gathered. Both the Dark and the Light! Everyone turns to an area past the castle and at a treeless cliff than shows the ocean beyond it. Xavier stands on the edge with a cape flapping on what seemed to be motionless air. In Onslaught's deep voice, Xavier then continues his taunting with a sinister grin. Sorry to disappoint you all, but all my men have eyes and ears

What does that mean? asks Chun Li.

That they found out somehow, I guess, replies Sailor Mercury.

Vegeta sees the opportunity and suddenly charges at Xavier with a loud battle yell. GO TO HELL! He tries to kick Xavier's head, but he blocks with only the side of his forearm. Vegeta, with some disappointment, tries again by kicking his other side, but it is easily blocked as well with his other arm.

As Vegeta flies back a little, Xavier does a Matrix-style, jumping roundhouse kick. Vegeta is thrown to the side then, unable to stop, ricochets off the castle wall. He lands on his front and returns to his normal form, unconscious.

yells Trunks. He then grows angry and transforms into a Super Saiyan when he turns to Xavier. He draws out his sword and charges at him.

Just as Trunks gets into swinging range of Xavier's head, Xavier releases an energy barrier, which pushes Trunks away from him. Trunks regains his balance with some help from Fujin who aids him with a gust of wind.

I know that you were all hoping to have this war over quickly Possibly even today Xavier stops for a moment. He then turns to a certain member in the crowd, Jean Grey.

Cyclops turns to her and sees that she is trying to help her Professor Xavier and trying to get pass Onslaught's consciousness. Jean! Don't!

Stay out of my head! yells Xavier. Jean suddenly moans greatly in pain and then collapses. Cyclops grabs her before she hits the ground.

Everyone is ready to fight. MegaMan and Bunnie Rabbot hover a fair distance apart, each in an identical stance with their Buster and Arm Cannon aimed Xavier.

Onslaught's men gather on each side of Xavier but still about ten yards away from him and the Earth fighters.

I could have let your battle continue. But I saw no need for it any longer. Some of you are angry and ready, but are all a little too overconfident. I can kill all of you with one attack and that will be it. Some fighters become uncomfortable.

Xavier continues, But I am not interested in you. I too want this war to end. I too want to be the victor. I too will seek the easiest way out. And that is why I want this final battle. He turns his eyes upward to the stars and clouds, I CHALLENGE YOU, RAIDEN! ONE ON ONE! GOD AGAINST FOE! BY THE RULES OF MORTAL KOMBAT'. THIS WILL DECIDE THE OUTCOME! DO YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE, RAIDEN?!

Piccolo mumbles to himself, He won't come. He hasn't come before, why come now?

Thunder is heard in the distance. Xavier knows what that meant. The thunder grows louder until a bolt of lightning strikes the ground a few feet in front of the Earth fighters. Raiden has arrived. Piccolo is kind of surprise.

So what will it be, Raiden? Yes or no!

Raiden throws his lightning staff to the side, it bounces for a short while. I accept you challenge, Onslaught. But what's going to stop your men from interfering this time?

They will not disobey my orders. Same is asked about your men. But then again, whoever interferes is asking for their death certificate. Are you men going to stay out of this?

says Fujin. Raiden looks up at him with a serious look.

Xavier turns both groups of his men and gives them a look, indicating that he does want them to stay out unless instructed to. He then grabs his cape, throws it off to the side, and then goes into his fighting stance, ready to fight.

Raiden goes into his fighting stance. Both stare at each other for a short moment, thinking of their and their opponent's first move.

Suddenly, Xavier teleports away and reappears directly behind Raiden, with an attempt to hit his spine. Raiden instinctively teleports away a short distance and faces towards Xavier. Raiden attempts a sweep kick but Xavier jumps over it, and kicks Raiden in the face with Raiden unable to block in time. Raiden is knocked away and Xavier tries to follow up. He tries to do a kick and punch combo but Raiden blocks it and then sees the opportunity to do another sweep kick. Xavier trips forward and Raiden rises and elbows Xavier's spine, pushing him down harder.

Raiden continues the attack with a falling kick but Xavier reverse flip-kicks upward, countering Raiden's attack and flipping Raiden over his feet. Xavier lands on his feet and delivers a strong uppercut to Raiden's upper chest.

Raiden flies back several yards and lands back on his feet. But Xavier catches up to him and, before Raiden can do anything, super-clotheslines Raiden, knocking him to the ground. Fujin tries to control his anger.

Raiden teleports back to his feet and runs at Xavier. Xavier turns around to his with a smile on his face as Raiden rushes in at him. Raiden throws the first punch and Xavier counters by pushing it aside and attacking. Raiden does a similar technique and the situation goes back and forth. This happens for several seconds until Xavier tries to do an attack to finish it but Raiden manages to grabs both sides of Xavier's ribcage and lifts him up into the air. Raiden then electrocutes Xavier with the electricity inside him, Xavier's limbs fly around wildly. Raiden finishes it by bringing Xavier down and kneeing his head. Xavier lands on his back as he regains his thoughts.

Raiden stands for a short moment to rebuild his electrical energy. Xavier slowly rises to his feet, with some minor pain and stares at Raiden with an extremely furious expression. You want test my limits, Raiden?! yells Xavier in Onslaught's voice. Now, I'm going to test yours.

Xavier rushes in a Raiden at near-lightning speed, Raiden prepares for the attack. Then, with just a flicker, Xavier teleports to the other side of Raiden, punches him in the back, and teleports to his original path as if nothing happened. While Raiden suffers from the surprise attack, Xavier delivers a mighty uppercut, which leaves a trail of fire and launches Raiden high into the air, almost out of sight. Xavier looks up and quickly flies after him. As Raiden reaches the highest point, Xavier grabs Raiden from behind and around his lower-chest, and then turns them downward headfirst. Xavier creates a spin and accelerates their speed. They come down in a fireball and strike the ground hard, but it appears that Xavier let go of Raiden a few yards above the ground. He floats down to the side of the newly created crater. Are you dead yet, Raiden?

A bolt of lightning flies down from the heavens and strikes Xavier, launching him into the air a short distance. Then all at once, several large lightning bolts strike him all over his body for several seconds and he hollers in pain. When the lightning stops, Xavier floats in the air and slowly descends to the ground. Smoke floats away from him as he struggles to catch his breath.

Raiden slowly rise from the crater, also injured. As Xavier gathers himself, Raiden charges at him. Right before he reaches Xavier, Raiden does his torpedo attack, pushing Xavier and electrocuting him slightly. Xavier regains his strength and knees Raiden in the face. Raiden falls to the ground on his front while Xavier continues to slide along the ground on his feet. He slides to the edge of the cliff and stops just in time. He tries to regain his balance and succeeds. The crowds stare at them in amazement.

Raiden rises to his feet again with some blood dripping from his body. Both stare at each other with serious expressions. Then strangely, Xavier begins to smile and chuckles softly. He then stretches his arms to the side and falls backwards over the cliff, laughing a menacing laugh as he fell.

Everyone is confused by what Xavier just did. What's he up to now? asks Fujin.

The ground begins to shake violently. Then rocks, ranging from small to boulder sized, begin to fly over the edge of the cliff and land all over the place and back down pass the cliff. Raiden backs up slightly. Then slowly, a large red helmet rises from below the cliff. Onslaught is now in his true form, and ready to fight again.

Fujin turns to Trunks, We better get out of here. The risk is just too great right now.

Trunks looks back at Onslaught and thinks for a moment. I agree. We'll finish this later. Can you create a portal for us to go through?

Fujin turns and waves his arm. A portal forms behind the Earth fighters. Go! Now!

Should we really be leaving now? asks Captain Falcon to the people around him.

I don't think you would want to stay here to long, replies Mario.

I'm not letting you leave now, Raiden, yells Onslaught, Not when I'm this close. He charges in at Raiden and swipes down at him. His claws hit bare ground and clumps of dirt fly in different directions.

Raiden reappears a few yards away. He charges up for a powerful lightning attack. Onslaught raises his fist high into the air and throws them down a ball of light. The light hits the ground in front of Raiden and is absorbed into the ground. A half-second later, a pillar of energy rises from the ground and engulfs Raiden. Raiden hollers in pain as he is lifted upward.

Fujin rushes at him and pushes Raiden out of the pillar. Onslaught wipes at Raiden again but Fujin manages to pull both of them out of the way.

There is a loud scraping sound and Onslaught's chest suddenly gets a long scratch across it. Super Saiyan Trunks hovers in the air nearby while Onslaught grabs his chest wound.

Venom shoots a web-line at Trunks and become encased it a cocoon from the neck down. Demitri comes up from behind Trunks and prepares to sink his teeth into his neck while Trunks grunts as he tries to break free.

Vegeta rushes in which seemed instantaneous and punches Demitri right between the eyes. Demitri flies back and falls to the ground. Trunks manages to break free and both he and his father rush to the portal.

Two-thirds of the Earth fighters have made it through. KILL THEM!! yells Onslaught. While most of the Dark fighters charge in, Frieza prepares a Death Ball and Cell prepares to do a Khamehameha.

Stay back! warns Cell.

Cable, who has been guiding people into the portal, looks up at them and sees the projectiles being created. He runs towards the Dark fighters and pulls out a grenade-like device. He stops when everyone is then behind them and ready to release the grenade.

Frieza and Cell launch their attacks simultaneously, both head directly for the portal. Watch out! yells Cable and he slams the grenade into the ground. A tall, short-term force field is created when the grenade explodes. Both projectiles hit it hard and are stopped by force field, but a strong wind is created. Everyone is thrown through the portal but Fujin and Raiden keep their ground. Cable is thrown back as well but he is not heading towards the portal. Fujin quickly creates a parallel wind that pushes Cable towards him and allows him to grab his arm. Fujin then leads both Raiden and Cable into the portal, getting them to safety. The portal closes shortly after they pass through, and then the force field drops and the grenade self-destructs soon after.

Onslaught stares down in anger at the spot where the portal was. He then raises his head hollers at the heavens. I WILL BEAT YOU RAIDEN! AND NEXT TIME, YOU WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO SAVE YOU!

**Mugena's reality**

Dr. Lopez sits at his computer on top of a messy desk. He stares in awe at what he sees. This is just unbelievable. He is so distracted that he doesn't see a portal opening in the living room.

Dr. Lopez? yells Mugena from the other room. Are you home?

In here, he replies as a reflex.

Mugena, slightly bruised, enters the room through a doorway. She looks at Lopez, What are you doing?

I was just watching—gah! He suddenly notices Fujin behind her and jumps almost out of his chair by the sight of him. He then quickly shut off the computer monitor and tries to looks casual, which it is extremely hard to do after what he just did.

Mugena simply ignores what he just did, the doctor is known to do some odd things at times. Fujin however keeps watching him.

What happened to you? asks Dr. Lopez. He then notices Cable walk into the room, followed by Trunks. W-who are they?

Sorry, this is—. Mugena is cut off.

I'm Cable. Cable extends his hand to shake. He hesitates for a moment but decides to do so.

I'm Trunks. He then shakes Trunks's hand. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Lopez.

Y-you know me? he says with disbelief.

_Knew_ you, corrects Mugena.

Knew _about_ you, corrects Cable. Lopez looks at them confused, I'm sure you'll figure it out later.

Lopez begins to move around uncomfortably. It sure seems crowded in here. Why do we do into the another room. They all begin to leave the room, all but Fujin.

What were you doing? asks Fujin.

Excuse me? replies Lopez as if knowing nothing.

May we see what you were looking at before we arrived?

Lopez hesitates again. I-I think I shut it off already.

Fujin gives a quick nod of his head and a small, narrow, but strong wind is created. The wind pushes the button in on the monitor, which then turns it back on. _ are pitiful. I should start it before the time comes,_ says Onslaught's voice over the monitor's speakers.

What the—!? says Trunks. They all run over to the computer, Mugena turns the screen towards them. Onslaught, now back in Xavier's form with Onslaught's voice, walks around in a room with a very few light sources. The room glows a mysterious, dark green. He stands in the middle of room as he concentrates.

How long have you been watching this? questions Cable.

From around when Raiden and Onslaught started their fight, Lopez replies.

You have been watching us this entire time! says Mugena in some anger. What have been doing the pass half-hour, after when we stop fighting?

I was just watching them. All that mainly happened was him yells at everyone.

How did you find this? questions Fujin.

I just came across it and

Reptile's voice comes on. __

Xavier moans with some frustration, _What is it, Reptile? And beware of my mood._

Reptile gives a quick bow. _I have been a loyal servant to you and Shinnok._

_ And what about?_

_ Because of my services, I believe that I should be allow to make my request._

Xavier expression changes, but it still isn't pleasant. _So, what is it that you wish, Reptile._

_ I wish for my home world to be stored to the way it was before Shao Kahn destroyed it. With your powers now growing, it should be possible now to grant me this wish._

_ You dare to make such a request when I am not in a mood you would want to deal with._

_ It is a very simply request. After my people's resurrection, I know that will gladly follow your rule._

_ Xavier's expression suddenly turns to a pleased one. Reptile believes that he has succeeded. But then Xavier's expression changes back. __I see no purpose to grant such a thing. They're better being dead._

__

_ I will not bring back a world of reptilian creatures that have no true reason to serve me. The Baraki have proven that loyalty and numbers not enough, the strength of one is what is needed to win this war._

_ You promised me a wish!_

_ It is not worth my effort._

Reptile takes a step closer. _I demand it! If I didn't risk my life to be your spy, Raiden's attack on your fortress would have succeeded, the war would be over, and you and Shinnok would have been sent back to the NetherRealm!_

_Who thinks that it was you who warned me? _Xavier suddenly lunges his hand at Reptile's head as if to kill him instantly, but stops only inches from his head. Reptile wisely steps back from the seemingly deadly attack. Xavier chuckles, _Don't worry, Reptile, I will not use the powers that Shinnok has given me just to destroy something as insignificant as you._

Reptile sighs with relief as Xavier turns his back to him and begins to walk away.

Xavier stops, _Perhaps we should see what Shinnok wants to do with you?_

__

There is a bright flash just to the side of Reptile. A fist comes out and punches Reptile in the face. Reptile hits a nearby wall hard, hard enough to leave a body-sized imprint in a stone wall.

_You're a fool, Reptile,_ says Shinnok when the flash fades. _You have no say over the use of my power._

Reptile falls to the floor, and then slowly and painfully rises to his knees. _ Please, my Lord. Forgive me,_ he pleas.

Shinnok uses an invisible force to grab Reptile and throw him against the wall on the other side of the room with just a move of his arm.

_Please have mercy, my Lord,_ says Reptile as he coughs up blood.

_You've failed me for the last time, Reptile,_ says Shinnok.

_But I haven't failed you, my Lord._ Suddenly, Reptile accelerates at a high speed and smashes through the ceiling on a diagonal angle. He hollers in pain as he tears through different walls and ceilings.

Mugena, Dr. Lopez, Fujin, Cable, and Trunks stare on with some fear. To what extent will Onslaught and Shinnok tolerate failure? Enough to kill their own men?

Reptile crashes through the roof and continues to scream. The other henchmen, who are still outside, instantly hear Reptile's screaming and find him flying upward over the village. Most watch with confusion.

_Please, my Lord. Spare me,_ Reptile pleas again. Shinnok and Onslaught fly out of the hole that Reptile's body made and land on the edge of the roof. Reptile stops in mid-air about three hundred feet above the village. He bleeds a greenish blood from head to toe and breathes heavily with pain. _ mercy_

_It's too late, Reptile,_ replies Shinnok. _You should have been more wise. Even when I was fighting for Earth, you were still pitiful. He shows a crooked smile and turns to Xavier, _Finish him!__

Xavier smiles evilly while Reptile stares at them in horror. Xavier raises his hand into the air and begins to gather energy. It grows for several seconds until it is about four times the width of basketball. It hovers above Xavier's hand and pulses rapidly. He lifts it back and then throws, in one smooth motion, at Reptile.

Reptile screams in horror as it speeds at him. When it hits his body, it explodes in a massive burst of energy. Reptile's screams are replaces by an explosion. The explosion is so bright, it seemed to turn night into day and that the blast was the sun.

All of the Dark fighters can only watch, some now understand how much power they have and that is not their limit either.

The blighting flash dies out and it becomes dark again. Xavier and Shinnok jump down to the ground, where their fighters are. A few of the fighters become a little edgy.

A few long seconds pass. _What have you done to me!?_

Everyone turns to an empty spot where the voice came from. A ghostly figure stands hunched over and has a hand on his chest. The voice becomes clearer as well as its image.

_Why could you just give me another chance to redeem myself?_ says Reptile's soul. Most of the fighter watch with gaping mouths.

_You had your chance, Reptile,_ says Shinnok. _You could just waited until we won._

_ Please, my Lord. Please, bring me back._

_ Shinnok doesn't respond, both just stare at him emotionlessly. Reptile turns to the other fighters. He then feels something underneath him. He looks down at his feet, the ground seems to be moving, almost alive._

An skeleton arm, same colour as the ground, reaches up and grabs Reptile's knee. Reptile screams in fear as he sees several skull-like object pop up from the ground. Skeleton arms continue to grab him and pull his soul downward. His screams become near-screeches and the skeletons' reach gets high, up to his face.

The skeletons seem have an agenda when one skeleton hops out of the ground and grabs both sides of Reptile's head. Reptile is pulled in deeper and deeper until only his head and one arm remains. With fear in his eyes, Reptile's head submerges and screams become muffled. The arm fights to stay above which is useless. After the hand disappears, the ground stops bulging and the screaming fades out as Reptile is dragged to Hell.

The other fighters stare on in horror. The ninjas, except Baraka, didn't seem to flinch, Scorpion only stared with his usual expression as Reptile was killed and tortured.

The computer screen flickers slightly. Dr. Lopez enters a few keystrokes with one hand. I'm starting to lose my connection. We probably have a minute left.

_Ermac, Rain, Sub-Zero, come here,_ orders Xavier. The three remaining ninja clones do as they are told. Xavier lifts up four viles of a chemical, which seems to materialise in his hand. _Drink one._ Each ninja picks up one, lifts down their mouth-mask, and quick drinks the contents. They drop the viles, lift the masks back over their mouths and wait for their next order. _You may go._

Xavier lifts up the last vile and remembers why there were four; the other ninjas clone, Smoke, was already dead. He grips the vile and thinks for a moment.

Xavier turns his back to the crowd. _Baraka, you actions disappoint me as well._

Baraka immediately bows and pleas, _Master, please forgive me. I will important upon my skills._

_And that you will._ He quickly then pitches the remaining vile at Baraka. It hits dead centre of Baraka's forehead and shatters, splattering the chemical everywhere and causing some small cuts. Baraka hollers in pain and falls to the ground as if he was burning.

The image becomes static again. Dr. Lopez tries to fix it but can barely help. I can't keep it anymore.

_It's almost time_ Xavier's voice becomes overpowered by the static and dies out.

Trunks leaves the room first, thinking hard of what to put together. Cable follows, then Mugena, Fujin, and Dr. Lopez. They knew we were coming before Reptile told them! says Trunks.

Maybe Noob was watching us, suggests Mugena, and Reptile didn't know he was there.

Not likely, replies Fujin. Noob Saibot can hide in shadows, he can't become invisible.

I don't believe that it was Scorpion either, says Cable. But do have an idea who it maybe.

Trunks turns to Cable and sees him looking at him, Trunks instantly know who he was talking about. No! I don't believe it is him! exclaims Trunks. I trust him!

I know you do, replies Cable. But you must face it, Trunks. Vegeta was with them before he joined us. He also wasn't with us for a few days. Trunks walks away from him, not wanting to listen. Remember our mission.

You don't know my father! yells Trunks.

If he was able to kill her almost willingly, what's going to stop him from killing us and you as well! yells Cable back. There is a pause between everyone.

Mugena changes the subject, Look, what if it's not Vegeta. What else can it be?

A demon, says Fujin.

That's another possibility, says Cable. Think about it. We haven't seen any sense we got here and the only one we did see was Spawn a few days ago, but he's not with them.

Should we tell anyone else about this? asks Trunks.

Only Raiden, no one else, replies Fujin. If then he wants to tell the others, then I will honour his wishes. Until then, it stays between us.

Trunks sighs. We have a little more than three hours until we enter the danger zone. I have a feeling that it's going to get a lot worse.

**Marvel reality, different dimension**

An enormous pile of mechanical components and glass lie on burnt soil. The location is unknown as well its pass purpose. It has obviously been attempted to be cleaned up but it's just too great.

I scream You scream We all scream For ice cream says a strange voice. A pair of unlaced boots walk up a pile and repeats the song continuously. An overweight and short man heads towards the top of one pile. His face is painted like a clown, his eyes glow red, and he has three puffs of hair; two larger ones above and behind his ears and a small one on the top of his head.

He gets to the top and looks around. He finds a metal hand sticking up from the pile. He kicks it, Wakey-wakey, time to get up. The hand remains limp. He kicks it harder, I said Wakey-wakey, time to get up'! It remains limp still.

He bends down to pull the hand out and moans with some anger. The arm slides out easily, then another metal arm appears. Then a human arm slides out from the debris.

The man pulls harder and, slowly, a head comes out of the pile. The head is part human, part robotic, and shows that it has been dead for sometime.

The man bends down to the head and slaps it repeatedly, WAKE UP, ROBO-PUKE! Nothing happens. He wipes off the body, which is also part human and part robotic. Where's the damn on-off switch.

After some messing around, some parts begin to start up. The man bends back down to the face and slaps it once, WAKE UP!

The robotic eye turn on and flash red.

If Apocalypse could see you now

The neck and arms begin to move. Apoc-cal-cal-calypse

I have no idea where your old boss is, buddy.

There is a loud sound of gears working hard. The top of the pile suddenly flies off and out comes the other two metal hands and one decayed, human hand.

My boss wants to hire you for something.

da-a-a-a ta.

The man gets up and slaps him across the face again, COME ON! After the slap, an arm quickly grabs him.

What is it you want? asks the machine.

Malebogia wants to hire you for something.

Who's Malebogia?

You know. Satan, Lucifer, Malebogia, all the same to him.

Why should I work with him?

The man grabs his throat. You may not realise it, but you're human half is dead. No life. No soul. A dead mecha' clone of Akuma. You don't even have a heart beat I like that in a man, he smiles evilly.

It grabs his throat and pulls him close. My name is Cyber-Gouki.

Akuma or Gouki, no difference to me. By the way, I like your mouthwash. What is it, Ancient Spice? Cyber-Gouki throws him aside.

Listen here, clown. There is no reason for me to join with him.

I can name a few reasons. The Clown lifts up his hand and counts off, Ryu, Cyclops, Wolverine, Chun Li, Sakura, Spiderman, Ken Cyber-Gouki looks at him interested.

What else do I get out of it?

The Clown comes back to him. Besides being able to kill them as you see fit, how about He moves to closer to his ear, a soul to live out as you wish. And not be a slave, but as a member of Malebogia's army as well. He bends back and extends his hand. Are you tempted the Devil's offer?


	12. Shin Akuma Vs CyberGouki!

            Static. _ "You are…  Demonic one…  Obey…  Destroy our enemies."  Static.  _"You are…"_  Static.  _"You are my servant…  Made in the image of the demonic one who attacked me…  I created you… you will only obey me.  My victory is your only goal!  You will destroy our enemies, anyone who rejects the Word of Apocalypse…  Beyond any mortal…  Rise, Cyber-Gouki!"__

            Loud static.  _"Devil's offer."_  Static.  _"If Apocalypse could see you now…"_  Static.  _"I have no idea where your old boss is, buddy…  My boss wants to hire you for something."_  Static.  _"Malebogia wants to hire you for something.  You may not realise it, but you're human half is dead.  No life.  No soul.  A dead 'mecha' clone of Akuma.  You don't even have a heart beat…  I like that in a man…"_  Minor static.  _"Ryu, Cyclops, Wolverine, Chun Li, Sakura, Spiderman, Ken…  Besides being able to kill them as you see fit, how about… a soul to live out as you wish.  And not be a slave, but as a member of Malebogia's army as well."_  Static lessens and audio gets louder, _"…  Are you tempted the Devil's offer?"_

            Shin Magneto and Shin Bison observe the Shadowlaw army construct a monstrous machine from a control room overlooking an enormous construction area.  The machine is not a sentinel but it obviously used as an offensive and defensive weapon.  Over fifty feet tall while it's crouching, it'll be an even bigger giant when it's standing.

            Magneto turns around and walks towards a seemingly bare wall.  "Where are you going now?"

            Magneto stops and says, "Onslaught has demanded that we returned every twelve hours.  It is time to go back."

            "He just wants to make sure that we're doing as he says.  I'm staying here to keep an eye on the prototype."

            "He's not going to be pleased."  Magneto continues walking towards the wall.  Just as he is about to hit, a portal becomes visible and he simply walks through it.

            Bison growls at the reality that he is no longer the boss.  He looks back down at his mechanics.  His body lifts up as he uses his Psycho Power to float in the air.  Then he teleports from the control room and into the construction area, he remains floating the air and yells down at his men.

            While the control room is empty, a figure uses stealth to sneak into the room.  It's Akuma, looking for an opponent.  He is attracted to Bison's Dark Hadou, it feels similar to Ryu's but bigger and changing.  He continues to stare at him while keeping himself unseen by Shadowlaw troopers.

            When he gets halfway across the room, he senses something behind him.  He turns around to the bare wall, something is attracting him to it.  He walks over to it but can't understand why it is so concentrated at this one stop.  But there is someone very strong close by, a worthy opponent to battle to the death one-on-one.  He feels the wall and the transparent portal appears on the wall.

            Bison suddenly senses something during his conversation with the lead engineer.  He turns his head to the control room windows.  He quickly dismisses it as the portal's presence and turns back to the engineer who didn't stop his report status, but Bison's Dark Hadou begins to enrage itself and raises Bison's anger and frustration.

            The room is empty…

            Trunks rests against a tree that grows on the edge of a clearing.  Since they entered the period of time that has been called the Danger Zone, everyone has been put on watch duty, looking for anything unusual.  It is now late afternoon but the sky is very cloudy, letting barely any light hit the ground.

            Sakura and Mugena run up a small hill a few feet away from Trunks.  They don't see him at first, but it doesn't take them long to find him.  "Boy, don't you look relaxed," comments Mugena.

            Trunks opens his eyes and looks up at the sky, "I can't relax."

            The two girls come down to him.  "Why?  Too much on your mind?" asks Sakura.

            "Sorta."  He sits up and turns to them, "Is it time to switch off already?"

            "In a few minutes."

            "I'll stay out here for a little while more."

            "So…  What was on your mind?" asks Mugena.

            Trunks sighs, "Mostly home, I guess.  I've been thinking about a few things."

            "Are you going to go home when this is all done?"

            "We're not sure.  Unless they discover a way to travel between parallel ultimate times, this is a one-way trip."

            "Parallel….  Ultimate time?!" says Mugena.

            "Ultimate time is time inside MUGEN.  By coming back, we've changed it.  If we go forward, it will only be to the events that are happening now."

           Mugena gets a headache from the explanation and falls to the ground on her butt, rubbing her head to lessen the ache.  "So you're stuck here?" asks Sakura.

            "…  Yes."

            "And you willingly left knowing that you would be stuck here?!" shouts Mugena in frustration.  "I mean, even the original future Trunks was able to back to his time."

            "That happened based on his dimension's physics.  It can also be believed that that Trunks time-travelled based on a frequency, which always him to back and forth to his time."  Mugena falls onto her back in even more frustration.

            "Who did you leave behind?" asks Sakura.

            "I can't answer that."

            "Do you know any other versions of me?"

            "I can't answer that."

            Mugena sits back up, "But you were allowed to say that we died!"

            "It has been shown that your path has changed.  Right now, it is back to being unknown what will happen."  Trunks suddenly notices something out of the corner of his eye, "Huh?"

            Sakura and Mugena turn to where Trunks was looking.  In the trees on the other side of the clearing is a shadowy figure trying to hide in the shadows of the trees.  His cape, which waves a little by a breeze, is what gives him.

            "Spawn?" says Mugena.

            "How long do you think he was there?" asks Sakura.

            "He probably heard us talking," replies Trunks.  Spawn turns around and walks into the trees, "I wonder why he's still here."

            "Maybe we should see if he wants to join us," suggest Sakura.

            Mugena's jaw drops.  "He almost killed you!"

            "I doubt he wants to join us," says Trunks.  "He's a loner.  He trusts no one and, in turn, we shouldn't trust him fully."

            Static.  _"You know what to do."_  Static.

            Magneto walks up to his master who stands on the rooftop, facing inland to where he thinks Raiden and his men are.  "Report!" commands Xavier.

            Magneto quickly bows and rises back up.  "Everything is coming along as planned."

            "And the sentinels?"

            "Our sentinels, sir?"

            Xavier turns around to him, "Of course."

            "We have decided to move away from the sentinel program and to other military combat vehicles."

            "For his men, no doubt."

            "No, sir.  All units in production don't require a pilot to operate."

            "Where did you get the equipment for the prototype?"

            "Some military base from a different reality.  Bison discovered it, I don't where he got it or what they are called."

            Xavier pauses for a second.  "Where is Bison anyway."

            "Right here," says Bison as he floats down from the sky behind Magneto.  "Didn't think I would make it time?"

            Xavier grins, "You are always late."  Bison looks at him awkwardly, "What's wrong with you, Bison?"

            Bison doesn't respond.  Magneto speaks up, "I believe the Dark Hadou is building up inside of us.  It ruins our concentration and we seem to be pulled towards… something."

            Xavier turns back to the forest, "That teenage girl's Dark Hadou must be calling for you to fight her, it is only the Hadou's nature to fight.  When was the last you used the Dark Hadou as a weapon?"

            Akuma looks up at them from a tree branch hidden from view, the androids don't seem to notice him.

            "It has been awhile," replies Magneto.

            Suddenly, Bison and Magneto's heads turn towards the forest at something.  Akuma's head turns in the same direction simultaneously.  Xavier can also feel it but it's not as strong to him as to the others.

            Sakura suddenly falls to her knees and groans in pain.  "Sakura?!" says Mugena.

            Trunks quickly rises to his feet, knowing what was happening.  "I'll go get help."  He jumps into the air and flies towards their camp, flies low along the treetops.

            Xavier turns back to his two men, they inch their way towards the forest.  He understands the Dark Hadou is calling them to fight but why can they sense it.  His thoughts quickly change to who or what maybe causing this.

            He turns to Bison and Magneto who continue to stare into the horizon.  "Go!"  Only Magneto turns to him, "Go destroy who or whatever is doing this to you.  Put that Dark Hadou to use for me."

            Magneto and Bison bows, "Yes, my Lord."  Magneto still obeys Onslaught's Word, Bison just follows to his own liking.  They fly off the castle roof and fly over the forest, towards the source of the Dark Hadou.

            Instead of watching his men leave, Xavier looks down at the lower edges of the castle.  The trees move in the wind but there is nothing out of the ordinary.  But he knows that they was someone down there.

            A few minutes later, Trunks rushes back to the spot with Ryu, Ken, Spiderman, and MegaMan.  Mugena is alone and holds her bruised arm.

            "Where's Sakura?" asks Ryu when he comes up to her.

            Mugena turns to the group.  "She took off!" she says with some anger.

            "Where?!"

            Mugena points with her other arm.  "She transformed and went that way."

            "Oh crap!" says Trunks as he pulls out a communicating device.  He turns it on, "Cable.  It's happening."

            "What is happening?" asks Ken.

            _"Are you sure?"_ asks Cable over the communicator.

            Trunks replies, "It looks like it.  She has taken off on a heading of fifty-three degrees from our position."

            Cable pauses for a second to think.  _"But there is nothing in that direction."_

            "Maybe now there is.  If we need help, we'll contact you."  Trunks runs in the direction that Mugena pointed, soon everyone follows him.

            Spiderman catches up to just behind Trunks, "What is this all about?"

            "If I tell you, will you keep the questions small?"

            "Okay," replies MegaMan.

            "Well, it's going to be hard to believe.  But we think Akuma is near."

            "And what is so hard to believe about that?" asks Ryu.

            "Fujin, our Fujin, told us that during this war, Akuma came to fight the strongest fighters.  Fujin was unable to prove that he had killed any of you, but there is proof that he did kill Magneto and Bison."

            "WHAT!?" yells Ken.

            "Akuma killed Magneto and Bison before he challenged Onslaught.  He didn't make it beyond that.  But time has changed and we are only given clues to what may come.  What if Sakura wasn't there when Akuma, Magneto, and Bison fought?  It could become entirely different than what is about to occur."

            "Why do you talk like that?" asks Mugena.

            "Maybe that's why they chose me to come here…  Because I understand."

            They continue to run through the trees.

            Dark Sakura runs out of the trees and into a tall-grass field.  She runs towards the middle and loses her sense of direction, confusing her entirely.

            The Clown climbs up a tree and sits on the crotch of the tree, which is only six feet from the ground.  When he gets comfortable, he pulls out a popcorn bag full of bugs and says, "This is going to be good."

            Sakura's attention suddenly turns to the sky, where two objects can be seen coming towards her.  She gets ready to fight.

            In the sky, Bison and Magneto see Sakura and head towards her.  They also notice that the Dark Hadou they had sensed has either shrunk or disappeared.  But Sakura's Hadou is now quite noticeable.

            The two Shins land in the grass, without turning away from her.  While they stare at her, Sakura goes into her fighting stance, possibly indicating that she wants to take on both of them.  All three begin to build up their Dark Hadou.

            The Clown flips a beetle in the air and catches it in his mouth.  It crunches loudly as he chews it.

            Sakura charges in at them and Magneto and Bison do soon after.  They collide and attack each other in a rage.

            Trunks and the group run out of the trees and stop on the edge of the field.  They instantly notice Sakura fighting Bison and Magneto.  But what Trunks notices soon after that there is no sign of Akuma.  Could what was told to him be wrong?

            Mugena stretches out her sore shoulder, "Do you want me to go help her?"

            "How?" asks Spiderman.  "Once they see us, they will probably come after us."

            Mugena's body gives off a bright flash as she transforms into a pink-hair Sakura.  "I can use the Dark Hadou without it affecting me," she says as her body tans and eyes redden slightly to her eye colour.  She stays like that for a second and changes back.

            "Yeah, but then you'll just be giving them a new target, all of them," says MegaMan.

            They hear something behind them.  They turn around and see Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo landing just behind them.

            "Why are you here?" asks Trunks.

            "Cable sent us," replies Piccolo.  "A few of the others are coming behind us."

            "I thought I told him I would tell him when and if I needed backup."  All of them turn to the three fighters and watch them battle, without an idea of how to help.

            A few seconds later, Chun Li, Captain America, and the six Sailor Scouts run up behind the group and watch with them.

            "We have to do something," says Goku.

            "Shh!"  Everyone in the group turns to a tree a couple dozen yards away.  The Clown continues to each his bag of bugs, "Some of us trying to watch the match!"

            A few of them are grossed out by his appearance, not to mention his still-living food.  "Who are you?!" questions Ryu.  "Are you responsible for this?!"

            The Clown crunches on another bug and smiles at them.

            "He's gross," says Sailor Moon in a whisper as he flips another beetle into his mouth.  He crunches it loudly and tosses the bag at them.  Sailors Moon and Mini Moon shriek as the bugs spill out on the group, the other Scouts just recoil silently.

            Ryu yells at him, "Are you the cause of this or are you not?!"

            The Clown hushes them again and then says, "The main event is about to start."

            Meanwhile, Magneto and Bison have the upper hand over Sakura.  They kick her away and prepare to finish her, until they felt something from around them.  They search around for it and eventually find it.

            Cyber-Gouki slowly descends from the sky with two large, metal wings and lands on the grass, igniting it a little.  Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Captain America, and Spiderman are shocked to an old foe brought back from the dead.  Cyber-Gouki is now down to two arms, one large mechanical arm and one robotic arm.  A new metal coat is covering all of his seriously decayed spots, but some of his head still shows his zombie-like face.

            Trunks gasps, "Is that … Akuma?!"

            "No," replies the Clown as he lies back onto one of the split trunks.  "You should have read the match card.  That's the new general of the Great Malebogia's army, Cyber-Gouki."

            "Gouki?!" says Ken.

            "In a different reality, Akuma is called Gouki," says Trunks.  "You're a demon, aren't you?"

            "Gee, what gave that away?" says the Clown.

            Meanwhile, Sakura, Bison, and Magneto stare at the newcomer.  Cyber-Gouki's bionic eye examines each of them.  Sakura suddenly bolts out of her spot and charges at Gouki.  But Gouki charges from his spot, disappears, and reappears on the other side of Sakura, who falls to the ground extremely hard.  Ryu and a few others gasp at the strong, invisible attack.

            Bison and Magneto immediately charge in at him while his guard is down.  When Gouki turns around to face them, the two strike him with a bang and a cloud of smoke.  They turn around to face Gouki to attack again.  To everyone's surprise, Cyber-Gouki is staring at the two Shins without a sign of a scratch.

            Cyber-Gouki's bionic eye glows red and he rushes in at them fast.  When he collides with them, they fly off into the distance at the same speed but Gouki's now stopped.

            Ryu runs out to Sakura, who is knocked out and back to her normal self.  He kneels down to her side and tries to wake her, "Come on, Sakura."  He turns his head up and sees that Gouki is staring down at him.

            Static.  Several images of Marvel and Street Fighter characters fill Gouki's corrupted memory banks.  "Dreams [static] will never die!" yells Cyclops voice.  "Let's do it," yells Ryu's voice.  The voices begin to warp, "Shinku Hadou [Static]."

            Cyber-Gouki stares at Ryu in anger while Ryu tries to predict what is to come by Gouki's rotten face's expressions.  Gouki waves for Ryu to stand up, "Get up and fight me!" he commands.

            Ryu stands up, "Why do you want to fight me?  I don't have the Dark Hadou."

           "You didn't need it to stop me before," he replies.  Gouki gets ready to power up, but then he senses something else, as does Ryu.

            Everyone turns to where the two were looking.  On the edge of the field is Akuma, with his head down in the shadows, his eyes glowing red.

            "Look!  There's another one!" says Gohan for the small group he was in.

            Ryu looks at him, _Why is he here?!_ he thinks.

            A staticy image forms in Cyber-Gouki's head where a normal Gouki stares down at him from a structure.  "Gouki, enemy of Apocalypse.  Caused failed first attempt!  I will honour my creator and destroy you first!"

            Akuma walks out towards him, "I am Akuma. And if you want to fight me this time, you better show no mercy … because I want a battle worth fighting!"

            While Akuma approaches Gouki, Ryu picks up Sakura and carries her back to the group.  Bison and Magneto appear in the air on the other side of the field, watching what was happening.

            Akuma begins to build his chi and creates a spiritual flame around himself.  Gouki then goes into an identical pose and powers up.  A wind flows from around the field and flows into the two

            "I better get ready," says MegaMan.  "Buster mode change," his body armour begins to change colour.  "… the Fire Buster!"  MegaMan is now red and orange (Mars's powerup).

            Akuma and Gouki begin to reach their peaks, Gouki begins to swarm with electrical energy and Akuma's Dark Hadou shows even more of a presence by darkening his skin and reddening his eyes.  Suddenly, Akuma stops his foot on the ground, causing a minor earthquake and making his body look like a shadow for a second, he's now Shin Akuma.  Soon after, Gouki stomps his foot identically, but instead shows his two other robotic, two rotting human arms, and his wings, which all retreat into his body soon after.  Both stomps cause the grass to ignite further and create small flames, but not enough to catch on fire .  The Clown chuckles evilly at the change of events.

            Akuma and Gouki run in at each other and collide for a test of strength, Akuma in his chi energy flame and Gouki in his electrical energy.  They soon break apart and charge at each other at invisible speeds and ricochet off each other with each attack.

            While the two fight, Bison and Magneto float down to the group.  "Hand her over to us!" demands Magneto to Ryu who is still holding Sakura.

            Trunks steps in front, "You are not going to take her.  We will never surrender one of our own to you."

            "I suggest you do as you're told," says a familiar voice.  Everyone turns their heads upward and see two beings floating above them, Demitri and Cell.  "Any way that you chose will not succeed pass us," says Demitri as they descend towards them.

            Sakura-Mugena steps forward, "If you want a Sakura, then why don't try to take me instead."  Cell whips his arm and points his finger at her, firing a narrow energy beam at her.  It just missing Mugena when she tries to avoid it.  "HEY!"

            Cell and Demitri land on opposite sides of the two Shins.  Cell turns his head to the conflict behind him, Akuma and Gouki disappear and reappear all over the field.  While the two sides have their staredown, Trunks secretly turns on his communicator.

            "Why are they here?" says Trunks.  "Do you think that you ready need back up for this?"

            Bison is confused by the choice of words.  "We are only here to make sure that our side gets the better end," says Cell.  The Clown laughs quietly at the remarks, making his presence known to everyone now.

            "I doubt that you four can take on all of us," says Captain America.

            "I can quickly even the odds if you wish," taunts Cell.

            "Enough yakking, start fighting!" says the Clown.

            "And whose side are you on?" questions Bison.

            The Clown chuckles again, "I'm on the winning team."  He remains perched in his tree.  A stray fireball hits a neighbouring tree, he doesn't even flinch at it.

            "This is your last warning," says Magneto, "Hand her over!"  The Earth fighters go into their fighter stances.  Ryu hands Sakura to Chun Li who takes her to the back of the group.  Goku and Gohan power up to their Super Saiyan forms.

            Bison and Magneto take a step towards them, MegaMan instinctively fires his Buster at them, unleashing a stream of intense heat and flame.  The four villains quickly dodge the attack, Cell disappears from sight.  Goku, Piccolo, and Goku disappear as they move at a fast speed and the other rush in at Bison, Magneto, and Demitri.

            Gouki and Akuma both attempt to do a shungokusatsu on each other, but end up trying to land a punch while the other dodges.  The intense speed causes the fire to spread to areas of the field.

            Cell manages to counter each attack by the three Z-fighters with an attack of his own.  Down below, the fight is similar except that it isn't airborne and there is a greater handicap.

            Magneto performs a new move of his own, the Magnetic Tornado.  The fighters around him are lifted off the ground and thrown around inside before flying out of it.

            Bison does a new attack as well, Mirror Image, which is similar to one of Morrigan's moves.  Four identical Bison duplicates surround Trunks, Captain America, and Sailors Venus and Jupiter.  Each Bison takes one opponent and battles them for a few seconds before the Bison grabs them, pulls them away at a high speed, and charges back in.  All four Bisons disappear before the collision and the four Earth fighters collide hard, the real Bison materialises above them but they're not ready to give up just yet.

            Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, and Spiderman gang up on Demitri but his teleportation ability gives him the advantage and, at tense moments, transforms into his demon form and attacks at full force.

            When Sakura's body become unguarded, a fighter will try to stop the villain if one was approaching her.  Sakura slowly wakes up to the sound of approaching footsteps.  Soon after she wakes up fully, Cable, B.B.Hood, Morrigan, Adult Gohan, Kirby, and Pikachu are all standing beside her.  The X-Men, IronMan, WarMachine, the MK fighters, the Turtles, Kung Fu Man, the two Gods, and Vegeta are the only ones not present.

            Magneto, Bison, Demitri, and Cell back away from their fights for a moment.

            "Hey!" yells B.B.Hood, "How can you be out in the day?!  I thought you were a vampire!"

"He's a Daywalker?!" whispers Trunks to Cable.

            Demitri looks around the sky and back at her, "With no sun to harm me, I can survive but my victims are a different story."

            Cell chuckles and says, "I guess it's time that I even things up at bit.  The four of us against about twenty of you is a little bit unfair."  Cell spreads his wings apart and extends his tail out slightly.

            "Oh no!" yells Adult Gohan.

            Even the three Dark fighters are surprised by what they are witnessing as several bluish beings slide out of opening on Cell's tail.

            "Those things again!" says Piccolo.

            "What are they?" asks Cable.

            "Cell Juniors!" replies Teen Gohan from a different area.

            Over ten Cell Juniors have popped out of Cell and stretch out their newly formed bodies.  Each one chuckles an evil laugh when they see the nervous fighters on the ground.  After the last one comes out, Cell's tail retracts in and his wings relax.  He looks down at Teen Gohan and smiles, "If seven was an even match for you before, how a full dozen of my new batch!"

            The Earth fighters take a small step back and go into their fighting stances again.

            "Go, my children!  Have fun!"  All twelve mini-Cells fly down at the group.

            The first three go after the Sailor Scouts in the group, mostly to just hear them  scream.  But Jupiter and Mars quickly go on the offensive and strike with their special attacks.  The other four Scouts quickly aid them.

            Four others attack Goku, Teen Gohan, Adult Gohan, and Piccolo, knowing that they will need to be taken out first.  But the four Z-fighters now know their tricks and get the better of the battle.

            The other five go after the others, usually two at once.  Trunks and Cable try to battle one together while trying to figure out a plan.  Sakura is too weak to fight and Spiderman and Captain America help defend her against the little blue men.

            Pikachu and Kirby quickly get a plan and try to attract one.  Using Pikachu's Thunder Jolt, they attract one at them.  But then Kirby begins to inhale it, it tries to get away but is sucked in too far to get out.  While a flash, Kirby is wearing a blue version of Cell's powerup.  One down, eleven to go.

            Defeating them is not so easy with the others.  With their regeneration technique, their heal their wounds before they can be finished off.  Both Gohans double-team a pair and quickly transform into their Level Two forms.  Just as the two Cell Juniors recover, both Gohans fire identical Kha-meh-ha-meh-has, disintegrating them both in the merged blast.  Nine to go.

            "They're not going to last very long," says Demitri.

            "Actually, it's all going to plan," says Cell.  "Go distract them and I'll finish them off."

            Bison flies up to his face and grabs him by the neck, "You better not be thinking that you are superior.  We are Sub-Generals, we have authority over you."

            Cell smiles and speaks without struggling, "I don't care what you are to me.  If you want the credit for this, then you can have it."  Bison releases him and floats back a little.

            "Let's go," says Magneto agreeing with Cell.  He and Demitri fly away first, then Bison soon after.

            While all the excitement is happening on the other side of the field, Akuma and Gouki are still fighting for the upper hand of the battle.  Shin Akuma's energy is fading away but his rage is growing at an extremely fast rate.  Cyber-Gouki is not losing energy but his armour is getting worn out fast.  The field has ignite to a full fire around them but neither shows weakness to it.

            Piccolo obliterates another Cell Junior.  Bison, Magneto, and Demitri do the classic hit-and-run tactic on each of the fighters.  By doing so, a Cell Junior has the chance to do a sneak attack while their distracted.

            Suddenly, all the Cell Juniors fly upward and form an octagon.  Each one goes into an identical stance and yell, "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!!"  They all fire their ki blasts at the group.  Most of Earth fighters get hit but aren't seriously hurt.

            But then they notice the real attack.  "Thanks for the energy!" yells Cell with his hands raised upward.  Above him is an enormous Spirit Bomb.  He throws it down with one swing of his arms.

            Goku quickly flies in front of it and tries to push it away.  The force of the Spirit Bomb is too great for him and it pushes him to the ground.  Both Gohans jump to help him out and push against the fireball.

            The field catches fire faster with the presence of the Spirit Bomb.  Just as the Spirit Bomb seems to be moving away from the ground.  Cell powerup again to fire a ki blast to push it back at them.

            "DIE!  CELL!!"  Majin Vegeta suddenly checks Cell from the side and knocks him away.  The three Saiyans manage to push the Spirit Bomb away to an empty part of the sky.

            The Cell Juniors circle around Vegeta, ready to fight for their father.  But to everyone's surprise, Akuma and Gouki jump up in the air, each destroy one Cell Junior each, and then use another one to use as a jump to go at each other.  The large amount of chi build up from Akuma and Gouki caused the four Cell Juniors to burn, dismember, and disintegrate on contact.

            "Keep your fighter under control!" yells Bison at the Clown.

            "Which is his, anyway?" whispers Ken.

            The Clown jumps down from his tree, which moans back into its original position.  "It is not my problem if you get in their way!"

            "Now just whose side are you on!?" questions Cable.

            "He's a demon," whispers Trunks.

            "Well, at least I'm not with you," chuckles the Clown.

            "Then you're against us!" says B.B.Hood.  "I can take you down easy."

            "Fine.  I know that I don't look threatening now and I may not have name like the Exterminator, or the Obliterator, or the Annihilator.  No, I'm much worst than that.  I am…  the VIOLATOR!!"  His overweight body begins to bodge and his body expands.  His skin and clothing begins to rip and a dark creature appears through the holes.  Violator tears out of the skin like a body suit and stretches out his limbs, creating a height of over fifteen feet.  The group is shocked at the demon's true form.

            Violator takes a few steps forward and raises his claw into the air.  Just as he brings it down to strike them, a chain grabs around Violator's wrist.  "You will not harm them, AssClown!"

            Violator turns around, "SPAWN!"  He uses his free hand to pull the chain and Spawn towards him.  The two battle each other with Spawn's cape flying everywhere as he battles Violator.

            "We better cool this place off," says MegaMan.  His body flashes for a second and his armour changes to blue and light-blue colours (Mercury's powerup).  "Aqua Buster!"  MegaMan fires out a stream of water at the flames around them, which quickly turns to vapour.  Sailor Mercury quickly assists by doing her Mercury Bubbles.  The fire lessens but doesn't go out completely.

            Goku and Piccolo go to help Spawn while the others ready for another attack of the Cell Juniors.  The field gets narrower as all three battles occur side-by-side.

            "It's getting crowded," says Trunks.  "Got any ideas?"

            Cable thinks for a moment.  "We should stop their battle," he says as he looks at Akuma and Gouki.

            "How can we?  We can't even get close to them."

            Cable pulls out of one his grenade-like devices.  "I almost forgot about that, we only used since we got here.  But if we use it, we will be down to one teleportation."

            "But is there anything else we can use.  And once they're gone from here, they'll just be fighting somewhere else."  Trunks backhands a Cell Junior and knocking it away.

            Cable sighs, "What do you think?"

            Trunks looks at the two fighting then back at Cable, "We can't risk anything here.  We better do it."

            Cable nods in agreement and pressing a few buttons on the grenade.  He throws it at the two and a ticking starts as it counts down.

            When the grenade goes off, they are a few yards away.  A white bubble engulfs the two and they disappear from sight.  A few of the fighters turn to it and watch.  The bubble suddenly fades out and all that remains is the spinning grenade.

            "Okay, now we have—."

           There is a flash of light where the two stood and now standing there is Cyber-Gouki.  He looks around at the fighters, picking his next opponents.

            "How did he do that!?" says Trunks.

            Cyber-Gouki turns his sights towards Cable and Trunks, his first opponents.  He rushes in at them, with his hands ready to knock their heads clean off their shoulders.  Suddenly, a Cell Juniors grabs onto him and causes him to stop.  Then the other Cell Juniors grab hold of him.  Gouki tries to throw them off but can't.

            Then BOOM!  All the Cell Juniors blow up and Gouki is caught in the middle.  When the smoke clears, Gouki falls down to his knees and falls on his front.

            Violator breaks free from Spawn's chains and backs away.  A small flame underneath him strangely grows brighter and bigger until it engulfs him.  "See you in Hell, Spawn!" he yells as his body disappears in the flames.  The fire shrinks again as if nothing happened.

            "Well, at least I'm not going without a prize," taunts Cell.  He floats to Gouki and lands on the ground, facing him.  He lifts Gouki's body up with his hand and extends his tail.

            Vegeta charges at Cell again but Magneto repels him away.

            Cell's tail opens up and begins to consume the corpse.  There is nothing the Earth fighters can do to stop him.

            Soon, Cell has completely consumed Gouki and grins at the fighters.  "He's…  He's gotten stronger!" says Adult Gohan.  "That machine thing is now apart of him!"

            Cell slowly floats upward, "I have other business to attend to at the moment.  But don't worry, if all goes to plan.  It will all be settled tomorrow."  He teleports away while Bison, Magneto, and Demitri fly back to the castle.

            The four Saiyans power down and land on the ground.  The team feels awkward about the suddenly silenced battle.  Ryu and Chun Li help Sakura to her feet, Chun Li helps walk her back to camp.  Some of the fighters cradle their wounds as they walk away.

            Cable and Trunks are not ready to leave yet.  Something serious is on their minds.  Cable looks at the grenade that he threw, walks over, and picks it.  "Tomorrow…"

            "We don't even have a day left," says Trunks.

            Xavier holds the Clown, now back in his fat clown outfit, by the throat and pushes him against a wall.  He yells in Onslaught's voice, "Borg technology.  You used my BORG TECHNOLOGY!!"

            "I took a scrap here and a scrap there," he says with no complications.

            "But he wasn't part of us.  HE WASN'T EVEN WITH US!!"

            "He was apart of my team."

            Xavier pauses for a moment, "Whose side are you on?"  He doesn't reply.  "Are you with us or them!?"

            "I'm with Malebogia.  And only Malebogia!"

             "Oh, yeah.  Well, I am with Shinnok and, if Malebogia knows who his master is, he should realise where his loyalties should lie."

            The Clown chuckles, "He already know who his master is…"

            "You're the one who did this.  You arranged this all to happened.  Strange that we still can't predict power levels yet we were able to sense the Dark Hadou from miles away."

            "Maybe you have discovered a new talent.  Ha ha."

            "I doubt that."  He throws him down a hallway, he bounces and slides along the floor.

            A loud screech is heard from a door along the hallway.  Xavier turns and head to the door, which rattles violently, "SHUT UP IN THERE!"  A creature inside roars at him.  Xavier, in a murderous rage, tears the door off its hinges and walks inside.  The creature roars again…

**DragonBall Z reality, Adult Gohan's dimension**

            "We are just moments away from start the World Tournament Completion, folks.  The fighters have been chosen and the first match will start soon."

            The Z-fighters Goku (with the Heavenly Halo above his head), Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Android 18 stand in a group.  Goten and Trunks are of course in their disguise as another fighter.  Their families watch from the stands and the other contestants, including Shin, stand in their own groups.

            Videl is escorted to the fighting stage by her father, the current Champion, Hercule.  "And for the first match," says the announcer.  "Videl, the daughter of Hercule, versus Krillin."

            "Well, I'm up first," says Krillin as he does a quick stretch and walks out to the stage.  Because of Saiyaman's disappearance, the setup has changed.

            Videl gets onto the stage.  _Where are you, Gohan,_ she thinks to herself.  _You said you would be here!_

            Krillin jumps onto the stage goes to his side.  He stretches again and goes into his fighting stance, Videl goes into hers.

            "Here we go folks!" yells the announcer.  "Fighters ready…  GO!"  Krillin and Videl charge at each other.

            There is a suddenly flash just above the stage.  The two fighters, plus everyone else, turn their heads up to it.  A figure suddenly bolts down and kicks Krillin away.  He flies off the platform and onto the grass.  The figure lands on the stage and faces Videl, it's Demitri.

            Videl only recognises him as a possible threat and backs away.  But she is stopped by another figure, she turns around and sees a military general.  It's Shin Bison.

            She is slowly lifted upward by a strange force.  Another figure slowly floats down from the light, it's Shin Magneto using his powers to levitate her upward.  Videl struggles to move from her current position.

            "Hey!  Let go off my little Videl!" yells Hercule.

            The light turns into a flat, transparent portal.  Then another figure slowly descends through it.  Everyone is shocked at who it is.

            "CELL!" exclaims Goku.

            He floats to Videl's level.  "Don't be threatened child.  I cannot harm you…  You're the bait."

            The Z-fighter, as well as some of the other fighters, rush in a the four villains.  Magneto creates a repelling shield around all of them.  Each projectile they throw is reflected as well as their bodies.

            "DAD!" yells Videl.  Bison places his hand on her forehead and she passes out from the intensity of his Psycho Power.

            Vegeta powers up an attack.  "Take this….  FINAL FLASH!!"  He fires a strong ki blast.

            Cell floats out of the shield, "Time to test my new abilities."  He brings his arms back, "The Shinku Hadou-Ken amplified five-fold!"  He fires out the large energy blast and it collides with Vegeta's.  The mixture of different blasts causes an explosion when they meet, pushing Vegeta into the air but it doesn't take him long to recover.

            Cell notices Super Saiyan Goku coming right at him, "Hmph, here's a move for you.  It even has your name in it…"  When Goku is the right distance away, Cell does a sliding teleport (like Akuma or Gouki) and grabs Goku.  Cell unleashes a combo fury and yells, "Shungokusatsu!"  When it's over, Goku is lying on the ground hurt.  Cell does Akuma's foot stomp as a small taunt.

            He changes his stance and looks around at the jaw-dropped audience.  "Don't worry too much…  Your end will be very soon."  Bison, Magneto and Demitri with Videl go through the portal.  Cell slowly ascends into it, giving everyone an haunting stare.

            The portal closes soon after Cell's feet enter.  The crowd is silent until someone suddenly yells, "AHHH!  CELL IS BACK!!!"  Then the crowd suddenly erupt in fearful screams and yell.

TRUNKS and CABLE'S COMPUTER:  _"Countdown to critical point.  Twenty-two hours, eight minutes, sixteen seconds."_


	13. Game Over!

It's almost evening and the sky hasn't let up from the day before, but has gotten worse. The odd rain shower comes and goes. Everyone is on their toes as the countdown shortens greatly.

Trunks stares at a small computer that he holds tightly in his hand. How much time is left? asks Cable.

Trunks presses a small button on its side, and it says, _Countdown to critical point. One hour, ten minutes, fifty-one seconds._

I think it's slow, says Trunks.

Who isn't? The entire group knows that the countdown is about to end. After that, no one knows what is going to happen.

While they talk, the others think up possible strategies. Ryu spars with Liu Kang and Ken spars with Kung Fu Man. People with weapons make sure that they are in good condition and ready to use.

Mugena teleports onto the scene and looks around. When she finds Raiden and Fujin, she walks over to them. Can you see what they are up to? asks Raiden.

she replies. But when we do, they aren't doing anything of importance. Cable and Trunks manage to hear her report.

They are being quiet, comments Fujin.

Goro rests his head on the main dining room table, fast asleep.

The doors suddenly swing open, cutting Goro's nap. I swear Goro, says Xavier, that when you are not fighting, you are in here eating or sleeping.

What is it that you want, he replies as be comes out of his sleep.

Xavier chuckles slightly, It's time

Awhile later, Xavier walks in front of his men like a drill-sergeant. It will end today. They know that this is the final deal but they haven't seen all of my cards yet. I have something to do on my own but all of you will have your duties to fulfil.

I want Spiderman, says Venom, I want to put Parker's head in a box and

You will get who you get. And I don't want any of you to stand back while they fight someone else. The androids will help aid you, but they are only part of team, you are expected to fight along with them.

Bison snarls quietly, he doesn't want to be told what to do.

Xavier walks up to and stares in his eyes. This brings up another subject. Right now, you are equals. That's means that all rankings among you are suspended!

yells Goro, Onslaught's (Xavier's) co-general picked by Shinnok. I was given my title and not even you will take away from me!

Shinnok promised that to not me. You are now in my army, not his. My word is law to you. Goro growls at him, Kintaro growls quietly as well. It is time to start the game. He turns his head to Cell, Bring her out.

The group waits anxiously for something to go down, the countdown has passed the fifty-minute point and everything is quiet. The Gods' fruit has been passed around several times, some eat while others refuse.

Saiyaman Gohan decides to pick a different topic, Well, I guess my dad's back in the Other World by now.

What makes you say that? asks Goku.

The World Tournament started yesterday. It must be over now. Too bad I didn't get to see him. He turns looks at Goku, You know what I mean.

A beep is heard coming from Cable and Trunks, everyone turns to them. Cable reaches for his communicating device, It must be the Princesses again. Seeing if anything happened yet. He turns it on, 

_Turn on the projector,_ says Xavier's voice.

Everyone automatically hears the voice and turns to them. Why should I?

_ Just do it._

yells Trunks. There is no way we would want to see your face. We should turn you off—.

_ Do it and the girl dies._

That finally got their attention. Who is it? asks Trunks.

_ Turn on the projector. Cable walks over to the projector, which still lies on the ground, and kneels down to turn it on. Once it is on, the projector does the rest automatically and stretches itself us, creating a vertical projector. It creates a full body image of Xavier, making it look like he was right there._

What do you want?! questions Fujin.

Xavier turns to different fighters surrounding him. _I know about the deadline. The moment where this war is predicted to end._

How do you know that? asks Cable.

_ The same reason I can use your projector unit, I have all of the Borg and their technology at my disposal._

Only in the future, says Trunks.

_ Hmph. So far, yes. But soon, they will become part of my collective_

Why are you really here? questions Raiden.

_ I feel like playing another game, it has been awhile since our last one. But this time, there is no restriction, you all will fight. And all of mine will fight as well, sentinels and all._

What do we have do to? asks Cyclops.

A three-dimensional map slowly forms in front of Xavier. At each spot he points to, a small dome of light forms. _There are six points where each battle will take place. Your objective will be to be present at all six points within thirty minutes._

What's the catch this time? asks Piccolo.

What will happen if we don't get to the points in time? asks Trunks.

Xavier turns his head to the side, Bring her. The projector shifts slightly and creates a widen image to show another figure. The figure is a short-cut-black-hair girl, chainless shackles hold her to points in the air. She can barely struggle, she can only move her chest and head to some limitation.

Saiyaman Gohan instantly jumps to his feet and runs to her, 

__ Videl looks around, _Gohan! Gohan, where are you?!_

Gohan stops about a foot away from her, Videl continues to search for him. I'm right here, Videl!

_I can hear you but I can't see you!_ Videl suddenly turns his head to the side and a fearful expression comes onto her face. She quickly turns towards where the voice came, _Gohan! Please help—! Bison's hand is placed on her head and her body tenses up, then falls limp._

Her image dissolves, Gohan tries to grab her, 

_You have thirty minutes to save her. She will be randomly placed at one of the points, heavily guarded of course. But with many surprises at each point, I guarantee that you will not go without surprise._ Xavier's image dissolves and the projector shuts off.

Okay, everybody. Divide into six groups and get ready to go, commands Trunks. We better call for backup.

Cable turns on his communicator again and presses a button

Within minutes, the group has divided in six and all head to their battlefields, which are all miles apart from one another and all around the island they're on. They had no time to wait for the other fighters to arrive but told them where to meet them. Raiden remains at the camp while Fujin goes to aid the mortals in battle.

Cable and the X-Men, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, and Storm, get to their area, an old, rotten, wooden fort on the other side of the island. Wolverine tears through the weakened walls like paper, looking for their foes.

Baby Bonnie Hood, Morrigan, Captain America, Spiderman, IronMan, and WarMachine run onto a flat, sandy beach. They too can't see their enemies and search up and down the beach looking for any sign. A lightning storm covers the sky and can be seen for miles over the ocean.

Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Sakura, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, and Kung Fu Man finally find their weird battlefield. They look around at an old township barn and farmyard, which must have been abandoned centuries ago but continues to try and support itself up. A few large piles of earth are scattered all over the farmyard.

Fujin accompanies the six Sailor Scouts as they head off to their destination. They reach the cliffs (where the Z-fighters first entered in Season One Chapter Six: The First Deaths Part Two) and stare off into the ocean, where the storm enrages as well. Fujin flies over the cliff to see if the enemy is along the beach below it, but can't see anything.

Super Saiyan Trunks leads Mugena, Piccolo, MegaMan, Cell-Kirby (who never released the Cell Junior since yesterday's battle), and Pikachu to the Castle. Trunks and Piccolo are the first to arrive and fly around to find any sign. Piccolo discovers a stray power-level now and then but can't pin point its source.

The last group consists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Saiyaman Adult Gohan. The destination is a hill deep in an unexplored part of the forest, the hill has no trees, yet is surrounded with them, and is covered with very short grass. They instantly notice someone on the very top of the hill.

yells Adult Gohan as he rushes from the air to his girlfriend. She is rope-tied to a wooden cross and has her head bowed as she hangs. He carefully and forcefully tears the rope off her unconscious body. He tries to shake her awake but it doesn't work.

Suddenly, Adult Gohan is attacked hard and accidentally drops Videl. He flies into Raphael and Donatello, knocking them to the ground. says Raphael in a normal voice.

What was that?! yells Goku from above. But then he is also attacked by an invisible enemy and knocks him back a fair distance. Vegeta acts quickly and attacks approximately at the spot where Goku was, and hits something made of metal.

The attacker hits the ground hard and becomes visible as it is mashed apart. It is obviously a machine but it is new. Then to everyone's surprise, three more androids appear, two on the ground and one in the air.

The team continues to change their stares to each android. They don't look like Foot Soldiers, says Leonardo. Adult Gohan quickly gets Videl and brings her to the safety of the group.

They look like Sentinels, says Goku. But they're smaller and more human-like.

Yeah, and I bet they're been upgraded a lot, says Donatello.

The X-Men continue to search through the rotten fortress, Wolverine does it literally. Everyone is basically following Wolverine as he sniffs for something.

He's close, says Wolverine. Then unexpectedly, a shadow hops out of the ground, grabs Wolverine, and pulls him into the ground. Before anyone could react, Wolverine falls from the sky and is slammed against the ground by the shadow soldier, Noob Saibot.

It's about time you showed up, says Dr. Octopus's voice.

A laser blast is shot at the X-Men from above, Dr. Doom hovers above them with his laser pistol pointed at them. Cable and Cyclops shoot their weapons and optic blasts at the foe.

The air vibrates at a large object comes down at them. Dr. Octopus sits inside one of his new versions of Sentinels, a eight-legged spider-like robot which looks to be made of parts of several Sentinels. I was wishing that Spiderman was with you. But destroying the famous X-Men will be just as pleasing, taunts Dr. Octopus from inside.

Spiderman's spider-sense suddenly alerts about an unseen danger. He quickly notices the danger and runs at Morrigan. Look out! he yells as he grabs Morrigan and pulls her out of the way of an approaching attack. A pair of fireballs hits the sandy beach where they were standing. B.B.Hood takes out her second uzi and searches for the source.

IronMan and WarMachine strangely moan at something, What's wrong? asks Captain America.

The two metal warriors begin to walk towards the other fighters. We can't control ourselves! exclaims WarMachine.

IronMan attacks Captain America, who quickly grabs IronMan's wrists to stop the attack. You must fight it. Control yourselves.

We can't, says IronMan, Our suits are fighting on their own. It's not us.

WarMachine goes after Spiderman and Morrigan. They try to do minor attacks on them, so they wouldn't hurt their friends, but they seem to be useless against the self-acting armour.

B.B.Hood has already guessed whom their foe is, being an experience bounty hunter and knowing her bounty's abilities. A small hole opens up on her picnic basket and she pushes a button on the handle. A bazooka missile shoots out of the hole and flies upward into the air. It hits an object and explodes violently, IronMan and WarMachine are instantly released from the unknown force.

Nice try, taunts Bison as the smoke clears. Everyone looks upward and sees Shin Magneto and Shin Bison hovering in the air and inside a force field.

Sakura pushes an old fence post over and watches it hit the tall grass beside it, the place seems to be completely deserted. Sub-Zero and Kung Lao check out the barn for anything strange. Once they enter, several bats fly out and into the stormy sky.

I think that is the first group of animals we've seen here, comments Chun Li.

There is a loud screech from inside the barn, then suddenly Sub-Zero and Kung Lao come flying out of the barn door opening and slide along the ground on their backs for a short distance.

Everyone turns to them as they get back to their feet. Then, two darkly-clothed figures leap through the air from the barn doors and at Sub-Zero and Kung Lao. The two Kombatants quickly dodge the attack and ready to counterattack.

The bats come flying back at the other fighters. Then to everyone's amazement, a few of the bats transform into similar figures and lunge out at the other fighters.

exclaims Sakura as she watches the other bats fly by her, making sure that they don't sneak-attack her.

The other three bats transform into humanoid figures, one was recognised by them all, Demitri. Everyone picks out a vampire and battles it, also helping their friends with a double-team to their opponent.

Sub-Zero creates a sword of ice out of thin-air and uses it to block and counter the vampires' attacks. He senses one behind him and turns around quickly. His ice-sword clangs with Scorpion's sword.

he says in surprise. Scorpions brings his sword back to attack again but Sub-Zero blocks it as well.

Fujin helps carry the Sailor Scouts from the cliff, two at a time. But just as he is about to carry the last two, Sailors Mercury and Venus, Fujin senses something in the wind. Do you sense them? asks Venus.

Then two large Sentinels come flying around the cliffs, Targets Identified! both say in their robotic voices. They extend their legs and touch down on the beach. Two figures appear on the shoulders of the giants, Psycho Shredder and Venom.

It is time to have some fun, says Venom as he jumps off the Sentinel and falls down at the other Scouts. He lands on the sand and lunges out at the Scouts.

Shredder jumps off the Sentinel's shoulder that he was on and leaps at Fujin and the other two Scouts.

The Sentinels automatically proceed with their main commands and try to kill Fujin and the Scouts.

Piccolo's head goes all over the place as a power-level is detectable from all around him. MegaMan, who now has the Lightning Buster (Jupiter's powerup), helps him search the outside but doesn't understand why Piccolo is acting so weird.

Trunks, Mugena, Cell-Kirby, and Pikachu check around the inside of the castle. Trunks prepares for an android attack. They enter the main dining room and search around.

There is a small whirl sound, Trunks knows what it is. GET OUT! he yells as he pushes the other three out. He gets out of the room just in time when a hail of laser fire erupts in the room.

WHAT THE HELL?! exclaims Mugena.

The androids are using a cloaking device, replies Trunks from the opposite side of doorway to the dining room. I need to think about this for a moment.

Suddenly, there is a loud explosion and the lasers stop. Trunks, Mugena, Kirby, and Pikachu slowly peek around the corner and aren't fired at.

The androids all lie on the floor but only a few are fully visible, some shaking as their circuits fry. I heard the commotion and I thought I could help out, says MegaMan as he comes down through a hole in the ceiling. He flies over to the four, I think I emptied my entire charge. Can I get a jump? he says as he extends his hand to Pikachu.

Outside, Piccolo floats by the windows and sees them inside, leaving him distracted. A fireball comes flying out of the sky and hits Piccolo in the back. As he recovers, Frieza appears above him and flip tail-whips him downward into the castle.

The five inside hear the noise and look up at the brick outline of Piccolo. Piccolo pushes off and the bricks fall into the room.

MegaMan doesn't get the full charge from Pikachu and instead flies to help Piccolo. A part of his leg goes invisible as something grabs him and stops him from leaving.

Was that all that you got? taunts Juggernaut's voice. That barely tickled. He slams MegaMan to the ground but MegaMan quickly recovers and gets back to his feet.

The other four get in the room and get ready to attack Juggernaut, MegaMan gets ready to fight him. But Trunks changes the plans, MegaMan! Go help Piccolo, we'll fight Goliath's ghost in here. MegaMan nods and cautiously flies off while they try to guess where Juggernaut was in the room.

The new and shorter Sentinels stare at the Ninja Turtles and Z-fighters. Their faces actually show expressions and have animated eyes. Their bodies are a mixture of red, blue, and green and their boots and gloves are blue.

Sorry to keep you waiting, taunts Kintaro's voice. Then everyone notices two large Shokan who are leaping through the air and land beside the cross.

Now, we can rip your spines from your carcass, adds Goro.

A chuckle comes from behind Goku, who turns around to it. You know that I always want to fight you. I made sure that I went where you were going.

Goku prepares to fight Cell. Wait, Kakarot, says Vegeta. I want him!

Hmph. You Vegeta? says Cell.

Vegeta begins to power up. His body begins to show signs of becoming Super Saiyan Two and the Majin symbol appears on his forehead. He is now back to his powerful form, Majin Vegeta.

You're only a dying battery, Vegeta. Once you run out of the Majin power that Shinnok gave you, you will be back to just normal Super Saiyan Vegeta. Cell suddenly charges at Vegeta, But you will be dead way before then! Vegeta takes the attack without blocking and attacks back with little pain.

On the ground, the broken Sentinel reassembles itself and joins other two on the ground, but some features at not repaired, like one of its eyes.

Videl slowly wakes up in Adult Gohan's arms, He quickly turns his eyes to her at her voice. She slowly begins to smile but it suddenly changes, Watch out! she yells as she pushes Gohan away. A projectile fist just misses both of them and flies into a tree a yards away.

Teen Super Saiyan Gohan flies up to his adult counterpart and deflects another fist away from them.

Stay here, Videl. Just call for me if you get in trouble. Adult Gohan transforms into his Super Saiyan form as he steps away from her.

You're the Golden Fighter too! says Videl.

I'll tell you about it later, Videl. He increases his energy and transform into Super Saiyan Two, I haven't gone this high for so long. Teen Gohan and Goku also power up to Super Saiyan Two and go after Kintaro and Goro.

Let's do it, Turtles! says Leonardo.

GO GREEN MACHINES!! yell all four Turtles as they each run toward a Sentinel.

Videl watches in amazement at the fight, mostly watching her Gohan fight.

Jean helps her fiancee, Cyclops, by stopping any attacks that come towards them. Cyclops continues to shoot optic blasts at Dr. Doom.

Rogue and Gambit try to stop Noob Saibot. During one attack, Gambit distracts Saibot while Rogue tries to drain some power from him. Rogue is amazed that her touch does nothing, she doesn't realise that she has been hit with Noob Saibot's Disable Orb. Noob Saibot uses a temporary Shadow to fight Gambit while he himself fights Rogue.

Storm, Wolverine, and Cable battle Dr. Octopus and his giant spider-bot. Storm's weather attacks doesn't seem to harm the robot, not even the stormy sky above changes for her attacks. Cable tries to use his gun while Wolverine prefers the direct approach. But the shots seem to be ineffective.

yells Cable to her. I got an idea. Can you blind him for me?

Storm nods and flies a little higher and a wind picks up. Sleet! Rain from the Heavens and help us stop our foe! A suddenly-strong, heavy rain of freezing water comes down from the storm clouds, the clouds however don't change their look or activity.

The spider-bot doesn't seem to be affected but Dr. Octopus's sensors gets screwed up. Get back, Wolverine! yells Cable. His gun begins to morph into a larger two-hand cannon. Hyper Viper Beam! The beam flies at the spider-bot in an erratic motion. It hits the four right legs and it severs them. The bot falls over and Wolverine instantly jumps in to rip his way inside, with the shielding on the fritz, it is done with little effort.

Just when Wolverine is about to lunge at Dr. Octopus inside, a large wooden crate appears out of thin-air, about three feet about the ground, and slams onto a grassy path. Everyone stops their fighting and turns to the it. A quiet growl comes from inside.

[Let your instinct come forth, says Onslaught's voice to the crate. Destroy them!]

The crate explodes as a creature inside roars in a rage. Everyone is shocked, except Noob Saibot whose face you can't see. A tall, very muscular, hideous monster stands in the debris. The creature is about the size of ManSpider was, has large, red reptilian-like eyes, many foot-long, sharp teeth that went everywhere from its jaws, and very torn clothes.

Wolverine almost instantly recognises the creature's scent. Stay back from him.

Why? Who is he? asks Jean Grey.

The creature brings back its left arm quickly and a silver blade, like a double-sized, multi-hook sword, slices through its skin behind its wrist.

That's Baraka! says Cable.

Mutant Baraka charges at a worthy opponent at an incredible speed, Wolverine barely has time to prepare for their clash. Baraka slides by him and slams into the spider-bot. He quickly recovers and pushes off the hull, the bot explodes in a fireball at the moment when he pushes off.

Baraka flies over Wolverine and lands just in front of Cyclops and Jean. The other X-Men surround Baraka and attack but he is just too quick and strong for them.

On the fortress wall-walk, Dr. Octopus and Dr. Doom stand and watch Mutant Baraka do their work for them. Noob Saibot is nowhere in sight.

B.B.Hood has shot numerous rounds of ammunition from each weapon she has. Spiderman and Captain America try to slow Magneto down with their attacks, it isn't working much but it does reduce his options.

Morrigan, IronMan, and WarMachine try to bring Bison down. All three are in the air, mainly due to the fact that Bison likes to tease and teleport around in-between attacks. Morrigan tries to sneak behind Bison while IronMan and WarMachine purposely try to shoot him down. But the technique is still useless.

[Proceed to the next step, says Onslaught's voice to Bison and Magneto. Your time is growing short.]

Bison places a hand to the side of his head, Send it out, he says to a hidden microphone.

Elsewhere in the ocean, an enormous, creature-like machine is lowered into the water underneath a large, submerged, construction area. The machine instantly activates and swims away, using its tail like a lizard to swim.

Morrigan finally grabs Bison from behind while he was busy. WarMachine and IronMan charge their weapons and fire. Morrigan plans to move away just when it is set up perfectly, but Bison teleports away instead. Morrigan gets out of the just in time but it almost singes her.

says B.B.Hood. Where they go?

The ground shakes a tiny bit, but just enough for B.B.Hood to notice. Then another and another.

It is time that you met some of _our_ work, says Bison from a spot about a hundred feet above the water and a fair distance apart. The shaking becomes noticeable by all.

A couple hundred feet from the breach, a wave begins to build in height. The six Earth fighters know that it was a robot, possibly a Sentinel, but they didn't except what they saw coming out of the water.

Two large wing-like arms rise from the water and, soon after, a large non-human-like head. The closer it got, the bigger they realise it was. The whole body can be describe like a robot version of the American Godzilla.

This is our Metal Gear Ray unit, says Magneto. And it's ready to crush you all! Only the feet of the Ray are left in the water when it stops and stares down at them.

The Earth fighters stare up in horror as the Ray lets out a fearsome roar like a living creature. It then begins to activate its laser in its mouth and fires at them. They quickly evade.

The vampires leap through the air at the Street Fighters, Mortal Kombatants, and Kung Fu Man as they try to disable them. Some of the Earth fighters have picked up pieces of splintered fence posts, but most are too soggy to do any harm. Ryu and Liu Kang battle Demitri while Sub-Zero continues to battle Scorpion.

Ken finally finds a decently strong piece of wood and attempts to impale his opponent's heart, but the vampire is very defensive. Chun Li kicks her vampire away and helps Ken by stabbing his vampire in the back, the vampire almost instantly turns to dust and bone. Ken in turn slays her vampire with his spike. They both smile at each other for their teamwork and both go to pick a new one to fight.

Sakura finds a piece of a fence post and hides it, waiting on the ground for her vampire to come in close enough. Take this! she yells as she stabs the vampire in the lower chest.

But the vampire doesn't disintegrate or even die. Nice try, taunts the vampire. One. It has to pierce the heart. And two. Wood doesn't affect me like a traditional vampire. He leans forward.

Why me? Sakura moans looking defenceless. The vampire lunges down at her but then Sakura manages to pull off a roundhouse kick from her kneeling position. The vampire backs away as he cradles his face. She gets up and runs to the others for help.

Kung Lao is also facing a vampire who is immune to the stabs. So instead of stabbing hopelessly, he takes off his hat and slices the vampire right down the middle, one of his fatalities. The body doesn't disintegrate, instead each half falls over and bleeds. Kung Lao places his hat back on, the last few drops of blood drip from it.

Ken, Chun Li, Sakura, Kung Fu Man, and Kung Lao are now down to one vampire, the first wood-immune one. They all face off against the one vampire.

Demitri, now in his demon form, fights in his handicapped match against Ryu and Liu Kang. The fight seems pretty even, mainly because Demitri can really only attack one fighter at a time.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero continue their sword fight, neither one getting the upper-hand.

[I'm sending him now, says Onslaught's voice to Scorpion and Demitri. Keep your distance.]

A large crate materialises out of thin-air, like it did with Baraka, and falls three feet to the ground. The Earth fighters turn to it with confusion. The Dark fighters, including the last vampire, manage to get out from their situations.

The crate shakes slightly and cold wind seems to move towards it. The crate begins to cover itself in ice and snow, yet the air is warm except for the wind. When it reaches the maximum weight it could hold, the crate shatters like glass. A figure walks out of the crates remains and stares at the fighters with its bluish-white eyes.

It doesn't take anyone long to realise that it is the clone of Sub-Zero's brother, but he has changed greatly. His muscle mass has increased, his clothes fit but are slightly different, and a cold fog surrounds him.

The wind starts to blow snow, which collects on Mutant Sub-Zero and a small bit on the hoodless Sub-Zero. Mutant Sub-Zero eyes glow as the weather turns slowly into a snow storm. The Earth fighters, except Sub-Zero, begin to shiver, even Demitri and the vampire shiver. Scorpion stares at the two brothers, being not affect by the snow.

Get out of here before you freeze! yells Sub-Zero.

Are you sure you can do this alone? Liu Kang yells back.

I can survive the storm but none of you can. He may go pass arctic levels. Go, now!

The fighters leave and run into the trees and get back as far as they can so they can watch, the snow soon makes the Sub-Zeros invisible to them.

Mars Fire Ignite!

Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!

The two Scouts attack a Sentinel, the attacks don't hurt them but it does slow it down and short-circuit its sensors.

Mercury Bubbles Blast!

Jupiter Thunder Clap!

The water and electricity team seems to do more damage than fire and love-whip. The sentinel has already lost its visual sensors and must use its heat and motion sensors to get around.

Venom is having a ball while he fights Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. The two Scouts try their hardest to hit him but he can simply dodge, jump, or use his webbing to move away. But they are doing some pretty good double-team on him, it's just not as powerful as they hope.

Fujin fights against Psycho Shredder in mostly a speed-and-strike contest. Fujin's wind powers are much more superior than Shredder's speed attacks. Their battle is on top of the cliff, strategically keeping Fujin away from the Sailor Scout.

[Send your Sentinels back, says Onslaught's voice to Shredder and Venom. Our plan is going perfectly. Don't fail me!]

Shredder jumps off the cliff and diving for a Sentinel's shoulder. He takes out a transmitting device and inputs a command. But before he could finish it, Fujin strikes him from above and Shredder slams onto the beach below. Shredder counters his fall and finishes the command.

The Sentinels finish their current attack before they turn on their rocket boosters and fly in the direction from which they came.

The Sailor Scouts and Fujin gather around Venom and Shredder, they outnumber them four-to-one. But then everyone notices a crate teleport in the air at a height level to the cliff above. The crate falls down to the beach, causing everyone to dodge it.

The crate shatters and a figure kneels on the sand. With similar characteristics of Mutant Sub-Zero, this ninja has electricity flowing continuously all over his body. It was the purple ninja but now he's Mutant Rain.

The Scouts and Fujin stare at the newcomer, they knew that he was going to be trouble. Venom shoots a web-line and grabs Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. He pulls them to him and shoots a line to the cliff and swings up.

Where are you going?! yells Shredder.

Onslaught has requested that these two be brought to him, replies Venom. Say goodbye to your friends, girls. Sailors Moon and Mini Moon only muffle a response with the webbing on mouths and everything below that.

The Scouts gasps as they leave from their sight. Mutant Rain charges up his electrical energy and lunges out at them.

MegaMan and Piccolo attack Frieza in an airborne battle while Mugena, Trunks, Pikachu, and Cell-Kirby fight Juggernaut. A thunder bolt from Pikachu disabled Juggernaut's cloaking device and now he's visible. But no strike dents Juggernaut's armour and no attack directly hits Frieza.

[It's almost done. Get ready to leave, commands Onslaught's voice.

What? No, I'm not done with them yet! argues Frieza.

Me neither, says Juggernaut.

DO NOT QUESTION ME!!]

Frieza groans in anger. What's wrong? Did you realise that you can't win? taunts MegaMan.

Frieza slowly turns his head to them, showing an angry expression. TAKE THIS! DEATH BALL! Frieza creates a small, dense, red ball of energy and throws it at MegaMan and Piccolo.

It hits Piccolo in the chest and explodes.

The fighters inside can see the explosion. Pika pi! exclaims Pikachu.

MegaMan comes crashing the ceiling and slams on the floor, he moans slightly and stares blankly into space.

The fighters expect Juggernaut to finish him with a stomp. But, to their amazement, he doesn't. Instead he walks away into a doorway. Hey, where are you going?! yells Mugena.

A crate appears in the air and slams onto the floor. MegaMan slowly gets up and drags himself to the group. The crate begins to hum and it begins to buckle. The crate explodes and a figure slowly floats upward. The figure is similar to Sub-Zero and Rain but now Ermac has a strong chi around him. His telekinetic energy has gone to extreme levels. Staring down at the Earth fighters is Mutant Ermac.

MegaMan taps a button on his buster, his body changes to gold-yellow armour and then turns back to normal blue. He gets up onto his feet, he is now full healed and all his weapons are set at full (Venus's powerup, Life/Heal).

Mutant Ermac waves his arms to the side and all the debris, and only the debris, blows away and slams into the walls surrounding the room. All of this just with a effortless wave of his arms, the ability to select many specific objects and move only them. The Earth fighters have their hands full.

This isn't doing any good, says Michelangelo.

We already know, says Raphael as he tears at the Advanced Sentinel that he was fighting. The android heals itself as Raphael steps back to think of a new plan.

Everytime we slice them, they heal, says Leonardo.

Donatello looks over at the Z-fighters, Maybe we should trade.

Goku, Gohan, and Adult Gohan battle Kintaro and Goro. The Z-fighters have the speed advantage but the Shokan seem to always have the upper-hand in the strength part.

In the sky above them, Cell and Majin Vegeta have their aerial battle. Each blasting each other with fireballs and doing a surprise rush-in.

[The next phase is about to start, says Onslaught's voice to Cell, Kintaro, and Goro.

So can we finish them off now? asks Cell.

I don't think you could right now if you wanted to. Raiden has summon more fighters, I can sense them.

Who are they? asks Goro.

They are already there.

says Kintaro.]

One-by-one, a Sentinel explodes as something fast slices through each one. A short figure stops in the middle of the four piles, Nothing has been created that can beat this hedgehog. Sonic gives a thumbs-up.

Goro and Kintaro are then struck off-guard by someone else, the two Shokan are hit away hard and slide along the grass to the tree-line. Knuckles starts where Goro stood and does a boxing punch and uppercut, You really think you can take me on, Sonic?

Videl, who is still confused by the events, senses someone behind her. She is surprised yet again when she sees a giant short-tailed squirrel, a two-tailed fox, a walrus with a tool-belt, and a half-robot rabbit, all about three to four feet tall. She isn't surprised that they are animals, since there are animal-humans in her world, but that this group was obviously part of this.

They is large moan from above as Vegeta is slammed by Cell and falls to the ground at a high speed. Cell follows up the attack with another Cyber-Gouki move, a shower of aerial Hadou-Kens. The fireballs hit the hill soon after Vegeta did, Sonic and Knuckles try to avoid them.

The Earth fighter and Freedom Fighters gather into a large group, Vegeta is helped up but he instantly refuses it. But then the Z-fighters and Turtles are shocked when they see that the Sentinels' parts are regrouping and building into one large Sentinel.

Videl walks up to Adult Gohan's side and stares up at the giant Advance Sentinel. None of the fighters realise that Cell and the Shokans had left.

The Sentinel looks down at them and then swings slams his hand at them, all narrowly make it out of the way.

Raiden stands alone back at the camp, watching his fighters through his God powers of sight. His expression continuously changes.

I'm surprised, Raiden. Not one bodyguard in sight.

Raiden instantly turns around and sees Xavier slowly walking towards him. Why are you here?

I want to finish that battle we had a few days ago. Xavier goes into his fighting stance and his voice changes to Onslaught's, You don't have a prayer.

Raiden goes into his fighting stance and then both charge in at each other.

The X-Men and Cable continue to their battle with Mutant Baraka who is showing no signs of fatigue. The other Dark fighters Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, and Noob Saibot are gone, no one knows when they left.

Baraka's main opponent is Wolverine who's rage matches his own. Wolverine's adimantium claws and Baraka's arm-extending swords are approximately the same strength and have no effect on each other.

Jean Grey tries to figure Baraka's intentions but his mind is consumed in too much chaos. Cyclops, Storm, Gambit, and Cable carefully try to clearly hit Baraka without hitting Wolverine or anyone else. The Disable Orb on Rogue begins to wear off and she feels her full strength coming back to her.

Wolverine gets thrown to the ground and gets ready to stab him through his chest and heart.

yells a voice, Why don't you take a seat. Mighty jumps in front of Baraka and uppercut him into the air. Baraka flies up and falls down into the old fortress.

The other Chaotix, Charmy, Vector, and Espio, come up from behind the X-Men. So what's happenin'? says Vector.

Baraka lets out one large and furious roar. He then charges through a wall, which then collapses, and charges back at them. His arm-swords extend and are now ready to slice-and-dice.

The Metal Gear Ray stomps around and constantly tries to strike the DarkStalkers and Marvel SuperHeroes, but they lunge away from, dodge from, or use one of their weapons to destroy the Ray's attacks. Morrigan, Spiderman, and Captain America distract it while B.B.Hood, IronMan, and WarMachine attack it from different sides.

The Ray's lasers, bullets, and homing missiles aren't working, so it antes it up a bit. Its back opens up and many missiles of various types are fired all at once. The heat-seekers and homing missiles are what the fighters try to avoid the most but the homing missiles with distance-detonation become a pain extremely quick. While they are attacked with missiles, the Ray goes back to using lasers and bullets.

Bison and Magneto smiles down at their machine doing their work for them.

The Ray suddenly turns its head upward and stops its laser command. It senses something in the clouds. It then starts to shoot a few missiles at the sky. Bison and Magneto are confused by the action.

All of the missiles chasing the Earth fighters are destroyed. Unfortunately, they show signs of injure from the attack. But they are all surprised when they what sounds like a jet flying by.

The Ray begins to search in two different areas of the sky. It gives a small screech and fires its laser at one part of the sky. Then without warning, two space-fighters come out of the sky and fire at the Ray's side, it screeches out a roar. The Ray turns around to fire at the two again, but yet another two shoot at its head.

Bison yells into his microphone. Send out the next one! And tell this one to go back for repairs!

_Right away, sir,_ says a voice.

The Ray screeches at the space-fighters, then turns around. It wobbles its way into the ocean until it's waist deep. It then jumps out of the water and dives farther out. In a few seconds, there is no sign of it.

_We hope we weren't too late,_ says Fox McCloud's voice on Spiderman's communicator, a small one that Cable gave each team.

That was you?! replies Morrigan over his shoulder and into the communicator.

_Team Star Fox at your service._ The ships slow down and collect in a group.

Who's all with you? asks Spiderman.

_Falco Bird,_ says a different voice.

_Slippy Toad,_ says another.

_And Peppy Hair,_ says the last member. _Uh, Fox. Do your monitors see something coming this way?_

It's coming back! says Captain America.

_We'll get ready to take it out quickly,_ says Fox. All the space-fighters speed off to the ocean.

A few seconds later, the team seems lost. _Where it go?_ asks Falco.

Then right from underneath them, another Ray jumps out of the water and grabs a space-fighter with its mouth, Slippy is pulled back down into the water.

_Slippy? Are you okay?_ asks Fox.

There is a bit of static and then nothing. I see him! yells WarMachine. He points out into the water where a small figure who is waving his arms at the beach.

The stomping is all too familiar. Another Metal Gear Ray slowly comes out of the water. Unlike the last one, this one is slightly larger, a red and metallic grey colour scheme, and large Shadowlaw symbols on the chest and sides. Slippy increases his swimming speed to the beach.

_I detecting something from it,_ says Peppy's voice on the communicator. _It's an EMP! Get out of here!_ (EMP = Electro-Magnetic Pulse)

An energy shield builds around the Ray, the EMP doesn't affect it but does mess up the communicator's signal. The shield lasts for a second and disappears.

You better be careful, taunts Magneto. The Sting Ray unit has EMP shields and cannons. Plus triple the fire power and ammunition storage compared to the Ray unit.

We're at a bigger disadvantage now, says IronMan.

Venom continues swing along the trees, grabbing branches and throwing himself to another. He now has the Sailor Scouts in a full web-bag, which he carries with his free hand.

Where do you think you're going? says Ken's voice as a fist hits him in the face and causes him to loose his next branch. Venom drops the bag but lands on the ground on his feet and hands.

The bag squirms at the voices. What's in the bag? asks Chun Li as she tries to open it. Kung Fu Man and Sakura help her open it and manages to tear a hole. Sailor Mini Moon, still in the original cocoon, pops her head out and tries to yell something.

Ryu, Ken, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao step in front of Venom. Where were you going in such a hurry? questions Kung Lao. He doesn't respond.

You're going to have a hard time facing us, says Ryu.

But he's not alone, says Demitri's voice. The fighters look around and see Demitri, Scorpion, and the vampire standing in different trees. You're not done with us yet.

There is a strange sound of a vehicle racing by. Everyone sees a shadow go by above them but don't know what it was. A figure falls out of the sky and lands on a tree branch. Captain Falcon then flips onto the ground with the other fighters. Show me your moves! he taunts.

Then strangely, Demitri, Scorpion, and the vampire are kicked out of the trees by an ape and two monkeys, Donkey Kong and little buddies Diddy and Dixie Kong. Each one does a playful gesture with some human-like monkey chants.

Why you little says the vampire as he goes after Diddy who kicked him. Falcon rushes up behind him and does a Falcon Punch, knocking the vampire into several trees.

Ryu, Ken, Kung Lao, and Kung Fu Man rush in to help out the new comers. Scorpion readies to charge in too but get a strange feeling coming from behind him. He turns around and see Spawn staring down at him, his cape makes him look taller and the dark sky amplifies his darkness and size. Spawn's chains are heard dangling in his shroud by not seen. YOU'RE THE ONE I'M LOOKING FOR, HELLSPAWN! YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! says Spawn in an angry voice.

Scorpion makes his sword appear in his hand and jumps in a Spawn to strike. Spawn uses his chains and shroud to block the attack.

Liu Kang, Chun Li, and Sakura manage to rip the web from Mini Moon's mouth, she gasps for fresh air. Where are the other Scouts? asks Sakura.

I don't know, she replies. But he left Sailor Moon in a cave somewhere over there.

Liu Kang stands up and looks in that direction. That way?

She nods, But I'm not sure. I was inside his webbing.

Okay. I'll go search for her. You just try to keep them here. He runs off into the trees.

Sub-Zero and Mutant Sub-Zero are now engulfed in a heavy blizzard of ice and snow. The two ice warriors are now battling hand-to-hand.

A missile slices through the falling snow and hits Mutant Sub-Zero but it only hurts him slightly.

Sub-Zero turns around to where it came from, Who's there? he yells over the wind.

A figure comes through the wind and becomes visible. You didn't think that no one was going to help you, did you? says Samus.

Are you okay with this storm?

Inside, an alarm sounds and the computer says verbally Warning! Warning! Warning! Samus shuts off the alarm, I'll be okay. I always like a challenge.

Sub-Zero has no reason to argue then. Mutant Sub-Zero comes back into view and growls at them. Samus charges up her weapon and holds the charge. Mutant Sub-Zero starts to throw ice-spheres at the two but both manage to get out the way. Samus begins to fire missiles at her opponent.

Mutant Rain is having a hard time with his battle with Fujin, but he has no trouble with the Sailor Scouts attacks. Sailor Jupiter can barely attack because Rain can get a charge from her projectiles. So instead of fighting Rain, the four Scouts battle Shredder.

Shredder gets the upper-hand and is about ready to slice the Scouts to pieces. He grabs Mercury by the throat and raises his arm.

yells a voice from the top of the cliff. On the top looking down at everyone, Link and Shiek stand back to back, Link with his sword in hand. You will not harm them!

Both jump and slide down the cliff to the beach. Once they hit the sand, they stand together and look at them. Who wants to get hurt first? says Shiek.

Rain leaps into the air and unleashes a super lightning bolt at the two. They jump out of the way and prepare for an attack. Link shoots a fire arrow at Rain and Shiek drop-kicks Shredder. Link and Fujin now team up against Rain and Shiek and the Scouts team up against Shredder.

MegaMan, Mugena, Trunks, Kirby, and Pikachu try to advance on Mutant Ermac. When they charge in, they are repelled away. When they throw a projectile, it is destroyed.

Suddenly, Piccolo flies through the hole in the ceiling and slams Ermac to the ground. He then backs up a little and places two fingers on his forehead. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!! He fires his special attack at Ermac but the energy is absorbed by Ermac and evaporates off his psy-shield.

Piccolo regroups with the others. Ermac gets back up and levitates a few feet in the air. He then gathers psy-energy and creates two fireballs in each hand.

A figure falls from the sky and lands on Ermac's head, and then another. The two Mario Brothers run up to the rest of the Earth fighters.

Good thing you guys showed up, says MegaMan. We need all the help we can get.

Wait! Where's Yoshi? asks Luigi.

As Ermac rises a little bit off the ground, Yoshi butt-slams him from above and runs over to the group. 

I think they need to fix the roof, Mugena calmly jokes.

Ermac rises up quickly and glares at them angrily. He stretches out his arm and telekinetically grabs Mugena. She suddenly rises upward at an extreme speed.

She watches as the ground gets further away. She goes into the storm clouds and stops, she knows what's coming next. Ermac brings his arm down and Mugena descends quickly. She quickly uses her wrist computer and tries to exit the reality. She disappears in a flash just as she is about to hit the roof.

**Mugena's Dimension**

There is a bright flash of light and Mugena comes out at the same speed she was falling. Lucky for her, she materialised above a neighbour's full-size pool and slams into it. A female gardener, a neighbour to Dr. Lopez, screams at the suddenly noise.

Mugena swims out and smiles embarrassingly, Sorry, Mrs. D.

Dr. Lopez runs out of his house and yells at her, Mugena, what are you doing!?

Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, she yells back with a hint of being hurt by the yell.

**M.U.G.E.N Dimension**

Ermac stares at the fighters, all of whom are confused about where Mugena went. The fighters attack again but are repelled. There's nothing they can do.

Ermac then notices another psy-energy, and it's approaching. Suddenly, a creature teleports into the room.

Dark one, says MewTwo telepathically. You are misusing your gift and, therefore, I will have to silence it.

Pika Pikachu!

A MewTwo! says Trunks in disbelief.

You have no rule over me, says Ermac in his new voice. Onslaught's word is law. And those who oppose shall DIE!! He throws the two fireballs at MewTwo.

MewTwo blocks the attack with a psy-shield of his own. He then begins to build his psy-energy, Ermac does the same.

The Z-fighter, Turtles, and Freedom Fighters try to stop the giant Advance Sentinel. Each cut is healed right after it is sliced.

Princess Sally's pocket computer, Nicole, gave the group the idea that each piece that is made un-reusable will make the Sentinel get shorter. The Z-fighters powerful ki blasts destroy huge chunks of the Sentinel with each attack. Soon, the Sentinel is back down to the original size of one. The Freedom Fighters and Turtles slice it apart and the Z-fighters destroy the pieces. They won their battle with the Sentinel, but what about Cell, Goro, and Kintaro who are gone.

At the beach, the Metal Gear Sting Ray, which was winning the battle, retreats back into the ocean. Everyone is confused by its actions.

At the fortress, Baraka is about to attack but suddenly moans in disappointment. He turns around and walks away, a bright light engulfs him and he teleports away.

The X-Men are confused by the sudden change of heart. Cable picks up his communicator and speaks into it, What is everybody's status?

Mutant Sub-Zero walks into the snowstorm and disappears from sight. Sub-Zero and Samus however don't trust the actions and prepare for an ambush. But the storm slows down, showing that he really did leave.

In the middle of the forest, Captain Falcon, the Kong, Ryu, Ken, Kung Lao, and Kung Fu Man battle Demitri and the vampire. Spawn continues to battle Scorpion, but now in hand-to-hand combat. Suddenly, Demitri, the vampire, and Scorpion teleport away like Baraka did. Then all is quiet.

Fujin and the Sailor Scouts along with Link and Shiek battle Shredder and Mutant Rain. They too strangely loose their will to fight and teleport away.

Ermac moans in disapproval and looks at MewTwo. I want you later. He teleports away in a flash.

What the heck is going on?' is the topic on everyone's mind.

Trunks hears Cable's voice but the communicator doesn't make it through clearly. He picks it up and talks into it, Did everyone else have the same experience we did?

Cable moans and says, _We better go back to camp. Everyone head back to report in._

SAILOR MOON! yells Liu Kang as he searches for her. He searches everywhere for the cave but can't find it.

yells Sailor Moon from a distant location. Liu Kang soon finds the cave that Mini Moon mentioned and goes inside.

He walks in a fair distance and finally finds her. Sailor Moon! Are you okay?

She is webbed to the wall and she managed to get the mouthpart off so she could scream for help. Well, what are you standing there for?! Help me! He instantly helps her out and even helps her down to the ground.

A screech comes from deeper in the cave, which spooks both of them. Liu Kang turns to her, Do you feel comfortable if we check out what's down there?

Sailor Moon shows some signs of fear and tries to hide them. Sh-sure. We can go.

They both walk deeper into cave, not knowing what was to come.

All of the fighters later regroup back at camp, even the Outer Defence (the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Team Star Fox, etc.) came back except for Spawn who has disappeared. MewTwo has made it clear that he is with them but not part of the team, sort of like what Piccolo was to the Z-fighters.

The storm intensifies

Cable counts everyone in. Has anyone seen Sailor Moon, Liu Kang, and Mugena?

Liu Kang went looking for Sailor Moon, says Sailor Mini Moon. Venom put her in a cave and he went to get her.

Okay. Well, where's Mugena?

Over here, she says weakly. Cable, Trunks, and a few others turn to her, she is obviously upset about something.

What's wrong? asks Trunks goes to comfort her.

She sheds a tear and then raises her wrist-computer, Show them, Lopez.

A large video-screen appears beside her and everyone's attention is instantly grabbed. But everyone is shocked at what they see.

Raiden is in a dark room and is nailed to a wooden cross, even that sent many into shock. But then another figure comes on the screen and Raiden's cross begins to rise.

_For the last few years, you have sent me to the NetherRealm. Now, your death will be my revenge and free me and Shinnok from our prison._

_You fought against the Elder God. You challenged the Gods that protect the MUGEN realm. You wanted to destroy MUGEN itself. You should gotten a more punishable sentence._

_ But it's too late Raiden, I win! And with you out the way, I win the war, the MUGEN barriers will fall, and all of the realities will be our own!_

_ Your plan will never succeed. You desires are unreachable._

_ I desire the MUGEN territory that is itself far surpasses MUGEN. Not an Alpha Earth, but the Earth Prime!_

_ You're mad! That Earth does not exist._

_ Hmph! I beg to differ._ The cross stops at a current height and Xavier begins to float upward. His body morphs into his Onslaught form and stares at Raiden.

Raiden snarls at him, blood dripping from his head, feet, hands, and clothing.

Onslaught gathers energy, _Farewell Thunder God._ He throws a fireball at Raiden. On contact, Raiden's body burst into flames and he screams in pain.

Soon, the cross loose its levitation and falls to the floor. The cross and body shatter on the floor and continue to burn.

Onslaught chuckles. _I WIN! HA HA HA HA HA!!_ The screen goes blank.

Fujin runs up to the screen, Mugena begins to cry more.

it's over, just like that?! says Ryu.

Fujin suddenly changes from sad to angry. he turns to Majin Vegeta, YOU ARE THE TRAITOR IN THE GROUP! YOU CAUSED THIS!!

Trunks steps in front of Fujin, WAIT! I know it's not him.

Uh, are you guys missing two? asks Dr. Lopez through the screen. If you are, I think I found them.

Fujin straightens himself out. Show us, he says still with some anger.

On the screen, Liu Kang and Sailor Moon slowly inch their way down the cave and find a light around a corner of the tunnel.

_Do you still want to keep going?_ asks Liu Kang.

_Yeah. I'll be okay._

They continue on to the corner and sneak a peek around the corner, the coast is clear. They continue around the corner and realise that it is one big room. Suddenly, a large metal door slams shut behind them, blocking their exit. Sailor Moon yelps at the scare. A few torches slowly light up.

Liu Kang rushes over and pushes again it, _It won't move._

Sailor Moon begins to smile and chuckles quietly.

_What's wrong?_ Liu Kang knows something is up, _What's going on?_

_HA ha ha ha ha ha! I don't see what Raiden saw in you. Don't you see, Liu? This is a trap._ Everyone watching is shocked without exception. The Sailor Scouts just can't believe was happening.

Sailor Moon was the spy?! says Trunks.

On the other end of the room, two figure walk forth. Shinnok levitates himself and Quan Chi stands close beside.

_Welcome, Shaolin warrior,_ says Quan Chi. _Your Thunder God has been beaten. The MUGEN barrier all will soon fall. You are the only one that can stand in our wave. Do you beg for mercy from your new God, the Lord Shinnok._

__ Suddenly, Sailor Moon digs her hand into Liu Kang's back and grabs his spine, he screams in pain. Shinnok stretches out his arm and Liu Kang's soul is ripped away from him. Sailor Moon slams the lifeless body on the ground.

says Shinnok and then laughs

The screen dies out, the entire crowd is speechless.

It can't be! says Sailor Venus.

SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! yells Sailor Mars with tears.

It's over says Kung Lao. There is a long pause as the storm intensifies greatly.

It's not over, says Trunks. Not while I'm still breathing.

Cable takes out his gun. We are now on a hunt. We can still straighten this out and win. Who's with us?

**Different Dimensions at the Same Time**

Kintaro teleports onto a very green park and looks around. Children playing instantly notices him and scream in horror.

In a school playground, children play. But then a teacher screams and Goro bashes through the school wall. The children and teachers run for their lives.

Baraka teleports on top of a city skyscraper and screeches loudly at the traffic below.

Demitri flies through a city, which is in the early hours of the night. The vampire servant flies close behind him.

Dr. Doom and Dr. Octopus appear on a large military-type aircraft, catching the officers off-guard. The two quickly subdue the officers.

Ermac appears in a dense part of a rainforest and looks around at the animal running away from him.

Frieza appears in mid-air above a busy freeway. He creates a death-ball and throws it at the vehicles.

Noob Saibot goes to the NetherRealm and tells Lucifer the news. The enormous leader of Hell roars in triumph. Violator stands nearby and smiles evilly.

Rain appears in a pokemon hospital and starts smashing at the cages, the frighten pokemon inside only shiver in fear.

Sub-Zero teleports onto the ice cap of a mountain and stares down at a small town. The wind creates a storm, which grows greatly.

Shredder teleports on top of an old wood-and-brick castle and sees children walking around. What does he have plan?

In a Broadway production, actors are playing their parts. Until one notices something above her. Good afternoon, folks, says Venom. He then shows in tongue, making everyone run in fear.

Scorpion teleports on a busy highway, right in the middle of the afternoon rush. Cars swerve to miss him and even go right through him sometimes. Cars, trucks, van, semi-trucks, and busses collide and pile up.

Sailor Moon stands on top of her high school build and looks down at her old fellow school students. Some see her on top and cheer, she only stares down with an evil expression.

Shin Bison and Shin Magneto teleport into their Sentinel and Metal Gear factory. They give commands to their servants.

Cell teleports to a point in mid-air on a clear afternoon. Down below him is a enormous and beautiful castle. The people on the ground don't see him yet.

Shinnok stands in empty space and stares at the little blue planet of Earth in the distance.

Onslaught laughs evilly at his prize, he stares down through the atmosphere. At last he can conquer Earth Our Earth

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!_

COMPUTER: Reaching critical point in three two one... zero.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Credits

Created by Andrew Logeot

M.U.G.E.N and its trademarks are copyrighted by Elecbyte and its producers.

Full-Time Characters Origin

Akuma, Shin Capcom (US)

Baby Bonnie Hood DarkStalkers

Baraka Mortal Kombat

Bison Street Fighter

Bunnie Rabbot Sonic

Cable X-Men

Captain America Avengers

Captain Falcon Nintendo

Cell DragonBall

Chun Li Street Fighter

Cyclops X-Men

Cyrax Mortal Kombat

Demitri DarkStalkers

Diddy Kong Nintendo

Donatello Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donkey Kong Nintendo

Dr. Doom Fantastic Four

Dr. Octopus Spiderman

Ermac Mortal Kombat

Fox Nintendo

Frieza DragonBall

Gambit X-Men

Gohan DragonBall

Goku DragonBall

Goro Mortal Kombat

Gouki, Cyber- Capcom (Japan)

IronMan Avengers / IronMan / Marvel series

Jean Grey X-Men

Juggernaut X-Men

Ken Street Fighter

Kintaro Mortal Kombat

Kirby Nintendo

Knuckles Sonic / Sega

Kung Fu Man M.U.G.E.N the Game

Kung Lao Mortal Kombat

Leonardo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Lilith DarkStalkers

Link Nintendo

Liu Kang Mortal Kombat

Luigi Nintendo

Magneto X-Men

Mario Nintendo

MegaMan MegaMan / Marvel Vs Capcom

Metal Gear Ray Metal Gear Solid 2

Michelangelo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Morrigan DarkStalkers

Mugena M.U.G.E.N the Game

Ness Nintendo

Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat

Onslaught Marvel / Marvel Vs Capcom

Piccolo DragonBall

Pikachu Pokémon / Nintendo

Raiden Mortal Kombat

Rain Mortal Kombat

Raphael Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Reptile Mortal Kombat

Rogue X-Men

Rotor Sonic

Ryu Street Fighter

Sailor Jupiter Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Sailor Mars Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Sailor Mercury Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Sailor Mini Moon Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Sailor Moon Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Sailor Saturn Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Sailor Venus Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Saiyaman, The Great DragonBall

Sakura Street Fighter

Sally Sonic

Samus Nintendo

Scorpion Mortal Kombat

Sektor Mortal Kombat

Sentinel X-Men

Shinnok Mortal Kombat

Shredder Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Smoke Mortal Kombat

Sonic Sonic / Sega

Spawn DragonBall

Spawn Spawn

Spiderman Spiderman

Storm X-Men

Sub-Zero (Original) Mortal Kombat

Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat

Tails Sonic / Sega

Trunks DragonBall

Vegeta DragonBall

Violator / Clown Spawn

WarMachine IronMan / Marvel series

Wolverine X-Men

Xavier X-Men

Yoshi Nintendo

Part-Time Characters Origin

Antoine Sonic

Apocalypse X-Men

Earth God Mortal Kombat

Fire God Mortal Kombat

Krang Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Malebogia Spawn

Princess Toadstool Nintendo

Roll MegaMan / Marvel Vs Capcom

Rose Street Fighter

Water God Mortal Kombat

Mortal Kombat and its trademarks are copyrighted by Midway and Williams and its producers. Created by John Tobias and Ed Boon.

Street Fighter, DarkStalkers, MegaMan, Marvel Vs Capcom, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Capcom and its producers.

Nintendo, Pokémon, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Nintendo, 4Kids, Rare, and its producers.

Sonic, Sega, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Sega and its producers.

Marvel, X-Men, Avengers, IronMan, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Marvel Vs Capcom, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Marvel Comics and its producers.

DragonBall and its trademarks are copyrighted by its producers

Sailor Moon and its trademarks are copyrighted by its producers.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and its trademarks are copyrighted by its producers.

Metal Gear Solid and its trademarks are copyrighted by its producers. The similar characteristics of MG Sting Ray to MG Ray are their copyright as well.

Mugena and her trademarks are copyrighted by her producer, Andre Lopez.

Any other items and their trademarks that weren't acknowledged are copyrighted by their producers.

New modifications of characters are my personal copyrights. This does not mean I claim ownership of all Mutant Sub-Zeros, Mutant Ermac, Mutant Rain, and Mutant Baraka but rather the storyline of these ones. This goes for all other Mortal Kombat: M.U.G.E.N characters.

Email: a_logeot@yahoo.com

AOL: logeotandrew

MSN: a_logeot@yahoo.com

Yahoo!: a_logeot

And a special thanks to the fans, who all have given me support to finish the series.

Mortal Kombat M.U.G.E.N Season 3 begins Fall 2003.

Starting with the four-part M.U.G.E.N InVasion saga.

Watch for M.U.G.E.N A.F. coming soon.


End file.
